le choix d'une vie
by Nanou62
Summary: Sara est confronté a des choix dans sa vie, va t elle faire les bons? GSR et surtout Sara, on se refait pas, et j'aime ça en plus
1. Chapter 1

Me revoila pour une nouvelle fic, une tres longues, basée sur...Sara comme toujours, est oui, on se refait pas!!!

Merci a Chriscarter, comme toujours, sans qui vous n'aurez rien du tout a vous mettre sous la dent, alors, une ovation pour Chris!!!

pas de spoilers, juste les personnages de CSI, soyez sympa avec moi, et vous aurez deux chapitres par semaines, peut etre trois, si ça vous interesse toujours.

voila finit le blabla, et aujourd'hui je vous mets deux chapitres pour vous mettre dans le bain.

La sœur de Greg décéda soudainement alors qu'elle était enceinte de sept mois. Un grave accident de voiture lui avait couté sa vie ainsi que celle de son mari. A l'hôpital, les médecins purent sauver le bébé in-extremis, et Greg apprit alors qu'il était le tuteur légal de ce petit garçon. Celui-ci du tout de même rester dans une couveuse pendant plus de huit mois.

Cela faisait un an que Sara s'était fait une raison, Grissom ne voulait pas partager sa vie avec elle. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre cette fois avec sa phrase : « je ne sais pas quoi faire de ça », puis l'enquête avec Lurie lui avait ouvert les yeux. Depuis cette période, elle sortait souvent avec Nick, Greg, Warrick, un peu moins avec Cath, celle ci étant prise avec Lyndsay.

Cette fin de service se passait relativement calmement, il n'y avait plus d'affaires, leur service se terminait dans moins d'une heure. Nick, Sara et Warrick discutaient dans la salle de pause pendant que Grissom et Cath signaient des dossiers.

N : _alors Sara, tu compte y aller avec Greg, cet aprèm ou pas ?_

S _: ben oui, mais il y a un problème, il faut que j'arrive à peindre la nouvelle chambre de son appart' avant deux jours et a emménager mes fringues aussi, je ne sais pas où je vais trouver le temps de tout faire._

W : _tu as encore des courses à faire aussi… dis donc c'est le grand déménagement_

S : _oui, mais pour les courses, Cath vient avec moi,_ dit elle en se retournant sur elle

C : _oui, je passe te chercher chez Greg à 14H, tu seras rentrée ?_

S :_ oui, normalement, je sais que Greg reste pour avoir un max d'information, tu sais il stresse vachement…_

W : _tu m'étonnes, je n'aimerais pas être a sa place, mais si tu veux, je veux bien aller finir la chambre, Nick tu viens avec moi ?_

N : _Ok de toute façon, j'avais rien prévu_

S : _merci les gars, et si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, j'aurais besoin d'aide aussi pour monter les meubles après la peinture_, les garçons rigolèrent et acceptèrent.

N : _il est où Greg ? _

S : je_ ne sais pas, tout à l'heure il tournait en rond, je lui ai dit d'aller m'analyser l'ADN d'un chewing gum que j'ai ramassé dans l'hôtel il y a trois jours_

W :_ t'es dégueulasse, tu n'en as même pas besoin _

C : _non arrête, ça lui fait du bien de s'occuper les méninges. _Ils rigolèrent tous.

N : _tu emménages pour combien de temps ? _

S : _J'y vais à mi-temps_… _je retournerais chez moi un ou deux jours par semaine, juste le temps qu'il prenne ses repères avec Matthew… Ca devrait prendre environ deux mois, après on verra_.

W : _en tout cas c'est sympa de ta part de le faire, le jour ou ça sera pareil pour moi, tu le feras ?_ Dit il. Sara rigola

S : _vous savez très bien que je le ferais pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous,_ elle se leva et se prépara une tasse de café.

N : _dite boss, je peux rentrer un peu plus tôt comme il reste plus qu'une demi heure et qu'il n'y a rien à faire ?_ Gil ne redressa pas la tête, il était plongé dans son dossier, Cath lui secoua le bras. Il releva la tête

N : _je peux y aller boss il ne …._

G : _oui, c'est bon, je vous libère tous, à ce soir,_ dit il en repliant son dossier. Tout le monde partit en direction des vestiaires, Sara reposa sa tasse de café et se dirigea dans le labo de Greg, Gil parti dans son bureau.

S : _ça a donné quelque chose mon empreinte ADN ?_

Greg : _oui, mais il y a un problème, je l'ai refaite… il s'agit du tueur qu'on a coffré il y a trois jours, je ne comprends pas._

S : _ah bon, j'ai du me tromper d'empreinte alors_, dit elle en haussant les épaules

Greg : _tu te fous de moi, ça fait une heure et demie que je bosse dessus_, dit-il en colère.

S : _oui, mais comme ça tu n'as pensé à rien pendant ce temps là. Alors Greg, je t'amène ce matin ou pas ?_

Greg : _oui, si ça ne te dérange pas, je suis sure que ma sœur aurait approuvé que tu viennes m'aider, elle t'aimait beaucoup tu sais. Merci de m'aider, _dit il en la prenant dans ses bras

S : _ça va aller Greg, tu feras un merveilleux papa._ Dit elle en lui rendant son étreinte, Greg se nicha dans son cou.

Greg : _Merci Sar', sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force._

S : _tu sais… le petit Matthew aura besoin de toi maintenant alors tu vas devoir être un modèle pour lui_. Fit elle en rigolant

Greg : _je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir l'être_. Dit il en soufflant. Sara se dégagea de son étreinte et le fixa dans les yeux

S : _tu_ _es la personne la mieux placée pour tenir ce rôle, tu seras parfait, je te fais confiance les yeux fermés et j'aurais été a sa place, je t'aurais voulu comme papa pour mon fils._ Dit elle en le resserrant dans ses bras.

Greg : _si tu veux, on peut encore essayer_. Dit il en rigolant

S : _tu verras avec un tu auras déjà assez de boulot, tu vas être dégoûté pour un deuxième_. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Grissom se racla la gorge, Greg se détacha de Sara mais elle lui tenait toujours la main.

G : _tu peux partir Greg si tu as fini, les autres on fait pareil._

Greg : _merci boss._

Sara : _au revoir Grissom a ce soir_.

Grissom _« a ce soir »_ dit il en soupirant en les voyant partir tout les deux en discutant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce soir là, Greg était en repos. Le reste de l'équipe était dans la salle de repos en attendant leurs assignations, quand Grissom arriva et s'assit en prenant un dossier.

G :_ la nuit va être de nouveau calme aujourd'hui _

N :_ heureusement car je suis crevé, _fit il en soupirant

W :_ moi aussi, la journée a passé trop vite _

C :_ oui, mais il fallait bien, le bébé rentre aujourd'hui chez lui alors il fallait quand même qu'on finisse _

S :_ encore merci, je crois qu'on y serait jamais arrivé sinon, _fit elle en s'écroulant dans le canapé.

G : _c'est une grande journée pour le petit Greg alors, il a pris un nouveau grade ?_

C : _oui, mais il s'en serait bien passé_, dit elle en soupirant.

Le bippeur de Grissom sonna puis son portable.

Grissom : _Grissom !..._ _OK, je vous envoie Cath et Nick, ça vous va ?... dans le hall, ok_. Il raccrocha. _Cath, Nick un cambriolage sur le Strip, une bijouterie, Sofia vous attend dans le hall._ Ils se levèrent et s'apprêter a partir.

Nick : _oh, princesse, tu nous doit un dîner au faite, tu nous feras une bouffe chez Greg la semaine prochaine, _dit il en rigolant.

Sara : _tu crois quand même pas que je vais jouer la femme au foyer pour vous,_ dit elle en rigolant, _je suis à la disposition de Greg, un point c'est tout._ Nick rigola et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Un mois passa et Sara qui jonglait entre le labo et l'appart' de Greg commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Une nuit plutôt calme régnait sur Vegas et à la fin du service, elle s'endormi sur le canapé.

C : _tu l'as réveille ou pas, Nick ?_

N : _non, aujourd'hui Greg s'occupe de Matthew, on l'a laisse dormir, elle en a besoin._

W : _oui, on sort tous et on laisse un mot sur la porte pour que personne ne rentre._

Grissom la regarda dormir puis mit tout le monde dehors pour la laisser se reposer.

Il attendit midi et demie et rentra dans la salle de pause, il prit une chaise et s'assit a ses coté, il la regarda un moment, chassant l'envie de lui caresser sa figure si calme et détendu. Après un certain temps, Sara commença a bouger un petit peu.

Grissom : _Sara ?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma, puis en s'étirant elle aperçu une silhouette, elle se leva et vit Grissom lui sourire.

Grissom : _alors, bien dormi_, lui dit-il avec un sourire et un doux regard.

Sara : _oh, excusez-moi,_ dit elle en se relevant, _il est quelle heure ?_

Grissom : _midi et demi._

Sara : _j'ai dormi pendant tout ce temps ?_elle était confuse

Grissom : _en faite ça fait 7H30 que vous dormez._

Sara : _ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas dormi autant,_ dit elle en se relevant.

Grissom : _vous avez prévu quelque chose cet après midi ? Un déjeuner avec moi vous irait ?_ demanda Grissom. Sara était étonnée, elle se retourna et lui demanda ce qu'il venait de dire, car connaissant son chef, sa question était plutôt …bizarre.

Grissom _: vous voulez bien déjeuner avec moi ? _répéta t il.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme me l'a fait remarquer Chriscarter, j'ai omis de vous dire que cette fic est essentiellement OOC, donc, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Petit chapitre pour Mic et Saralovegil, meme si c'était un peu long, le voila enfin, milles excuses. Pour me faire pardonner, samedi matin vous en aurez un nouveau, et oui, j'ai envie de vous faire attendre un peu cette fois ci.

Un enorme merci pour vos reviews, ça me pousse a la finir, alors plus de review, plus de fic, vous savez quoi faire maintenant!!!

un merci tout particulier comme toujours a ma Beta adorée.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait intrigua Grissom. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra sans frapper, il regarda Grissom d'un air stupéfait.

Homme : _Hm_…_bonjour, Sara est là ?_

Grissom : _oui, dans la salle de bain._

Sara : _salut Carl, ça va ?_ Fit Sara en élevant un peu la voix.

Grissom se demanda qui était cet homme qui entrait chez Sara sans frapper.

Carl : _désolé Sara, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite, je t'ai monté ton courrier,_ il le déposa sur la table du salon et serra la main de Grissom.

Sara : _merci Carl, dis… tu pourrais aller voir madame Froye, tu sais la dame du 3 Bis… en dessous de chez toi, elle a un problème avec sa machine à laver, elle m'a demandé de l'aider mais je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller… s'il te plait._

Carl : _oui, d'accord, j'irai tout à l'heure … Elle ne sait pas appuyer sur un bouton Madame Froye…_

Sara : _écoute elle n'est plus toute jeune, tu verras quand tu auras son age._ Dit-elle en rigolant

Carl : _vous voulez boire quelque chose,_ proposa Carl à Grissom. Il lui répondit négativement d'un signe de tête, _Sara, tu pourrais me prêter un livre sur le comportement humain, j'ai dormi un peu pendant le cours de lundi,_ un peu honteux. Grissom vit le garçon agir comme chez lui dans l'appartement de Sara, cela le choqua.

Sara : _tu exagères,_ dit elle en sortant de la salle de bain, _si ton frère savait que tu rattrapais tes cours sur mes livres il me tuerait._ Carl se dirigea sur la bibliothèque.

Carl : _tu as aussi le livre sur les changements climatiques de l'Europe orientale, je peux te le prendre aussi ?_ dit il en la regardant d'un air malheureux.

Sara : _ok, mais je te préviens, ton prochain devoir tu le feras tout seul, j'en ai marre de passer mes jours de repos avec un jeune qui passe ses week end en boite et ses semaines à dormir,_ dit elle en prenant un air de mère poule.

Carl : _merci maman,_ il lui fit un sourire coquin et prit ses livres. _Bon je te laisse, et surtout ne dis pas à Ben que je te les ai emprunté, sinon il va me refaire une leçon de moral pendant une semaine._

Sara : _d'accord, il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine de cours, alors essai de bien te tenir,_ fit elle en le regardant sortir de sa demeure.

Carl : _oui Sara, promis, je te laisse bisou_. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Grissom : _alors comme ça tu es pour les siestes en cours_ ? fit-il amusé

Sara : _non, mais le week end, il bosse dans une boite de nuit pour payer ses études, alors la semaine des fois, il est crevé, je l'aide avec ses cours, c'est tout_. Elle prit sa veste et son sac, _bon on va manger, je commence à avoir faim._

Grissom se leva et sorti de l'appartement.

Sara : _tu es garé où ?_ dit-elle en bas de l'immeuble ne voyant pas sa voiture.

Grissom : _un peu plus loin,_ dit il évasif, _mais ça n'a pas d'importance, on ne mange pas loin d'ici. _

Ils marchèrent et au bout de la rue s'arrêtèrent à une brasserie, ils s'installèrent en terrasse.

Grissom : _j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de manger ici, ils ont les meilleures salades végétariennes du coin._

Sara : _je sais, je mange souvent ici._

Le serveur arriva et Sara lui fit un sourire.

Ben : _Salut princesse, alors on te voit plus en ce moment,_ il lui fit la bise.

Sara : _tu sais que je suis chez Greg en ce moment._

Ben : _oui, c'est vrai, comment il va le petit bout ?_

Sara : _bien, il pousse, mais aujourd'hui, il reste avec Greg._

Ben : _je te mets comme d'habitude ?_

Sara : _oui_

Ben : _et pour vous monsieur ?_

Grissom : _une salade complète s'il vous plait._

Ben : _donc une normale et une végétarienne, _il partit.

Sara : _comment ça se fait que tu connaisses ce café ?_

Grissom : _je viens manger là parfois._

Sara : _ah bon, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, pourtant j'y mange assez souvent_

Grissom : _ça fait une quinzaine de jours que j'y viens, c'est tout_. Une dame assez âgée passa devant eux.

Sara : _bonjour Henriette, comment allez vous ?_

Henriette : _ah, bonjour Sara, ça va,_ elle tourna la tête et vit Grissom. _Monsieur Grissom bonjour._

Grissom : _bonjour madame Trek, vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?_

Henriette : _très bien, la nuit a été bonne._

Grissom : _tant mieux, j'espère que Bruno n'a pas fait trop de bruit cette nuit._

Henriette : _c'est un ange, il n'a rien dit, il est très sage_.

Grissom : _c'est bien, vous m'en voyez ravi._

Henriette : _je vous laisse, car je crois que je vais être en retard à mon rendez vous, au revoir vous deux._

Sara : _au revoir Henriette_

Grissom : _a tout à l'heure._

Sara regarda Grissom, étonnée. Il rougit un peu devant le regard insistant de Sara.

Sara : _Comment tu connais Henriette ?_

Grissom : _en faite... Euh…_

Le serveur apporta leurs salades.

Sara : _laisse tombé, c'est encore un mystère qui entoure le grand Gil Grissom,_ dit elle en rigolant.

Grissom : _j'accepte de te le dire si tu acceptes de passer l'après midi avec moi et Bruno ?_

Sara : _Bruno ?_

Grissom : _oui, mon chien, j'aime bien aller le promener dans le parc près du lac l'après- midi. D'ailleurs il faut en profiter, le mois d'Avril est super, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde avec les enfants encore à l'école._

Sara : _d'accord, si tu veux, de toute façon, je n'avais rien prévu pour aujourd'hui… Alors comment tu connais Henriette ?_ Lui demanda t elle pendant qu'il était en train de manger sa salade. Il la regarda et sourit.

Grissom : _je te le dirais après manger… et mange ça va être froid,_ dit il en rigolant.

Ils mangèrent leurs salades, prirent un café en parlant de diverses choses, dont du serveur qui se trouvait être le frère de Carl, qui habitait dans le même immeuble que Sara.

Grissom : _tu viens… je vais chercher Bruno, et après on va au parc._ Ils se levèrent et continuèrent leurs routes sur le trottoir.


	4. Chapter 4

merci de me suivre encore, merci a sammy 64, Angel 62 ( et oui, on peut pas etre cruche en tout dans le NPDC, alors j'attend une qui vient de toi), Miss rock, Miss sidle73, Sidle13, Mic ( la plus pressé de toute, je crois), et Doub 76.

Si angel me fait encore une fois rougir devant sa review, je vous mets un autre chapitre aujourd'hui ( je crois qu'elle n'aura pas de mal, comme d'hab')

bisou a vous et bonne journée.

Sara : _Henriette n'est pas rentrée chez elle encore. _Constata Sara en passant devant chez la dame, Grissom regarda la maison.

Grissom _: non, elle est partie chez son médecin, elle ne rentrera que dans une demi-heure._

Sara : _comment tu le sais ?_ Griss lui souriait et arrivés devant une maison, il s'arrêta.

Grissom : _on est arrivé,_ dit il en montrant sa maison, Sara eu un air surpris.

Sara : _arrivé où ?_

Grissom : _chez moi,_ il ouvrit la porte et un chien arriva tout joyeux sur lui, il s'accroupit, _bonjour mon gros, ça va ? Tu t'es ennuyé, hein, alors tu vas chercher ta laisse mon pépère, _dit il en le caressant.

Sara : _tu habites ici ?_

Grissom : _oui._

Sara : _depuis quand ?_

Grissom : _depuis un mois_

Sara ; _c'est dingue, tu habite a même pas 500 mètres de chez moi et je ne le savais même pas._

Grissom : _j'ai déménagé parce qu'avant j'habitais en ville dans un appartement et avec Bruno qui n'est pas un petit chien on ne pouvait pas sortir comme on le voulait… alors j'ai cherché une maison dans un quartier calme avec un jardin, et on est qu'a dix minutes du boulot alors, c'est pratique, _dit il.

Bruno arriva en courant avec sa laisse dans la gueule.

Grissom : _Bruno, dit bonjour à Sara_ dit il en s'abaissant à sa taille, le chien regarda Sara et commença à tourner en rond, Sara s'abaissa à son tour et le caressa.

Sara : _il est drôlement sympa ton chien, il a quel age ?_

Grissom : _deux ans, il est gentil mais têtu._

Sara : _il ressemble à son maître._

Grissom plongea son regard dans celui de Sara, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder puis Sara fut la première à briser le contact, légèrement gênée.

Grissom : _bon, on y va,_ il prit les clés de sa voiture, puis ferma la porte de sa maison, il monta Bruno à l'arrière de sa Mercedes et ouvrit la portière à Sara.

Sara : _merci Grissom._

Le trajet se fit en silence, puis arrivé là bas, Bruno couru autour d'eux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de l'arrivé du filleul de Greg, de la mort de sa sœur… Sara s'appuya sur la rambarde d'un pont où passait en dessous d'eux des couples en barque, on se serait cru dans un film romantique. Grissom se mit a coté d'elle et ils regardèrent passer les personnes sans parler. Au bout d'un certain temps Grissom soupira.

Sara : _qu'est ce qu'il y a Grissom ?_

Grissom : _quoi ?_ dit il en la regardant mais elle, regardait au loin.

Sara : _ça fait combien de temps que je suis à Vegas ?_

Grissom : _presque six ans, pourquoi ?_

Sara : _pendant six ans, tu n'as jamais voulu passer plus d'une heure avec moi seul et aujourd'hui, tu m'invites à manger et à passer l'après midi avec toi, ça veux dire quoi ?_

Grissom : _je ne sais pas Sara,_ dit il en la regardant mais déçu qu'elle fuit son regard, _peut être que.._. Il cherchait ses mots, il regarda une barque passée avec un couple d'amoureux qui s'embrassait. Sara les fixa également.

Grissom : _Ce matin, je t'ai regardé dormir pendant dix minutes,_ Sara avait l'air étonné_, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais quoi faire aujourd'hui de ça,_ dit il en se montrant et montrant Sara aussi, _j'ai repoussé mes sentiments que j'avais pour toi tellement de fois, que je n'ai plus envie de me battre, plus je te vois, plus tu me manques, j'aimerais tellement que…_

Sara : _Grissom,_ fit elle en retirant la main que Grissom avait posé sur son visage, _tu ne peux pas me faire ça, me faire croire à quelque chose un jour, puis le lendemain me rejeter, je ne peux pas Griss,_ dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux océan reflétaient de la douleur et de l'incompréhension. _J'ai mis un an pour essayer de me détacher de toi, et aujourd'hui, maintenant que Greg et Matthew ont besoin de moi, tu viens me dire que tu es prêt pour un « nous »,_ elle sourit nerveusement, _tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ça, mais aujourd'hui Griss, je ne peux pas,_ dit elle en fixant de nouveau son regard dans l'eau au dessous d'eux. _J'ai promis à Greg d'être là pour lui, de l'aider pour son bébé_.

Grissom : _Sara, laisse-nous du temps, s'il te plait,_ dit il en lui replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, _je comprends que Greg ait besoin de toi, mais laisse moi t'aider, toi._

Sara _: Grissom, tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais plus comment agir avec toi… qui me dis que demain tu ne regretteras pas, j'en ai marre de jouer les yoyos avec toi, je ne peux plus._

Grissom : _je te promets Sara, je ne te ferais plus souffrir, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais tout pour reconquérir ton cœur, _lui murmura t il dans l'oreille, elle sourit et lui caressa la joue.

Sara : _tu crois que demain tu ..._ Elle soupira_… Demain tu auras oublié tes belles paroles Griss. _

Grissom : _je te promets que non Sara et même si tu ne me crois pas, je t'attendrais et tu seras obligé de me revenir,_ dit il avec son sourire le plus charmeur, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes et le téléphone sonna.

Grissom : _c'est le tien pour une fois_. Elle décrocha.

Sara : _oui…non, je ne sais pas…_ _non, où je suis ? Au parc pourquoi ?..._ _non, avec un voisin … __je ne sais pas ? Tu veux son nom pour faire une recherche s'il n'a pas de casier ?_ Elle rigola _je ne crois pas qu'il en est un mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te rassurer …_ _Jim, oui je sais, mais aujourd'hui c'est ma journée, et tant pis pour votre après midi et soirée foot, vous n'avez qu'à appeler la pizzeria du coin, je ne vous ferais pas à manger… et puis toute les semaines vous faites une journée foot, je n'aime pas le foot… ok d'accord, regarde dans le congèle du garage, il y a des pizza et aussi il faudra que tu ailles chercher du lait pour Matthew…_ _c'est bien que Greg y ait pensé …_ _non toujours pas déçu de louper ce match de foot … non, je ne pense pas que « mon ami » veuille venir voir le match avec vous,_ elle le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire. T_u veux vraiment le savoir ?..._ _d'accord, fais une recherche sur Nick Stokes, il travaille au labo… _Elle rigola … _Jim, je sais qu'il est avec toi, tu lui diras bonjour pour moi d'ailleurs, mais tu sais, il a peut être un frère jumeau qui s'appelle comme lui ? …_ _ok Jim, promis, je te vois ce soir et si je suis en retard, tu auras le droit de lancer un avis de recherche sur moi,_ elle sourit, _à plus tard_, elle raccrocha.

Grissom : _pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais avec moi ?_

Sara : _je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas avoir d'histoire, après s'ils savent que j'ai passé la journée avec toi, ils ne seront plus pareils, ce sont mes amis et tu es notre superviseur._

Il la regardait toujours, depuis qu'elle avait répondu à son coup de téléphone, il l'admirait, toutes ses mimiques, tous ses gestes, il le savait, il l'aimait plus que tout, mais aujourd'hui il ressentait la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir quand il l'avait repoussé. C'était terriblement douloureux, mais il ne perdait pas espoir de pouvoir la reconquérir.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et ressortit une balle de tennis qu'il envoya dans l'eau quand la dernière barque passa et Bruno se jeta dans le lac pour aller la chercher.

Il passa sa main dans le dos de Sara.

Grissom : _on va s'asseoir ?_


	5. Chapter 5

et oui, voila, comme prevu j'ai mon sourire a la con de revenu sur mon visage ( et arrete de rire toi aussi chris...)

un deuxieme chapitre aujourd'hui car je crois que j'aurais pas le temps de poster avant mardi matin, et comme Nath a été tres tres gentille avec moi, je lui dédie ce chapitre, merci a toi ( t'envoie plein de poutou poutou)

merci aussi a Miss sidle73 et a toutes celles et ceux qui me lise dans l'anonyme. Fini le blabla, bonne lecture.

Elle le suivi et s'installa dans l'herbe, elle s'allongea et admira le ciel.

Bruno revint tout mouillé avec la balle dans la gueule, Gil la récupéra et la relança le plus loin possible, il partit comme une flèche, elle le regarda partir et Gil l'admirait toujours.

Sara : _arrête !_

Grissom : _arrêter quoi ?_

Sara : _je n'aime pas que tu me fixes comme ça._

Grissom : _pourquoi ?_

Sara _: je ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais fait ça, c'est bizarre._

Grissom : _ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai toujours aimé te regarder… mais je ne voulais pas que tu le voies ou que les autres le voient, j'étais stupide, mais aujourd'hui, ca ne me dérange plus, je suis fous am…_ mais Sara le coupa dans son élan. Il la caressait du regard,

Sara _: peut être que ça ne te dérange pas, mais moi, je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Qu'est ce que tu as fais du Grissom qui ne dévoile jamais rien de sa vie ?_

Grissom : _je ne sais pas, avec toi, il n'existe plus._ Elle se releva et regarda un couple passer, ils parlèrent en signe, elle les regarda.

Sara : _c'est pratique ce langage, au moins personne n'entend ce qu'ils se disent._

Grissom : _il lui dit qu'il est désolé,_ il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit derrière elle et lui murmura à son oreille, _il l'a toujours aimé et il l'aimera toujours mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre parce qu'il a brisé la seule chose qui tenait pour eux_. Il s'arrêta nette, Sara retourna sa tête et le regarda.

Sara : _c'est quoi la suite ? _Dit elle.

Grissom : _la confiance, ce n'est pas un gentleman s'il ne sait pas rester fidèle, c'est bien la chose qui me dégoûte le plus, un homme qui trompe sa femme ou inversement._

Sara eu un sourire nerveux, il lui enroula ses bras autour d'elle, mais elle s'en échappa.

Sara : _Grissom, arrête s'il te plait, tu en fais trop pour une première fois, ca me dérange, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est bizarre._

Grissom : _tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ça, mais je suis comme ça en dehors du boulot._

Sara : _attention Bruno revient._

Il était presque à leur hauteur quand Grissom reprit une deuxième balle et la relança.

Elle se recula de lui et lui sourit.

Sara : _tu peux garder tes distances un petit peu, s'il te plait ?_

Grissom : _si tu veux, mais pour combler ce vide tu devras revenir demain avec moi ici._

Sara : _je ne peux pas… je garde Matthew, Greg à des papiers à faire, il en a pour toute la journée._

Grissom : _raison de plus, il fait beau, tu prends tout et on l'emmène en promenade, un bébé à le droit de prendre l'air, non ?_

Sara : _si tu veux_. Elle se rallongea dans l'herbe, Griss mit sa tête à coté de la sienne en s'allongeant.

Grissom : _tu sais Sara, il y a deux mois, je me suis fait opérer._

Sara : _ah bon, de quoi ?_fit-elle surprise

Grissom : _je devenais sourd, c'est une maladie héréditaire._

Sara : _et maintenant tu vas mieux ? _dit elle inquiète.

Grissom : _oui, tout est guéri… il n'y a que Cath qui était au courant jusqu'à aujourd'hui_

Sara : _oui, tu es très proche de Catherine, c'est bien. Je commence de plus en plus à l'apprécier._

Grissom : _je savais qu'un jour vous vous entendriez bien toutes les deux._

Sara : _c'était un peu dur, avec nos deux caractères, mais je trouve qu'on s'en est bien tiré._

Grissom : _Sara ?_

Sara : _Grissom ?_ Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

Grissom : _je voudrais tout te dire sur moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… mais j'ai envie de tout savoir sur toi aussi,_ il la regardait intensément.

Sara : _mais je n'ai peut être pas envie que tu sache tout de moi._

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, Bruno était à coté d'eux et commença à ronfler.

Sara se mit à rire.

Sara : _il ronfle toujours ?_

Grissom : _oui, c'est un avantage quand tu es tout seul, au moins tu sens une présence avec toi,_ répliqua t il en rigolant. Un silence s'installa.

Sara : _Elle s'appelle comment ta mère ?_

Grissom : _hum…_

Sara : _tu dors ?_

Grissom _: non, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je dévoile tout le premier jour,_ dit il en souriant.

Sara : _tu n'es pas obligé de répondre._

Grissom : _Claire et mon père s'appelaient Hector._

Sara : _s'appelait ?_

Grissom : _oui, il est décédé, il y a longtemps, à mes neuf ans, son cœur s'est arrêté._

Sara : _et où vit ta mère_ ?

Grissom : _pas très loin d'ici, dans un foyer, elle a voulu s'y installer avec ses copines, elles sont trois à être sourde, alors elles se tiennent compagnies._

Sara : _tu vas la voir souvent ?_

Grissom : _je ne sais pas si une fois par semaine c'est souvent, mais je fais tout mon possible pour la voir._

Sara : _elle est gentille ?_

Grissom : _Quelle question ! Oui, adorable… quand j'étais petit elle m'achetait des bonbons en forme d'araignée et de souris et elle me faisait toujours des cookies pour mon goûter à l'école, j'adorais ses cookies._

Sara : _une fois, ma mère m'a fait des cookies…Elle les a fait brûler, alors mon père la frappé et comme je me suis mise entre eux, il m'a cassé le nez d'un coup de poing._ _On s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital et les cookies à la poubelle._ Dit-elle dans un murmure. Grissom serra sa main dans la sienne.

Grissom : _je t'en ferais un jour, tu verras, je suis sur que tu les aimeras,_ dit il en se redressant et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue pour la réconforter. Sara regarda sa montre puis se releva.

Sara : _Grissom, il est déjà 18H il faudrait penser à rentrer._

Grissom : _on n'est pas bien là ?_

Sara : _Très bien, mais j'aimerais voir Greg avant le boulot parce que si je prends cinq minutes sur mon travail mon superviseur va me hurler dessus… et en plus je peux te dire que le seul fait de me voir le met dans un de ses états, il ne peut pas me voir, _fit elle en rigolant, Griss plongea une dernière fois dans son regard, il l'a trouvait vraiment merveilleuse.

Grissom _: s'il réussi à tenir son service sans dire un seul reproche, tu lui promets de passer au minimum une heure par jour avec lui ?_

Sara : _tous les jours ?_

Grissom : _ce n'est qu'une heure pas jour… et puis comme tu as dit, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être méchant envers toi, alors tu ne risques rien, d'accord ?_

Sara : _d'accord… tu me ramènes chez moi maintenant ?_

En route le téléphone de Gil sonna.

Grissom : _Grissom ?... __non, je ne suis pas chez moi, mais dans dix minutes oui… non, j'ai rien de prévu … oui, je prends ma douche et je te rejoins …_ _oui,_ il rigolait, _parti promener Bruno … __tu sais très bien que non … ok, tu es contente, je passe te prendre et on va manger_… _non, je n'avais rien de prévu, j'arrive dans une demi-heure, ça te va ? …à toute suite, salut_. Il raccrocha.

Sara eu un air interrogatif, Grissom avait rendez vous avec une femme ce soir, elle se secoua mentalement pour ne pas que Grissom voit son air, quand il se retourna sur elle, elle lui fit un sourire.

Grissom : _désolé, un rendez vous de dernière minute_

Sara : _tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux,_ fit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Ils arrivèrent chez Sara.

Grissom : _tu fais quoi maintenant ? _Lui demanda t il se tournant vers elle, la voiture était arrêté à coté de celle de Sara.

Sara : _je vais chez Greg._

Grissom : _passe une bonne soirée,_ dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Sara : _toi aussi,_ dit elle en sortant

Grissom : _elle risque d'être intéressante_, dit il avec un sourire coquin. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une satisfaction en voyant de la déception dans les yeux de Sara. 'Si elle fait cette tête là, c'est qu'elle se souci encore de moi, j'ai encore une chance'' fit il satisfait.


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais vraiment pas dire non moi, je devrais pas, mais bon, petit chapitre pour toi Miss rock, parce que tu est tres gentille avec moi.

merci a vous toutes pour vos reviews, et ne demandais plus, j'en posterais pas avant mardi, ou peut etre mercedi, on verra si vous etes sage ( mdr )

fini le blabla c'est a vous de jouer

Sara prit sa voiture et rentra directement chez Greg où Jim, Nick et Warrick étaient déjà présents.

Greg : _salut princesse, alors bonne journée ?_

Sara : _oui, très bonne, je monte me changer, je vais courir_, dit elle en montant les escaliers.

Greg : _Cath vient manger ce soir, tu ne rentres pas trop tard ?_

Sara : _écoute il est 18H30, je cours une heure et je rentre ça va ?_

Jim : _ok, il ne restera plus qu'une 1h 30 pour le début de service._

Sara : _il est où mon MP3, Greg ?_

Greg : _c'est Nick qui l'a._

Nick : _tiens,_ il lui jeta tandis qu'elle descendait les marches.

Sara : _merci_, elle mit ses écouteurs et parti. Greg et elle étaient devenu un vrai petit couple.

Quand elle rentra une heure après, elle entendit du bruit dans l'appartement, elle entra et vit Warrick avec Matthew dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers le bébé.

Sara : _salut p'tit bout, alors réveillé ? Donne le moi 'rick_

Warrick : _tu vas pas me dire qu'il te manque déjà,_ dit il en rigolant, il lui déposa dans les bras.

Sara : _tu peux pas savoir à quel point._ Jim fit son apparition suivit de Cath et Grissom, mais Sara ne vit que Jim.

Jim : _ton bel étalon de cet après midi ne t'a pas fait oublié Matty ?_

Nick : _quoi ? Sara était avec un homme cet après midi ?_

Greg : _je vois que tu profites bien de tes journées seules toi,_ dit il en rigolant.

Warrick : _tu pouvais l'inviter ce soir avec nous._

Sara : _premièrement, mon bel étalon comme vous dite si bien, il avait un autre rendez vous ce soir, et je doute qu'il veuille passer la soirée avec des scientifiques légèrement fous sur les bords devant un match de foot. Et deuxièmement,_ _qui pourrait me faire oublier le plus beau de tous les hommes de Vegas, et en plus j'ai passé une journée très intéressante mais sans lendemain, je pense_. Dit elle d'un air déçu alors Nick s'approcha de Sara lui prit le petit des bras et fit un signe a Warrick de la tête, qui s'empressa de la plaquer au sol en la tenant par la taille, ils roulèrent tout les deux au milieu du salon dans un éclat de rire.

Warrick : _tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un homme à oser te laisser tomber, dès le premier jour sans essayer de te connaître… Si c'est le cas c'est vraiment un con, et en plus, s'il a trouvé une meilleure occupation ce soir que de rester avec toi, tu devrais même plus y faire attention,_ dit il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Greg arriva et s'allongea sur eux dans un saut magistral.

Sar : _Greg, tu es trop lourd,_ dit elle en rigolant

Warrick : _les parties à trois ce n'est pas mon truc, _dit il en faisant semblant de le repousser.

Greg : _tu cherches un homme, alors que tu en as trois rien que pour toi,_ dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Jim : _je suis désolé, mais étant la personne la plus proche de Sara, je peux vous dire que si l'un de vous trois lui propose un truc comme ca, je vous jure que je vous fous au trou, aucun de vous n'est assez bien pour ma puce, _dit il en lui tendant sa main pour qu'elle se redresse.

Sara : _merci papa,_ dit elle en rigolant et elle se retourna sur les mecs, _et de toute façon, mon papa va tous vous boucler, et il vous fera mettre en prison avec de méchant monsieur,_ dit-elle comme une gamine de quatre ans. Tous rigolèrent.

Cath : _je vois que l'age moyen ici est très bas, Matty n'aura pas de mal a évoluer jusqu'à ses quatre ans, _dit elle en rigolant, Sara se retourna et aperçu Cath et Grissom.

Sara : _salut je ne vous avais pas vu_, fit elle surprise, _oui, c'est comme ça, quand on est ensemble, le niveau tombe très bas,_ fit elle en rigolant, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. _Je monte me changer, je prends une douche et je redescends, a toute les gars,_ elle disparu dans les escaliers.

Les garçons mirent la table et regardèrent à la télé un match de base ball, Greg se leva et alla mettre en pyjama Matthew.

Nick : _Hey papa poule, tu veux de l'aide ?_

Greg : _non, j'y arrive très bien seul, merci quand même, mais je veux bien que tu ailles donner un coup de main à Cath à la cuisine._

Nick : _ok._

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Sara cria d'en haut : _Greg, tu peux venir m'aider à ouvrir la fenêtre, elle est encore bloquée,_ elle soupira. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier_. Il faudra vraiment que tu la fasses réparer, elle se bloque tout le temps._

Grissom arriva derrière elle, en la voyant en sous vêtement, il eu le souffle coupé, et elle, s'apercevant que Greg s'était transformé en Grissom sentit le rouge lui monter au joue.

Grissom : _intéressante tenue_, dit-il en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

Sara balbutia : _en faite, je croyais que Greg viendrait._

Grissom : _il change Matthew, alors je me suis porté volontaire_, Sara mit en vitesse un tee shirt et son jean.

Sara : _tu veux bien essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre, tu sais Greg fait comme ça_, elle lui montra pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle, puis d'un coup la fenêtre s'ouvrit, se qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba en emportant Grissom dans sa chute, ils atterrirent par terre face à face, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, avant que lui ne rigole.

Jim : _il n'y a pas eu de mort ?_ Cria t il en bas de l'escalier.

Grissom : _non, ça va._ Lui répondit il, puis il regarda Sara dans les yeux. _Alors comme ça je suis une journée intéressante sans lendemain ?_ dit il faussement vexé.

Sara : _ça ne tiens qu'a toi et ton comportement,_ dit elle en se relevant mais Grissom lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua de nouveau contre lui.

Grissom : _j'aimais bien ce contact._

Sara : _oui, mais si quelqu'un monte et nous voit comme ça, je ne sais pas comment ils le prendront et je pensais que tu avais un autre rendez vous et que ta soirée devait être intéressante._ Dit-elle en se levant.

Grissom : _c'est_ _le cas, pour le moment en tout cas, c'était Catherine tout à l'heure qui me disait qu'on se retrouvait tous chez Greg ce soir, alors j'ai accepté comme je savais que tu serais là. _Il se releva et descendit les escaliers suivit de Sara.

Jim : _alors Sara, tu nous as tué Griss ?_

Sara : _non, tout compte fait j'ai réussi toute seule,_ dit elle en volant un biscuit apéritif sur la table. Greg réapparu avec le bébé que Sara s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras.

Sara : _alors p'tit bout, demain tu passe la journée avec moi ?_

Greg : _oui, j'ai des papiers à faire, je serais rentré vers 18H, il faut que j'aille au tribunal aussi, et ensuite voir mes parents, ils le veulent pendant mes vacances, ils disent que comme ça on pourra souffler un peu, alors je vais préparer un peu la chambre là bas,_ dit il en soufflant.

Tout le monde passa a table.

Nick : _alors Sara, tu as prévu quoi demain, tu passe la journée avec ton homme ?_

Sara : _c'est pas mon homme et ..._

Warrick : _t'es pas bien, deux jours d'affiler avec, c'est plus de l'amour c'est de la rage,_ dit il en rigolant. _Moi, je serais toi, je ne perdrais pas une minute, je foncerais._

Sara : _je ne sais pas ce que je fais demain, mais une chose est sûre les mecs, vous êtes chiant et Warrick, ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que d'envoyer des roses par un coursier fait preuve de romantisme, que ça l'est… et puis, qui dit que deux rendez vous qui ne sont même pas des rendez vous en faite, font de lui un homme amoureux ? Il a peut être envie de quelqu'un pour lui faire la bouffe,_ dit elle en rigolant tout en fuyant le regard de Grissom. Et puis, regardant Matthew, _je pense que je vais sortir demain, mais je ne sais pas encore où. Je pense à une promenade dans le parc, en bas de la rue._

Greg : _c'est bien que tu le sortes, _il lui posa un baiser sur la joue_, on va le mettre au lit maman ?_

Sara : _arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses là._

Nick : _ah bon, je t'imagine très bien dans ce rôle là, quand tu porte Matt dans tes bras, tu as l'air vraiment épanouie, je trouve que ça te va bien,_ il attrapa un coussin que Sara lui avait lancé.

Sara : _très drôle Nicky,_ ils partirent tout les deux dans la chambre d'à coté puis revinrent deux minutes après en lançant un dernier regard dans le lit.

Cath : _vous le mettez toujours au lit tout les deux ?_

Greg : _oui, on y tient, il n'a déjà pas de papa ni de maman, alors on essaie de lui donner tout notre amour, et en se couchant en nous voyant tout les deux on lui montre qu'il a une famille quand même,_ dit il en prenant doucement la main de Sara dans la sienne en s'asseyant.

Ils finirent de dîner et débarrassèrent la table, la nourrice était arrivée, Greg lui fit son petit speach, et lui confirma que c'était Sara qui s'en occuperait le lendemain. Ils partirent tous au boulot après.


	7. Chapter 7

Voili, voilou, petit chapitre, pour toutes celle qui peuvant pas attendre demain. a jeudi ou vendredi pour une suite.

Cath et Warrick étaient sur une affaire de cambriolage. Nick, Sara et Grissom sur un accident de voiture, mais le problème était qu'il n'y avait que la voiture accidentée mais pas de chauffeur, la quantité de sang retrouvé sur la place passager suggérerait que le conducteur devait être mort. Nick releva les empreintes extérieures ainsi que certains indices, tel un cheveu et un bout de tissu, et alla les analyser tandis que Sara s'occupait du remorquage de la voiture dans le garage.

Grissom de retour au labo alla dans son bureau pour finir des rapports, étant donné que l'équipe n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Au bout de deux heures Sara sortit de la voiture et s'allongea sur le sol du garage, Cath et Warrick passèrent par là et rentrèrent en rigolant.

Cath : _tu finis ta nuit ?_

Sara : _j'en ai marre, je ne trouve rien, j'ai besoin de décompresser._

Nick s'arrêta devant le garage.

Nick : _tu as besoin de faire un match_, dit il en s'approchant d'elle en relevant les manches de sa chemise. Elle se redressa.

Sara : _avec plaisir._ Gil qui passait par là s'arrêta a la porte et les regarda d'un œil amusé.

Nick : _quand je gagne, tu me donne un baiser_, fit-il d'un air coquin.

Sara : _et toi, quand tu perds, tu prends mon tour de vaisselle pendant les congés,_ dit elle amusée. Ils se serrèrent la main puis ils commencèrent leur partie de lutte.

Nick plaqua Sara au sol après quelques minutes, il se baissa et Sara l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche.

Warrick : _vas y Nick, montre lui ce que c'est qu'un homme_, Cath lui mit un coup de coude dans les cote.

Cath : _solidarité féminine_, dit elle en rigolant.

Sara gagna les deux autres manches, puis à la troisième Nick plaqua Sara une nouvelle fois au sol et au moment ou elle l'embrassa, d'un coup de rein, elle le retourna et se mit assise sur lui.

Cath : _tu as pris des cours chez lady Heather ou quoi ? tu joue à la dominé - dominante_ ?

Tout le monde rigola à cette remarque.

Nick : _c'est bon, j'arrête, je suis de corvée vaisselle tout les jours des congés_, fit il, _et Sara, pour un abandon, ça vaut un petit bisou non ?_

Sara : _même_ _pas en rêve p'tit Nicky, mais merci, ça m'a fait décompresser un peu, j'en avais besoin._

Warrick : _ça te dit Sara, un petit entre toi et moi ?_

Sara : _si tu veux, on pari quoi ?_

Nick : _oooooh, je suis sur que rick' ne se contentera pas d'un bisou lui,_ dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient face à face, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Sara fit un petit sourire.

Warrick : _t'es d'accord ?_

Sara : _avec plaisir_

Warrick : _je veux cinq jours._

Sara : _tout ça ?_

Warrick : _oui, je suis gourmand des bonnes choses,_ fit il avec un petit air coquin.

Sara : _de toute manière, il faut du temps pour dompter la « bête »._

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, ils avaient tous des points d'interrogations dans les yeux, quand un souffle arriva dans le cou de Cath.

Grissom : _ils parient sur quoi ?_

Cath _: je ne sais pas mais ça a l'air chaud._

Nick : _on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?_

Warrick : _tu le sauras bien assez tôt,_ il regarda Sara, _on le fait en six point, t'es d'accord ?_

Sara : _c'est toi qui décides._

Ils prirent place et commencèrent leurs luttes, Sara gagna deux points d'un coup, puis Warrick rattrapa son retard. Ils s'arrêtèrent une minute pour reprendre leur respiration et ils reprirent de plus belle. Sara marqua encore un point.

Cath : _c'est le dernier point, vas y Sara, écrase le_, fit elle en parfaite supporter.

Warrick mit Sara au sol, puis en un seul geste, elle le plaqua au sol et avant de se lever, elle glissa sa main dans les poches de Warrick et sorti un trousseau de clé.

Sara : _j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, _elle sautait tout autour de Warrick, puis s'approcha de Cath

Sara : _tu es prête à aller draguer dans les rues de Vegas avec Cynthia ?_

Cath : _T'as parié ta voiture, Warrick ?_

Warrick : _Ca craint…,_ il se leva comme un grand perdant. _Je te préviens, tu lui fais une bosse, je te tue, _dit il en lui lançant un petit sourire quand même.

Sara _: je te remercie, et j'espère qu'il y a le plein._

Nick : _et toi Sara, tu avais mit quoi en jeu ?_

Sara : _Étienne !_

Grissom : _Étienne ? Cynthia ? Ça veut dire quoi ?_

Tout le monde sursauta car il n'avait pas entendu Grissom entré, sauf Cath.

Cath : _Cynthia c'est la nouvelle Lotus coupé sport de Warrick, et Étienne c'est la moto de Sara une Suzuki 1100cm3 c'est une furie avec_, fit elle en regardant Sara avec un sourire. _Alors Sara, tu me l'as feras conduire ?_

Sara : _oh que oui, et je peux te dire que je crois que je vais dormir dedans même,_ en faisant un clin d'œil a Warrick qui bougonnait, _tu ne croyais pas que je te laisserais Étienne sans me battre ?_

Grissom : _bon fini la récré, tout le monde au boulot, Nick, vos analyse, Warrick et Cath dans mon bureau pour votre rapport. _Tout le monde parti en se regardant en se disant pour eux même « Grissom est Grissom » et restant seul avec Sara dans le garage il la regarda.

Sara : _voila Grissom le retour, _lui lança t elle avec un regard malicieux.

Grissom : _J'ai rien dis là… même si tes familiarités avec Nick m'ont choqué, je n'ai rien dis,_ dit il avec un regard qui se montrait vraiment sincère_, je n'ai encore pas perdu mes deux heures_, _n'est ce pas ?_ dit il interrogativement.

Sara : _on avait dit une heure._

Grissom : _oui, mais vu les efforts que tu me pousses à faire, je dirais que deux heures c'est ce qui me faudra pour m'en remettre, _fit il avec une mine d'enfant.

Sara : _on verra… encore trois heures à tenir_, dit elle en repartant sous la voiture_, je crois que ton équipe t'attend._

Le reste du service se passa bien, à la fin, tout le monde était dans les vestiaires.

Sara : _je te laisse ta voiture pour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de la mienne, mais demain, elle sera à moi, ok ?_

Warrick : _tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, mais je te préviens, je la mettrais sous la lumière bleu pour voir si tu n'as rien fait dedans_, dit il en rigolant.

Sara : _tu sais, j'irais la nettoyer avant de te la rendre_, fit elle dans un sourire malicieux.

Ils sortirent tous du vestiaire quand au milieu du couloir Sara s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone, elle dit au revoir à ces collègues et retourna sur son chemin. Arrivée au vestiaire elle croisa Grissom.

Grissom : _toujours d'accord pour notre promenade ?_

Sara : _tu as fini ?_

Grissom : _oui_

Sara : _je suis chez toi dans un peu moins d'une heure, ok ?_

Grissom : _l'attente sera longue, _dit il en la dévorant des yeux. _A tout de suite._


	8. Chapter 8

**Me voila deja de retour, et oui, chris avait gardé des chapitres, merci**

**Alors merci a tous pour vos reviews, et surtout de me suivre encore, allez, a demain matin pour un nouveau chapitre**

Trois quart d'heures après, une voiture s'arrêta devant chez lui, il sortit et ferma la porte, il avait changé de tenue, il portait un tee shirt de base ball et un jean. Il monta dans la voiture.

Sara : _tu ne prends pas Bruno ?_

Grissom : _non, il va te mettre des poils partout dans la voiture._

Sara : _Ca me dérange pas_…_tu peux le prendre mais il reste à tes pieds._

Il la regarda et lui offrit un sourire, il redescendit et alla le chercher.

Arrivés au lac, elle descendit le landau, Matthew dormait à point fermé, alors Grissom le prit et ils commencèrent leur promenade, Sara le regardait, l'air étonné.

Grissom : _qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Sara : _je ne t'avais jamais imaginé pousser ce genre de trucs_, elle eu un petit rire.

Grissom : _tu sais, je cache bien mon jeu,_ dit il dans un sourire franc.

Sara : _il n'est pas trop tard pour changer_.

Grissom : _oui, j'essaie,_ il la regarda dans les yeux.

Après un tour du lac, il s'assiérent prés de la voiture, Sara alla chercher une couverture et ramena les affaires de Matthew dans un sac, en revenant elle fut surprise de voir le p'tit bout dans les bras de Grissom, elle resta un moment a regarder cette scène qu'elle trouva sublime, elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, à ce moment là, elle le trouva vraiment adorable et comprit qu'elle était vraiment dingue de cet homme. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Elle tendit un biberon à Grissom et attacha un bavoir à Matthew.

Sara _: je crois qu'il a faim !_

Grissom : _tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné a manger à un enfant,_ dit il en paniquant un petit peu

Sara : _le grand Grissom a-t-il peur d'un enfant de même pas deux mois ?_ Elle rigola, qu'est ce qu'il la trouvait belle quand ce sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Il lui attrapa le biberon et fut satisfait de voir que le petit buvait.

Un groupe d'homme passa devant eux quand l'un deux prononça le nom de Sara, ils levèrent tout les deux la tête et aperçu un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, Sara le regarda et se leva, il lui tendit les bras et Sara accepta son étreinte, Grissom regardait cet homme d'un air jaloux et préoccupé.

Sara : _Max_.

Max : _ça va depuis le temps ?_

Sara : _oui, très bien et toi ?_

Max : _oui_.

Un silence pesant s'installa, ils se regardèrent tout les deux, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ils étaient un peu gênés, Grissom comprit qu'il y avait une certaine tension, il avait peut être du se passer quelque chose entre eux.

Sara : _tu bosses toujours dans ton cabinet à ce que je vois_, elle prit la cravate du jeune homme qui se trouvait dans sa poche, dans ses mains.

Max : _oui, et je déteste toujours autant ces trucs là,_ fit il en regardant la cravate. Elle lui redonna et la remit à son cou. _Je pars au boulot avec mes collègues, tu sais les dîners de boulot._

Sara : _oui,_ elle sourit, _je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas faire tes nœuds de cravate_, elle lui réajusta le sien et il rigola.

Max : _non, il faut dire que c'est toujours toi qui me les faisais_, dit-il gêner. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Sara : _oui, pourtant je te l'ai déjà montré_.

Max : _oui, mais je ne les retire jamais, je les serre et les desserre c'est tout… Je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te fasse oublier tes peurs,_ dit il en montrant Grissom avec le bébé, Sara se retourna et les regarda en souriant.

Sara : _Max, je suis désolée…_ fit elle en baissant la tête.

Max : _ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureux pour toi_, fit il en lui adressant un sourire mais sa tête s'assombrit. Il s'avance sur Grissom et se retourna sur Sara, _je peux ?_

Sara lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Max : _bonjour, je suis max Hanquer, un ami de Sara,_ il serra la main de Grissom

Grissom : _Gil Grissom, enchanté de vous connaître,_ Max se baissa sur le bébé, et sourit, il se retourna sur Sara.

Max : _il est mignon, il a quel age ?_

Sara : _bientôt deux mois… mais Max,_ dit elle en le fixant. Un homme cria après lui.

Max : _désolé Sara, mais le travail m'appelle_, il rigola nerveusement, et la fixa, _pour une fois, c'est le mien et pas le tien. _Sara le regarda le regard triste et acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire nerveux. _Aller, je te laisse_, il l'embrassa sur la joue en regardant Grissom et lui fit un signe de la tête pour le saluer, il lui rendit. Et partit.

Un silence s'installa et Grissom regarda Sara qui n'avait pas quitté l'endroit où Max avait disparu.

Grissom : _c'est une idée, ou il croit vraiment que c'est le notre_ ? demanda t il étonné

Sara : _je ne sais pas,_ le regard dans le vide, sans conviction.

Grissom releva Matthew et celui si fit son rot, il lui tapota légèrement le dos.

Grissom : _ça fait du bien, hein petit_, dit il d'une voix douce, il attendit qu'il en fasse encore deux, puis le remit dans son berceau, il commença à fermer les yeux, Grissom le regarda s'endormir, il ne trouvait rien de plus beau qu'un bébé qui s'endort calmement et paisiblement. Sara regarda la scène, ce qui lui redonna un sourire, qu'est ce que son supérieur était craquant avec un bébé, elle l'imaginait bien dans le rôle de papa, il se retourna et prit un air interrogateur quand il s'aperçu qu'elle le regardait.

Sara : _où tu as appris à t'occuper d'un enfant ?_

Grissom haussa les épaules et regarda au loin.

Sara : _je pensais que tu voulais tout me dire._

Grissom baissa les yeux, son visage était fermé, il avait l'air triste, elle déposa sa main sur sa joue, ce qui lui fit un frisson.

Grissom : _je sais, mais il y a certain point qui sont assez dur à dire,_ dit il en un souffle.

Sara se rapprocha de lui et le poussa à s'allonger, elle posa sa tête sur ses jambes et il lui caressa ses cheveux _« j'ai tout mon temps, tu me le raconteras peut être un jour »_ ils restèrent là pendant de longue minutes sans rien dire, en regardant les personnes passer, et lui il regardait le ciel, perdu dans les nuages.

Grissom : _j'ai eu un enfant,_ dit-il contre toute attente, Sara posa son regard sur lui mais il avait tourné la tête pour fuir son regard. Elle ne répondit rien, elle savait que s'il voulait parler, elle ne devait pas l'interrompre, elle lui prit sa main et la serra pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

Grissom : _c'était il y a très longtemps, j'avais vingt ans,_ dit-il la voix tremblante, _je …. J'ai rencontré une femme a la fin de mes études et j'étais jeune, elle aussi,_ il s'arrêta un moment et prit une profonde bouffée d'air, _ils sont morts tout les deux dans un accident de voiture, un soir d'hiver, elle a glissé sur une plaque de vergl_as, _la voiture est tombée dans un ravin. Carla et benjy sont morts sur le coup, il avait six mois._ Le silence s'installa, Sara caressait doucement la joue de Grissom, _le jour de leurs enterrement, j'ai quitté New York, je suis venue dans la ville qui ne connaît pas d'hivers rude pour oublier,_ Sara sentit une larme couler sur le visage de son chef_, tu es la seule personne au courant de cette histoire,_ dit il en lui prenant sa main. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, les larmes cessèrent de couler, mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant, au bout d'une demi-heure de silence Grissom se releva : _tu as faim_, dit il en plongeant dans son regard dans le sien.

Sara : _oui, un peu_.

Grissom : _une quiche au poireau, ça te va ?_

Sara : _oui, mais tu sais, _elle rigolait, _tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre au régime végétarien pour moi._

Grissom : _je ne suis pas obligé, mais j'ai envie,_ dit il en se relevant et lui tendit sa main pour l'aidé à se relever. Ils rangèrent toutes les affaires du bébé dans la voiture, Bruno se réveilla puis monta doucement dans la voiture au pied de son maître, voyant le pas énergique du chien Sara rigola.

Grissom : _je sais c'est un gros chien il lui faut du temps avant de se mettre en route_, dit il en rigolant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Petit chapitre, pour commencer le week end en forme**

**A mercredi ou avant, si vous me suivez encore.**

En arrivant chez lui il mit Matthew dans son bureau car il dormait.

- _il sera plus au calme comme ça, je vais baisser ma sonnerie de téléphone aussi,_ dit Grissom en mettant ses paroles a exécution.

Sara regarda tout autour d'elle et aperçu un ordinateur avec une webcam.

-_ dit donc, tu n'aurais pas MSN par hasard ?_

- _si je crois mais je ne sais pas m'en servir,_ sourit il a cette remarque, _c'est Lyndsay qui me la mit, quand elle passe la journée à la maison, elle peut discuter avec ses copines._

- _elle vient souvent ?_

- _régulièrement, tu sais avec Cath, c'st souvent difficile, alors elle vient ici, je la laisse et souvent au bout de trois ou quatre heures elle me raconte leurs disputes et après elle repart,_ dit il en se dirigeant dans sa chambre_. Je vais prendre ma douche, ça ne te dérange pas ? Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_- non, tu peux y aller, prend ton temps, je peux regarder si j'ai des mails ?_

- _fais comme chez toi,_ dit-il en la regardant de sa porte.

Elle alluma l'ordinateur et démarra MSN, elle saisit son code puis aperçu qu'elle avait trois mails, alors elle ouvrit la boite aux lettres mais un invité se connecta, la barre du dessous clignota, elle soupira.

- _des ennuis ?_

- _non, mais dès qu'on me voit connectée, on me saute dessus,_ Grissom rigola

_- il y a tant de monde que ça ?_

_- plus que tu ne le crois,_ soupira t elle en le regardant

Une page s'ouvrit et un homme apparu a l'écran, Sara ne savait pas que la Webcam était en route, on entendit un « salut beauté, comment ça va ? » elle se retourna sur l'écran et fit un « hey » à l'homme qui reprit la conversation.

_-tu n'es pas chez toi ?_

_-non, _elle était gênée, elle regarda Grissom d'un air désolé, mais lui la regardait amusé de voir comment allait elle sortir de ce pétrin. _Je suis chez un ami,_ dit-elle simplement

_-je dois être jaloux_ ? dit il amusé, elle se retourna et vit l'air préoccupé de Grissom et elle lui fit un signe de laisser tomber.

_-Quoi, il est jaloux ? _dit il perplexe.

_-Non,_ fit elle en rigolant_, il n'y a pas de quoi Chris._

_-Bon alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois, tu ne te connectes plus très souvent maintenant._

_-Non, je n'ai pas trop le temps, tu sais que je passe tout mon temps chez Greg en ce moment, _elle regarda dans la direction de la chambre mais la porte était fermée, elle entendait l'eau coulée.

_-Oui, je sais, comment ils vont tes deux protégés ?_

_-Super bien, ça se passe bien, Matthew est très sage alors ça va, et toi le boulot ?_

Ils parlèrent un moment comme ça et en même temps, Sara consultait ses mails, elle en avait deux qui était de la pub, puis le troisième était un mail humoristique que Nick lui avait envoyé.

Grissom réapparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, il constata que Sara était en pleine conversation avec Nick, Warrick et ce Chris, il se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'il était sortit.

_-Tu es chez un homme, Sara ?_ fit Nick

_-Non, tu dois te tromper Nick,_ dit Warrick, _je veux son nom_, dit il en rigolant, _tu es au courant Chris ?_

_-Non, tu nous l'avais bien caché, aller Sar' tourne la caméra qu'on le voit,_ supplia t il.

_-Non, non, non, il en est hors de question et puis en plus je dois y aller._

_-Il est au courant que s'il te fait du mal, il aura sur le dos les trois meilleurs flics d'Amérique ? _fit Chris, Sara se prit d'un fou rire.

_-Vous faites même pas peur à ma voisine de 85 ans même bourrés alors, vous voulez faire peur à qui ?_

_-Ah au faite les gars, je vous envoie des photos de la dernières fois que je suis venu a Vegas, vous vous rappelez de la fête chez Warrick ?_

_-Oui, je me rappelle plus de la fin, mais le lendemain était très dur, c'est bon je les ai,_ dit Nick avec un sourire.

_- Moi, aussi, _fit Warrick. _Et toi Sar' ?_

_-Non, moi je n'en veux pas, je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas sur mon ordi,_ dit elle gênée.

Ils rigolèrent tous, puis ils virent tous un bras passer devant l'écran et accepter les photos, Sara mit sa main devant la Webcam pour que personne ne voit qui était l'homme mystérieux, elle le fusilla du regard et lui, il lui accorda un de ses plus beau sourire avant de se mettre derrière l'écran.

_-Bon les gars, vous êtes sympa mais je vais vous laisser_, dit elle embarrassée

_-Tu ne me remercie pas pour les photos ?_ dit Chris sur un ton amusé.

_-Non_

_-Tu ne nous présentes pas ton étalon_ ? dit Nick, Sara rougit

_-Non, je vais manger._

_-Il le sait au moins que tu es végétarienne_ ? demanda Warrick

_-Ecoutez les gars, vous me faites légèrement chier là,_ dit elle en essayant de prendre un air sérieux, _ce n'est qu'un ami, comme vous, c'est tout_

_-Sara, comment oses tu nous mettre dans la catégorie « ami » , tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a que Nick qui rentre dedans, désolé mon pote,_ fit Chris, Sara été rouge écarlate

_-Pas de mal Chris, je sais que c'est la vérité_, avoua Nick

_-Tu devrais créer un groupe avec comme titre « le résultat d'une soirée arrosée »,_ dit Warrick en rigolant, Sara n'en pouvant plus et oubliant ou elle se trouvait sorti de ses gond

_-Vous me gonflez là ! Pour votre information vous deux, d'après mes souvenir, on n'avait pas bu avant vos soirée respectifs, et en plus d'après mes souvenir Warrick, tu ne t'en es pas plein, _dit elle en levant un sourcil comme pour le défier de dire le contraire_. Et toi Chris, si tu dis qu'entre nous c'était après une soirée bien arrosée, je ne savais pas que tu avais bu pendant un an, alors si je dois créer un groupe pour vous je vous appellerais les emmerdeurs et sur ce, je vous laisse,_ dit elle en colère

_-Sara, aller ne te fâche pas, désolé,_ dit Warrick d'une petite voie tandis que Nick rigolait

_-Vous voyez les mecs, l'avantage d'être qu'un ami, c'est d'échapper a la colère de Sara._ Dit Nick

_-Bon je vous laisse_, dit Chris, _voila le shérif, je crois que ça ne va pas lui plaire que mon enquête ne soit pas encore close, _sa caméra se coupa.

_-Je vous laisse les mecs, a ce soir,_ Elle coupa la camera, puis se leva de sa chaise,

Grissom était dans la cuisine.

_-Ça avait l'air d'être chaud tout à l'heure, _dit-il sans même se retourner sur Sara

_-Oui, excuse moi, mais des qu'ils sont tous ensemble ils sont vraiment lourd_, dit elle en soupirant.

_-C'est qui ce Chris ?_ demanda t il en continuant de préparer à manger.

_-C'était mon co-équipier a San Francisco, on a eu une petite aventure_, dit elle en faisant un signe vers l'ordi_, ça explique la discussion_.

_-Oui, un peu, je vois que vous êtes resté bons amis._

_-Oui, il vient quelque fois ici, pour deux trois jours, c'était ma famille là bas_.

_-Tu n'as pas a te justifier,_ dit il en la regardant, l'ordinateur bipa. Gil se retourna et souri, _les photos sont arrivées_, dit il d'un air satisfait, il s'empressa d'aller a l'ordinateur. Mais Sara se lança à sa poursuite et ils tombèrent tout les deux à quelques centimètres du bureau, ils partirent tout les deux dans un fou rire mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il se calma de suite et Grissom regarda Sara qui était tombée sur lui. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, son regard été enflammé, rien que de la toucher, il ressentit une vague lui traverser le corps, il frissonna, Sara sentit se frisson et se sentant rougir, elle se releva sans rien dire et replaça une mèche qui était tombée sur son visage pendant la chute, Grissom s'assit par terre, puis regarda Sara qui partait dans la cuisine, pourquoi Sara le repoussait il ? L'avait il tellement repousser qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui maintenant ? Était il déjà trop tard ? Pourra t il la reprendre dans ses bras ? Sentir de nouveau son corps contre le sien ? Tant de questions passèrent dans ses yeux, tellement de doutes, Sara le regarda assit par terre, le regard perdu, puis il se releva et se dirigea dans la cuisine et mit la table, le repas se passa dans un silence un peu embarrassant.

_-Sara ... excuse moi pour tout à l'heure_.

_-Non, c'est moi, mais je ne peux pas Grissom, j'ai tellement peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, _dit elle ne levant ses yeux de son assiette, elle sentit une main lui caresser la joue.

_-Je te laisserais tout le temps que tu veux pour oublier toutes mes erreurs,_ dit il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Après avoir mangé, ils débarrassèrent la table, et allèrent se mettre dans le fauteuil, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et finir par s'endormir. Quelques heures plus tard, Sara se réveilla par un bip léger, elle se rendu compte que le téléphone de Grissom sonnait, le répondeur se mit en marche. « Salut Gil, c'est Cath, je voulais savoir où on allait ce soir manger avec Jim, je me rappelle plus, bon, ce n'est pas grave, je suis chez toi dans une heure, soit près bisous ». Sara se leva doucement car il ne s'était pas réveillé, elle rangea ses affaires, pris Matthew dans le bureau et sorti de la maison


	10. Chapter 10

Quelqu'un sonna a la porte, Grissom se réveilla en sursaut et vit le canapé vide, il resta assis un temps avant que la sonnette ne retentisse une deuxième fois, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

_-Salut Gil, alors pas encore près ?_

_-Oh excuse moi, Cath,_ dit il en se passant une main sur la nuque.

-Tu _dormais ? Je t'ai appelé il y a une heure, tu n'as rien entendu ?_ Elle entra dans la maison.

_-Non, j'avais baissé le son de la sonnerie,_ Cath le regarda bizarrement puis il se dirigea dans le bureau, il remarqua qu'il était vide, il chercha des yeux un mot, ou quelque chose qu'elle lui aurait laissé, mais rien

_-Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui, tu es malade ?_

_-Heu, non… je suis juste fatigué_, mentait il

_-Si tu veux, tu restes ici ce soir, je te remplacerais_

_-Non,_ fit il plus vite qui ne l'aurait voulu, Cath le regarda,

_-Ok, je n'ai rien dit de mal._

Quand Grissom et Cath arrivèrent au labo, Nick Warrick et Sara avaient transformé la salle des preuves en terrain de rugby, Greg lança le ballon à Sara qui sauta pour l'attraper et fut plaquée au sol par Warrick. Il était allongé sur elle dans un fou rire incontrôlable, Warrick serrait toujours Sara dans ses bras, et elle ne bougeait pas, à la vue de ce spectacle et aussi de la discussion sur MSN des rapports qu'avait Sara avec, il sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser. Cath applaudissait.

_-très bon plaquage 'rick,_ dit elle en rigolant.

_-Ah vous êtes arrivé,_ dit Greg, en repartant dans son labo.

_-Tu sais Greg, tu peux rester un peu avec nous si tu n'as pas trop de boulot,_ fit Cath, il accepta.

_-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien,_ fit Grissom en ignorant Sara.

_-Excusez nous chef, mais on est arrivé un peu en avance et comme il n'y avait personne, on en a profité, _dit Warrick en aidant Sara à se relever.

_-Qui a gagné ?_ demanda Cath

_-Nous, _dit fièrement Nick

_-Et vous aviez parié quoi ?_ S'intéressa Grissom. Warrick et Nick rigolèrent et se tournèrent vers Sara.

_-Sara, tu dois nous dire son nom._ Fit Nick d'un air faussement méchant

_-C'est hors de question, pour que vous me preniez la tête pendant toute la journée avec, pour votre info, vous serez seulement que ma journée c'est très bien passée_, dit elle en repoussant les bras du beau black qui s'enlaçaient autour d'elle

_-Tu me repousses, tu as peur qu'il soit jaloux ?_ fit-il sur un air coquin

_-De toi ?_ Elle souri, _il n'a pas a l'être,_ dit elle amusée, _ni même de toi, Nicky_, dit elle en remarquant le petit sourire sur lèvres de son superviseur.

_-Il a dit quoi en voyant les photos ?_ demanda Nick en rigolant

_-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il ne les a pas vu._ Dit elle en se rappelant qu'elle ne les avait pas effacé, elle regarda Grissom qui souriait, lui il les avait vu, remarqua t elle. _C'était lesquelles ?_

_-Tu ne les as pas vu ?_ Redemanda Warrick

_-Non, je te l'ai dit_

_-Bon et bien là désolé, mais je crois qu'il ne voudra plus te voir après ça_, rétorqua Nick d'une voix grave mais amusé.

_-C'était la soirée chez moi,_ fit Warrick, _si je te dis une douche, ça te fais penser a quoi ?_ dit il en rigolant

_-Non, vous ne m'avez pas prise dans la douche tout habillée quand même ? _fit-elle en rigolant

_-Si, c'est ça de boire quand on est de service, quand on t'appelle, tu dois te rafraîchir au plus vite_

_-Vous êtes dégueulasse quand même, en plus ce soir là, ça devait être toi Nick de service, mais tu pouvais même plus décrocher ton portable_, dit elle en rigolant en ce souvenant de cette soirée.

_-Vous avez l'air de bien vous marrer pendant vos journée d'astreinte,_ dit Cath en les regardant.

_-Oui, un copain de Sara était venu, et on a un peu abusé sur le champagne cette fois là, il était venu pour fêter sa promo en tant que superviseur de l'équipe de jour à Phoenix,_ déclara Warrick

_-Au faite, c'était quoi la deuxième_, se rappela Sara

_-Toi, en train de dormir dans la voiture, dans le garage,_ fit Greg

_-Comment il a fait pour avoir cette photo ?_

_-Attend tu crois qu'on allait te laisser comme ça,_ dit Nick amusé

_-On a demandé à Greg de prendre la photo, après il lui a envoyé._

_-Vous êtes des pourris les mecs,_ fit Sara en se claquant la tête sur la table, ils rigolèrent tous et même Grissom eu un petit sourire. Le reste de la nuit se passa calmement avec un suicide et un accident de la route, le matin venu, Grissom arriva dans la salle de repos et entendit une discussion entre Greg, Sara et Nick

-_s'il te plait Sara, vient avec nous, on te voit plus depuis un certain temps, on fait que se croiser. _ Dit Greg.

-_aller princesse, si tu veux, je te supplie a genoux,_ fit Nick en alliant le geste a la parole

Warrick arriva, Sara le regarda et s'élança vers lui

- _d'accord, mais si…._ Elle glissa une main dans la poche de Warrick, les garçons sortirent un _« oh_ _»_ _…. J'ai Cynthia, _dit elle en brandissant les clés de la poche, d'un air convaincu.

- _prends en soin s'il te plait, c'est les économies des années d'heures supp,_ lui dit-il avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue, mais il prit sa main dans la sienne, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas encore près à laisser son gage. _Tu manges avec nous alors ?_

_- ok, tu me la donnes, je compte bien aller faire un tour avec._

- _avec moi, Sara, tu te rappelles, toutes les deux sur le strip à la recherche d'un homme, _elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- _pas besoin Cath_, dit-il en soufflant, _elle en a déjà un._

- _oui, mais avec deux, au moins, tu es sur de ne pas passer une nuit toute seule._ Sara fit un clin d'œil à Cath, ce qui les fit pouffer de rire.

- _vous venez avec nous Griss ?_ demanda Nick.

Sara se retourna et le dévisagea, venait il d'entendre ce qu'ils venaient de dire ? Vu son regard, la réponse à cette question était affirmative.

- _après on va aller dans la boite de mon pote, il y a des filles pour tout le monde, et elles sont charmante aussi,_ fit Warrick en lançant un regard malicieux aux filles, _et en plus il ne vous pique pas vos affaire,_ lança t il a Sara, elle rigola

- _allez bel étalon,_ fit Sara en lui caressant la joue, _soit beau joueur_, _je te la rends demain soir la femme de ta vie._

Warrick la regarda d'un oeil satisfait et la remercia d'un sourire. Ils s'en allèrent tous déjeuner au dîner du coin. Le repas se passa entre discussion plus ou moins studieuse, sur les voitures et les mecs. Sara ne comprenait pas pourquoi Warrick avait acheté une voiture qui n'avait pas de sièges arrière.

_-mais tu ne comprends rien, c'est pour le fun et en plus, les filles adores_, rétorqua Nick, d'accord avec son ami. Sara réfléchi quelque seconde puis ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi tôt.

_-alors Sara, ne te retiens pas, dit ce que tu veux dire, je vois que ça te démange_, Elle lança un regard noir à Greg.

_-Non, sinon je risquerais de te choquer,_ lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil, Greg lui souri en retour.

_-Aller Sara, répond au moins quelque chose,_ le bouscula Nick, Sara rouvrit la bouche puis tout sortit d'un coup

_-Ok, alors-je-trouve-ça-completement-débile-tu-veux-draguer-une-femme-avec-ta-voiture-mais-au-moment-de-passer-a-l'acte-tu-lui-dit-désolé-iln'y-a-pas-de-place-vient-dans-mon-appart'-sur-mon-clic-clac ? _dit elle d'une seule traite, ce qui fit sourire Cath et Nick

_-Comment tu sais que 'rick a un clic clac ?_ fit Greg

_-Greg, a ton avis ?_ fit Nick en rigolant, Sara lui lança un regard noir

_-Ok, tu as raison, mais il faut que je finisse de payer la voiture, après je change d'appart et de lit par la même occasion, tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir trop apprécié, _dit Warrick en rigolant, ce qui lui value de prendre une serviette en pleine tête.

_-T'es nul 'rick_, dit elle en soupirant, il l'embrassa sur la joue en s'excusant, puis elle lui fit un sourire.

_-C'est dingue comment elle te pardonne vite a toi, moi elle met au moins deux jours quand je lui dis des choses comme ça,_ remarqua Greg.

_-C'est parce que je lui ai laissé une meilleures impression que toi,_ il attrapa un coup de coude dans les cotes, _elle est accroc a mon sourire_, dit il en se retournant vers elle en souriant

_-Dans tes rêves mauvais don juan_, _c'est juste que j'ai tellement peur de blesser ton petit coté macho totalement accroc aux ours en peluche que j'ai pitié_, dit elle en rigolant.

_-Ah, ah, merci,_ dit il un peu vexé

_-Tu as vu aussi Teddy l'ours en peluche_, lui dit Cath, Sara la regarda stupéfaite. _Et tu crois que son charme ne marche que sur toi ?_

_-J'y crois pas 'rick, tu ne me l'as pas dit,_ il se reprit un coup dans les cotes, _et moi qui te raconte toute ma vie, comme un frère, un faux frère,_ dit elle faussement vexée.

_-Quoi ? Tu me dis tout ? _dit il offusqué, _non madame, comment s'appelle ce charmant étalon ?_

_-'rick, arrête et tu crois que je vais te le dire après ce que je viens d'entendre, tu m'as vexé là, je m'en fous, parle moi plus,_ dit elle vexée mais avec un petit sourire qui se dessinait quand même sur le coin de ses lèvres, il l'a pris dans ses bras.

_-Aller mon ange, ma puce, mon sucre d'orge_, dit il en souriant, elle rigolait

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que tu as l'air débile quand tu fais ça ?_

_-Oui, je le sais, mais je m'en fous, excuse moi, je te jure que je te parle plus de Roméo si tu oublie ce mensonge._ Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

_-Ok, je suis d'accord, plus un seul mot, pas avant que je ne t'en parle, d'accord ?et arrêtes de lui trouver des surnoms débiles._

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, un petit baiser qui ne signifiait rien, un baiser pour clore ce pacte, Sara n'avait même pas répondu à ce baiser, mais Grissom avait un regard meurtrier sur Warrick.

_-évite de faire ça aussi dans l'avenir,_ dit elle en repoussant Warrick

_-pourquoi, tu crois qu'il peut nous voir ? _fit il en regardant partout autour d'eux

_-'rick, arrête c'est tout, tu sais si tu veux te trouver une femme, arrête de m'embrasser, et après de leur dire, « oh, c'est juste une ex » et puis j'aimerais aussi que tu ne mette plus tes mains sur moi, ok ?_

_-Ok_

_-Tu prends beaucoup de résolution d'un coup ?_ Lui fit remarquer Nick

_-Oui, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir a toutes les tenir,_ dit il en rigolant

_-On fait un pacte, tout le monde est témoin, si Warrick me fait encore un geste que vous_ _trouvez trop « personnelle » on va dire que… Griss, vous lui donner une tape sur la tête, ok ?_ Elle le regarda avec des yeux charmeurs, il ne put qu'acquiescer.

_-Allez-y doucement au début boss, il faut que je prenne l'habitude, _dit il en rigolant, mais il vit que son chef ne rigolait pas.

Le repas se termina, Warrick avait tenue sa parole, comme tout le monde était fatigué, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Sara et Warrick échangèrent leurs voitures, et Sara promit à Cath de la retrouver vers 18H chez elle pour une virée en voiture. Ils se séparèrent tous.

Grissom rentra chez lui et après avoir salué Bruno, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il se déshabilla et mit un vieux short et un vieux tee shirt du LVPD et s'endormit.


	11. Chapter 11

Il fut réveillé par la sonnette, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une heure qu'il dormait, il ouvrit la porte en baillant, et fut étonné de voir qui se tenait derrière la porte.

_-Sara ?_ Elle l'embrassa sur la joue

_-Je te réveille ?_

_-Euh... Non, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, tu ne devais pas aller voir Cath ?_

_-Je t'avais promis deux heures si tu étais sage, je pense que ça a été le cas, alors me voici, _dit elle enthousiaste, _je te dérange ?_ fit elle d'un ton interrogateur

_-Heu…non, vas y rentre,_ il se décala pour la faire entrer

_-Non, ce n'est pas grave laisse tomber, je rentre chez moi excuse moi de t'avoir…._ Elle était déçue, Grissom « son boss » était de retour, il recommençait à être froid, elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir quand il la retint par le bras.

_-Sara, s'il te plait, rentre,_ dit il en soupirant.

_-D'accord,_ fit elle mais déçue. Il se décala pour la laisser rentrer.

_-Tu veux un café ?_

_-Oui, merci,_ elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis se leva et tourna dans le salon.

_-Tu m'as l'air énervé ? Qu'est ce qui se passe_ ? dit il en revenant, deux tasses de café a la main, il s'assit sur le canapé, et elle revint s'asseoir a coté de lui.

_-Rien,_ elle but une gorgé de café, _je suis juste contente c'est tout._

_-Ah bon,_ il ne parlait pas aujourd'hui, il se contenta de lui répondre, évasif, et froid, on aurait dit qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, il regarda sa montre.

_-Tu es pressé ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ?_

_-Non, je voulais dormir un peu, cet après midi j'ai des choses à faire,_ dit il froidement.

_-Ok,_ elle posa la tasse sur la table basse du salon, _excuse moi de t'avoir déranger_, elle se leva, mais il la retint par le bras.

_-Sara,_ dit il un peu énervé

_- Quoi ? _répondit-elle sur le même ton

_-Arrête de t'énerver, s'il te plait_.

_-Non, excuse moi, j'aurais du savoir que c'était trop beau, deux jours sans voir cet air détacher dans tes yeux, c'était trop pour toi._ Elle parlait de plus en plus fort, _je ne sais même pas ce que je viens faire ici_. Elle soupira, elle le regardait dans les yeux, il pouvait y voir de la colère, de la haine, _tu sais quoi, oublie moi, j'en ai marre,_ elle se dirigea vers la porte et Grissom resta assit dans le fauteuil, les yeux baissés, sans bouger.

_-Sara, s'il te plait, écoute moi !_

_-Non, je ne t'écoute plus, c'est fini, tu as perdu ta dernière chance Grissom, au revoir,_ elle ferma la porte et parti.

Il attendit un long moment, il ne bougeait pas, il pensait, et repensait a tout les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec elle, puis il se leva, prit une douche et parti a son rendez vous beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

Sara rentra en furie chez Greg, a sa tête il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle alla directement dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Greg qui était seul dans le salon parce que Matthew dormait, alla la rejoindre. Elle était en boule dans son lit, en train de pleurer, il se glissa doucement dans son lit, puis la prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et pleura, Greg ne disait rien, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, il savait qu'elle le ferait, dans plus ou moins longtemps, elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un prés d'elle, sentir des bras qui l'entourent. Elle se calma au bout d'une demi-heure.

_-Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je suis peut être pas la meilleure personne pour te parler d'amour_, dit il, _regarde ma vie,_ il rigola nerveusement, il caressait ses cheveux doucement.

_-Greg ?_

_-Oui, Sara ?_

_-Tu crois qu'un jour on aura le droit d'être heureux, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter ?_

_-J'espère._ Ils restèrent là un long moment, puis quelqu'un vint sonnait a la porte, Greg alla ouvrir, c'était Nick.

_-On sort, je vous invite au resto_.

_-Ok, _fit Greg,_ je vais voir si Sara veut venir._

_-D'accord les gars, de toute manière ça me fera que du bien._

Ils passèrent la journée tout les trois avec Matt, ils le déposèrent chez eux au moment d'aller bosser. Ils avaient du boulot, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois pendant la nuit, alors, à 6H30, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la salle de repos, une discussion animée fit qu'ils ne virent pas leur superviseur arriver.

- _alors comme ça tu n'as pas Matt pendant les quatre premiers jours des congés_ ?

- _non, il va chez mes parents, on va pouvoir aller au camping_, dit-il enthousiasmer.

- _c'est cool, tu viens cette année Cath, tu me l'as promis ?_

- _oui, je te l'ai dit, Lyndsay va chez ma sœur pendant toute la semaine._

- _super, mais je vous préviens, moi c'est molo au camping, Chris et Maeva viennent chez moi les trois derniers jours, ils viennent fêter la promo de Maeva._

- _quelle promo ?_ dit Nick étonné

- _a oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, elle m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'elle était devenu chef des équipes au FBI, elle dirige le secteur anti gang,_ dit elle fièrement.

- _j'y crois pas et tu nous as rien dit ?_ dit Warrick

_- non, excusez moi, je pensais vous l'avoir dit._ Dit Sara honteuse.

- _dit plutôt que c'est le câlin de Greg de ce matin qui te l'a fait oublier, _dit Nick en rigolant, les deux personnes concernées relevèrent les yeux vers lui, _et bien oui, quand je suis arrivé ce matin, j'ai bien senti que je débarquais à un mauvais moment._

Greg regarda Sara et lui fit un clin d'œil : _et bien oui, tu crois qu'elle le paye comment son loyer ? _Il rigolait

- _Arrêtez les gars, vous êtes vraiment chiant a ne parler que de sexe, bordel vous êtes en manque ou quoi ? Allez vous soulager ailleurs que sur mon dos, j'en ai marre,_ dit Sara furieuse.

- _tu es de mauvaise humeur chérie ?_ Dit Warrick en la prenant dans ses bras.

- _'rick, arrête de me prendre dans tes bras,_ elle se débattit, _je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'un mec dans ma vie, et surtout pas de quelqu'un de ce maudit labo,_ elle alla s'allonger sur le canapé, _fichez moi la paix._

Grissom se racla la gorge pour prévenir de son arrivé, elle ne le regarda même pas.

- _eh boss, alors ce n'était pas votre journée de repos ?_ Dit Nick.

- _oui, mais j'avais des dossiers à récupérer._

-_ justement on avait une question, les gars et moi on aimerait savoir si vous viendrez avec nous au camping pendant les trois premiers jours de notre semaine de congé. C'est les seuls congés que toute l'équipe a en même temps et cette année Cath nous fait l'honneur de venir, alors ?_ demanda Warrick

- _c'est dans trois jours ?_

- _oui, mais on n'a pas besoin de réserver, le proprio du camping est un ami et il nous réserve toujours la place prés du lac._ Dit Nick

- _ok, je viens, de toute manière mes projets sont tombés a l'eau aujourd'hui,_ fit il en soupirant en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Le service terminé toute l'équipe se sépara sur le parking, Sara alla chez Greg pour se changer pour son footing, Grissom sortit de son bureau et alla directement dans les vestiaires en espérant rattraper Sara, il n'y avait déjà plus personne, il rentra chez lui, prit Bruno est décida d'aller le promener au bord du lac, arrivé là bas il aperçu Sara en train de courir de l'autre coté du lac avec un homme


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voilà, je sais vraiment pas dire non moi, mais bon, là, le prochain, pas avant samedi, et s'il vous plait, m'en demandez pas avant, sinon, je crois que je vais etre a la bourre, vous m'imposez un rythme vraiment élevé, mais je vous promet que des que j'aurais fini de l'écrire, je posterais plus régulièrement, mais là, laissez moi un peu de temps, sinon, si vous voulez vraiment une suite, je cherche quelqu'un pour garder mes zouzous pendant que j'écris (lol).**_

_**Sinon un grand merci a toutes mes revieweuse, petit clin d'oeil a MIC, (je sais que tu me l'as demandé hier, mais j'ai pas eu trop le temps, alors la voici aujourd'hui).**_

_**tout petit chpitre, je le sais c'est injuste, mais la vie est injuste**_

_**bisous a vous**_

_-Vous venez souvent courir ici,_ dit l'homme en rattrapant Sara

_-Oui._

_-Moi, dès que mon emploi du temps me le permet, c'est agréable de courir ici, la vue est superbe._ Elle continua à courir, elle n'avait pas envie de parler et surtout pas a un inconnu_. Je n'aime pas courir seul, mais ma femme ce n'est pas son sport préféré._

_-Vous êtes marié ?_

_-Oui, et bientôt papa en plus,_ dit il avec un agréable sourire.

_-Elle risque d'être jalouse si elle vous voit._

_-Non, pas de risque, elle a confiance et elle me connaît,_ dit il en souriant. _Et même si elle est confiante, je sais que dans deux minutes, elle viendra s'asseoir sur le banc en face,_ dit il en le montrant du doigt, _pour me regarder_, avoua dit il, Sara rigola

_-Confiante mais pas a 100 pour 100 ?_

_-Non,_ il rigola à son tour, _elle a une théorie la dessus, elle me dit toujours qu'elle a confiance en moi, mais pas aux autres, _ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

_-Donc, quand elle arrivera, elle me sautera dessus ?_ dit elle en le regardant tout en continuant leurs courses.

_-Non, enfin je ne pense pas_, dit il en haussant les épaules.

Après un long silence et un tour du lac, la femme du jeune homme lui fit un petit signe et s'assit sur un banc, Sara remarqua Grissom derrière cette femme avec Bruno, il la regardait, elle tourna la tête comme si de rien. Elle était en colère contre lui. L'homme passa a coté de sa femme et lui envoya son plus beau sourire, elle lui répondit de même.

_-vous voyez, pas de problème, vous êtes encore en vie,_ fit il accompagné d'un clin d'œil

_-oui, elle est vraiment très belle, mais dite moi, c'est pour bientôt le bébé_, fit elle en lui souriant

_-oui, dans un mois, j'en vis plus de prendre le relais de ma femme, pour enfin l'avoir dans mes bras._

_-Oui, vous verrez c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau._

_-J'ai réussi à prendre trois semaines de congé en plus, je vais pouvoir en profiter._

_-Dites donc, il est sympa votre patron ?_

_-Euh... en faite, je suis associé dans ma boite d'assurance, alors je n'ai pas laissé trop le choix au collègue._

_-Dans une boite d'assurance, j'avais un ami qui bossait dans une boite d'assurance aussi._

_-Ah oui, elle s'appelle comment ?_

_-Je ne sais plus trop, je sais qu'il doit porter une cravate rouge avec une chemise bleu clair, j'ai horreur de cette chemise,_ l'homme pouffa de rire

_-Pourquoi vous riez,_ dit elle en s'arrêtant près d'une fontaine.

_-J'aime ces couleurs, c'est moi qui les ai choisi_, elle arrêta de boire et s'étrangla

_- Excusez-moi, vous voulez dire que vous travaillez avec Max Hanquer ?_

_-Oui, c'est mon associé,_ il bu a son tour

_-C'est dingue, et vous allez me dire que vous aimez cette tenue ?_

_-Oui, c'est moi qui les ai choisis, mais Max ne m'a jamais dit que ça le dérangeait. _Ils reprirent leurs courses.

Grissom regardait les deux coureurs, Sara n'arrêtait pas de rire, et l'homme lui racontait plein de chose qui avait l'air intéressante, il était jaloux, il aurait aimé être a la place de cet homme, la faire rire, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, dès que Sara approchait il fallait qu'il gâche tout, il soupira et les regarda passait une cinquième fois devant eux quand Bruno reconnu Sara et se précipita sur elle.

- _tiens salut toi,_ dit elle en se baissant pour caresser le chien

- _Bruno, vient ici,_ cria t il

L'homme se baissa : _salut toi, ben dit donc tu as l'air vraiment gentil. Et tu me permets de souffler un peu aussi car Sara a un rythme assez élevé, _dit-il en la regardant.

- _dernier tour pour toi alors ?_

_-oui, je le crains, sinon je vais devoir ronfler au boulot et je crains que Max n'apprécie pas,_ il embrassa sa femme.

_-On le fait en sprint alors ?_

_-Ok, on t'invite à boire un coup après ?_

_-Non, je continue_

_-Encore, ça fait une heure que tu cours, c'est quoi toi ton temps ?_

_-En moyenne, je cours entre une heure ou deux, j'ai un boulot assez stressant_, dit elle en haussant les épaules. Ils reprirent leurs courses mais Bruno les suivit, elle regarda Grissom, _je te le ramène au prochain tour_, lui dit elle en lui accordant un bref regard.

Ils partirent en sprint et fit le tour du lac en très peu de temps, Bruno suivait gentiment Sara, il était content de courir à vive allure. Arrivé au point de départ Sara leva les bras au ciel.

_-première, vous me devez une faveur_, dit elle en se retournant sur le vaincu

_-allez y dite moi tout,_ en s'asseyant essoufflé a coté de sa femme qui rigolait.

_-Vous devez me promettre de changer juste la couleur de vos cravates_, elle sourit

_-Ah vous aussi vous n'aimez pas le rouge_ ? dit sa femme en rigolant.

_-Arrêtez, deux femmes contre moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui pour méritez ça ?_

_-Vous m'avez dit que j'aurais une faveur si je vous battais, alors voila, je trouve ce rouge très laid, _ils se regardèrent tous et rigolèrent.

_-C'est d'accord, je capitule,_ dit il en levant les bras au ciel.

_-Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne courir, a la prochaine, et bon courage pour la suite, madame, _elle serra la main aux personnes et repartit sans même regarder Grissom. Il resta à la regarder pendant encore une demi-heure puis à son dernier tour, Sara ne le vit plus.

_-Il a déjà baissé les bras,_ se dit elle a elle-même, _ça m'étonne pas_. Elle s'arrêta à la fontaine, bu un peu d'eau et se dirigea vers sa voiture, elle ouvrit sa porte arrière, puis son sac, et sortit une serviette, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle.


	13. Chapter 13

_-Salut Sara._

_-Salut, _fit elle sans même se retourner.

_-Sara, je suis…_

_-Arrête_

-…._laisse moi parler s'il te plait_, il lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ _Tu es de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui ?_

_-Sara, arrête s'il te plait,_ il la regarda dans les yeux, elle baissa son regard, elle savait que si elle plongeait dans son océan elle pourrait s'y noyer. _Regarde moi Sara, je suis désolé, mais … c'est nouveau pour moi …_

_-Excuse moi, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi, c'est toi qui es venu me voir._

_-Je sais, mais …. Ecoute je devais aller voir ma mère hier, c'était prévu et j'aurais voulu me reposer avant et…_ il baissa les yeux pour chercher ses mots.

_-Je comprends Grissom, mais tu sais tu aurais pu me le dire, sans pour cela être froid comme hier,_ elle commençait à se calmer

_-Je sais,_ il leva une main pour lui caresser sa joue, mais Sara tourna sa tête. _Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?_

_-Je ne sais pas,_ elle fit semblant de réfléchir, _peut être un déjeuner ?_

_-D'accord,_ fit-il le sourire aux lèvres, _dans un resto ou chez moi ?_

_-Euh…. Chez toi, comme ça pendant que tu prépare, je passe chez moi prendre une douche,_ il l'embrassa sur la joue, Sara était étonnée.

_-Griss, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ Il l'a regarda puis sourit,

_-j'adore quand tu m'appelles Griss,_ il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sara frappa à la porte de Grissom, il la fit entrer, il était au téléphone.

_-Oui, Jim, je sais … J'ai oublié, excuse moi … J'avais un rendez vous,_ Sara passa dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il avait préparé à manger, mais il le retint par le bras et lui montra le salon de son menton… _Non, arrête … Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? … Je suis allé voir ma mère, t'es content ? … oui, tu veux que j'aille où toute une journée ?... Oui, promis, demain matin on déjeune ensemble_… _Bye a demain ou peut être ce soir, salut_. Il raccrocha. Se dirigea vers Sara et l'embrassa sur la joue, _bonjour mademoiselle Sidle_.

_-Salut_, fit elle simplement.

_-C'était Jim, j'ai oublié qu'on devait manger ensemble hier, alors demain matin, on ne pourra pas se voir, _dit il désolé.

_-De toute manière, je dois faire les courses pour le camping,_ dit-elle en s'installant sur le canapé.

_-C'est toi qui fais les courses ?_

_-Oui, quand les garçons les font, on mange que du jambon avec des chips, j'en ai un peu marre a force,_ dit elle en rigolant.

_-Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?_

_-Oui, depuis que je suis arrivée, pourquoi ?_

_-Je n'étais pas au courant,_ fit il dans un haussement d'épaule. Le téléphone de Sara sonna


	14. Chapter 14

_-Salut Sara._

_-Salut, _fit elle sans même se retourner.

_-Sara, je suis…_

_-Arrête_

-…._laisse moi parler s'il te plait_, il lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ _Tu es de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui ?_

_-Sara, arrête s'il te plait,_ il la regarda dans les yeux, elle baissa son regard, elle savait que si elle plongeait dans son océan elle pourrait s'y noyer. _Regarde moi Sara, je suis désolé, mais … c'est nouveau pour moi …_

_-Excuse moi, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi, c'est toi qui es venu me voir._

_-Je sais, mais …. Ecoute je devais aller voir ma mère hier, c'était prévu et j'aurais voulu me reposer avant et…_ il baissa les yeux pour chercher ses mots.

_-Je comprends Grissom, mais tu sais tu aurais pu me le dire, sans pour cela être froid comme hier,_ elle commençait à se calmer

_-Je sais,_ il leva une main pour lui caresser sa joue, mais Sara tourna sa tête. _Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?_

_-Je ne sais pas,_ elle fit semblant de réfléchir, _peut être un déjeuner ?_

_-D'accord,_ fit-il le sourire aux lèvres, _dans un resto ou chez moi ?_

_-Euh…. Chez toi, comme ça pendant que tu prépare, je passe chez moi prendre une douche,_ il l'embrassa sur la joue, Sara était étonnée.

_-Griss, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ Il l'a regarda puis sourit,

_-j'adore quand tu m'appelles Griss,_ il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sara frappa à la porte de Grissom, il la fit entrer, il était au téléphone.

_-Oui, Jim, je sais … J'ai oublié, excuse moi … J'avais un rendez vous,_ Sara passa dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il avait préparé à manger, mais il le retint par le bras et lui montra le salon de son menton… _Non, arrête … Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? … Je suis allé voir ma mère, t'es content ? … oui, tu veux que j'aille où toute une journée ?... Oui, promis, demain matin on déjeune ensemble_… _Bye a demain ou peut être ce soir, salut_. Il raccrocha. Se dirigea vers Sara et l'embrassa sur la joue, _bonjour mademoiselle Sidle_.

_-Salut_, fit elle simplement.

_-C'était Jim, j'ai oublié qu'on devait manger ensemble hier, alors demain matin, on ne pourra pas se voir, _dit il désolé.

_-De toute manière, je dois faire les courses pour le camping,_ dit-elle en s'installant sur le canapé.

_-C'est toi qui fais les courses ?_

_-Oui, quand les garçons les font, on mange que du jambon avec des chips, j'en ai un peu marre a force,_ dit elle en rigolant.

_-Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?_

_-Oui, depuis que je suis arrivée, pourquoi ?_

_-Je n'étais pas au courant,_ fit il dans un haussement d'épaule. Le téléphone de Sara sonna


	15. Chapter 15

_désolé, petit probleme, mais voici la suite, je verrais plus tard pour effacer le chapitre, et oui, je comprend rien, mais bon, je fais l'effort d'essayer, et croyais moi, c'est vachement dur!!!_

_merci de toutes vos reviews._

_Sidle ?... Salut Maeva, ça va ? …Oh j'avais complètement oublié … Je ne suis même pas chez moi, tu peux me l'enregistrer s'il te plait ?... J'ai pas de bol ; il faut qu'il tombe en panne aujourd'hui, bon, ce n'est pas grave j'appelle Nick et Greg, ils vont bien me l'enregistrer …Il me l'a dit déjà trois fois cette semaine, si je lui dit que j'ai oublié, il va me faire une crise, je te laisse, Bisous,_ elle raccrocha.

_-Un problème ?_

_-Oui, Chris c'est fait interviewer et passe à la télé aujourd'hui et j'ai oublié de l'enregistrer._

_-Si tu veux on peut la regarder ?_

_-Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Non,_ il alluma la télé

_-Chaîne 22_. L'interview commençait tout juste, il présenta Chris, puis on le vit dans son bureau

- _**bonjour Christopher, alors au va droit au but, présentez vous en quelques mots.**_

_**-Je m'appelle Chris Hanquer et j'ai horreur de mon nom, je suis superviseur de l'équipe de nuit du FBI à Phoenix.**_

_**- on va passer à la question banale de pourquoi vous faite ce métier, mais disons quel est votre souvenir le plus marquant durant ces années ?**_

_**-C'est une enquête il y a sept ans, j'étais avec deux collègues, deux femmes. J'arrivais tout juste de Washington et on m'avait mit dans cette équipe,**_** il rigola, **_**je peux dire que j'ai tout de suite était mis au parfum, dès la première enquête, il y avait un triple homicide et quand je suis rentré dans la maison,**_** il perdu son sourire, **_**il y avait les trois corps pendus au plafond, c'était horrible, il y avait du sang partout, je ne vous dis pas quand vous sortez pour la première fois d'un bureau, c'est choquant**_

_**-Que son devenu vos équipières ?**_

_**-On est toujours en contact, elles sont toutes les deux toujours dans la police**_

_**-Vous travaillez toujours avec des femmes ?**_

_**-Non, pas pour le moment**_**, il rigola.**

_**-Pourquoi cela vous fait rire ?**_

_**-Parce qu'elles me disent toujours qu'elles m'ont traumatisé, et j'essaie de leur prouver que non,**_** Sara sourit et glissa un léger « menteur » dans ses lèvres.**

_**-Quand on vous a demandé de choisir l'endroit de l'interview, pourquoi avoir choisi le bureau ?**_

_**-C'est ma maison, je passe 18H sur 24 ici, je ne rentre chez moi que pour dormir, à la rigueur, je pourrais dormir à l'hôtel mais ça reviendrait trop cher, **_**la journaliste rigola**

_**-Je ne rigole pas**_**, il se leva et se dirigea dans le fond du bureau, il ouvrit un tiroir, et présenta, **_**voici mes chemises, mes pantalons et tout mon attirail de salle de bain**_**, il referma le tiroir et retourna s'asseoir.**

_**-Pouvez vous nous décrire quelle photo a un superviseur de l'équipe de nuit du FBI de phoenix ?**_

_**-Euh… **_**il réfléchit un instant,**_** une photo du dernier jour d'une amie, de Sara, on est dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**_

_**-La deuxième ?**_

_**-Toujours Sara avec une autre amie Maeva chez moi, un soir d'anniversaire.**_

_**-Vous êtes entouré de femmes, **_**il rigola**

_**-Oui, sur mon bureau, c'est mes racines, ma force.**_

_**-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous dans la police ?**_

_**-Ça fait 25 ans maintenant après mes classes**__**je suis allé à Washington tout de suite.**_

_**-Vous avez été promu au poste de superviseur de l'équipe de jour, vous choisissez donc vos collègues, est ce que vous avez rappelé vos anciennes collègues,**_** il rigola, Grissom regarda Sara, il se rendit compte qu'au moindre appelle de sa part elle pouvait partir, il lui prit sa main et la serra, Sara se retourna et le regarda**

_**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**_

_**-Non, rien**_**, dit il en re fixant la télé.**

_**-non, je ne pense pas qu'elles voudraient, et je ne veux pas les obliger à venir, elles me connaissent, si elles veulent venir, elles viendront, mais je vous avoue que j'aurais trop peur qu'elles me prennent ma place**_**, il sourit a sa phrase et fit un clin d'œil a la caméra. Après avoir parlé un moment de son travail, la fin approchait.**

_**-Pour générique de fin, on vous a demandé de choisir un morceau de musique, vous nous expliqué ce choix ?**_

_**-C'est une chanson française d'un chanteur qu'elle adore, elle connaît toutes ces chansons par coeur, un karaoké avec Sara que j'adore et que je trouve magnifique, on a apprit tout les deux le français a l'école, a Harvard, c'était la dernière soirée a deux, et je tiens a m'excuser, car je crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir un peu,**_** la musique commença**

_**Là-bas  
Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage**_**  
**_**Libre continent sans grillage  
Ici, nos rêves sont étroits  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas  
Là-bas  
Faut du cœur et faut du courage  
Mais tout est possible à mon âge  
Si tu as la force et la foi  
L'or est à portée de tes doigts  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas **_

N'y va pas  
Y a des tempêtes et des naufrages  
Le feu, les diables et les mirages  
Je te sais si fragile parfois  
Reste au creux de moi

On a tant d'amour à faire  
Tant de bonheur à venir  
Je te veux épouse et mère  
Et toi, tu rêves de partir

Ici, tout est joué d'avance**  
**_**Et l'on n'y peut rien changer  
Tout dépend de ta naissance  
Et moi je ne suis pas bien né **_

Là-bas  
Loin de nos vies, de nos villages  
J'oublierai ta voix, ton visage  
J'ai beau te serrer dans mes bras  
Tu m'échappes déjà, là-bas

J'aurai ma chance, j'aurai mes droits  
N'y va pas  
Et la fierté qu'ici je n'ai pas  
Là-bas  
Tout ce que tu mérites est à toi  
N'y va pas  
Ici, les autres imposent leur loi  
Là-bas  
Je te perdrai peut-être là-bas  
N'y va pas  
Mais je me perds si je reste là  
Là-bas  
La vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix  
N'y va pas  
Toi et moi, ce sera là-bas ou pas  
Là-bas  
Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage  
N'y va pas  
Libre continent sans grillage  
Là-bas  
Beau comme on n'imagine pas  
N'y va pas  
Ici, même nos rêves sont étroits  
Là-bas  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas  
N'y va pas  
On ne m'a pas laissé le choix  
Là-bas  
Je me perds si je reste là  
N'y va pas  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas 

La chanson finie, Sara essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, discrètement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Grissom, un silence lourd s'installa dans le salon quand le téléphone de Sara sonna


	16. Chapter 16

Honte a moi de vous laisser sans nouvelle, alors a la demande de miss rock, qui a était tres sage ( hum, hum, je sais pas si c'est vrai) je vous mets un petit chapitre, a samedi pour un autre.

Allez une petite review sympa, et demain vous aurez la suite.

Bonne lecture, et redonnez moi la peche, parce qu'en ce moment, elle n'est plus avec moi!!!

-_Sidle_

_- Salut c'est Maeva_

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- J'ai regardé l'interview._

_- oui, et ?_

_- je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ?_

_- très bien_

_- j'ai pleuré pour la chanson,_ Sara rigola

- _moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'avait encore_, Gil alla dans la cuisine.

- _Il m'a demandé de t'appeler pour voir si tu ne lui en voulais pas_.

- _non, je lui en veux pas,, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise avant c'est tout._

_- oui, mais c'était une surprise._

_- oui, je sais que ça signifie plus rien, et lui aussi le sait, mais sinon, tu as vu la voix de casserole que j'avais,_ dit elle.

- a_rrête, tu chante vraiment bien, mais ce n'était pas son cas a Chris_, elle pouffa

- _t'es pas trop sympas avec lui, bon je te laisse, comme je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas chez moi, quand tu auras Chris, tu lui passe le bonjour, et tu lui dira que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, _elle rigola et raccrocha. Elle alla rejoindre Grissom à la cuisine, elle s'appuya sur la porte

- _désolée,_ il se retourna pour lui faire face

- _pourquoi ?_

_- pour le téléphone, pour l'interview, pour la chanson, _Grissom retourna a son occupation, ce qui s'avérer être mettre la table

- _c'est pas grave_, dit il d'une petite voix.

- _tu sais, c'est mes amis, ma famille, je ne peux pas leur tourner le dos._

- _non, mais je comprends Sara, tu n'as pas a te justifier._

- _mais je tiens à le faire, je vois que ça te fait mal. _Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

- _arrête Sara,_ il lui retira sa main, _ne fait pas ça s'il te plait._

_- pourquoi ?_

_- parce que tu ne le fais pas par amour là, et je ne veux rien commencer si tu ne me prends pas au sérieux._ Il se recula, _c'est prêt, tu te met a table_ ? Sara s'assit, puis en mangeant commença son explication.

- _tu sais, Chris et moi avons été ensemble pendant un an, j'ai rompu avec lui, puis on est resté ami pendant prés de deux ans. Alors quand je lui ai dit que je partais, il était triste, et a ma dernière soirée a Frisco, on est sortit dans un karaoké Français avec Maeva et Chris et c'est lui qui a choisi cette chanson, pour la dernière qu'on faisait ensemble, ça m'a remonté des souvenir, mais des souvenir de notre amitié, rien de plus_, elle le fixait dans les yeux.

- _merci Sara, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier_.

- _mais j'y tiens, si tu veux faire parti de ma vie, en tant qu'ami ou autre, il faut que tu connaisses quel lien j'ai avec mes divers amis._

- _alors avec Greg, c'est quoi le lien ?_ dit il un peu jaloux

- _Greg,_ elle sourit, _c'est mon petit frère, c'est mon cœur, j'ai besoin de lui raconter ma vie, il est mon carnet secret._

- _avec Jim ?_

- _je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre avec Jim, il remplace un petit peu mon père, il est fort protecteur avec moi, il sent quand j'ai un problème, je lui raconte beaucoup de choses, il m'écoute, c'est mon père adoptif en quelque sorte, un peu comme Bill._ Grissom rigola. _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

- _tu sais ça fait dix ans que je bosse avec lui, et il ne m'a jamais dit que vous aviez des rapports aussi proches._

- _tu vois, il n'y a pas que toi qui a des secrets._

- _Warrick ?_

_- Warrick,_ elle souffla, _c'est un très bon copain, qui se trouvait là dans un de mes nombreux coup de blues, une enquête difficile et un service de deux jours non stop, alors on c'est un peu perdu, mais j'ai l'impression que notre amitié s'en est renforcé, on est devenu de très proche ami, mais depuis ce matin là, il n'y a plus jamais rien eu entre nous._

- _et Nick ?_

_- alors lui, c'est juste un ami, quand j'ai les nerfs, je l'appelle, il est toujours là pour moi, on sort, on boit un coup. En principe je dors chez lui, dans sa chambre d'amis et on fait la fête toute la journée, on prend une douche bien froide_, elle leva les yeux sur Grissom et put observer que cette vision lui déplaisait, _séparément,_ rajouta elle, ce qui le fit sourire, _puis on va au boulot, et j'ai le morale a nouveau. Satisfait_

- _oui, très. Et Bill ?_

_- Bill, lui c'est mon père, enfin mon père affectif, c'est mon confident, il connaît tous de ma vie, les moindres petit détail, rien qu'a entendre ma voix, il sait si ça va ou pas, il me connaît par cœur, et je lui dois tout, sans lui je ne serais pas là, quand tu m'as demandé de rester, la première personne que j'ai appelé, c'est lui, je lui ai exposé les faits, et il m'a aidé a prendre une décision._

_- alors c'est lui que je dois remercier, _elle sourie.

_- et toi ?_

_- quoi moi ?_

_- Cath et Jim ?_

_- Jim c'est un ami, on sort souvent boire un verre quand nos heures nous le permettent, on s'entend relativement bien, a part sur le base ball, on est pas pour la même équipe_, dit il en rigolant.

- _Et Cath ?_

- _Cath, Cath, c'est un peu ma femme, sans l'être_, il rigola, _elle s'occupe de voir si je mange bien, si je sors de temps en temps, si j'ai un bon moral, elle me fait des reproches, on appelle ça prendre soin de moi._

- _il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ?_ Il la regarda et lui lança un petit sourire.

- _Curieuse ou jalouse ?_

_- je ne sais pas, dit moi la réponse et je te le dirais_

_- une fois, _Sara tiqua, il rigola, _non ce n'est pas vrai, je voulais voir ta réaction._

_- alors, qu'est ce que tu as vu ?_

_- jalouse,_ dit-il d'un air coquin, elle sourit.

- _non Cath et moi, je ne nous donne pas deux heures, on a des caractères très volcaniques, on n'arriverait pas à vivre ensemble._

Le déjeuner passa, il se leva et commença à débarrasser, Sara commença la vaisselle,

_-tu ne vas pas faire la vaisselle ?_

_-si pourquoi, tu as fait la cuisine, je fais la vaisselle_

_-non, je devais me faire pardonner, alors c'est a moi de le faire,_ il la poussa un petit peu

_-Tu oses me repousser, Gil ?_ dit elle d'un air faussement énervé, il la regarda intensément et sourit, _qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-tu m'as appelé Gil ! c'est la première fois que tu dis mon prénom._

_-Oh, excuse moi_, dit elle gênée

_-Non, il n'y a pas de mal, on peut dire que j'aime bien ça_. Il plongea ses mains dans le bac a vaisselle

_-Monsieur Grissom, j'ai dit non_, elle le repoussa gentiment d'un coup de fesse, ils se regardèrent et commencèrent une lutte pour avoir le dessus de l'autre.

_-Mademoiselle Sidle, je vous ai dit non_

_-Et moi, je vous dis que vous me retirez pas de l'affaire_, dit-elle en rigolant

_-Je suis votre supérieur et quand je vous dis que je prends tout en main, vous me laissez faire, _ils se prirent d'un fou rire et après quelque instant, Sara remarqua la proximité qu'était leurs deux corps, elle se calma, puis approcha doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Grissom. Ils s'embrassèrent, se fut un baiser tendre puis ils se séparèrent doucement

_-Merci,_ dit Grissom

_-De quoi ?_

_-De me laisser voir que je me suis bien fait pardonner,_ dit-il dans un petit sourire. Elle se retourna, prit une serviette et commença à essuyer la vaisselle, au bout de quelque instant, la discussion reprit.

_-Tu as prévu quoi ce soir ?_ demanda Grissom

_-Je dois aller faire les courses pour le camping_

_-Je peux venir avec toi ?_

_-Oui, si tu veux, comme ça on ira te chercher une tente pour dormir._

_-Ok._


	17. Chapter 17

Petit chapitre, en ce jour, où le soleil brille de mille feu, et oui, aujourd'hui, je suis au paradis, enfin, je sais pas, peut etre que je reve, mais vous m'avez racroché mon sourire a la con, alors, merci a vous, et rendez vous en bas, sur la petite case "go".

A demain, pour de nouvelles aventures, de Sara et Grissom

Ils finirent la vaisselle et partirent faire les courses, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin spécialisé pour acheter le matériel de Grissom.

_-alors, il te faut une tente, tu préfère laquelle, rouge ou bleu ?_

_-je m'en fous mais je ne veux pas celle là, je veux celle qui se monte toute seule, je n'y connais rien en montage de tente,_ Sara rigola, _pourquoi tu rigoles_ ?

_-je n'avais pas pensé que le grand Grissom n'avait jamais fait de camping._

_-Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, bon alors je prends celle là._ Il pris une tente dans le rayon comme celle qui avait indiqué. Ils achetèrent un sac de couchage et à la caisse ils aperçurent Warrick et Cath, main dans la main en train de choisir un sac de couchage, Grissom les regarda avec envie.

_-Tu as vu Sara, il n'y a pas que moi qui n'a pas d'affaires de camping,_

_-Oui, c'est vrai, _elle se trouvait gênée, Grissom la regarda et sortit du magasin après avoir payé la caissière.

_-On aurait pas du venir ici,_ dit Grissom d'un air triste, Sara le regarda

_-Je suis désolée Grissom, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit, il est trop tôt et en plus après ils vont se faire un cinéma sur les affectations que tu donnes._

_-Je comprends,_ dit il en soufflant. Ils rentrèrent chez Sara pour ranger les courses. Elle regarda son courrier, Grissom se dirigea sur l'ordinateur.

_-Je peux l'allumer ?_

_-Oui, mais pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, voir ton intimité informatique,_ dit il en relevant un sourcil, elle lui sourit et alluma son Pc mais prit soin de débrancher la Webcam

_-Tu as peur ?_

_-Griss, si jamais il y a Warrick qui se connecte, tu lui dis quoi, salut je suis chez Sara, je passe mon temps avec elle._

MSN s'alluma de suite, il aperçu que Greg et Warrick était en ligne, Jim aussi, un message clignota, il cliqua dessus

_-Salut princesse, tu es chez toi ? tu fais quoi ?_

C'était Jim, Grissom décida de répondre

_-salut Jim, je suis de retour mais pas pour longtemps._

_-J'ai appris que tu étais en repos ce soir._ Grissom eu un sourire, il avait oublié qu'il était en repos tout les deux ce soir.

_-Oui, je sais_

_-Alors, tu sors ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, peut être_

_-Avec qui_

_-Ah ah_

_-Aller, dis moi, tu sais que je finirais par le savoir de toute façon._ Warrick s'invita à la conversation

-(W) _pas de Webcam aujourd'hui ?_

_-Non, elle marche plus_

_-(J) tu as qu'à la passer à Greg il te la réparera_

_-Oui, je le fais demain. _Sara s'approcha de l'ordinateur, et prit un air vexé.

_-Monsieur Grissom, qui vous a permis de discuter avec Warrick et Jim ?_ il se retourna et souri, il passa ses mains sur sa hanche et l'amena s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- _Comme ça tu assiste aussi a la discussion,_ elle fit bouger la souris et relu la conversation, elle sentait la respiration de Grissom sur son dos, elle se sentit frissonner, son dos était en chair de poule, ce qui ne manqua pas a Grissom. Elle s'empara du clavier

-_vous allez devoir supporter votre superviseur tout seul ce soir_. Elle se retourna et lui sourit

- (J_) non, il est en repos_. Il lui sourit

- (W) _a bon, il prend deux jours de repos_ ?

- (S) _à croire qu'il voit quelqu'un ?_ Grissom lu le message et glissa une main sur le flan de Sara qui se tordit

- _Je suis chatouilleuse Grissom,_ il la regarda et lui sourit

- _encore une chose que j'apprends sur toi,_ il prit un air satisfait de sa découverte.

-(W) _tu as fait quoi cet aprèm ?_

- (S) _je suis allé faire les courses pour le camping et vous ?_

- (W) _j'ai été avec Cath acheter sa tente_

-(J) _dis donc, tu passes ta vie avec Cath ?_

-(W) _oui, on est bien ensemble, et c'est bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui s'est ce qu'on vit au boulot._

-(S_) je suis jalouse !_

-(W) _arrête, je n'ai plus le droit de t'approcher_

-(J) _attend Sara, il est où ton bel étalon ?_

-(S) _quel étalon ?_

-(J) _je sais pas moi, Allan ?_

-(S) _Allan, c'est qui Allan ?_

-(W) _dommage Jim, c'est pas le bon nom_

-(S) _non, mais celui qui trouve le nom de cet inconnu à le droit a une soirée avec moi au parisien_

-(J) _je sais, c'est benoît ?_

-(W) _non, c'est manu ?_

-(S) _perdu, bon courage, je vous laisse et Jim, pas d'entourloupe OK ?_

-(J) _j'oserai jamais _

-(S) _et au faite, c'est vous qui payez les gars,_ elle coupa la discussion et se retourna sur Grissom

- _Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu pour votre soirée Grissom_

_je ne sais pas et vous ?_

_moi, il faut que je sois a 18H30 chez Greg, on fait une soirée pizza avant le boulot, et je garde Matthew cette nuit,_ elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, _je prépare des affaires tu m'attends et tu viens avec moi ce soir ?_

_tu veux que je vienne ?_

_oui, mais avec ta voiture bien sur,_ elle ressorti de sa chambre quelques instants après avec un sac, elle avait repris un peu de linge. _Tu viens ?_ dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, il la suivit.


	18. Chapter 18

Encore un chapitre, quand je vous dit que je sais pas dire non, c'est la vérité, donc voilà, jusqu'a la saint valentin, je vais essayer de poster, un par jour, a par le dimanche, et oui, je vais a la messe ( mdr, je viens de m'étrangler avec mon biscuit, j'vais mourir lol).

Je dis bien **essayer,** mais je suis sure que si je le fais pas, ma new beta va me botter les fesses ( reve pas la miss)

ah oui, une petite nouvelle, qui ne change pas beaucoup pour vous, afin de laisser plus de temps a chris d'écrire et de traduire, j'ai changé de beta, mais ne tant fais pas, tu seras toujours ma beta à moi.

Alors a lundi, et bonne lecture.

20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en même temps a l'appart' de Greg.

- _Salut tout le monde,_ Sara entra dans l'appart', _tout le monde est déjà là ?_

- _oui, _fit Nick_, on t'attendait pour commander les pizzas._

- _J'ai invité Grissom, on s'est croisé dans le quartier._

- _c'est cool, salut Griss_, fit Warrick, _au faite Sara, tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

- _oui, pourquoi ?_

- _il parait que tu es aller courir ce matin ?_

- _oui, j'en avais besoin, et puis, je fais ce que je veux, non ?_ Elle le défia du regard

- _oui, c'est sur, mais tu n'es pas aller voir ton bel étalon,_ lui demanda Nick.

- _je ne suis pas censée le voir tous les jours, et puis l'homme de ma vie pour le moment se trouve dans la cuisine, _les garçons se regardèrent et coururent dans la cuisine, Greg et Grissom se parlaient du choix des pizzas, Griss avait Matthew dans les bras, les garçons entrèrent en trombe

_- alors Greggo, tu nous l'avais caché,_ dit Nick

- _Cacher quoi ?_ fit il étonné, Sara arriva derrière eux en riant

- _Sar' a dit que son homme était dans la cuisine_ Sara regarda Grissom lui sourire et lui prit Matt des bras

- _bonjour mon cœur, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui,_ fit elle en l'embrassant sur le front

- _oh, Sara, c'est tout sauf drôle, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais décidé de te mettre avec Greggo,_ fit Warrick

- _et oh, je veux pas d'elle,_ fit il en la taquinant.

- _Bon, vous avez choisie les pizzas ?_ demanda t elle pour changer de conversation.

- _oui, voici la liste,_ il lui tendit un papier.

- _tiens Nick appelle, moi c'est une végétarienne, comme d'hab.,_ elle parti dans le salon.

La soirée passa calmement, et le début de service pour les hommes avançait à grand pas.

_-Bon les mecs vous partez, je débarrasse_. Fit Sara

_-On va pas te laisser faire toute seule_, reprit Nick

_-Non, je reste avec elle pour ranger,_ fit Grissom

Ils acquiescèrent tous et partirent au boulot. Grissom et Sara rangèrent la table, firent la vaisselle et regardèrent la télé un moment, Grissom s'endormit, Sara le réveilla à la fin film.

_-tu veux dormir ici ?_

_-non, je vais rentrer,_ elle lui caressa la joue, en toute amitié

_-tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux_

_-non, je serais mieux dans mon lit que sur le canapé_, fit il en se relevant.

_-Si tu me promets d'être sage, je t'accepte dans mon lit,_ dit elle naturellement, _tu ne seras pas le premier à dormir avec moi,_ elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-Si tu veux, mais tu es la première avec qui je ne ferais que dormir,_ dit il en rigolant.

_-Il faut bien une première fois pour tout._

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Sara, Gil se mit en caleçon et tee shirt et se mit dans le lit, Sara sortit de la salle de bain avec un tee shirt de Basket ball et en shorty, elle se glissa dans les draps et Griss la prit dans ses bras.

_-bonne nuit Sara_

_-bonne nuit Griss._ Ce soir là, ils s'endormir tout de suite.

Greg rentra dès son service fini, il passa acheter des donut's pour le petit déjeuner de Sara. Il entra dans l'appartement en longeant le couloir de sa chambre, entra dans la salle a manger, il pouvait voir que Sara n'était pas dans la cuisine par le bar qui séparait les deux pièces. Il tourna sur sa droite dans le salon, il ouvrit la première porte sur la gauche et s'aperçut que Matthew dormait encore, il monta a l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Sara et la salle de bain de celle-ci, il n'y avait pas de porte, c'était des combles aménagés, en haut des escaliers, il aperçut Sara dans son lit.

_-Alors la belle au bois dormant, tu dors encore ?_ Il aperçut Sara se lever et Grissom aussi, il devint tout blanc.

_-Greg, euh…,_ il tourna les talons et parti en bas, _merde, merde._

_-Excuse moi Sara, je ne me suis pas réveillé,_ dit Grissom confus

_-Non, c'est pas grave,_ fit elle en se levant, _il faut que je lui parle,_ dit elle en le suivant dans les escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, le silence régnait, Greg ouvrit la fenêtre et fuma une cigarette, Sara en prit une aussi, ils fumaient que très rarement, souvent à la fin d'un service assez dur, ça relâchait la tension. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, Sara assise sur le plan de travail, Greg debout appuyé sur celui-ci, Sara le regardait depuis un certain moment, mais lui regardait dans le vide.

_-Tu comptes ne plus me parler du tout ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé._

_-Greg…_

_-Sara…_. Il l'a regardé maintenant, et en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait elle aurait préféré qu'il continue à regarder son point imaginaire. _Tu compliques toujours tout, _il soupira, _je ne te comprends pas_.

_-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, et puis…_ elle baissa les yeux, _tu ne peux pas me comprendre, _à ces mots Greg eu une colère soudaine qui monta en lui, elle ne demandait qu'à sortir.

_-Comment tu peux dire ça Sara,_ dit il en haussant le ton, _tu crois que je peux pas te comprendre,_ il secoua la tête, _Sara, depuis que tu es arrivée ici, je suis le seul a te comprendre, qui est là toute les fois ou tu ne vas pas bien, tu viens voir qui des que tu déprime ?…. J'ai passé des nuits entières a te prendre dans mes bras pour chasser tes cauchemars, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit lorsque la nuit tu débarquais dans mon appart, que tu nous enfermais dans ma chambre toute tremblante et que tu avais peur que ce connards de père revienne encore et encore, et tu oses me dire que je ne comprends rien a ta vie Sara ?_

_-Greg, ne cris pas tu vas réveiller Matt._

_-Je ne peux pas me calmer Sara, tu es trop….trop_, il cherchait ses mots.

_-Bête ?_ lui fit remarquer Sara

_-Non, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça Sara, c'est ton superviseur, et puis tu dois prendre une décision importante pour ta carrière, tu ne peux pas te lancer dans une histoire comme ça maintenant._

_-Greg, s'il te plait, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_-Il est au courant ?_

_-Non, je ne lui ai pas dit._

_-En plus, tu le nourris de faux espoirs,_ elle le regarda_. Tu ne comptes quand même pas refuser ?_ il se calma un peu, _je ne te comprends pas Sar', c'est la chance de ta vie_, il lui caressa la joue.

-_Je sais,_ elle soupira. Grissom rentra dans la cuisine avec Matthew dans les bras.

_-Il était réveillé,_ dit il simplement. Greg le regarda, puis commença à préparer le biberon de Matthew, une fois dans le chauffe biberon, il se retourna vers Grissom qui était dans la salle a manger avec le bébé, Sara était toujours derrière lui, il se retourna.

_-Allez, viens là,_ il lui tendit les bras.

_-Tu sais, il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste dormi,_ dit elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

_-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le problème Sar', mais promet moi une chose._

_-Oui_

_-Ne dit pas trop vite non a Maeva et parles en avec lui, vous prendrez une décision a deux. _Sara se retira de son étreinte et s'engagea dans la salle à manger. Elle le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-Promis_

Le biberon était chaud, il rejoignit les deux invités dans le salon, et fit comme si de rien était.

_-alors Sara, tu vas porter tes affaires chez 'rick cet aprèm ou pas ?_

_-oui, je prends les tiennes ? _Elle lui prit le biberon des mains et le tendit à Grissom, il se chargea de lui donner le Bib.

_-Elles sont prêtes dans ma chambre… vous avez d'autres talents cachés ?_ fit il a Grissom d'un air surpris de le voir se débrouiller avec un bébé. Il leva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire, il était plutôt gêné de se retrouver face à face avec Greg.

Sara se leva et alla chercher le café.

_-Tu as mis où les donut's Greg ?_

_-Ils sont sur le canapé je crois._ Il se retourna et la regarda de haut en bas, _tu peux aller t'habiller s'il te plait, la voisine doit venir, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées,_ dit il avec un sourire.

_-Pourquoi, elle doit passer ?_

_-Je dois lui donner les clés de la boite aux lettres pour qu'elle relève le courrier quand on sera parti._

_-Bon, d'accord,_ fit elle en soupirant

_-Tu vas être de mauvaises humeur toute la journée ?_ fit il en rigolant

_-Non, mais tu sais que j'adore traîner des heures en pyjama,_ fit elle comme une enfant qu'on venait de gronder. Elle monta se changer, en bas aucune parole se fit entendre, ils buvaient tout les deux leurs cafés, quand Sara descendit elle rigola de les trouver exactement dans la même position.

_-Vous allez toujours être comme ça ? où ça va se calmer avec le temps ?_

_-Très drôle,_ fit Greg_, ça te ferais quoi si tu me trouvais avec Cath dans mon lit ?_

_-Alors là je crois que tu n'as aucune chance Greggo, _fit Sara en passant une main dans les cheveux du beau brun, _et puis c'est pas comme ci on avait quelque chose a se reprocher,_ dit Sara. Grissom ne parlait pas, il était assez gêné de cette position, finalement il comprenait pourquoi Sara ne voulait le dire a personne quand on voyait la réaction de Greg. Sara prit Matthew dans les bras de Grissom pour aller l'habiller, Greg se leva

_-Laisse je vais le faire, il m'a manqué cette nuit._ Il partit dans la chambre du bébé, Sara alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Grissom.

_-Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé_, dit elle en lui souriant.

_-Il a quand même eu du mal, je l'entendais crier jusqu'en haut_, dit il gêné. Elle rigola

_-Non, ça se voit que tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère._ Sara était contente, Greg ne la jugeait pas sur le fait que c'était Grissom, il trouvait juste que ce n'était pas trop le bon moment, mais c'était vraiment le cas, le moment n'était pas très bien choisie pour avoir une relation. Sara regarda Grissom dans les yeux, elle tomba dans son océan et lui, admirait ses yeux chocolat, il adorait cette femme, il la désirait, en voyant ce désir dans ses yeux Sara embrassa Grissom au moment où Greg fit son entrée, il se racla la gorge, Sara se retourna sur lui.

_-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais, c'est quand même assez nouveau pour moi, et j'aimerais si possible éviter de voir mon boss avec ma meilleure amie s'embrasser dans mon salon, merci._ Sara souriait

_-Greg, quand tu me vois comme ta meilleure amie et non comme ta collègue, tu es prié de faire la même chose avec Grissom, quand il n'est pas au labo, ce n'est plus ton boss._

_-Si tu veux, mais laissez moi du temps s'il vous plait,_ Ils sourirent tous, puis Grissom se leva en posant délicatement Sara au sol

_-Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller, Cath va m'attendre pour déjeuner,_ dit il en regardant Sara, _on se voit cet après midi ?_

_-Oui, si tu veux mais tu dois déposer tes affaires de camping chez Warrick, il charge la voiture ce soir, comme ça demain matin, on décolle à 9 heures, et on a encore des courses à aller faire._

_-Encore ?_ fit il étonné

_-Oui, je pars en moto demain, et toi aussi, il te faut un casque !_ Grissom le regarda étonné.

_-On prend qu'une voiture et Sara prend sa moto,_ rajouta Greg.

_-D'accord si tu veux, mais tu diras quoi aux autres ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore, mais tu ne veux pas faire la route avec moi ?_

_-Si, si, alors a toute a l'heure, _il se retourna sur Greg, _merci pour le déjeuner._

Pensez a une tit' reviews, merci ,)


	19. Chapter 19

Petit chapitre, et oui, de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et n'oublions pas, c'est la fete chez nous, vive l'enduro!!!! et surtout les journées surchargé ce week end.

Sara parti peu de temps après lui pour regrouper les courses et ses affaires, elle déposa le tout chez Warrick et mangea vite fait chez lui, elle l'aida a charger la voiture, il restait plus que les affaires de Cath et Grissom a mettre, ils étaient tout les deux dans le garage de Warrick quand il entendirent une voiture arriver, c'était la voiture de Cath.

Sara sorti du garage avec un carton qui semblait plus lourd qu'elle alors que Warrick avait un petit sac léger dans les bras.

_-Je ne te savais pas aussi galant, _lui fit remarquer Cath, Warrick et Sara se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

_-Je m'en doutais que ça me retomberait dessus,_ dit il, Sara rigola.

_-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, _leur fit remarquer Grissom

_-Je me suis tout tapé les affaires à ranger, pendant que madame faisait la liste et dès que vous arrivez, elle commence à bosser, c'est la première chose qu'elle met dans le coffre. _Sara sorti un sac et lui envoya en pleine figure.

_-La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras._ Warrick la regarda et rigola.

_-Arrête Sara, je te préviens, tu me cherche depuis tout a l'heure, et tu vas finir par me trouver, _fit il d'un air faussement menaçant.

_-Et tu crois que j'ai peur,_ le chercha t elle

Il posa son sac, couru vers elle, il l'attrapa, le porta jusqu'à la porte du garage, elle se débattait

-'_rick, je te promets, n'essaie même pas…..je te jure…..arrête_. Il attrapa le tuyau d'arrosage et l'alluma, Sara s'enfuit mais il la rattrapa, elle était trempée, elle lui vola le tuyau et se fut au tour de Warrick d'être trempé, Griss et Cath admiraient le combat d'un air amusé. Sara se retrouva sur Warrick qui était allongé par terre, elle reposa le tuyau et se prirent tout les deux d'un fou rire.

_-Sara_, fit Warrick quand ils s'étaient calmés

_-Oui Warrick_, ils se regardèrent mais ils étaient toujours allongés par terre

_-Je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose ;_

_-A bon, c'est quoi ?_

_-Des serviettes de bains en plus_, dit il en rigolant, il se releva et tendit une main a Sara pour l'aider a se mettre debout.

_-Pff, je suis toute mouillée t'es chiant, je vais devoir repartir chez moi._

_-Je peux te prêter des fringues, je crois que je dois encore avoir ce tee shirt que tu aimais bien, _dit-il en réfléchissant.

_-Oui, et j'ai encore un short chez toi, _dit elle en se rappelant. Grissom et Cath se regardèrent on pouvait noté une certaine pointe de jalousie envers ses deux là. Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison et Warrick les invita à se servir dans le frigo des boissons en attendant qu'ils se changent. Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la chambre de Warrick et deux minutes après la porte s'ouvrit, une main féminine poussa Warrick dehors

_-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant, je crois que je vais savoir me changer toute seule,_ Warrick se retrouva en caleçon en dehors de sa chambre, elle lui jeta son jean et son tee shirt en rajoutant un merci.

_-Ah les femmes,_ dit il en soupirant et se dirigea vers ses invités dans la cuisine avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_-Quand elles ont plus besoin de nous, elles nous jettent,_ commenta Grissom ;

Ils chargèrent tout les quatre les dernière affaires.

_-Bon, c'est fini,_ dit Sara, _je vais rechercher ma moto chez Steph', elle doit être prête maintenant_

_-Dit Sara, qui va oser venir avec toi demain sur ta moto ?_ demanda Warrick

_-Pourquoi tu demandes ?_ répliqua Sara

_-Parce que j'en ai parlé a Nick et Cath et ils veulent plus monter avec toi, et j'ai la voiture a conduire, alors il reste plus que Greg ou vous Griss._

_-Greg ne veut plus passer une heure en moto, il dit qu'il a trop chaud sous sa veste en cuir, et il préfère la voiture, donc il reste plus que vous_, se tournant vers Grissom

_-Je suis d'accord, _dit Grissom avec enthousiasme.

_-Je vous ramène chez vous ?_

_-Je suis venu avec Cath, je me dois de repartir avec elle,_ fit il dans un regard triste.

- _oh, tu peux repartir avec Sara si tu veux, je reste un peu avec Warrick,_ dit elle avec un regard coquin pour son beau black.


	20. Chapter 20

petite suite, merci pour vos reviews, qui ce font de plus en plus rare ( et oui, je me plains encore!!!)

allez, see ya

Ils partirent ensemble mais sur la route Sara changea de direction.

_-Tu m'emmènes où ?_

_-Chercher ma moto, et il te faut une tenue._

_-D'accord_

_-Tu reviendras avec ma voiture pendant que j'aurais ma moto, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Non, pas du tout, je suis content qu'on se voit un peu, je vais devoir passer trois jours, tout le temps a coté de toi, sans même pouvoir te parler librement._

_-Oui, ça va être dur._ Elle lui sourit, elle se gara devant un magasin de moto.

_-Sara,_ fit le vendeur en la voyant arriver_, comment ça va ?_

_-Ça va steph,_ elle l'embrassa.

_-J'ai une petite merveille pour toi,_ fit il en le traînant au fond du magasin

_-Je te suis steph, je te présente Grissom, un ami,_ il se retourna et lui serra la main.

_-Regarde moi cette merveille, elle est rentrée ce matin, _il lui montra une moto dans l'atelier.

_-C'est la nouvelle de chez Honda, celle que tu as commandé il y a six mois ?_

_-Oui, la der des ders, la plus belle, je l'ai commandé en noir et verte, t'as vu c'est super._

_-Oui, elle est vraiment belle,_ elle monta dessus, _steph, tu me la montre et tu ne me donnes pas les clés ?_

_-Sara, je te les donne avec plaisir,_ il lui tendit le trousseau, _tu sais que je ne l'ai pas encore essayé moi ?_

_-Je sais tu la réserve pour moi,_ elle lui fit un clin d'œil et démarra la moto.

_-Doucement, je suis en train de faire les réglages_. Elle partit dans le parking et tourna avec pendant deux minutes et revint.

_-Elle est superbe cette moto, tu ne trouves pas Sara que ça donnerait presque envie de revendre la tienne pour elle. _Elle rigola

_-Steph', la mienne est très bien et je t'ai déjà dit que je la veut en orange et noir, et la mienne me plait mieux._

_-Bon, ok, j'aurais essayé, tu sais que de toute manière je te reprendrais la tienne un bon prix, je sais d'ou elle vient, tes motos sont toujours nickel._

_-Tu me donne les clés de mon garage s'il te plait, tu me l'as vérifié ?_

_-Oui, tout est fait et tes clé sont avec ton casque et ton manteau,_ dit il en montrant son bureau, elle si dirigea et se retourna sur Grissom et Steph

-I_l me faudrait un casque et une veste aussi s'il te plait pour Griss,_ quand elle revint dans le magasin, il essaya plusieurs blouson, Sara rigola, _tu peux lui faire essayer le blanc ?_

_-Non, pas de blanc Sara, je ne suis jamais habillé en blanc, ça ne me va pas_. Stephane lui tendit un blanc, il l'enfila

_-Non, tu as raison, il ne te va pas du tout,_ dit elle en le regardant.

Il choisi un blouson noir, tout simple, il acheta un casque et ils sortirent du magasin, il suivit Sara qui se dirigeait derrière le parking, il y avait une dizaine de box, elle entra dans le troisième.

_-Tu n'as pas de garage chez toi ?_

_-Si, mais on m'a volé trois motos chez moi, comme j'en avais marre, j'ai loué un box ici, c'est plus calme._

_-Elle est belle, j'aime bien le mélange avec le bleu et le noir._ Elle monta dessus

_-Tu viens faire un tour ? il y a un petit circuit derrière qui est à Steph._

_-D'accord,_ il mit son casque et son blouson, et monta derrière elle, _vas y molo j'en ai jamais fait,_ Sara sourit, elle démarra la moto et sorti doucement du box,

_-Quand tu trouves que ça va trop vite, tu me serres plus fort, je ralentirais, d'accord ?_

_-Ok,_ il s'agrippa a elle, ils entrèrent sur la piste, il y avait déjà trois moto qui tournaient, ils firent un tour doucement puis le deuxième Grissom ne se sentait pas trop rassurer, elle avait hautement relevé la vitesse, elle s'arrêta au niveau des stands avec les autres.

_-Salut Sara_

_-Salut les mecs, comment ça va, _fit elle en relevant sa visière.

_-Mieux que toi en tout cas, ta Honda à l'air enraillé,_ dit un jeune

_-Non, pas de problème,_ dit elle en souriant, pourquoi _tu crois que ta Kawa fait mieux,_ il regarda sa moto et se retourna sur Sara un air joyeux

_-Je n'ai pas de doute a ce sujet, tu serais prête a parier combien ?_

_-Je ne sais pas moi,_ Grissom descendit de la moto, Sara fit de même, il lui lança un regard pas très content. Elle se retourna sur le jeune, _j'arrive._ Elle s'éloigna avec Griss

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Je n'aime pas trop ça, Sara._

_-Attend, c'est le fait que je parle avec d'autres hommes ?_

_-Non,_ il soupira, _je commence a m'y habituer_, dit il en soupirant, cela le gênait vraiment tous ces hommes dans la vie de Sara, _mais la course Sara, on voit tellement de mort dans notre boulot, je n'arrive pas a penser que tu joues avec la tienne comme ça._

_-Attend Griss, on est sur une piste, il n'y a pas de risque, et puis je fais gaffe, je sais ce que je fais, j'en fais relativement souvent._

_-Ok, si tu veux, mais je n'aime pas trop ça,_ il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Elle se dirigea sur le petit groupe, sortit son porte feuille et sortit un billet de vingt dollars

_-Ça te va ?_

_-Ok, _il fit de même, elle prit les billets et les donna à un homme a coté d'elle

_-Je te les confie, Mike, on se la fait sur combien de tour ?_

_-Sur un Sara,_

_-Ok, personne d'autre ne veut faire un tour avec nous_, ils firent tous non de la tête puis Mike dit :

_-On n'est pas fou Sara, on te connaît, il n'y a Que fabien qui peut te battre, et encore je doute._

_-Vous avez pariez sur qui ?_ demanda Sara en remettant son casque

_-Moi, sur toi, c'est de l'argent en sécurité avec toi, les autres sur Fab. Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas, on fait cinquante cinquante sur les gains, ils sont quatre, ça fait quarante dollars chacun._

_-D'accord,_ elle démarra sa moto et Fab aussi, ils s'installèrent sur la ligne de course, Mike abaissa le drapeau et les motos se lancèrent à vive allure sur le tour. Sara prit la tête de suite, suivi de prés quand même par son rival.

_-Je vous avais dit, c'est la meilleure cette femme_, il sauta de joie

_-La course n'est pas encore finie_, fit un jeune à coté de lui.

_-Je sais, mais Sara est la femme la plus têtue que je connaisse, et je sais qu'elle ne le laissera pas passer, _il était tout excité.

Sara distançait l'autre moto, l'écart était important, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres après la ligne d'arrivée et retourna au stand, elle retira son casque avec un énorme sourire.

_-j'ai fait combien ?_

_-cinq minutes trente, tu viens de battre ton propre record, il faudra le dire a Steph, _remarqua mike. L'autre moto arriva à leur niveau, il retira son casque.

_-Bon, j'avoue, ma moto se traîne un peu, mais c'était une belle course, un jour j'y arriverais._

_-Si tu ne loupes pas ton départ comme aujourd'hui_, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-Oui, tu as remarqué, j'ai des petits problèmes en ce moment._ Il regarda son moteur.

_-Il faut voir ça avec Steph, il te le dira, mais je crois que c'est un problème avec ton carbu je pense, mais désolée, je peux pas laisser mon public parier et perde_, elle se releva et Mike lui tendit deux billets de ses amis.

_-Tiens, puis le tiens et celui de Fab._ Sara lui redonna celui de Fab.

_-On a dit 50, 50 alors garde celui-ci,_ elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-J'adore faire des affaires avec toi Sara._

_-Moi, j'aime bien que tu ne paries pas contre moi,_ ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent. _Bon, tu viens Griss parce que dans pas longtemps le boulot commence._

_-Au faite Sara,_ fit Ben_, tu pourras dire a tes amis les flics de ne pas toujours se mettre sur moi, j'ai trois procès a payer ce mois ci,_ dit il en rigolant.

_-Si tu veux faire de la vitesse, soit tu vas sur les route du déserts, soit ici, mais pas en ville,_ elle les salua tous et parti dans le parking, elle laissa Grissom a sa voiture et partir tout les deux a l'appart' de Sara.


	21. Chapter 21

_petit chapitre du jour_

_oulala, les tensions montes, tres dur d'y résister!!!_

bonne journée

Elle laissa sa moto devant l'entrée, Grissom rangea la voiture sur sa place. Arrivé à l'appart', Sara débarrassa de son manteau et son casque et Grissom fit de même. Elle alla s'allonger dans le fauteuil, il la suivi.

_-on fait quoi maintenant,_ demanda Grissom

_-je ne sais pas, tu veux faire quoi ?_ elle sentit une main caresser la sienne puis il remonta sur son bras, il la regarder, il était vraiment attiré par elle, et il avait envie de lui montrer maintenant, il ne voulait plus jouer au chat et a la souris.

_-Griss, s'il te plait_. Dit elle en recula son bras. Sara se leva est alla dans la cuisine, il la regarda et la suivit.

_-Sara, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… enfin si mais je ne veux pas te brusquer… je …._

_-Griss, _elle se retourna sur lui mais s'appuya sur son plan de travail, _excuse moi, mais en ce moment…. Je …je_

_-Tu as quelqu'un ? _fit il les yeux plein d'incompréhension et de peur que cette réponse soit affirmative

_-Non, _dit-elle tout de suite_, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

_-Je … je ne sais pas moi, tout ces hommes autour de toi, je ne sais pas_

_-Griss, tu ne dois pas être jaloux de ces hommes, ils ne représentent rien, ce sont des amis, même certain juste des connaissances, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux et moi…_

- _Sara, je suis tellement jaloux_, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, _je ne pensais pas que ce défaut était en moi,_ dit il en soupirant_, tu sais, c'est nouveau pour moi_. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus intensément les mains de Sara commencèrent à lui caresser son corps, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle voulait découvrir son corps, sa tête lui disait non, mais son corps l'appelait a venir le découvrir, ses mains étaient attirées vers lui, lui qu'elle avait attendu pendant plus de cinq longues années, elle n'en pouvait plus, Grissom rompit leur baiser et se recula, a contre cœur.

_-Griss, excuse moi, je n'aurais jamais du,_ elle ouvrit le frigidaire, prit deux bières en ouvrit une de suite et bu une grande gorgée, il fallait qu'elle se rafraîchisse les idées, elle lui tendit la deuxième cannette et parti lire son courrier, elle devait se changer les esprits. Grissom la regardait se battre avec son désir, il sourit légèrement et la serra dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front.

_-Je t'aime Sara, et j'aime que tu me mettes dans des états pareils_, il rigolait.

-_Ravie que ça vous fasse rire monsieur Grissom_, elle rigola à son tour, puis le poussa sur le canapé, il tomba dessus et Sara s'allongea sur lui et ne bougea plus.

_-Tu es bien là ?_ lui demanda Grissom

_-Oui,_ répondit simplement Sara, Gil promenait ses mains sur son dos, elle avait un petit débardeur, il faufila ses doigts en dessous et dessina des petits ronds dans son dos.

_-J'adore te toucher, mon coeur, ta peau est si douce_.

_-Gil ? _il arrêta de bouger

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _dit il d'un air inquiet _Tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom_.

Sara se redressa et prit une profonde respiration, Gil se releva et posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

_-Chuuuut, ne dit rien s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de parler de chose inutile aujourd'hui. _Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, un petit baiser volé.

_-Gil, il faut vraiment que je te parle, c'est important._

_-D'accord, mais pas aujourd'hui, _il l'embrassa une seconde fois.

_-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?_

_-Ça peut bien attendre non ? _

_-Je ne sais pas,_ dit elle en baissant les yeux, il glissa sa main sur son menton et lui redressa la tête.

_-Si tu as attendu jusqu'ici, donc tu peux encore attendre deux ou trois jours, ça ne concerne pas quelque chose qui doit se passer dans la semaine ?_

_-Non, mais dans le mois, _dit elle en soupirant, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_-Alors on verra après les congés, _fit il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_-Gil ne fait pas ça ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Arrête de faire celui qui ne comprend pas,_ dit elle en le repoussant alors qu'il essaya de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. _Gil !!_

_-Alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'y peux rien, j'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom._ Il se leva et prit sa cannette de bière, il la bu d'une traite.

_-Parce que tu crois que l'alcool va t'aider à garder les esprits clairs,_ fit elle en rigolant.

_-Non, mais il faut que je pense a autres choses tout de suite,_ il se leva du canapé Sara fit de même, elle regarda sa montre.

_-Il est déjà 17H, il faut que je te laisse,_ dit elle en allant dans sa chambre, elle ressorti avec un sac a dos, _il faut que j'aille dire au revoir a Matthew, les parents de Greg viennent le chercher_.

_-Bon_, il soupira, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

_-Il faudra vraiment qu'on parle Gil,_ fit Sara.

_-Oui, c'est promis. Mais en attendant, tu peux me déposer chez moi s'il te plait ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr_, ils sortirent tout les deux de l'appartement.


	22. Chapter 22

Grissom arriva au bureau et remarqua que Cath et Warrick était déjà là. Il entra dans la salle de repos et se versa une tasse de café.

_-salut boss, alors vous n'avez pas vu Sara, elle n'est pas encore là ?_ dit il étonné.

_-Non, mais il manque Greg et Nick également,_ observa t il

_-Non, Nick est dans les vestiaires, il avait oublié sa carte._ Dit Cath.

Grissom s'assit sur une chaise face à la porte.

_-alors tout est prêt ?_ demanda t il

_-oui, dès la fin du service, on lève le camp._

_-j'espère seulement qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille,_ dit Cath en soupirant.

Greg et Sara entrèrent sans un mot dans la salle de repos suivit de Nick.

_-Vous avez un problème avec vos montres ?_ demanda Warrick en rigolant, personne ne répondit.

_-C'est pas la joie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Cath

_-Les « au revoir » avec matthew était plutôt dur,_ dit Sara en s'asseyant sur le canapé, Greg la suivit.

_-Oui, c'est la première fois que je le laisse,_ dit Greg dans un soupir. Cath s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa main

_-Tu verras c'est dur la première fois, mais ça va te faire un bien fou._ Greg releva les yeux vers elle et lui souri

_-Merci Cath._

Il n'y avait pas de dossier ce soir là, alors quand Grissom réapparu dans la salle il s'étonna de ne pas voir Sara, elle venait de partir dans le labo de Greg.

_-Où est où Sara ?_

_-dans le labo de Greg._ Il tourna les talons pour y aller, mais Cath se leva.

_-Attend moi, je t'accompagne, je dois voir Greg_, il était devant l'écran de son ordi, assis sur sa chaise de bureau et Sara était derrière lui, le tenant par le cou, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ils fixaient tout les deux un bébé sur l'écran, c'était Matt, Greg c'était branché sur MSN pour assister au dernier biberon de la journée. Comme ses parents avaient décidé de passer la nuit chez lui, il leur avait expliqué comment fonctionnait MSN et la caméra, mais ayant l'habitude, lui avait coupé le son du labo, c'est parent ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qui se disait, sécurité oblige, mais eux entendait bien les gazouillements du bébé, les deux chefs restèrent la a les regarder.

_-il me manque déjà._

_-moi aussi, c'est dingue qu'en à peine deux mois, il a complètement changé nos vie_.

_-Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir y arriver_

_-Moi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi_

_-C'est grâce à toi si j'y arrive Sara, merci d'avoir voulu vivre avec nous._

_-C'est normal, tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber._

_-Oui, tu sais…. Les deux mois sont bientôt finis, _dit-il tristement.

-_Oui, je sai_s

_-Tu vas partir ?_

_-Greg, on en a déjà parlé…_

_-Oui, je sais mais….laisse nous encore du temps._

_-…. Ça sera pire dans un mois et encore plus dur dans deux._

_-Pourquoi j'ai pas une vie normale ?_ dit il dans un sourire triste.

_-Pourquoi on a pas une vie normale,_ dit elle en souriant.

_-En faite, c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien,_ il rigola

_-Oui Greggo, on se ressemble sur beaucoup de point._

_-Tu sais, un jour, dans vingt ans, si toi et moi on est toujours célibataire… on se mariera, _dit il en rigolant

_-Oui, si tu veux, on sera « les jeunes mariés » de la maison de retraite, _rigola t elle

_-Sara… ?_

_-Oui Greg ?_

_-Tu crois qu'un jour je trouverais une femme qui veuille bien de moi et Matthew ?_ son regard devint triste.

_-Oui, si une femme prend moins de cinq minutes a te connaître, elle verra que tu es le type le plus sympa, et tu es vraiment un chic type Greg._

_-Merci Sara, mais tu sais….depuis que Matt est là, je ne vois plus les femmes de la même manière qu'avant.._

Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui

_-C'est normal Greggo, Matt occupe toutes tes pensées._

_-A croire que je vais finir homo,_ dit il dans un rire sarcastique, Sara rigola

_-Non Greg, je peux te l'affirmer… tu n'as pas encore viré de bord, et je te le prouverais, _dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, ils regardèrent tout les deux Matt en train de boire son biberon, ils étaient en admiration. Grissom se racla la gorge, ce qui les fit sursauter.

_-Sara, j'aurais besoin que vous m'éclairiez sur l'affaire de Monsieur Scott, je suis en train de classer les dossiers et il me manque votre rapport._

_-Ah oui, désolé, il est dans mon bureau, je vais vous le chercher._

_-Greg, tu as fini mes dernières analyses, j'en ai besoin pour clore le dossier ? _ demanda Cath.

_-Oui, rien d'anormal, c'était encore son ADN, donc rien de neuf._ Il lui tendit une feuille et elle partit.

La nuit se finissait tranquillement et profitant que toute l'équipe du terrain était dans la salle de pose et Greg dans son labo, Sara eu une idée.

_-les mecs ?_

_-oui,_ répondirent Nick et Warrick

_-je vous parie dix dollars que dans dix minutes Wendy embrasse Greg dans son labo,_ dit elle en rigolant, les garçons rigolèrent,

_-Wendy ? Aucune chance_, fit Warrick, _elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait un mec en ce moment._

_-Alors, prends le parie,_ le tenta Cath

_-Ok, je te parie dix dollars,_ fit Warrick

_-Moi aussi,_ dit Nick en rigolant, _voila dix dollars de gagner les doigts dans le nez_, en tapant dans la main de Warrick. Sara se leva et alla dans le labo de Wendy, les garçons ainsi que Cath et Grissom la regardèrent partir, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle entra dans le bureau de Wendy et ressortit deux minutes après. Elle re rentra dans la salle de repos et alla s'asseoir.

_-Tu viens de perdre dix dollars ma jolie,_ fit Warrick en ramassant les billets sur la table. Sara sourie quand elle vit Wendy sortir de son labo et entrer directement dans celui de Greg, elle l'embrassa a pleine bouche et lui murmura quelque chose, Greg sourit et lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, ils se souriaient, puis elle reparti dans son labo, Sara empocha les billets. Grissom et Cath avaient un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'elle agisse comme ça ?_ fit Nick tout étonné

_-Je lui ai simplement dit que je lui ferais ses analyses sur mes affaires pendant une journée, mais en faite elle m'a dit que c'était pas la peine, que ça ne la dérangeait pas de le faire, _dit elle en souriant.

Greg entra en trombe dans la salle se dirigea sur Sara sans rien dire, tout le monde se demandait quelle réaction allait avoir le laborantin, il s'approcha de Sara, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche, tout le monde resta bouche bée.

_-merci Sara, tu es vraiment une femme formidable,_ dit il tout content.

_-De rien Greg,_ dit elle en souriant, lui retirant ses mains de son visage, _je t'aime bien, mais il faudrait voir à te calmer,_ elle lui fit un petit sourire

_- Excuse-moi…, mais je suis trop content._

_-Dis donc Greg, c'est l'effet Wendy qui te met dans cet état ?_ fit Warrick en rigolant

_-Non…, enfin.., oui…, mais…. Ce n'est pas que ça,_ il se retourna sur Sara, _merci Sara maintenant j'ai la réponse a ma question._ Cath et Grissom se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

La nuit était achevée, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Warrick, Cath avait pris Grissom et Nick et Sara arriva avec Greg en moto, il échangea sa place avec Grissom et montèrent dans la voiture de Warrick, ils partirent tous pour le lake Tahoe.


	23. Chapter 23

Sara suivait la voiture puis après une demi-heure elle fit un signe à Warrick et parti a toute vitesse, ils arrivèrent en premier au camping, Sara alla à l'accueil et un homme d'une soixantaine d'année l'accueillit les bras grand ouvert.

_Sara, ma petite Sara, comment tu vas ?_

_Ça va Pete, et toi ?_

_Moi, comme ci comme ça, tu sais la vieillesse ?_

_Arrête Pete, tu es solide comme un roc,_ dit elle en lui rendant son étreinte

_Alors tu les as encore semés en route ?_

_Oui._

_Un jour tu te tueras avec cet engin de la mort,_ dit-il en lançant un regard meurtrier sur sa moto

_Mais non, et ne la regarde pas comme ça, tu vas lui faire peur_, dit elle en rigolant

_Tu as toujours ta joie de vivre en tout cas, ça fait plaisir_. Elle lui lança un petit sourire, comme pour le remercier

_Je te présente Gil Grissom,_ il lui tendit sa main

_Ton superviseur, c'est ça ?_

_Oui,_ répondit Griss en lui serrant la main. _Enchanté_

_Moi de même,_ fit le propriétaire des lieux…

_Tu nous donne quelque chose à boire Bill, ou on peut crever de soif ici ?_ dit elle en plaisantant

_Aller, viens,_ ils entrèrent dans le café, Sara salua deux, trois personnes qu'elle connaissait puis se dirigea au bar où un café était servie. Elle mit deux sucres et le bu.

_Alors, il y a du monde en cette période ?_ demanda t elle

_Non, c'est plutôt calme, vous allez avoir un couple en voisin, tu vas apprécier, c'est des français, j'ai pensé a toi._

_A merci Bill, ça va me faire du bien de parler un peu._

_Au faite la miss, j'ai encore un problème d'Internet sur mon ordinateur, tu veux bien y regarder_

_Encore, je te l'ai déjà dépanné il y a un mois, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à tes paramètres,_ dit elle en allant derrière le comptoir, elle se dirigea a l'arrière dans une pièce. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard. _Bill c'est fait, j'ai vu que les collègues arrivaient demain_. Elle sourie

_Oui, ils n'ont pas les mêmes jours que vous, mais j'ai du les mettre un peu plus loin._

_Oui, j'ai vu, ce n'est pas grave, et de toute façon, aujourd'hui on aura le temps de faire une sieste._

_Vous avez fini ce matin ?_

_Oui, le temps de faire la route._ Elle se retourna sur Griss. _Je te fais visiter les lieux, en les attendant ?_

_D'accord,_ fit-il en récupérant son casque.

Ils montèrent tout les deux sur la moto leurs casques a leurs bras, elle fit le tour du camping, en lui montrant les douches, leurs emplacements…

Elle gara la moto à leurs emplacements et entendit une voiture arriver, c'était le reste de l'équipe.

_Alors Griss, pas trop eu peur ?_ fit Cath en descendant de la voiture

_Non, Sara a été sympa avec moi, elle n'a pas été trop vite_, fit il en rigolant. Les garçons commencèrent à sortir les tentes de la voiture.

_Chacun monte la sienne_, fit Greg en donnant toutes les tentes à leurs propriétaires.

Gil et Cath avait les plus facile, ils avaient déjà gonflé leurs matelas et déballé leurs affaires, tandis que les autres avaient a peine fini de les monter. Sara avait la plus grande tente.

_dis donc Sara, tu as la plus grande tente pour toi toute seule,_ lui fit remarquer Cath, tout les garçons rigolèrent, Sara la regardait amusé

_Tous les soirs, j'ai de la visite dans ma tente, alors comme j'en ai marre d'être serré et que les garçons me grimpent dessus, j'en ai une grande._

_Tu invites tant de monde que ca ?_ demanda Cath

_Non,_ fit Sara en rigolant, _en principe il n'y a que Greg et Nick mais ils viennent toujours en même temps._

_Sara, tu sais qu'on aime bien te tenir compagnie,_ dit Nick en, rigolant.

_Oui, c'est sure, mais tu es chiant, tu prends trop de place et Greg quand il boit trop, il ronfle, alors cette année, ça va changer._

_Ok, d'accord,_ fit Greg qui avait fini sa tente, _laisse, je vais finir de gonfler le matelas, comme c'est un grand le tiens._ Sara lui laissa sa place.

Warrick, Nick et Griss commencèrent à monter la tente cuisine, puis ils déchargèrent le coffre de la voiture dans celle-ci. Deux heures après, ils avaient fini de monter leur campement.

_Bon, je vais à la douche,_ dit Sara, en allant chercher ses affaires dans sa tente.

Nick, Greg et Grissom étaient prêts aussi pour y aller. Quand il revinrent Warrick et Cath y allèrent à leurs tours.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font eux deux, mais ils sont trop mignon,_ fit Nick

_Oui, c'est l'amour, _fait Greg en regardant Sara avec un regard amusé.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? t'es en manque ?_ fit Sara en le tapotant sur la tête. Il rigola et lui sauta dessus et la plaqua a terre, il se mit à la chatouiller, elle hurlait, et Nick et Griss rigolaient a plein poumons.

_Greg, t'es chiant merde,_ dit elle en se relevant, _tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça._

Il l'a regarda comme un enfant qui venait de se faire disputer et qu'il regrettait, elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux et lui fit un sourire.

_Oh les amoureux,_ leurs cria Warrick qui revenait des douches, accompagné de Cath qu'il tenait par la main, _on voit quand vous êtes là, fini le calme_, dit il en rigolant.

_Oui, mais ne me dit pas que tu as tellement changé que ça en l'espace d'une douche, Cath et Griss vont apprendre à te connaître,_ fit Nick en rigolant. Ils se préparèrent tous à aller manger.

Ils partirent a pied, au restaurant a la sortie du camping, ils rentrèrent une heure et demie plus tard, Nick et Greg préparèrent leurs sacs de couchages et les disposèrent dans la tente de Sara.

_Je vous préviens les mecs, première et dernière fois que vous passez la porte de ma tente. _Dit Sara

_Oui, tu nous l'as déjà dit Sara_ ; souffla Nick, _alors on en profite, tu viens avec nous Warr' ?_

_Non, désolé,_ fit-il en regardant Cath, _je vous laisse à trois aujourd'hui_

_Et c'est bon, il n'y a plus de place,_ fit Sara en feignant d'être en colère, _après je suis obligé de dormir sous l'un de vous. Et puis ma tente n'est pas un hôtel,_ elle entra dans sa tente et s'allongea.

On entendit les fermetures éclairs se fermer de la tente de Warrick, qui était avec Cath et celle de Griss, il aurait aimé rejoindre Sara pour une sieste, mais sa tente était bien trop occupé a son goût, il s'endormit encore avec une pointe de jalousie dans le ventre, enfin jusqu'au moment où il entendit la voix de Sara.

_Greg, pousse toi un peu, et Nick, c'est mon oreiller, pff, vous êtes chiant les mecs,_ dit elle en râlant.

_Oh Sara_, cria Warrick, _fout les dehors et laisse-nous dormir_

_J'aimerais bien Warr', mais tu connais Nick, il s'approprie tout ce qui traîne prés de lui._

_Pousse le un coup, tu verras_, on entendit Nick grommeler quelque chose

_Merci Warr' bonne nuit._

_Bonne nuit princesse_


	24. Chapter 24

Griss se réveilla trois heures plus tard, il sortit de sa tente et alla un peu plus loin sur le ponton du lac, il regardait l'horizon puis distingua une femme courir de l'autre coté du lac, c'était Sara, il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever.

_Vous êtes déjà réveillé ?_ demanda une voix derrière Gil, cela le fit sursauter.

_Oui Greg. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver_. Greg retira ses chaussures et mit ses pieds dans l'eau. _Ça fait longtemps que vous venez ici ?_

_Oui, assez, en faite presque depuis que Sara est là._

_Vous n'en parlez jamais au boulot._

_Non, c'est la règle, chacun fait ce qu'il veut ici, mais au boulot au en parle plus._

_Et ça marche ? _Greg rigola

_Non, mais ici on a l'impression de se trouver en famille un peu, ça fait du bien, on en a tous besoin._ Ils regardaient tout les deux Sara courir.

_Sara est proche de toi et Nick, je n'aurais jamais cru_. Constata Gil

_Oui, mais vous savez... vous … vous n'avez rien à craindre, on est des amis, comme des frères pour elle, elle a besoin de se sentir entouré._

_Oui, j'ai remarqué,_ dit Griss avec une petite voix

_Vous en faites pas, vous vous habituerez_, dit il en rigolant, _on s'est tous habitué._

Sara s'arrêta devant une tente voisine au campement, elle parla à un homme tout en revenant en marchant.

_Vous voyez, Sara aime le contact avec les autres,_ fit Greg en montrant Sara parler avec cet inconnu_, au boulot on fréquente que des morts, elle a besoin pendant ces quelques jours de se ressourcer avec des vivants, pour tenir un an. _Sara rigola avec l'homme, on voyait qu'elle parlait beaucoup avec les mains, Griss en déduit qu'elle avait rencontré le français dont parlait tout à l'heure Pete.

_Salut tout le monde, bien dormi ?_ fit Nick en baillant derrière eux

_Oui, mais toi pas assez,_ constata Griss amusé

_Si, ça va, j'ai toujours du mal à me réveiller_, il regarda où ses collègues regardaient et aperçut Sara. _Ah, elle a déjà rencontré quelqu'un à qui parler, je vous préviens Griss, Sara va parler pendant trois jours, elle est totalement différente ici_. Greg rigola

_C'est bon, Nick, je lui ai déjà dis._ L'homme quitta Sara et elle les rejoignit sur le ponton.

_Salut les gars, alors bien dormi_, elle mit une petite tape sur le crâne de Nick_, merci de m'avoir écrasé, _dit elle faussement en colère.

_Je t'ai pas entendu te lever, tu cours depuis combien de temps ?_ demanda Greg

_Une demi-heure, mais ce soir, vous retrouvez votre tente, d'accord ?_

_Oui,_ firent ils en cœurs, _mais demain on revient,_ fit Nick

_Non, tu iras tout seul,_ fit Greg, _je compte bien avoir de la compagnie,_ il fit un clin d'œil à Sara

_Tu as raison, profite, trois jours pour vivre, et après on oublie tout,_ rigola Nick. Warrick et Cath les rejoignirent. Ils avaient encore l'air endormi, Sara rigola

_Salut 'rick, tu es toujours aussi craquant quand tu te lèves,_ Warrick la regarda et souri, il la prit dans ses bras et se jeta avec elle dans l'eau, Sara cria, et se débattait, mais elle finit quand même trempé. Tout le monde rigolait. Warrick essaya de rejoindre le rivage à la nage mais Sara lui attrapa les pieds et lui sauta sur les épaules, il coula, et en remontant à la surface, ils partirent dans une bataille qui les faisait bien rire. Greg retira son tee shirt, prit un ballon qui se trouvait a coté de lui et le lança, il se jeta a l'eau aussi suivit de Nick. Ils commencèrent à se faire des passe par équipes, Greg et Warrick contre Nick et Sara, cette dernière avait la balle, Warrick nagea sous l'eau et passa sous Sara et la porta, il le jeta sur le coté, dans ce geste Sara avait lâché la balle et Greg s'en apparat. Quand Sara se reprit elle sauta sur les épaules de Warrick, Greg monta sur Nick et fit une bataille.

Grissom s'amusa de les voir, ainsi que Cath.

_ça change de les voir tous rire,_ fit Cath

_oui, ça fait du bien de se dire que la vie n'est pas faite que de boulot, _Cath rigola.

_le grand Gil Grissom serait il devenu un adepte des vacances ?_ dit elle en rigolant

_oui, peut être,_ fit il en levant les épaules. Il se leva, retira son tee shirt et pris Cath dans ses bras et plongea avec elle dans l'eau.

Après un moment à batailler dans l'eau, Sara sortit de l'eau, déplia cinq serviettes sur la plage aménagée près du campement et s'allongea sur l'une d'elle, Griss vint assez vite à côté elle.

_Alors, déjà fatigué ? _demanda Sara, sur un ton un peu moqueur, Griss la regarda

_Non, mais il y a une meilleure activité ici,_ dit il en rigolant, il s'allongea a coté d'elle, _je peux ?_

_Oui, si tu veux_. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, à regarder les autres jouer, quand Warrick embrassa Cath tendrement.

_Je ne savais pas que c'était si sérieux entre eux_, fit Griss

_C'est récent_, _mais ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont un faible l'un pour l'autre quand même, tout le monde le savait sauf eux,_ fit elle en rigolant parce que Greg venait de couler Nick.

_Tu as l'air vraiment proche d'eux ?_

_Oui, c'est ma famille, tu sais quand tu en as pas eu, tu t'attache au gens qui t'entoure._ Fit elle en le regardant, elle vit une triste lueur dans ses yeux. _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Griss ?_

_Rien_, fit il en tournant sa tête vers les nageurs.

_Griss, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre de te voir avec eux, tu dors avec eux et …._

_Tu es jaloux ?_ fit Sara étonnée.

_Un peu,_ dit Griss en la regardant dans les yeux

_Griss, tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est ma vie, je suis comme ça, les gars ont toujours été là pour moi, quand j'avais un problème, ils savent comment je suis, et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être jaloux._

_Peut être, mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé être dans ta tente tout à l'heure._

_Griss, je pensais que tu… enfin, pas devant l'équipe ?_

_Oui, je sais, mais bon, ….._il cherchait ses mots, _j'aurais juste voulu avoir le choix,_ elle le regarda et rigola

_Ce soir tu l'auras, le choix,_ il la regarda et lui sourit

_Merci._

Warrick arriva tout en courant et se jeta sur la serviette à coté de Sara mais au dernier moment il changea de direction et s'allongea sur Sara qui était presque sèche.

_- 'rick,_ dit elle en le poussa, _t'es gelé, t'es pas bien ?_ il rigola en s'allongea sur la serviette d'à coté.

_tu es drôlement belle Sara avec ton short et ton tee shirt mouillé,_ fit-il en la regardant du haut en bas d'un air séducteur, _tu cherches un homme ?_ dit-il en rigolant

_non, j'en ai déjà assez avec vous,_ fit elle en soufflant, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda pareil, _toi aussi monsieur Brown, ton caleçon te donne des fesses d'un vrai apollon, _elle souri.

_je sais Sara que tu admires toujours mes fesses, elles te font craquer, hein ?_

_oh oui, mais elles manquent un peu de sport,_ dit elle en lui mettant une petite fessé, ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent il s'allongea a coté d'elle.

_Tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir ?_ demanda t il

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai rencontré notre voisin, tu vois la tente là bas ?_

_Oui_

_Et il joue tout les soirs dans le U3, la boite en ville, c'est un pote a lui, et comme c'est un DJ en France, il passe ses vacance ici, il profite de la boite de son pote._

_Ah ok, donc, il t'a donné un rancart,_ dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre

_Mais non, il est avec sa femme, mais il m'a dit qu'on pouvait passer._

_Ok, alors ce soir en boite, ça c'est une bonne soirée,_ dit il en se retournant

_Tu travaille le bronzage de ton dos,_ fit-elle en rigolant

_Oui, et tu devrais en faire autant, tu as une mine de laborantine,_ dit il en rigolant.

Tous les trois rigolèrent.


	25. Chapter 25

Voili, voilou la suite, et bien oui, je sais que je vous remercie pas souvent de vos reviews, mais il faut dire que je poste souvent assez vite, n'ayant pas toujours pensé d'écrire quelques choses avant, mais voilà, je vous le dit, je vous remercie de me lire, et de m'encouragez.

Je sais que la relation SARA/GIL est un peu bizarre, mais elle ne doit pas arreter de vivre pour lui, et puis elle continue sa vie, il faut qu'il si habitue...

Sinon, merci a Sidle13, MIC, Angel ( si tu me suit encore lol), Miss rock, et MissSidle73 ( j'espere que je vais assez vite a poster pour toi).

Allez, peut etre un deuxieme chapitre cet aprem, si je sors pas. ( et oui, c'est la joie, enfin, non, je viens de regarder le bisous de Gil et Sara, et comme vous savez la suite, je pleure, alors une petite reviews me ferais pas de mal.

See ya, bonne lecture, et taper pas, je suis sortie mdr.

La journée passa assez vite, ils mangèrent et se préparèrent pour sortir, arrivés en boite l'ambiance était au beau fixe, ils rencontrèrent le français et Sara lui parla un moment, il leur avait réservé un table, ils s'installèrent donc et Nick et Greg rejoignirent la piste de danse. Au bout de quatre heures, ils rentrèrent tous au campement, Sara était beaucoup plus énervée que les autres, elle ne buvait plus depuis un an, donc elle tenait moins bien l'alcool.

Nick la porta sur son dos. En arrivant, ils s'installèrent tous a coté des tentes et parlèrent de choses et d'autres, surtout des bourdes faites pendant leurs enquêtes, comme la fois où Nick avait fait tomber le portable de Sara dans une baignoire avec un corps en décomposition.

_Dis Greg, tu ne regrettes pas le terrain ?_ fit Cath

_Si, mais tu sais avec Matthew, je peux pas faire autrement, pour le moment, je dois avoir des horaires réguliers, et au labo, l'heure c'est l'heure, fini les heures supp' mais je dis pas un jours que je reviendrais pas,_ dit il avec une voix de regret. Sara qui était à coté de lui, lui passa un bras autour de son cou.

_Tu sais, Greg, ta place sera toujours avec nous_, dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Après un moment de silence Sara respira profondément.

_Vous savez tous, vous êtes vraiment une vrai famille pour moi, je vous dois tous beaucoup, d'abord d'avoir toujours était là pour moi… de me soutenir quand vous sentez que je vais pas bien, _et elle rigola, _j'avoue que ça arrive souvent, j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais vous rendre tout l'amour que vous me donnez…_

_Tu nous le rends déjà Sara,_ fit Nick ému

_Merci Nick, mais je sais pas si vous savez comment je suis heureuse d'être avec vous aujourd'hui, c'est grâce a vous que je me sens revivre, je vous oublierez jamais, surtout toi,_ elle resserra son étreinte sur Greg, _tu es mon petit frère, tu me guides tout le temps,_ elle l'embrassa de nouveau, _je t'oublierais jamais_. Greg avait les larmes aux yeux et plongea son regard dans ses yeux, ils restèrent un long moment a se regardaient sans bouger.

_Oh, les tourtereaux,_ fit Warrick, _arrêtez, vous allez nous faire pleurer,_ puis une larme coula sur la joue de Greg, Sara l'essuya mais il se leva et alla au bord de l'eau

_Ça y est tu l'as fait pleurer_, dit Nick en rigolant, _c'est qu'il est devenu sentimentale avec ça,_ ils sourirent tous et Sara alla le rejoindre, ils regardèrent tous la scène d'un air interrogateur, Sara s'approcha de Greg, on voyait ses épaules bouger, on pouvait voir qu'il pleurait, Sara le prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre la conversation, mais ils voyaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils mirent ça sur le manque de Matthew peut être.

_Tu pars c'est ça ?_ fit d'emblé Greg.

_Oui,_ elle baissa la tête

_Tu as prit quand ta décision ?_

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je l'ai toujours su_

_Je…je suis vraiment content pour toi._ Sara rigola

_Ça se voit,_ il rigola à son tour

_Si c'est vrai, mais tu vas me manquer._

_Toi aussi, mais tu sais, je pars pour deux ans peut être trois maxi._

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui, je ne peux pas rester loin de vous._

_Ils sont au courant ?_

_Non, personne, …._ Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un, l'autre pendant un long moment, mais le temps ne comptait plus, il savait qu'elle allait partir, il voulait que cette étreinte ne s'arrête jamais… _il faudra juste leur expliquer ça, _dit elle en souriant ; mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant

_Tu comptes leurs dirent quand ?_

_Je ne sais pas, de toute manière Maeva vient a végas a la fin du camping et a ce moment là, tout le monde sera au courant,_ fit elle en soupirant

_Et tu comptes lui dire avant ?_

_J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre,_ Greg se retira de son étreinte puis pris sa tête entre ses mains.

_S'il t'aime, il te laissera partir, c'est ta carrière qui compte_

_Oui, je sais, mais ça fait cinq ans que je l'attends, et aujourd'hui qu'il est prêt, je ne le suis plus…_

_Oui, mais toi tu as attendu cinq ans, lui pourra bien attendre deux ou trois ans de plus._ Elle lui souri

_Tout est simple avec toi,_ ils s'assiérent tout les deux sur le bord de l'eau, Sara avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Greg, ils restèrent bercé par le murmure des vagues du lac.

Le reste de l'équipe alla se coucher dans leurs tentes, et Grissom après avoir attendu un moment décida lui aussi de se coucher. Sara et Greg finirent dans la tente de la jeune scientifique.


	26. Chapter 26

Milles excuses, je vous ai oublié hier, mais je me rattrappe, allez, un chapitre, et a demain, bisous.

merci de me suivre encore!!!

Le lendemain quand Greg se réveilla, Sara n'était plus là, il sortit de la tente et vit que tout le monde était réveillé.

_alors les jeunes mariés, vous vous levez ?_ plaisanta Nick ;

_ce n'est pas drôle,_ fit Greg, _elle est déjà levée depuis longtemps,_ dit-il en prenant la tasse de café que Cath lui tendait.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier ?_ demanda Warrick, _un coup de blues ?_

_Non, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler, c'est à Sara de vous le dire_, dit il en s'asseyant, un silence tomba sur le campement

_Elle part c'est ça ?_ fit Griss d'une petite voix

_Oui,_ lui répondit il, tout le monde fut choqué par cette nouvelle, _a Phoenix, Maeva lui a proposé une place de chef d'équipe._

_Pour combien de temps_ ? demanda Nick

_Normalement deux ou trois ans._ Grissom ne parlait plus, il était malheureux, il s'en doutait, depuis la fois ou elle avait voulu lui parlé, il n'avait pas voulu l'écouté, il l'avait senti arriver, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Après la discussion de hier, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait pensé a toute les éventualités, et c'était celle là la plus plausible, il se leva d'un bond, et alla s'asseoir sur le ponton il avait besoin d'être seul pour encaisser le coup. Greg le rejoignit peu de temps après.

_Elle est au courant depuis combien de temps ?_

_Depuis un mois, c'est récent….elle aurait voulu vous le dire avant, mais…_

_Je sais Greg, merci,_ dit-il pour clore la conversation.

Sara était revenue de courir, toute l'équipe était autour d'elle, ils l'embrassèrent tous, puis elle se dirigea vers Grissom, sur le chemin elle rencontra Greg qui repartait au campement.

_Je suis désolé Sara_

_Non, ce n'est pas grave, ils devaient savoir,_ elle continua son chemin pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ou au contraire, elle avait trop de chose a lui dire, mais comment ?

Sans se retourner, Grissom se racla la gorge.

_depuis quand tu le sais ?_

_je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'en parler…. Je le sais depuis un mois,_ elle s'assit à coté de lui. Elle le regardait mais lui fixait l'horizon_…..j'ai essayé de te le dire, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage._

_Je suis content pour toi, tu feras une bonne chef d'équipe, _dit-il doucement

_Griss…_ dit elle en lui posant une main sur son épaule_…je suis désolée._

_Tu m'aimes ?_ cette question surprit Sara mais elle lui répondit quand même.

_Hm…Oui… tu en doutes ?_

_Non… tu pars quand ?_

_Dans trois semaines._

_Ecklie est déjà au courant ?_

_Oui, je suis passée le voir avant de partir parce que je sais que je n'aurais pas eu le courage en revenant._

_Sara, ils ne nous restent que trois semaines ?_

_Oui, _dit elle en soufflant, il se retourna et l'embrassa, Sara était surprise du geste de son patron, mais elle réalisa enfin qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, elle lui rendit son baiser. Puis Gil se sépara d'elle mais laissa son visage à quelques centimètres pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux.

_Laisse moi profiter de ces trois semaines s'il te plait,_ le supplia t il.

_Gil, ça sera que plus difficile après,_ dit elle en baissant les yeux

_C'est vrai, mais si je dois t'attendre trois ans, tu me dois bien ça._ Sara souri, il l'attendrait, elle était heureuse

_Ok…_, il l'embrassa fougueusement après ça. Ils restèrent là un moment, puis décidèrent de revenir au campement.

_Alors Sara, comme ça tu nous abandonne_ ? dit Warrick

_Et oui, il faut bien, sinon je vais devenir folle de jalousie maintenant que tu es avec Cath,_ dit elle en rigolant, Warrick la pris par le cou et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue

_Tu sais très bien que je reste a ta disposition si tu as un problème_, il rigolait

_Je te pensais gentleman et fidèle_, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. _Maeva m'a proposé un poste dans le secteur de Phoenix au FBI secteur anti- gang, j'ai une formation de six mois en accéléré puis après j'aurais mon équipe à moi._

_Cool, mais une formation en accéléré ?_ _tu as des infos dessus,_ demanda curieusement Greg

_Oui, je passe six mois minimum avec un chef d'équipe en planque, lui et moi, sans contact, donc, je ne pourrais pas vous avoir, ni au téléphone, ni venir vous voir,_ dit elle sur un ton triste, Nick la prit dans ses bras

_Il te faudra au moins ça afin de te retirer toutes nos bêtises de la tête, tu vas jouer dans la cour des grands maintenant,_ il l'embrassa sur la joue, et lui glissa un _« tu vas me manquer »_ dans le creux de l'oreille, elle le prit par le cou et l'embrassa.

_Je vous promets que dans un an, je viendrais avec vous ici. _

_Tu as intérêt,_ lui répondit un homme qui se tenait debout a coté d'une tente, elle tourna la tête et aperçut Brass, elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

_Tu leur a dit ?_ lui demanda t il

_Oui, ce matin, _fit Greg en lui serrant la main

_Tu étais au courant Jim ?_ demanda Warrick

_Oui, je pense être le premier a l'avoir su._ Il posa un regard sur Sara pour confirmer ses dires

_Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais pas pu rester sans te le dire, toi, qui est au courant de tout,_ fit elle en le souriant

_Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Jim, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais,_ lui demanda Gil

_Je viens tout les ans, passer une journée avec eux_

_Il manque vraiment de communication dans notre labo,_ remarqua Gil, tous rigolèrent

_Non,_ dit Cath, _si tu sortais un peu la tête de ton bureau tu verrais tout ça,_ dit elle en rigolant

_J'y travaille Cath, je te le promet,_ répondit il le sourire aux lèvres et regarda Sara.

Ils commencèrent à préparer le déjeuner, Greg s'occupa du barbecue quand une voiture se gara à trois emplacements d'eux, trois jeunes descendirent de la voiture et rigolèrent, ils coururent sur le campement des experts.

_Allo camarades,_ fit l'un deux, les garçons s'approchèrent d'eux en rigolant

_Allo a vous, comment ça va ?_ demanda Warrick

_Bien, je vois que vous êtes déjà là, mais depuis quand ?_

_Depuis hier James,_ répondit Greg, ils parlèrent un moment puis le dénommé James s'avança sur Sara et lui fit la bise

_Salut mon cœur, alors tu me dis pas bonjour aujourd'hui_

_Et, tu n'es pas le centre du monde play boy, j'étais occupé a préparer à manger._

Il se retourna sur Cath, « _bonjour »,_ fit-il avec un sourire charmeur

_Bonjour,_ lui répondit simplement Cath

_Ne te fatigue pas,_ rigola Nick, _ton charme ne marchera pas sur elle non plus, elle est déjà prise_, James mit une main sur son cœur et rigola

_Décidément, toutes les femmes de votre équipe m'auront brisé le cœur._

_Oui, elle son indomptables,_ rigola Greg, les deux autres garçons s'approchèrent de Sara

_Salut Brian, salut Peter, comment ça va ?_

_Ça va,_ fit Brian, _on est en vacances, que demander de mieux_, ils dirent bonjour a Cath.

_Je ne vous présente pas Jim les mecs_, fit Sara

_Non, on le présente plus le grand Jim,_ fit James en lui serrant la main, les autres le suivirent.

_Et voici Gil Grissom_

_Oh, le grand Gil Grissom, votre superviseur,_ fit Brian

_Oui, c'est ça, cette année, toute l'équipe est là,_ ajouta Greg.

Après avoir raconté l'année écoulée, ils partirent à leurs campements.

Les nouveaux arrivés était de la police aussi mais d'une petite ville a deux heures de végas, ils se retrouvaient souvent ici pendant les vacances.

Après leurs siestes du midi, ils aperçurent que Pete avait sortit les buts flottants, ils allaient pouvoir jouer au ballon et faire un match avec les nouveaux venus.

Greg, Sara et Nick plongèrent directement dans l'eau avec une balle et commencèrent a se faire des passes, Warrick arriva et se plaça gardien, Gil et Cath étaient les derniers à plonger, Jim décida de rester sur le sable.

_alors les filles_, fit en rigolant Brian, _on veut se prendre une dégelé._

_Viens quand tu veux avec ton équipe,_ Fit Greg

_Il nous manque deux joueurs,_ remarqua James

_Je viens dans votre équipe,_ se proposa Sara, en se retournant elle vit le français qui se promenait au bord de l'eau elle nagea jusqu'à lui.

_Salut Jérome, ça va ?_

_Oui, et toi ? elle est bonne ?_

_Oui, il nous manque un joueur, ça te dirait de venir ?_

James regarda Sara parler à l'homme

_qui est ce ?_ demanda t il a Nick

_un français, c'est tout ce que je sais_

_un français,_ dit-il l'air surpris, il nagea vers eux

_Salut,_ fit James

_Oh, bonjour, je m'appelle Jérôme_

_Moi, c'est James, vous venez avec nous ?_

_Avec plaisirs, je préviens ma femme et j'arrive,_ il parti vers son campement

_Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français_, dit Sara étonnée

_Moi non plus, je ne savais pas pour toi,_ dit il en souriant, ils partirent rejoindre les autres en rigolant, ils firent une course de natation jusqu'au but et Sara gagna, James la regarda et la coula

_Tu devrais toujours laisser gagner un homme_, fit il en explication, Sara rigola, Jérôme arriva et le match commença, c'est Gil qui était chargé de marquer Sara, mais pas évident quand cette dernière s'amusait à lui faire des yeux doux, tout le monde voyait leurs petit manège et ça les faisait bien rire, le dîner du soir était en jeu, le perdant préparait tout. L'équipe de Sara gagna largement et le match avait duré un peu plus de deux heures, ils sortirent de l'eau essoufflés et s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes. Seule Sara, Jérôme et James étaient restés dans l'eau a se faire des passes en se racontant des histoires en français, ils rigolaient, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Grissom se rendit compte que depuis qu'ils étaient ici, il n'avait pas arrêté d'être jaloux, il détestait ce sentiment, c'était nouveau pour lui, surtout qu'il allait devoir la laisser pendant deux ans, et comme elle avait dit au début de journée, ils allaient rester sans nouvelle pendant six mois, il en était malade, il voulait en profiter au maximum.


	27. Chapter 27

_Voilà, je sais que je suis pas trop sympa de ne pas avoir mit de chapitre hier, mais j'ai un enorme probleme, internet ne voualit pas se connecter plus de une minute, alors c'était un peu juste pour mettre un chapitre ( en sachant qu'il m'en faut au moins six pour poster ( on ne rigole pas)._

_Bon voilà, maintenant, MONSIEUR decide de remarcher, alors je vous en mets deux, pour me faire pardonner._

_Bisou_

_bonne lecture_

Sara sortit de l'eau et quand son regard se dirigea vers Griss, elle y aperçut de la tristesse, elle alla s'asseoir a coté de lui en demandant gentiment a Greg s'il pouvait se décaler d'une place, il s'empressa de lui répondre affirmativement.

Elle se tourna sur Gil et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, enfin, ils étaient tous trop occupé à regarder deux filles courir en petit maillot pour les voir, mais Gil se recula tout de suite choqué.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Sara

- _je croyais que tu ne voulais pas devant l'équipe?_ dit-il étonné

- _Gil, je m' en vais dans trois semaines, je compte bien en profiter, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? _demanda t elle surprise. Pour toute réponse Gil l'embrassa fougueusement, mais là tout le monde les regarda.

- _Oh doucement, il y a des personnes sensibles,_ dit Jim en rigolant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula merveilleusement bien, entre baignade et petit câlin sur la plage aménagée. Au soir, les garçons préparèrent un barbecue pour tout le monde, ils se couchèrent à 3H00 du matin, tous un peu énervé. Gil rejoignit Sara dans sa tente et ne firent que dormir pour la deuxième fois. (et oui, les joies du camping et des tentes sans isolation !!!!!). Greg prêta un coin de sa tente pour Jim qui dormit là.

Ils devaient rentrer le lendemain matin sur végas, c'était leur dernière journée, Jim parti vers les 11H, ils s'étaient tous levé vers les 10H, le temps de prendre leurs douches, ils se retrouvèrent donc à 11H30 avec un choix d'affectation a faire.

_Alors Griss, on reprend du service, _plaisanta Cath_, il y a les affectations à faire, entre la vaisselle et la bouffe de ce midi._

_Bon, alors, je dis Nick, Sara et Greg pour la vaisselle, et nous trois pour la bouffe,_ fit il d'un air sérieux avec quand même un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_Ok boss_, firent ils tous en partant chacun a leurs taches. Au bout de cinq minutes le groupe « manger » rejoignit l'équipe « vaisselle » mais sans faire de bruit, pour les espionner.

_Alors Sara, ça dure depuis quand avec Griss,_ demanda curieux Nick

_Arrête Nick d'emmerder Sara avec ça,_ fit Greg en souriant

_Tu dis ça parce que tu le savais toi ?_ lui rétorqua Nick

_Ben oui, mais c'est normale_, il haussa les épaule, _on partage le même appart'_. Sara souriait

_En tout cas princesse, tu vas nous manquer_, dit Nick

_Vous aussi vous allez me manquer_. Dit elle tristement_, mais vous allez vite me trouver une remplaçante,_ fit elle en se reprenant

_Oui, j'espère que Griss nous trouveras une belle rousse_, fit Nick d'un air songeur

_Je savais bien que tu avais une préférence pour les rousses_, dit Greg en rigolant

_Greg, tout le monde le sait,_ fit Sara amusée

_Non, pas moi_, répondit celui-ci

_Non, pas les mecs, mais les femmes le sentent_, rajouta t elle

Nick était amusé de la conversation,

- _vous savez, j'ai dit une rousse, mais Sara, pendant tes trois premières années, je n'aurais pas dit non._

_Je sais Nicky, mais tu vois, après Warrick, je crois que les collègues c'est fini pour moi, _dit elle en rigolant, ils rigolèrent tous.

_Non, tu donne dans les chefs maintenant,_ plaisanta Nick. Sara qui faisait la vaisselle, prit un air faussement vexé, remplis un verre d'eau et l'arrosa, Greg pouffa de rire

_Allez Nick ça t'apprendra à parler comme ça d'une femme aussi divine que Sara_. Et hop, un verre pour Greg aussi, ils portèrent Sara jusque dans les douches et la mirent toute habillée dedans, c'est a ce moment là que l'autre équipe arriva, ils entendirent les cris de Sara, et la virent sortir des douches trempée, ils rigolèrent tous.

_C'est tout sauf drôle,_ fit Sara, Gil la prit dans ses bras

_Ils ne sont pas sympa avec toi mon amour,_ fit il, il l'embrassa

_Merci, il n'y a que toi pour me réconforter._

_Puisque que vous avez mouillé Sara, vous n'avez plus qu'a finir la vaisselle tout seul,_ dit il en partant avec son bras sur l'épaule de sa bien aimée, il se retourna une dernière fois_, je change les assignations, Cath et Warrick vous pouvez les aidés, Sara et moi on s'occupe du barbecue._

Après la sieste, ils profitèrent une dernière fois de la baignade et commencèrent a ranger leurs affaires, Cath et Gil plièrent leurs tentes et l'installèrent dans le coffre, il ne restait plus que quatre tentes de montée, Gil allait dormir avec Sara. Ils se préparèrent pour aller au restaurant. La soirée passa tranquillement. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était prêt a partir pour 11H, les vacances étaient finis, enfin le camping, ils leurs restaient encore trois jours en compagnie des amis de Sara, ils devaient arriver vers les 16H a l'aéroport.


	28. Chapter 28

De retour a Vegas, Sara et Gil allèrent tous les deux ranger la moto dans son box, ils allèrent ensuite chez Warrick récupérer leurs affaires, et rentrèrent tout les deux. Devant l'appart de Sara Gil n'osa pas rentrer, il l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Sara le regarda, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire de rester ou pas, elle devait nettoyer un peu son appartement pour ses invités, alors elle referma la porte et commença son ménage. A quinze heures, la sonnerie retentit, elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Grissom derrière celle-ci.

_Hey,_ fit-il simplement.

_Hey, tu veux rentrer ?_

_Merci,_ il l'embrassa sur le front.

Il savait que s'il commençait à l'embrasser il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, il en mourrait d'envie, mais ne sachant pas comment Sara aurait réagi, il préférait attendre.

_tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_oui, si tu veux, tu as une bière,_ elle alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux bières.

_Ils arrivent a quelle heure tes invités ?_

_Dans une heure à l'aéroport,_ fit elle en regardant sa montre.

Il la fixait, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle, il savait qu'elle devait partir, qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher, mais il était trop tard, il était accroc, il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit avant, mais maintenant, il devait la laisser partir. Et puis c'était pour trois ans, seulement, trois ans, ou trente six mois ou 156 semaines ou 1095 jours, ça lui paraissait une éternité, comment ferait il pour tenir, et elle, est ce qu'elle penserait encore a lui, elle rencontrerait peut être quelqu'un de son age, quelqu'un qui lui corresponde mieux, qui ne mette pas cinq ans pour se rendre compte que cette femme est merveilleuse, et qu'elle l'aimerait plus que lui. Sara regardait Grissom et vit la bataille qu'il menait avec lui-même dans ses yeux, elle lui caressa la joue.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Rien,_ fit il en secouant la tête.

Il plongea dans ses yeux et l'embrassa tendrement, il l'aimait, et même si elle ne l'attendait pas, lui il l'attendrait, il murmura a son oreille_, « je t'attendrais Sara »_. Sara se dégagea de son étreinte et le plongea dans son océan.

_Non Gil, je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes, je veux que tu vive ta vie…_ elle voulait bien sur qu'il l'attende, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de ne plus vivre juste pour elle, il devait continuer, la vie continuait, elle avait terriblement mal en prononçant ces mots, mais elle le devait, _tu ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, ni même comment…tu dois continuer a vivre._ Gil prit la tête de Sara entre ses mains.

_Sara, tu sais, j'ai encore plein de chose a te dire, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps._

_Gil, je suis désolée,_ dit elle en baissant la tête_, mais une occasion comme celle là, je ne peux pas la refuser._

_Sara, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis même heureux pour toi_, il l'embrassa a nouveau, puis la serra dans ses bras. _Tu devrais y aller_, dit il en regardant sa montre, _tes amis vont arriver._

_Tu veux venir avec moi ?_ demanda t elle sans réfléchir.

_Tu… je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que notre histoire soit découverte !!!_

_Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était avant que je parte, il nous reste plus que deux semaines et demie, je pensais que tu voulais en profiter au maximum ?_

_Oui, d'accord, alors si tu veux bien de moi, je viens,_ il prit sa veste et ses clés, _je t'emmène dans mon carrosse, _fit il en souriant, Sara l'embrassa et partirent tout les deux.

En attendant l'avion, Sara et Grissom buvaient un café à une table. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Sara lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu une histoire pendant un an avec Chris, mais que ça n'avait pas marché, depuis ils étaient devenu de vrais amis, et Chris et Mæva étaient au courant de beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, aussi c'était pour ça que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils soient au courant pour eux deux. A l'annonce de l'arrivée de l'avion, ils se levèrent et allèrent les attendre. Sara eu un sourire radieux quand elle reconnu ces amis arriver.

_Sara, salut,_ fit Maeva en la prenant dans ses bras, _que c'est bon de te revoir_. Elle la relâcha pour laisser sa place à Chris

_Ma douce princesse, qu'est ce que ça fait plaisir de revenir ici._

_Salut vous deux, je vois que vous êtes en forme_

_Oui, c'est les trois premiers jours de congés hors de Phoenix, je peux que me ravir_, fit la grande Brune, qui ressemblait étrangement à Sara, constata Griss.

_Je vous présente Gil, un ami_, dit Sara en se retournant sur son superviseur.

_Enchanté,_ fit celle-ci en l'embrassant, _je suis Maeva_. Gil lui fit un sourire

_Salut, moi c'est Chris_, ils se serrèrent la main.

_Bon, Chris, je te laisse prendre les valises, j'ai des choses importante a dire a Sara_, elle prit son amie par le bras et commença à avancer, Chris leva les épaules et regarda Gil.

_C'est du Maeva tout craché, elle est pour l'égalité des sexes, mais la galanterie doit toujours être de mise, _fit-il en rigolant.

_Je t'ai entendu espèce de macho,_ ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Sara regarda Gil et lui fit un clin d'œil, il lui souri.

Les hommes se dirigèrent vers les bagages.

_Ca fait longtemps que vous connaissez Sara ?_ demanda Chris, Gil se racla la gorge, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

_Oui, environ dix ans,_ il ramassa une valise et commença à rejoindre les filles. Chris le suivit.

Arrivé a l'appart' de Sara, elle les invita a s'installer, leurs proposa a boire, elle servit deux jus d'orange pour elle et Maeva, et deux bières pour les hommes, Maeva était dans la chambre en train de défaire sa valise, Chris entra dans le salon, et s'installa sur le canapé avec Griss.

_dis moi princesse, tu fais fuir les hommes avec la photo sur ta table de nuit_, elle haussa un sourcil se retourna sur lui.

_Non, pour quoi?_

_Je ne sais pas, toi avec un autre homme, et en plus un valeureux gentleman comme moi, en train de se serrer dans les bras, ça peut éveiller des soupçons !_ Sara rigola, puis s'installa sur ses genoux

_Alors, le valeureux gentleman a peur de faire fuir les hommes de ma vie ?_

_Oui, un peu,_ répondit il avec une voie amusée.

_Non, pas de danger, celui qui me le demande en principe, sait qu'il n'y a pas de danger avec toi, tu n'es plus trop mon genre, et en plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'homme qui connaissent ma chambre,_ dit elle en se levant puis se dirigeant vers la chambre pour voir si Maeva avait fini.

_Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères le lit des autres ?_

_Non, t'es fou, je sais jamais comment sont les draps des autres, bon, tu arrête de parler de ma vie, s'il te plait, et parle moi de la tienne._

_Ok, alors rien de nouveau, que du vieux, et mes draps sont toujours propres_. Elle lui envoya une parure de drap sur lui

_Ceux la sont propres aussi, c'est pour ton lit, ou du moins si Maeva t'invite, _dit elle en rigolant, mais Chris eu un petit sourire gêné, Sara décida de ne rien dire et de passer.

_Vous voulez faire quoi ce soir ?_

_Chris a programmé la soirée,_ dit Maeva en revenant dans le salon, Sara était étonnée

_Alors, c'est quoi ?_

_J'ai demandé a Bill, un restaurant, et il m'a certifié que celui qui m'a donné l'adresse te plaira. Alors ce soir tu t'habilles en princesse avec Maeva et Gil et moi on vous sort._

_Non, pas moi, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas_, dit Gil gêné.

_Tu as quelques choses de prévu,_ s'enquit Sara

_Non, mais je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir de tas choses a vous raconter._ Sara le fixa dans les yeux.

_Alors, tu nous dis où ?_

_Moi je le sais déjà mais pour toi c'est une surprise,_ répondit Maeva

_Ok,_ elle partit dans la cuisine, Gil le suivit

_Tu ne veux pas venir ?_ lui demanda Sara

_Non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger._

_Gil tu ne me déranges pas et …._il le coupa

_Sara, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais je deviens fou, tout ces hommes qui t'entourent, qu'ils te regardent ils te donnent tous des surnoms tendres, je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment, je commence à saturer._

_Gil, ce sont tous des amis, tu n'as rien a craindre, aller viens avec nous s'il te plait_, elle le prit par la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement, _s'il te plait,_ elle lui fit sa moue d'enfant gâté.

_D'accord, seulement si tu me promets de faire tout ce que je veux pendant le reste de nos congés. _Elle réfléchit, et acquiesça par un baiser. Ils revinrent tout les deux dans le salon.

_Alors, on se prépare pour y aller ?_ demanda Chris

_Ok, mais je dois retourner chez moi me chercher des vêtements,_ Maeva entraîna Sara dans la chambre

_Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais nous on va se préparer_. Dit Maeva en refermant la porte de la chambre.

_Alors, c'est quoi comme resto_, demanda Gil

_Smoking obligé_, dit Chris, _ça va aller ?_

_Oui, pas de problème, il ne sort pas souvent mais j'en ai un quand même_, fit Gil

_- C'est un resto français, je sais que Sara adore la bouffe française._


	29. Chapter 29

Allez, encore un petit pour aujourd'hui, et apres je sais pas vous aurez la suite, demain, ou samedi peut etre.

Gil parti s'habiller chez lui, Chris ouvrit la porte de la chambre et trouva les deux femmes en sous vêtements.

_Alors, les princesses, bientôt prête ?_ elles n'étaient même pas choquées de le voir, elles avaient l'habitude, Maeva le connaissait depuis plus de treize ans, et Sara le connaissait depuis qu'elle avait 6 ans, Chris était son ami d'enfance.

_Alors, chérie, tu vas nous dire ?_

_Dire quoi ?_

_Qui est cet homme…_, renchérit il

_C'est Gil Grissom mon superviseur_, fit elle simplement

_Sar' arrête, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire qu'il est seulement ton superviseur_. Dit Maeva en rigolant

_Non, c'est vrai, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas sérieux,_ fit elle accompagné d'un geste de la main, pour dire de laisser tomber.

_Attend tu viens nous chercher avec lui et tu ne vas pas nous dire que c'est une présentation officielle ?_

_Non, vous oubliez tout les deux que je pars dans quinze jours loin d'ici, alors c'est juste une personne qui m'attendra j'espère,_ dit Sara sur un ton qui ne voulait décidément pas continuer cette conversation.

_Oh_, fit simplement Chris, il sorti son smoking de sa valise, et alla dans le salon pour s'habiller. _En tout cas, sache que je le trouve plutôt sympa, __ton__ superviseur_

_Merci Chris_, lui murmura Sara.

Grissom revint une heure plus tard, Chris était toujours dans le salon mais en tenue, les femmes étaient quand a elle toujours dans la chambre.

_Elles n'ont toujours pas bougé ?_ demanda Gil

_Non, je vais voir où elles en sont,_ lui répondit Chris en ouvrant la porte, on entendit la voie de Maeva et un oreiller vient se claquer sur sa tête.

_Tu pourrais frapper espèce de voyeur_. Chris rigola

_Et oh, un peu de calme, j'aime regarder des choses intéressantes,_ dit il en regardant en direction de celle-ci, alors que Sara était dans la salle de bain, elle en ressortit et s'amusa de voir le regard amoureux de Chris sur Maeva, elle rougissait.

_Chris, tu devrais pas rentrer comme ça dans l'univers d'une femme,_ lui fit remarquer Sara.

_Il fut un temps, magnifique Sara_, fit il en la regardant dans sa robe de soirée, _où tu aimais que je rentre dans ta chambre à l'improviste, _Sara rigola.

_Ce temps est bel et bien révolu mon cher ami, _elle passa a coté de lui et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle se retourna et vit Gil en smoking pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le trouva vraiment adorable, un homme en costard est vraiment la chose la plus belle sur terre, pensa t elle, elle tomba dans son regard et y vit du feu. Il l'a regarda de haut en bas, elle était sublime dans sa robe rouge, échancré jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et qui descendait jusqu'au bas des genoux. Il l'a regarda et ses yeux parlaient pour lui, il la désirait du regard, Chris se racla la gorge en les voyant la tout les deux sans bouger pendant déjà près d'une minute, il trouva la situation amusante.

_Bon Maeva tu es prête, j'avais réservé pour 20H30, on va être en retard,_ il soupira, et rajouta plus bas, _ce n'est pas vrai les femmes, jamais a l'heure, on devrait sortir seul._

_Je t'ai entendu monsieur Christophe Ryper, et si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez commencer à partir à pieds, _dit-elle faussement énerver, ce qui fit rire Sara et Grissom

_Bon, vous avez fini de vous chamailler comme des enfants, tout les deux, _fit Sara amusée, _Chris, tu la connais, elle a déjà déballé trois robes, mais je te jure qu'elle a fait vite._

_Oui, je sais Sara, mais elle a mit une semaine pour faire sa valise, je crois qu'elle a eu le temps de savoir ce qu'elle allait porter aujourd'hui._

Maeva se décida de sortir de sa chambre, elle avait revêtu une robe noire, taillée un peu comme Sara, elles avaient fait toute les deux un chignon, mais celui de Sara avait des mèches qui lui retombait dans la nuque, ce que Gil appréciait par-dessus tout, il la trouvait rebelle en tout sens, même ses cheveux sentaient la rébellion. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant avec une demi-heure de retard, mais leur table était toujours réservée, Sara était folle de joie du choix du restaurant, elle adorait manger français, en plus « le Bouchon » le restaurant de l'hôtel Venetian était son restaurant préféré. Mais le seul problème, c'est que le personnel parlait français aussi.

_Je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit ici ce soir,_ fit Sara

_Je savais que ça te plairait_, fit Chris fier de son choix

_Fait pas le fière Chris_, fit Maeva, _c'est bill qui t'a donné l'adresse_.

Il fit la moue se qui provoqua un rire chez les femmes de la table. Après avoir traduis la carte a Gil, Sara passa commande du repas, ils mangèrent l'entrée. Tout le long du repas, Chris envoyait des regard tendre a Maeva, ce qui n'échappa a Sara. Quand le serveur vint pour débarrasser, Chris proposa à Sara de danser, elle accepta. Sur la piste de danse, ils dansèrent un slow, tout les deux serrer l'un contre l'autre, on aurait dit un couple

_Alors, tu vas décider à me parler_, fit Sara en le regardant dans les yeux

_Te parler de quoi ?_ Sara rigola

_De Maeva, tu me prends pour qui ? je te connais mieux que personne, alors ?_

_Alors ? tu veux savoir quoi ?_

_Tout ! depuis combien de temps ? si tu vie avec elle ? si tu as déjà couché avec elle ? si tu as des projets ?_ il rigola à son tour

_Tu t'en es rendu compte quand ?_ Sara fit semblant de chercher

_Si je te dis, a la descente de l'avion tu me crois ?_ ils se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement.

_Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher,_ fit il en baissant les yeux un peu honteux, puis au bout d'un certains temps, il le releva vers elle, _ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble, et j'attendais de t'en parler pour lui dire d'emménager avec moi, je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais ?_ Sara regarda leurs table, avec Maeva et Gil assis tout les deux a les regarder, et leur souri, et Chris leva les yeux sur la table, il ne souriait pas, il fixait la table, mais on aurait dit qu'il ne voyait qu'un point fixe, ses yeux laissaient passer un vide.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ s'inquiéta Sara en le voyant bloqué

_Rien, juste des fois, je me dis que c'est peut être moi qui ne sait pas comment agir avec les femmes._ Sara le fixa dans les yeux

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas, on était bien tout les deux, non ? alors pourquoi ?_

_Chris, c'est moi la fautive, pas toi, tu le vois bien, quand je rencontre un homme, je dois m'enfuir, il y a plein d'homme qui partagent ma vie, qui dorme avec moi, mais dès que ça devient sérieux, je brise tout, alors, je fais d'eux ma famille, et je suis bien comme ça,_ dit Sara sincèrement, il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille, et mit sa tête dans son cou, il soupira

_Je n'ai pas su t'écouter_, dit il avec une petite voie

_Dit pas ça tu as toujours été là pour moi,_ fit elle dans un souffle, _et en plus je suis sure que tu rendras heureuse Maeva, ça fait longtemps que je trouve que vous devriez faire quelque chose vous deux._ Il sourit, et dire qu'il se demandait comment elle aurait réagit, mais au fond de lui il le savait, Sara ne voulait que son bonheur, et le fait qu'elle accepte cette union le rassurait.

_Je te remercie Sara._

_De rien, alors tu vas pouvoir lui annoncer son déménagement, mais tu devras prévoir une armoire ou deux de plus dans ta chambre, pour toutes ses affaires,_ ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

Gil les regarda partir sur la piste de danse, dieu qu'il aurait aimé être a la place de Chris a ce moment là, mais ne sachant pas comment Sara aurait réagit, il préférait rester là. Il les regardait avec envie.

_vous savez, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire,_ lui dit Maeva en voyant que le sourire des danseurs fit briller une étincelle de jalousie dans les yeux de Gil. Il se secoua la tête et regarda la femme en face de lui, d'un air interrogateur, _oui, entre Chris et Sara, c'est une longue histoire, presque toujours platonique,_ fit elle en rigolant. _Ils se connaissent depuis leurs six ans, ils étaient voisins, c'est chez Chris que Sara se planquait pour ne pas rentrer chez elle, et depuis ils ne se quittent plus._

_Je crois qu'ils parlent de nous_, lui fit remarquer Gil en sentant leurs regards sur eux.

_Oui, je sais, surtout de moi,_ fit-elle. Gil la regarda.

_Depuis combien de temps_, fit-il, Maeva le regarda étonné, _oui vous et Chris ?_

_Vous l'avez remarqué ?_

_C'était facile, _dit il en rigolant, _il vous dévore des yeux dès qu'il vous regarde_. Elle souri et rougit

_Ca fait six mois, mais Chris voulait en parler avant à Sara avant que ça devienne « officielle »_. fit-elle

_Ah bon_ ? fit Gil qui ne comprenait pas beaucoup.

_Oui, Chris et Sara se racontent tout de leur vie, ils ne prennent pas de décision sans que l'autre soit au courant, vous savez Chris a perdu toute sa famille lors d'un accident, depuis il n'a plus que Sara, ils sont comme frère et sœur. La vie leur a tout prit, ils étaient brisé tout les deux, et ils se sont reconstruit ensemble et maintenant ils se consolident ensemble, _dit elle en les regardant.

_Je comprend_, dit Gil en tournant son regard vers eux.

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait la voir rire ainsi, pourquoi ne riait elle pas comme ça avec lui ? Les danseurs revinrent à table tout en rigolant sur les achats futurs de Chris. Ils s'installèrent à table et les plats arrivèrent. Chris regarda Maeva et lui souri, il lui prit sa main et l'embrassa.

_Merci Sara_, lui dit Maeva

_Mais de rien_, lui répondit la brunette, _tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais dit quelque chose ?_

_Moi non, mais tu connais Chris, il adore le protocole_, fit elle en rigolant.

Sara la suivit dans son rire, Chris ne rigolait pas mais était heureux, Sara, Sa Sara était d'accord sur ses choix. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Le plat terminé, Gil se décida à prendre la main de Sara et de lui caresser doucement. Ils plongèrent tout les deux dans un monde a part, lui dans ses yeux chocolat et elle dans son bleu océan, quand tout un coup un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année passé, arriva derrière elle, en s'agenouillant. Sara ne se retourna pas, mais sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix.

- _Bonsoir princesse, puis je m'inviter a cette table ?_ un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	30. Chapter 30

_merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours un immense plaisir._

_Avec plaisir mais votre compagne blonde ne sera-t-elle pas jalouse ? _dit elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres

_Non, pas de danger, elle sait que les brunes ne sont pas mon genre, _dit il en se redressant, Sara se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

_Tu m'as manqué Bill_

_Toi aussi ma grande_ fit il en déposant une bouteille de champagne sur la table, et la serra aussi dans ses bras.

Le serveur arriva avec cinq coupes et une chaise. Il déposa les coupes sur la table.

_Non, pas besoin de chaise,_ fit bill en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Sara, il lui prit la main et la força a s'asseoir sur elle.

_Tu reste avec nous ?,_ demanda Chris

_Non, je peux pas, je bois juste une coupe avec vous et je repars_, il montra sa table, Gil fut étonné de voir le shérif Mobley, son patron. _Je suis en repas de travail en quelque sorte_, dit il amusé.

_A oui_, fit Sara étonnée, _et c'est qui cette blonde a coté de la chaise libre ?_

_Je ne sais plus trop, je crois que c'est Amanda, ou victoria,_ fit-il en souriant, _elle est vraiment chouette cette fille_. Il embrassa Maeva et serra la main a Chris il se retourna sur Gil.

_Bonsoir, je suis Bill Preston_

_Bonsoir Gil Grissom._

_Alors que fais tu là ?_ fit Sara étonnée

_Je suis venu voir ma puce et,_ il ouvrit la bouteille et commença a verser dans les verres, _boire un coup avec ma nouvelle recrue._

_Tu sais que c'est avec mon grand patron que tu manges ce soir ?_

_Qui Mobley ?_

_Oui_

_C'est un grand ami, on s'entend plutôt bien en dehors du travail, c'est sur qu'on a pas tout a fait le même point de vue, mais ça va, aujourd'hui le travail c'est plutôt le roux a coté de lui, c'est le grand patron du FBI de végas, mais il comprend pas que nous on ait la priorité sur les affaires, il a du mal a nous laisser faire, et je suis en train de voir pour ta prochaine affaire._ Dit-il.

_Comment ça ? je bosserais à Vegas ?_

_Ah ma puce, la je ne peux rien te dire, c'est le FBI tu connais, motus et bouche cousue_

_Ok, je ne demande rien._ Soupira t elle. Bill regarda Sara puis Maeva, puis il soupira

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bill ?_ demanda Maeva

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose ?_

_Ta manière de soupirer_, répondit Sara il la regarda et lui souri.

_Je leur ai promis de leurs présenter ma fille et toi Maeva._ Sara fit des énormes yeux

_Tu n'as pas dit à mon patron que j'étais ta fille,_ dit-elle indigner

_Si, pourquoi ? tu sais très bien que je t'aime comme ma fille, l_ui dit il normalement

_Justement, tu leur a dit « comme ma fille » ou ma fille tout court ?_

_Ça ne fait pas de différence pour moi._

_Mais pour moi oui, tu comprends que c'est mon boss là ? il croit que tu es mon père ?_

_Oui, et en plus ça fait cinq minutes que tu es sur moi et ils ont bien vu que je n'ai pas mes mains qui se promène sur ton corps, donc grand séducteur que je suis, et vu qu'ils me connaissent, maintenant ils n'ont plus de doute, _elle soupira.

_J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça._

_Oh, ma puce, tu viens alors que je te présente ?_ fit il a Sara.

_A une condition_, fit Maeva qui était aussi invitée

_Vas y dit toujours_, fit bill

_Tu payes le resto au deux plus belle filles du resto_, dit elle avec un regard qui ne pouvait pas refuser

_D'accord_, fit il. Les deux femmes se levèrent, Sara se baissa et murmura a Gil, _«je reviens »_

Ils partirent tout les trois à la table dans le fond du resto.

_Alors, chose promise, chose due,_ dit bill en arrivant sur la table. _Je vous présente Maeva Anderson ma chef de service de jour et Sara Sidle,_ elle serrèrent les mains aux diverses personnes présentent, la première se présenta sous le nom de Ben Berner, le directeur du FBI de Vegas, la deuxième personne était le shérif Mobley que Sara connaissait, et la troisième personne était un certain Herman Doubey, le patron du FBI de miami.

_Alors comme ça Sara vous êtes la fille cachée de notre cher Bill_, lui fit remarquer Mobley. Sara se sentait gênée.

_Oui, la fille cachée on peut dire ca._

_Non,_ fit bill, _c'est ma protégé, c'est moi qui l'ai formé, et qui l'ai poussé, _Mobley souri.

_Je comprends mieux maintenant le caractère_, dit il en rigolant, Sara lui rendit son sourire_, en tout cas, vous allez nous manquer_, dit il sincèrement_, vous étiez une excellente CSI._

_Mais, si vous êtes d'accord, je pense que je reviendrais ici dans quelques années,_ dit elle, Le shérif se retourna sur leur table et aperçu Grissom qui lui fit un geste de la main pour le saluer.

_Je comprends pourquoi_, dit il amusé

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'aime mon métier de CSI._ Dit-elle un peu plus sec

_D'accord Sara, ne vous énervez pas,_ dit il, _je suis juste étonné que vous connaissiez Bill._

_Il faut dire qu'elle n'aime pas trop parler de ses connaissances notre Sara, _fit Bill pour calmer le jeu, il leur proposa deux chaises qu'elles acceptèrent, ils restèrent à parler pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Gil les regardait, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- _Vous venez de faire connaissance avec beau papa ?_ fit Chris à Gil en rigolant

_C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre_, il réfléchit un moment, _ça fait longtemps qu'ils se connaissent ?_

_Oui, c'était notre prof dans les cours d'apprentissage sur le terrain. Il est tombé tout de suite sous le charme de Sara, et il l'a toujours protégé, même si elle ne voulait pas. Elle faisait tout pour le rejeter en cours, mais après les cours ils ont passés des journées entières à parler. Il disait que ça l'aiderait, et ca l'a aidé… elle l'appelait souvent pour parler…. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter, elle est si forte mais tellement fragile de l'intérieur. _Dit-il en admirant cette femme.

_Oui, elle est si forte_, murmura Gil, _je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'était refaite une famille à Frisco._

_Sara et moi on se connaît depuis nos six ans, on était voisins avant_. Les femmes revenaient. _Je ne vous demande qu'une chose_, dit il en reposant ces yeux sur son interlocuteur, _ne la faite pas souffrir._

_Je n'y tiens pas non plus_, fit-il en regardant la plus belle femme se diriger vers lui.

_Ça c'est bien passé ?_ demanda Chris

_Oui, très bien_, fit Sara, _tu sais comme j'adore ça,_ dit elle en rigolant. Ils mangèrent les desserts et demandèrent la note. Le serveur arriva

_Ce n'est pas la peine, monsieur Preston a payé votre note._ Sara se retourna vers lui. Il la regardait, elle lui signa : _« _tu_ ne devais payer que pour moi et _Maeva », elle était étonnée, il lui répondit toujours en _signe « c'est cadeau, pour la plus merveilleuse des femmes »_ il lui fit son plus merveilleux sourire. Elle lui répondit _« merci »_ et lui _« de rien, merci a toi »._ Gil était étonné.

_C'est pratique ce langage_, fit Maeva, _mais quand on ne sait pas, on reste toujours en dehors des conversations._ Chris fit un sourire a Sara et lui signa : _« tu lui as manqué, il est content que tu reviennes dans la famille »_ et lui répondit _« oui, je sais, vous m'avez manqué aussi »_, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

_Arrêtez, vous n'êtes pas sympa, je comprends rien._

_Tu n'avais qu'à participer au cours que je t'ai donné pendant ces six derniers mois, _dit Chris amusé

_Oui, mais j'avais d'autres choses à faire,_ fit elle d'un air coquin

Chris regarda Sara et continua _« j'aime la faire enrager »,_ et Gil souri et répondit : _« ça se voit, mais je crois que ça ne l'amuse plus, là »._ Chris regarda étonné Gil.

_Vous signé aussi ?_

_Et oui, mais je suis aussi étonné que vous que Sara et vous signez avec autant d'aisance._

Ils rentrèrent chez Sara, et elle ouvrit une bouteille de cognac.


	31. Chapter 31

_Petit chapitre aujourd'hui, et oui, j'avais dit pas le dimanche, mais bon, comme je suis tres gentille ( merci mes cheville se partent a merveilles!!) _

_une jolie petite fin de chapitre, rien que pour vous!!!!_

_bonne lecture, et j'attend quand meme un peu de reviews, pour savoir si quelqu'un me lit encore, sinon j'arrete là, merci._

_Tiens, _dit elle en tenant la bouteille a Chris_, je sais que tu adore ça._ Il se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, et se retourna vers Gil.

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retenir, mais ne vous en faite pas, c'était un geste anodin._

_Pas de problème,_ fit Gil amusé il avait compris maintenant qu'il ne devait plus être jaloux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence Chris respira plus fort, Sara qui le fixait depuis un long moment prit la parole

_Tu vas me le dire quand ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Arrête, tu as quelques choses a me dire, je croyais que c'était pour Maeva mais tu continues, donc, il y a quelque chose d'autre ?_

_Je continue quoi ?_

_Tu veux que je dise à ta future femme comment tu te comporte quand tu cache quelque chose ?_ dit-elle amusée

_Non, ça ira, mais ça va pas te plaire Sara._

_Dis toujours, tu ne peux pas connaître ma réaction._

_Si la je la connais,_ dit il en soupirant, _j'ai eu un appel de l'hôpital, il y a une semaine._

_Ah bon_, répond Sara, calme, _et pourquoi toi ?_

_Tu n'as pas donné de numéro d'urgence, et ils t'ont cherché partout, ils ne t'ont pas trouvé, ils ont regardé la feuille des visites, et il se trouve que nous y sommes allés a deux une fois, alors ils m'ont contacté._

_Ah bon, c'est bien, tu leur as dit que ce n'était pas la peine._

_Sara…_ dit il en soupirant, _ce n'est pas la solution._

_Tu crois ?_ dit elle en levant le ton_, je ne t'ai rien demandé Chris, tu avais qu'a leur dire qu'elle n'avait plus de famille._

_Sara… je ne peux pas dire ça, merde….c'est ta mère_, dit il offusqué

_Non, Chris, non ne dit pas ça … ma mère est morte, tu entends, morte_, elle se leva est alla se mettre a la fenêtre. Il se leva à son tour et se mit derrière elle.

_Non Sara, elle est belle et bien en vie, mais plus pour longtemps_, fit il en soupirant

_Et bien, tant mieux, mais ça change rien, pour moi ma mère et morte ce soir là._

_Elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne t'appelais plus Emmy Gress ?_

_Tu l'as vu ? _dit-elle étonnée

O_ui, je suis resté plus de trois heures avec elle, elle n'est consciente qu'une heure à peine par jours, tout le reste du temps elle délire._

_Elle a toujours déliré, c'est bien ça le problème_

_Elle voudrait te revoir,_ les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sara puis elle s'énerva

_Elle voudrait me voir… elle voudrait me voir, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de la voir, je ne peux pas, elle ne peut pas me demander ça…_

_Elle en a plus que pour six mois._

_Je m'en fous,_ dit elle presque en criant, les larmes lui coulaient plus abondamment sur les joues, _j'ai changé, Chris, je ne suis plus cette Emmy, je suis Sara, et je n'ai plus rien à voir avec elle._

_Ton frère a été la voir_. Elle rigola dans ses pleurs, mais le cœur ni était pas, elle était outrée.

_Comment un homme recherché par les fédéraux peut aller voir sa mère comme ça, et que personne ne l'arrête ?_

_Il s'est fait passer pour un médecin, mais ta mère l'a dit a une infirmière dans un de ses délires._

_Ils s'entendent bien eux deux, ils ont le même sang de meurtrier dans les veines._

_Elle voulait savoir si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, et si tu avais des enfants_. Sara prit une profonde respiration et de colère se retourna et fit face a Chris

_Comment veux tu que je lui pardonne… elle veut savoir si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais elle se fout de moi… comment veux tu qu'un homme s'approche de moi, des la première dispute, je m'éloigne, j'ai peur, Chris… et tu l'as bien vu, dès qu'on se disputait je les revoyais eux en train de se battre. Je faisais des cauchemars pendant des semaines, si bien qu'on osait même plus se parler… dès que j'entendais nos voisins crier, la nuit, je me revoyais dans ma chambre avec ma poupée sous le lit pour me cacher pour pas qu'il me trouve_, elle sanglotait, puis reprit sa tirade. E_t elle veut savoir si j'ai des enfants…_ elle rigola nerveusement, _elle se fout de moi, elle a peut être oublié,_ elle serra son ventre et Chris mit sa main sur celui-ci.

_Sara…_

_Non Chris,_ elle s'énerva, et monta le ton_, tu le sais aussi bien que moi que cette décision ils l'ont prise pour moi, mon cadeau d'anniversaire de mes dix ans, tu te rappelles Chris_, il baissa les yeux mais Sara était en furie, elle cria de nouveau, _tu te rappelles ?_

_Oui,_ fut le seul mot qu'il prononça dans un murmure, il l'a serra dans ses bras, mais elle refusa son étreinte

_Non Chris, non, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. J'en peux plus, ce connard de géniteur ma refilé plein de chose dans ses gènes, mais il m'a laissé plein de souvenir, et tu étais là aussi pour t'en rappelé. Comment peux tu lui pardonner a elle de l'avoir laissé faire, de ne pas être parti. Elle a choisi la facilité de le tuer, et en plus ce soir là, si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais suivit mon père, la nuit, je sens encore cette lame sur ma gorge et ta voix, qui lui suppliait de me lâcher… de mes pleures, et de ses yeux, qui n'avait même pas une larme, qui m'a dit que je le méritais, parce que je n'avais pas fini mon assiette… Tu te rappelles ? et cette bouteille de verre enfoncée dans mon ventre parce qu'ils m'avaient vu t'embrasser et qu'ils croyaient qu'à dix ans j'allais être enceinte de toi, tu te rappelles ?_ _de ce mois passé l'hôpital, le plus beau mois de ma vie, parce que je savais qu'au moins ici, je ne risquais pas de le voir débarquer dans ma chambre pour jouer au docteur avec moi, si toi tu ne rappelle pas, moi je me rappelle Chris, je me rappelle de tout, je n'ai rien oublié, rien, non, rien, _elle pleurait, les larmes ne cessèrent de couler, Chris la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement

_Je me rappelle princesse de tout, mais j'essaye de vivre avec ma culpabilité de ne pas t'avoir sorti de cet enfer, et je peux te jurer que c'est la chose la plus dur a faire,_ il laissa couler ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de la conversation. Sara murmura tout en s'asseyant par terre, Chris la suivit.

_Elle voudrait savoir où se trouve cette Emmy Gress, elle est morte, le jour de ses dix huit ans, et j'ai pris sa place, je ne pouvais plus garder ce nom si détestable que le sien… elle devrait être fière que j'ai pris le sien._

_Sara, il faut que tu mettes à jour cette période de ta vie, ça t'aidera a tourner la page, tu as encore toutes tes affaires a Frisco de ta vie d'avant, il faut que tu avances._

_Je le ferais Chris, je te le promets,_ il l'embrassa sur la joue et se détacha d'elle il versa deux cognac, lui en tendit un et le bu d'un coup sec ensemble.

Gil et Maeva ne disait rien, ils étaient tout les deux choqué par l'histoire de Sara, ils ne connaissaient rien de toute cette histoire, et dans la discussion, les vieux amis avaient eu l'air de les oublier, ils s'assiérent tout les deux sur le canapé et restèrent sans bouger pendant au moins dix minutes, le calme commençait à être pesant, quand Maeva décida de parler.

_c'est quoi le programme de demain ?_ Sara leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un sourire, pour la remercier de les sortir de ce silence

_demain matin, on va au badminton, tu me dois une revanche_, dit elle en souriant

_ça me va, _souri t elle

_non, moi non, j'en ai marre, je suis nul a ça, je vous regarderais des tribunes_, dit Chris

_ok, et après on va chez Greg pour manger a midi, et l'aprèm au sort, Nick veut reprendre une défaite au bowling avec l'équipe et le soir on va tous faire une bouffe chez Warrick, ça vous va ?_ proposa Sara

_pas de problème,_ répondit Chris en baillant.

_Bon, je vais vous laisser, les tourtereaux_ fit Sara en envoyant un coussin à Chris, il le prit en pleine figure.

_Tu dors où ?_

_Chez Greg, mais il dort depuis longtemps, je lui ai dit de pas m'attendre,_ en regardant sa montre qui affichait déjà minuit et demie.

_Tu veux que je t'emmène_, demanda Grissom

_Oui, si tu veux, comme ça je vous laisse la voiture, on se retrouve a la salle demain, ça vous va ?_

_D'accord,_ fit Maeva.

_Je vais prendre des affaires_, dit Sara en allant dans sa chambre, Gil la suivit.

- _Tu veux dormir chez moi ?_ Sara le regarda interrogative, _j'ai une chambre d'amis, ça éviterait de faire de la route ce soir, et demain je te dépose a la salle si tu veux_, elle lui souri et accepta. Ils se saluèrent et partirent de l'appartement


	32. Chapter 32

**Allez petite Nath, speciale dédicace pour toi, en plus, je suis sure que tu vas l'adoré celui là. Et là, si j'ai pasz de review de personne, je pleure, je vous le jure, parce qu'en plus, moi celui là, je l'adooooooooooooore.**

Le trajet se fit en silence, Gil repensait a l'enfer que Sara avait vécu durant sa jeunesse, il comprenait maintenant son attachement pour les affaires d'abus sur mineur, ou de violence, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue plus que ça.

Sara, elle, n'osa pas parler, elle ne savait pas trop comment il avait prit certaines révélations un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, comment avait elle fait pour s'emporter de cette façon devant Gil et Maeva, avec Chris, c'était une habitude, quand ils étaient en couple, il n'y avait jamais un mot au dessus de l'autre, mais dès que le « statut amis » était entre eux, ils n'arrêtaient pas de ce disputer, pour n'importe quoi, d'une banale affaire de tee shirt que la gouvernante de Bill s'était trompé de penderies, a la dispute a cause des choix de vie de l'autre, et voila, en plus cela finissait toujours pareil, ils pleuraient tous les deux, s'étant dit des choses qu'ils regrattaient déjà, mais cela faisait partit de leur relation.

Arrivés chez Grissom, ils rentrèrent dans le salon, après être accueillis pas Bruno, Grissom lui proposa quelque chose a boire, un thé, ou un café, elle refusa, voulant plutôt aller dormir, alors il alla dans la chambre d'amis lui déposer son sac.

-_Gil,_ dit Sara, il leva la tête et la regarda, voulant entendre la suite_. Je … je suis désolé que tu es du assister a ça._ Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

-_Ne t'en fais pas,_ il s'approcha d'elle et déposa sa paume de main sur sa joue, et la caressa doucement.

-_J'aurais voulu te le dire avant, mais…_

_-Sara, je comprends que tu aies du mal a en parler, mais a l'avenir, sache que je serais là, si tu veux en parler._ Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait a partir, mais Sara ne l'entendait pas comme ça, elle lui glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et approfondit le baiser.

Gil répondit a ce baiser, ses mains commencèrent a descendre le long de ses bras, puis d'un coup , Gil se recula.

_-Excuse moi Sara_, dit il en sortant de la pièce.

_-Gil ?_ Sara était perdue, elle était déjà en manque de sa chaleur.

-_Sara_, dit il dans l'embrasure de la porte, _…je ne veux pas profiter de la situation, si je reste ce soir, ça ne sera qu'en ami._

-_Gil,_ dit elle en se rapprochant de lui_, s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de toi ce soir, mais pas en temps qu'ami,_ lui dit elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée_, dit il entre deux baiser.

_-Moi, je pense que c'est la meilleure que j'ai eue depuis longtemps_.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis ils s'endormirent assez tard dans la nuit.

Le réveil du lendemain fut agréable pour Gil, il sentit tout de suite la chaleur d'un corps a côté de lui, une main chaude posé sur son torse, un réveille comme ça, il en avait rêvé souvent, mais s'interdisait d'y repenser, a cause de ce stupide statut de supérieur, mais après tout, maintenant ça ne comptait plus, c'était du passé, il préférait un réveil tout en douceur avec Sara, qu'un réveil seul, comme avant, à la pensée de se retrouver seul le fit frissonner, il resserra son emprise sur elle.

Elle dormait encore profondément, il la regarda dormir pendant près d'une demie heure, puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, ils ne s'étaient pas protégés hier soir, un nouveau frisson le traversa, comment pouvait il se laisser aller comme ça, même s'il en avait rêvé des nuits, et des nuits, il avait fait une erreur.

Sara commença a se réveiller, elle ouvra les yeux et tomba dans un océan agité, une peur s'insinuait dans les yeux de son amant.

_-Qu'y a t-il ?_ demanda t elle inquiète, regrettait il sa nuit ?

-_Rien, Rien,_ dit il un peu gêné. Le sourire que Sara avait eu a son réveil s'évanouie. _Non Sara, rien, je te promets, _dit il en lui déposant un baiser.

_-Gil, je le vois, quelque chose te perturbe, dis le moi._

_-C'est juste que hier…enfin cette nuit… je… je n'ai pas… enfin… je me suis pas protégé. _Finit il par dire, Sara eu a nouveau un sourire. Ravi que ça te fasse rire, dit il un peu embêté.

_-En faite Gil, tu as peur de quoi, d'être « papa »_. Dit elle amusée.

_-Oui, un peu,_ elle se redressa et lui prit sa main, elle la déposa sur son ventre.

_-Tu sens cette cicatrice ?_ Elle passa sa main sur une cicatrice de forme ronde sur le bas de son ventre. Il acquiesça de la tête, _c'est un cadeau de mon père, pour être sure que par l'avenir, je n'aurais pas eu de problème avec ce qu'il me faisait_, Sara n'en dit pas plus, mais Gil ressentit une violente douleur a la poitrine, comment un père pouvait il faire toute ces horreurs a son enfant, décidément, le race humaine était vraiment folle parfois. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle.

-_excuse moi,_ dit il en lui embrassant le front.

-_Si tu me dis que tu étais cette assistante sociale qui préférait fermer les yeux sur les violences chez moi, qui était sûre qu'on ne devait pas séparer une famille, qui disait que je devais rester sage, et que tout s'arrangerait, que de toute manière, j'étais bien plus heureuse chez moi, que dans un foyer._ Gil l'embrassa sur le front [à nouveau

-_Elle devait être folle [ton assistante social._

_-C'était le moment où il n'y avait plus de place dans les foyers_. Elle haussa les épaules.

-_Je te promets que je ne connais pas une assistante sociale comme ça._

_-Donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser._ Elle lui offrit un large sourire, comme pour clore cette conversation, elle se leva et l'embrassa. _Ne bouge pas, je te rapporte ton petit déjeuner._

_-Mais tu ne sais même pas où c'est rangé._

_-C'est pas grave, donne moi la permission et je chercherais._ Il l'embrassa

_-permission accordée miss Sidle._

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, elle remarqua qu'il s'était [rendormie, elle déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et le rejoignit dans le lit, en passant au dessus de lui, il l'attrapa, et l'embrassa de nouveau, le baiser s'intensifia encore, et ils mirent pas longtemps avant de recommencer leurs prouesses de la nuit.

Ils se levèrent une heure plus tard, après un petit déjeuner froid, et se préparaient pour aller rejoindre les amis de Sara à la salle de sport.


	33. Chapter 33

_Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais il faudra se montrer un peu plus patient maintenant. Indeed._

_Bonne lecture, et see ya_

Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard à la salle de sport, après les « bonjours », Maeva et Sara prirent place sur le terrain de badminton, Gil et Chris dans les tribunes, en hauteur.

Maeva jouait très bien, mais il faut avouer que Sara prenait l'avantage, elle jouait plus souvent, selon Chris, qui avoua à Gil que cela faisait bien longtemps qui ne voulait plus l'affronter, son « égaux de mâle » en prenant un coup.

Ils jouèrent une bonne heure, toutes les deux en sueur, avaient déjà épuisées leur premier litre d'eau, puis un homme vint a eux. Il fit la bise a Sara et aussi a Maeva, celle ci attendit que Sara la présente, donc, elle ne le connaissait pas non plus, Gil regarda cette rencontre d'un mauvais œil, et oui, encore cette jalousie, décidément, avec Sara ce défaut n'était pas près de s'éteindre.

Le jeune homme appela son co-équipier, ils se présentèrent et décidèrent de se faire un match, deux contre deux. Les femmes jouaient très bien ensemble, on voyait a leurs échanges qu'elles avaient l'habitudes de jouer ensemble.

Maeva et le second homme arrêtèrent, essoufflés au bout de trente minutes, laissant Sara et ce Steve en tête à tête.

Maeva arriva dans les tribunes, Chris sourit de la voir si rouge

-_alors, on tient plus la cadence ?_

_-Non, j'ai plus l'habitude, et Sara a un rythme assez élevé, trop pour moi._

_-C'est normal, elle vient une a deux fois par semaine, elle a de l'endurance._

_-Qui est ce ?_ demanda inquiet Gil.

_-Steve, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils jouent souvent ensemble, d'ailleurs, il joue très bien._

Elle vit la mine légèrement en colère de Gil.

Sara les rejoint vingt minutes plus tard, avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, elle se dirigea sur Gil et l'embrassa, mais lui ne répondit pas beaucoup a ce baiser.

-_qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda t elle inquiète

_-rien,_ dit il en se levant, _on y va ?_

-_attend deux minutes, je vais me changer,_ dit elle en le regardant, étonnée. Maeva et Chris prient la direction des vestiaires, laissant le jeune couple seul.

-_Gil, tu vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux ?_

_-Si_, dit il en partant dans la direction des vestiaires. Elle le rattrapa par le bras, le forçant a se retourner.

-_Gil,_ elle l'embrassa passionnément_, il n'y a que toi qui a le droit a ce genre de chose_, dit elle amusée. Il lui rendit son baiser, encore plus passionné.

_-J'espère_, dit il avec un sourire, elle était heureuse, elle avait réussi a lui redonner le sourire.

Ils se changèrent, puis partirent en direction de l'appart' de Greg. Après tout, il restait plus que quelques semaines avec Sara, ils devaient profiter des derniers moments ensemble.

Arrivés chez Greg, celui-ci n'était pas du tout surpris de voir Griss. Les retrouvailles avec les amis de Sara s'étaient bien passé, ils firent la connaissance de Matthew, qui une fois dans les bras de Chris pleurait pour ne pas qu'il le lâche. Ils retrouvèrent Nick et toute l'équipe au bowling.

L'après midi passa très vite, et ils se retrouvèrent pour une soirée couscous chez Cath, tout compte fait, Warrick lui avait demandé sa maison, étant donné le nombre de personnes, son appart' aurait été trop petit.

La soirée passa entre petite histoire racontées avec Chris et Maeva, du temps de l'école, et ensuite, de leurs premiers postes, de leurs enquêtes les plus bizarre, et de leurs vie d'ados, chez Bill, les joies de la vie dans une grande maison, les fêtes qu'ils organisaient, et aussi de leurs petits délires dans le bureau du directeur du FBI de San Fransisco.

La joie régnait sur cette soirée, les histoires avec les enquêtes de Végas, et de leurs soirées des fois, bien que trop arrosées, et de leurs moments passés au camping, on pouvait voir le lien si grand qui unissait Sara a Chris, en un regard, ils se comprenaient, il suffisait qu'une histoire leur fasse penser a de mauvais souvenir, pour qu un regard de l'autre, leur fasse tout oublier.

La soirée finie, Gil et Sara partirent tout les deux en direction de la maison du superviseur. Il lui avait proposait sa chambre d'amis encore une fois, mais cette proposition était venue après un tendre baiser. Elle s'était empressée de lui répondre positivement.

Ils avaient rendez vous le lendemain matin, avec Chris et Maeva, leur dernière matinée ensemble, après ils repartaient pour Phoenix, Gil avait proposé a Sara de la conduire chez elle, et après il devait repartir, mais Sara ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, après tout, ils étaient ensemble, et cela ne dérangait aucunement ses amis de la voir aussi heureuse, alors, il été arrivé là, dans se centre commercial, tenant des paquets a la mains, en pleine discussion avec Chris sur le fait que les magasins n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour les hommes, et Sara et Maeva, traînant dans les allées.

Chris avait expliqué a Gil que normalement, elles détestaient faire les magasins, mais étant a deux, c'était plus agréable, et de ce fait, en profiter pour acheter, trouvant le tout plus drôle a plusieurs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant, mangèrent et rentrèrent a l'appartement afin de boucler leurs bagages.

Ils se retrouvèrent a l'aéroport, Sara dans les bras de Maeva. Ils s'embrassèrent et puis les bras de Chris l'accueillerent.

_-On se voit dans deux jours._ Dit elle en rigolant de les voir si malheureux de partir.

_-Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment passé des jours géniaux ici_. Il l'embrassa. _Ne soit pas en retard quand tu viens._

_-Je vais voir Bill, je dors là-bas, ensuite, je passe te voir, et après je file voir ma mère a San Francisco._ Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

_-Je suis content que tu y ailles._

Ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport, laissant un couple sur le parking, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	34. Chapter 34

Sara et Gil restaient souvent ensemble, elle avait prit quelques affaires, et vivait chez lui. Ils faisaient les cartons de Sara ensemble, même si lui trouvait toujours de meilleures occupations.

Deux jours après le départ de Chris, Sara se préparait a son départ, mais elle ne partait pas seule, Gil avait décidé de la suivre, au début, elle avait refusé, mais ensuite, Gil lui avait répondu que de toute manière, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble, et qui comptait en profiter au maximum.

C'est a deux qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un taxi, a Phoenix, en direction d'un quartier résidentiel, avec des maisons toutes plus grandes les unes que les autre, si bien qu'il finit par se demander comment serait la maison de Sara, enfin sa maison d'accueille.

Le taxi s'arrêta a l'adresse indiquée, Sara descendit, puis Gil, il leva les yeux sur une immense batisse, une grande porte fermait la propriété, et une grande allée s'étendait devant eux, avec un gazon sur les côtés parfaitement entretenue.

Gil n'en revenait pas, cette maison, enfin ce petit château, devait être la maison d'un homme puissant, et vu l'appartement de Sara à Vegas, elle devait vraiment se sentir enfermée dans son deux pièces.

Elle appuya sur l'interphone, un homme lui répondit.

-_Salut Walter, c'est Sara_. Il entendit un bruit sourd, le portail s'ouvrit.

Ils marchèrent, leur sac en bandouillère, Gil regardant toujours ébahi, le lieu où Sara avait fait son adolescence, Sara s'amusa de le voir ainsi.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda t elle

_-C'est… C'est bizarre de voir une partie de ton enfance._

_-Tu te demande comment j'ai fait pour habiter ici, puis partir dans un deux pièces a Vegas ?_

_-oui, un peu._

_-Et bien, j'aime mon deux pièces, je l'adore même, mais je dois avouer que j'adore aussi ma vie que j'avais ici, et en plus, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour parler._

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte, et agita la cloche accrochée aux murs, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, plutôt âgé, il avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, et Sara se jeta dans ses bras, grands ouverts pour l'occasion.

-_Walter, je suis contente de te voir._

_-Moi aussi Sara, ça fait toujours du bien de vous voir à la maison._

_-Tu Walter, Tu… J'aimerais qu'on reprenne les habitudes, tu étais toujours là, lors de mes gueules de bois._ Dit elle amusée, en se retirant de ses embrassades.

_-Sara, vous… Tu sais que j'ai du mal, depuis que tu es parti, la maison est bien vide._

_-Je sais, oh, excuse moi, _dit elle en se retournant sur Gil_, je te présente un ami, Gil Grissom._

_-Monsieur Grissom,_ dit il en lui tendant la main, il répondit en la lui serrant.

_-Bill est là ?_

_Oui, ton père est dans la cuisine, il vient de se lever, tu sais il n'est que 9H30, j'ai du aller le réveiller trois fois, il est en train de boire son café._ Sara sourit, et traversa le hall, puis le salon, au fond de celui-ci se trouva une porte a droite, elle entra dedans, laissant ses charges dans le hall.

Gil et Walter firent de même.

Bill tournait le dos a la porte, Sara soupira en le voyant, encore en robe de chambre.

_-Réveil difficile ?_ Il sursauta.

_-Sara, je suis heureux de te voir,_ il se retourna et Sara tomba dans ses bras.

_-Bonjour Bill, je suis heureuse de te voir._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois un peu plus habillé_, rigola t elle. Elle se retourna et lui montra Gil.

-_Monsieur …Grissom, c'est bien cela,_ dit il en lui tendant sa main.

-_Oui, mais Gil me va tout aussi bien._

-_Walter, un petit café pour nos invités ne leur ferait pas de mal, je crois._ Dit il en regardant Sara.

-_Laisse Walter, je m'en occupe_, dit elle lui souriant.

_-Bien, je monte vos bagages ?_

_-Oui, si tu veux._ Elle vit le regard de Walter se poser sur Gil, alors comprenant sa question, elle lui fit un sourire.

_-Pose les toutes dans ma chambre, ça ira._

Apres un petit déjeuner, Bill les laissa pour aller s'habiller, puis Sara décida de lui faire visiter la maison. Gil était impressionné, c'était un vrai palace. En plus, ils rencontrèrent une femme, Maria, comme l'avait présenté Sara, une femme, une petite cinquantaine, elle lui présenta comme sa nounou, puis maintenant, elle s'occupait de chose et d'autre, comme le ménage.

Le repas du midi ce passa bien, Bill ne posant pas trop de question sur la présence de Gil, et leur apprit que Chris les attendait au soir, pour un repas, et que Maeva serait présente, et oui, depuis leur retour, elle passait beaucoup de temps chez lui, Bill leur apprit même quelle était sur le point d'emménager.

Apres une après midi dans les rues de Phoenix, a visité plusieurs musée, après un tour dans le parc, ils arrivèrent a l'appartement de Chris.

Comme prévu, Maeva était là, et ne furent pas surpris de voir Gil.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, à parler de tout et de rien, à regarder des photos de Sara et Chris, si bien que quand ils regardèrent leurs montres, il était déjà une heure du matin.

Ils rentrèrent chez Bill en taxi, et a leur arrivée, Bill n'était pas encore rentré, Sara lui expliqua donc qu'il était plus un oiseau de nuit, il commençait a travailler a 14H, mais finissait tard dans la nuit, et elle lui informa aussi que le lendemain, il ne serait certainement pas seul, c'était un homme disons…. qui aimait la compagnie, et son attirance pour les blondes était réelle. Gil s'en amusa beaucoup.

Il se réveilla a trois heures du matin avec une horrible soif, il dévida de se rendre dans la cuisine, il trouverait bien quelques choses a boire, et puis Sara dormait trop profondément pour la réveiller. Il mit son jean et descendit torse nue, de toute manière, les occupants de la maison devaient dormir vu l'heure tardive.

IL arriva dans la cuisine, et fut surpris de voir Bill, la tête dans le réfrigérateur, sortant une bouteille de champagne, et le poser sur le plateau, accompagné de deux coupes de champagne.

Bill sursauta en le voyant et sourit.

-_Désolé si je vous ai réveillé._

_-Non, je vous avais pas entendu, il semble juste que nous avons les même besoin_, dit il en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.

Ils se trouvaient un peu gênés, se retrouver tout les deux, torse nue, dans la cuisine, en plein milieu de la nuit, quand l'interphone de la cuisine se mit en route.

-_Chouchou, qu'est ce que tu fais, je t'attend_. Bill rougit et posa son regard sur le plateau, Gil qu'en a lui sourit.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cuisine, et montèrent les escaliers ensemble, arrivaient en haut, ils se séparèrent, Gil partant dans la chambre de Sara, et Bill allant sur la droite, dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Gil et Sara étaint dans la cuisine, il était 9H quand ils entendirent la porte de devant s'ouvrir et se refermer. Bill arriva peut de temps après dans la cuisine, encore endormit.

-_Tu as passé une bonne nuit, papa ? _demanda Sara amusée.

_-Oui, merci, très bonne_. Dit il en l'embrassant. _J'ai vu vos bagages dans le hall, vous partez déjà ?_ Pressé de changer de sujet, il tendit la main a Gil pour le saluer.

-_Cet après midi, notre avion décolle à 16H, mais j'ai tout rangé, comme ça Maria ne sera pas embêtée._

-_tu ne restes pas longtemps, Tom et Ben seront déçu de ne pas te voir._

_-Oui, je sais, mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois, je te le promets, et dit leur que de toute manière, il s peuvent venir a Vegas quand tu viens._

_-Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont occupés, on est obligé de programmer trois mois a l'avance notre repas annuel._

_-Je sais Bill, mais j'ai aussi un boulot, moi, et une vie moi aussi,_ dit elle en s'énervant un peu.

-_Il fut un temps, où tu nous incorporé dans cette vie_, dit il en colère aussi, le ton était monté assez rapidement.

-_Je suis désolé d'essayer de concilier tout, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible, et tu devrais le savoir, toi mieux que personne._

-_ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je pense ne jamais vous avoir laissé de côté, toi et Chris_

_-Oh, arrête, tu veux bien, tu vas pas nous reprocher d'avoir gâché ta vie, non plus ?_

_-Arrête ça tout de suite Sara, je n'ai jamais dit ça. _Ils s'énervaient tous les deux, Gil ne comprenant pas trop leur motif de dispute resté stoïque. Walter arriva en courant dans la cuisine.

-_Monsieur,_ dit il avec un ton assez élevé, étrange pour un major d'homme.

-_Walter, je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas_, dit il en le fixant méchamment.

_-Vas y prends en toi a ce cher Walter, il en a l'habitude, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Sara, je crois que depuis le temps que tu es parti, tu n'as rien à dire sur ma vie, le jour où tu as déménagé, je ne t'ai pas dit comment vivre._

_-Non, c'est vrai, mais peut être que tu aurais dû, tu ne t'es jamais dit comment pouvait être ma vie, là bas, a croire que tu en avais rien a foutre._

-_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tous les jours je prenais le téléphone, et je raccrochais au bout de dix minutes, me disant que tu devais en avoir ras le bol, de m'avoir toujours sur le dos_. Ils ne disaient plus rien, se regardant, se dévisageant, et tout d'un coup un sourire vint se placer sur les lèvres de Sara et se jeta dans ses bras.

-_Je suis contente de voir qu'on a toujours notre caractère pourri._ Il sourit et referma ses bras sur elle.

-_Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir._


	35. Chapter 35

Ils se trouvèrent tout les deux dans l'avion, direction le chevet de sa mère. Bill lui avait dit qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision, et lui avait aussi dit qu'il allait souvent la voir, depuis qu'il l'avait prit sous tutelle, il lui parlait souvent d'elle, de son travail. Sur le coup, Sara était en colère contre lui, mais après, elle comprit, elle n'était pas la seule a se sentir coupable, et Bill, en lui racontant sa vie, voyait dans les yeux de sa mère le fierté de sa fille, et donc il était rassuré sur ce choix qu'il avait fait de la prendre sous son aile.

C'est vrai que Sara ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle aimait sa vie, elle ne lui avait prouvé son amitié a lui, parfois, il pensait même qu'elle s'en fichait, que même s'il était pas là, Sara s'en ficherait, mais quand il l'avait au téléphone, en entendant l'intonation de sa voix, il était rassuré, il savait qu'elle se rappelait de lui, et quel plaisir quand elle l'appelait « papa », se qui était rare, mais avec le temps, elle l'appelait de plus en plus comme ça, et oui, une fois elle s'était confiée, en lui disant que le père qu'elle avait eu n'était pas l'idéal, même loin de là, et qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne l'habitude qu'un homme pose se regard sur elle, pour autre chose que calmer ses pulsions.

Cela lui avait fait mal, mais il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la berça doucement, c'était bizarre de voir comment une fille de 14 ans avait des cauchemards toutes les nuits, et ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, elle refusait de voir un homme entrer dans des moments comme ça, c'est pour cela qu'il avait employé Maria, une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, enfin, plus vingt cinq ans en fait. Elle se confiait beaucoup a elle, et puis, petit a petit, il avait réussi a instaurer cette confiance, a lui prouver que tous les hommes n'était pas comme son père, que lui, il l'a protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Donc, avec le temps le « papa » venait tout seul, pour son immense plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent a Frisco vers la fin d'après midi, le temps de trouver un hôtel où ils passèrent la nuit, le lendemain, ils se promenèrent dans les rues, Sara lui montrant son école, son quartier, il fut surpris de voir sa maison, une petite maison, sans pelouse, sans cours, appuyée sur les maisons voisines, avec trois quatre marches pour atteindre la porte d'entrée, il y avait un étage, mais la façade n'avait que la porte d'entrée et un fenêtre sur le côté.

Et oui, elle été passé de la petite maison, a un petit château.

Gil voyait que Sara traînait pour éviter la rencontre, alors il l'a poussa un peu, se rapprochant, tout promenant de l'hôpital pénitentiaire.

Ils mangèrent en ville, dans un petit restaurant plutôt chic, puis partirent a la rencontre de Madame Sidle.

Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte de chambre, la main posée sur la poigné de porte, elle expira profondément, Gil lui prit sa main de libre et lui serra, il voulait lui faire passer tout le courage qu'elle avait besoin,il fallait qu'elle le fasse, pour elle, pour faire la paix avec ses démons.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux, deux grand yeux marrons se posèrent sur eux, puis des larmes coulèrent immédiatement de ses yeux, c'était le portrait de Sara, avec deux dizaines d'années en plus, mais c'était Sara avec des cheveux blanc, et quelques rides, qui, par leur existence, prouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu une vie tranquille, les années avec son homme violent, puis la prison, n'ayant pas arrangé les choses.

Gil resta à la porte, alors que Sara se positionna sur le bout du lit, fixant son regard sur la fenêtre d'a côté, elle devait éviter son regard triste, sinon, elle se serait mise a pleurer, et ça elle ne voulait pas, non, elle ne voulait pas qu'_elle_ sache que ça lui faisait mal de la voir là, allongée sur ce lit, en attendant la mort, tout aurait pu être différent, si seulement _elle_ n'aurait pas fait ce meurtre, et qu'_elle_ serait partit, comme lui disait Sara et son frère.

_-Emmy,_ lui dit sa mère dans un murmure, Sara retourna sa tête vers elle, la dévisageant.

-_oui ?_

_-Tu m'as manqué_, une larme coula de nouveau sur sa joue.

-_J'ai pas vraiment le temps de venir,_ dit elle froidement

-_Je sais, j'ai appris que tu étais parti a Vegas, je suis contente pour toi._

Sara souffla, voilà, elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'elle, de sa vie, elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir comment elle gérait sa vie.

_-Pourquoi voulais tu me voir alors ? Tu sais déjà tout en ce qui me concerne_, elle était encore plus froide. Bill s'est chargé de tout te dire.

-_Oui, je suis contente qu'il fût là pour toi._

-_C'était ton rôle, pas le sien_. Sara retourna son regard sur la fenêtre. Sa mère eut des tremblements dans tout le corps.

_-Je sais Emmy, je croyais que c'était la meilleure des solutions._

_-ah,_ dit elle en un rire sarcastique_, la meilleure solution, tu parles, tu nous a laissé, je suis allé dans un centre, j'ai fait une vingtaine de famille d'accueil, avant d'avoir enfin l'accord de partir avec Bill. Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait, quand tu restes dans la même ville, dans la même école, et que tout le monde te regarde, leurs regards haineux pour toi, en disant que j'avais des gènes de meurtrière, et qu'un jour, j'irai te rejoindre._ Elle pleurait.

_-Emmy…_

_-Sara, je m'appelle Sara maintenant._

_-Sara, mais, pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? parce que peut être ça m'a aidé a avancer, que de savoir que Emmy n'existe plus m'aide a ne plus sentir ses mains galleuse sur moi, de ne plus m'entendre te supplier de le retenir pour pas qu'il vienne, de le laisser faire, sans rien dire. _Sara était hors d'elle, Gil écoutait, impuissant face a ça, et sa mère pleurait, encore.

-_Emmy, j'ai essayé, crois moi._

_-Pas assez fort maman, pas assez,_ dit elle en un murmure, elle se retourna vers la porte, et commença a sortir. _Je crois qu'on a plus rien à ce dire._

_-Emmy, _cria sa mère, dans un dernier effort, la porte se referma, elle était seule dans la pièce, Gil attrapa les épaules de Sara, elle pleurait, il la berça, lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Au bout de deux minutes, elle se redressa, et l'embrassa, puis se retourna sur la porte de la chambre, elle expira une nouvelle fois et s'y engouffra, Gil restant dehors, un peu d'intimité ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Une heure après, elle ressortit, les yeux rougit, mais le visage détendu, rien qu'a cette vue, il savait qu'elle lui avait pardonné, et il en était content, elle avancerait maintenant ; ils avanceraient.


	36. Chapter 36

_Je sais que je suis une vilaine fille en ce moment, je vous assure que je fais mon possible, je suis un peu en stand by ( n'est pas Violaine, tu vas pas me contredire) mais je vous promet que j'essaye de remedier a votre attente, qui commence a etre vraiment interminable, mais j'y bosse, je vous assure._

_Je suis sure que vous allez detester ce chapitre, et oui, moi aussi je me suis traumatisé toute seule, et en plus, j'ai plus de mouhoir... alors, bonne nouvelle, encore deux, trois chapitres, apres, je vous assure que c'est du GSR, 100pour 100 GSR, alors patience, et a la prochaine_

_see ya!!!_

Les derniers jours de Sara a Vegas se passaient entre chez Gil et Greg, le superviseur ayant quand même pas mal de soucis de rapports au travail.

La dernière nuit, elle la passa chez Greg, seule avec Matthew, le repas du midi, tout le monde était présent, le repas se passant dans la bonne humeur, Greg racontant des histoires pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Sara entraîna Gil en dehors de l'appartement, besoin d'intimité pour la révélation qu'elle avait à faire. En plus Gil devait repartir, une avocate de renom avait été tuée, et le shérif le voulait sur l'enquête.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers sa Mercedes, puis arrivant à la voiture, Sara soupira lourdement, ce ne sera pas aussi facile que devant son miroir, bien que cette tâche l'avait fait frissonner plus d'une fois, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'entraînait depuis plus de quinze jours.

-_Gil,_ dit elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Il la fixa aussi, lui donnant le courage qu'elle manquait_. Tu sais… je … je suis pas très douée avec ça, _dit elle en montrant leur « couple » de la main, Gil sourit, il avait autant de mal qu'elle en fait, il l'a regarda et lui fit un petit sourire ; Dieu savait il le mal qui lui donnait a faire cegenre de chose, elle l'aimait et ça ne facilité pas son départ.

_-En fait, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que… je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais partir, Gil._ Dit elle en baissant son regard, et oui, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

-_Je sais Sara,_ dit Gil en fixant un point sur le sol aussi, il leva sa tête et l'embrassa passionnément, il savait qu'il pourrait peut être ne jamais le refaire, il l'avait bien sentit, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, de plus en plus.

-_Gil, je… je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qui se passera après ces deux ans, je sais pas si je reviendrais, _dit elle, les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, mais elle devait le faire, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de mettre sa vie en « stand bye » pour elle, il devait continuer a vivre, même si elle, elle l'aurait attendu, toute sa vie, elle le ferait, mais lui, il avait cinquante ans, elle ne pouvait lui dire d'arrêter sa vie, surtout maintenant.

Bien sur, il avait déjà eu des aventures, mais comme il lui avait confié avant, il ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau quelqu'un depuis la mort de la mère de sa fille, et maintenant qu'il avait reprit goût a la vie, et surtout de la vie a deux, elle ne pouvait lui interdire de vivre heureux, même si cela voulait dire de vivre sans elle.

Gil la regarda, il avait dans son regard une tempête océanique d'une puissance, ravageant tout sur son passage. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux dans les yeux et il voulu l'embraser une dernière fois, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui.

-_Je comprends_, dit il la voix cassée, _en fait, je m'en doutais_ _Sara, je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour toi,_ il l'embrassa sur le front, et resta près de ses cheveux, respirant son odeur, encore une fois, la dernière. _Je n'oublierais jamais ce mois avec toi._

-Moi non plus Gil, moi non plus. IL se retira de son étreinte, et restèrent un moment a se regarder, puis il baissa les yeux se retourna, monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction du labo, laissant échapper une larme, coulant lentement sur sa joue, non, il n'oublierait jamais ce dernier mois, c'était le meilleur de sa vie, mais il comprenait Sara, de toute manière, il allait faire pareille, il se l'avait dit, pendant les quinze derniers jours, il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie a l'attendre, il était vieux, et qui sait, avec son métier, il ne serait peut être plus là dans deux ans, et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle le pleure tout le restant de sa vie.

Il jeta une dernière fois un oeil dans son rétroviseur, il la vit la, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, seule comme jamais, il aurait tellement aimer la prendre dans ses bras, s'endormir encore une fois a ses côtés, mais les seules fois où il pourra encore le faire, ce serait en rêve.

Elle re rentra dans l'appartement, une demie heure après, les yeux gonflés, et rougit par les larmes, mais personne ne le fit remarquer, ils se doutaient que la séparation n'allait pas être simple.

Ils restèrent encore une heure, a parler de tout et de rien, Sara étant plongée dans ses pensée, ne se souciant pas de la conversation, et repensant a son dernier baiser, sa dernière étreinte, puis des flashs de ce dernier mois avec lui, des promenades avec Bruno et Matthew, des visites au musée, de leurs journées dans Phoenix, tous les deux, main dans la main, se foutant des regards des passants, mangeant un cornet de glace à la vanille. Puis de leur dernière nuit ensemble, de leur dernier petit déjeuner, de leur dernier repas tous les deux, de leur dernière étreinte, et elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit ses amis détourner leurs regards.

Ils décidèrent de partir, étant donné que l'avion de Sara était dans une heure et demie, et qu'elle avait bien stipulé de ne vouloir personne pour son départ, ils partirent tous après de longues embrassades.

Greg alla a l'aéroport avec elle, portant ses valises, et elle Matthew, profitant des derniers moment avec lui, elle savait que quand elle le reverrait, il ne se rappellerait certainement plus d'elle, ce qui lui brisa une nouvelle fois le cœur.

Les bagages enregistrés, ils restèrent là, tous les trois, Matthew ayant rejoint les bras de Greg, ils se regardèrent un moment, ne savant pas quoi dire, n'étant tous les deux pas très doué pour ce genre de situation, soudain Sara se mit à rire. Greg la regarda incrédule.

-On est pitoyable Greg, rigola t elle, mais vite son rire nerveux fit apparaître de nouvelles larmes. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, ne voulant pas se lâcher, puis après le dernier appel, se séparèrent. Ils se tenaient encore du bout des doigts, quand elle fit de nouveau face a lui.

-Ne le laisse pas tomber, il aura besoin de vous tous. Pas la peine de dire de qui elle parlait, il le savait très bien, elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait dit à Gil, et même s'il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il savait que Gil aussi, et que dans deux ans, ils se retrouveront tous les deux, il lui promit, et elle disparut dans le long couloir qui l'amenait vers son futur.


	37. Chapter 37

_Deux chapitres dans la semaine, attention, je m'enflamme..._

_allez, bonne lecture, et merci pour vos comms._

Cela faisait un mois que Sara était parti, un mois sans aucune nouvelle, elle avait appelé Greg pour lui dire que son avion était bien arrivé, puis plus de nouvelle, ils le savaient tous, elle leur avait dit qu'elle serait sous couverture, avec impossibilité de pouvoir les joindre, mais c'était très dur, pour tout le monde, mais bien plus pour Gil, il passait beaucoup de temps au travail, enfermé dans son bureau, ou sur des enquêtes. Il avait confié a Cath que sa maison lui rappelait trop de souvenir, encore trop frais dans sa mémoire, donc, il y passait le moins de temps possible.

Enfin, ce soir, leur soirée du mois ( et oui, après le départ de Sara, l'équipe s'était arrangée pour avoir une soirée tous ensemble par mois, bien qu'Ecklie était tout d'abord contre, il accepta, en échange de prendre a leur tour une journée de travail en plus, pour que l'équipe de jour face de même) c'était l'anniversaire de Cath, donc l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique se retrouva au bar du rempart, attablé avec Sam et la remplaçante de Sara, Sofia, transférée de l'équipe de jour. Au bout d'un mois a vivre toutes les nuits ensembles, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal a être acceptée, même si des fois, la phrase « Sara n'aurait pas fait ça comme ça » sortait encore de la bouche de ses collègues.

Assis en train de porter un toast aux quarante sept ans de Cath, quand une voix s'éleva, elle venait du bar.

-_Sam, alors, comment va l'un de mes plus vieux amis ?_ Sam se retourna sur lui en lui faisant un signe de la main, voulant lui indiquer qu'il arrivait. Il reporta son attention sur sa fille.

-_Désolé Cathy, mais quand les affaires se pointent, je suis obligé d'y aller, le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est ?_ dit il un peu embeté que se fille le voit en compagnie du « père » du gang le plus craint entre Vegas et Seattle.

Il se leva et alla le rejoindre au bar.

Ils parlèrent assez fort, d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, Cath le regarda en tiquant.

L'homme lui présenta un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un grand Brun, les yeux vert, assez costaud, il aurait pu rivaliser avec le physique de Nick assez facilement.

Ils parlèrent tous les trois, elle remarqua un homme qui se tenait a la porte du bar, droit, a en juger sa tenue, cela devait être un garde du corps, cet homme devait être important, s'il avait un « toutou » accroché a son pantalon, un coup d'œil vers la table lui fit remarquer que tout le monde avait la même opinion qu'elle.

La voix de l'homme s'éleva a nouveau.

-_Linda, vient ici ma belle,_ puis moins fort_,, Sam, je te présente la futur femme de mon ami Ben,_ dit il en tapant sur l'épaule de l'homme a côté de lui.

Sara arriva, fixant Sam, priant intérieurement qu'il ne dise rien, elle savait que c'était une erreur de venir a Vegas, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix, étant la future « femme » du nouveau bras droit du « padre », elle suivait les ordres.

Sam vit sa tourmente, et décida d'en prendre fin.

-_Bonsoir mademoiselle ?_ Lui tendant une main

_-Linda suffira,_ fit elle en un sourire, puis lui serra la main en retour.

_-Alors Linda, par future femme, ça veut dire que j'aurais une chance de vous accueillir dans mon hôtel pour cette cérémonie ?_

Tout le monde autour de la table blanchit, cette voix, ils la connaissaient, c'était Sara. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, mais ne les vit pas, trop occupée a embrassé ce Ben, et oui, la couverture était que les deux policiers était de futur marié et donc, vraiment amoureux. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Gil, qui lui ne détachait pas ses yeux de ce « couple », son estomac se tordit, il avait les traits tirés, il souffrait de ce tableau, et cela se voyait vraiment.

-_Oui, peut être, nous sommes venue voir un petit peu, mais nous hésitons encore avec Seattle, _dit Ben.

-_Mais, je t'assure Sam, je ferais mon maximum pour qu'ils viennent ici,_ le rassura la personne de plus de soixante ans.

Sam commanda une bouteille de champagne de sa cuvée personnel, pour fêter l'événement.

Ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre, que le travail leur imposé cette visite, et voulait présenter ses nouveaux bras droit dans la « famille », avait il dit en souriant.

Sam était assez gêné, c'était le travail, et sa fille était derrière lui, l'espionnant, mais il ne voulait aucunement la mêler a ça, même s'il savait qu'elle aurait posé des questions sur la présence de leur ancienne collègue, c'était pas vraiment un bon timing ce soir.

Sara, tout en parlant, se retourna et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les tables du bar, elle se figea sur leur table, devenant blanche comme une morte, que faisaient ils là, ils venaient que très rarement là, et sur tout le monde qu'elle pouvait croiser, c'était vraiment les dernières personnes qu'elle voulait voir. Son regard resta sur Gil un moment, quand Ben passa son bras autour d'elle.

_-Chérie, ça va ?_ demanda t il inquiet, elle se gifla mentalement, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, c'était pas le moment de tout gâcher.

_-Oui, très bien_, dit elle en lui retirant son bras, _je vais aller me rafraîchir, le voyage m'a fatigué plus que je ne le croyais_. Elle allait partir, mais il l'a rattrapa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis elle partit vers les toilettes.

-_Elle m'a l'air fatiguée ces dernier temps ben,_ fit remarquer le « padre »

_-Oui, elle a du mal a dormir, mais je vous promet, je vais y remédier_, dit il en la suivant du regard.

-_Oui, mais peut être qu'elle te cache une surprise._

_-Une surprise ?_ dit il étonné

-_Oui, tu veux un dessin,_ dit il amusé, _dans environ huit mois, peut être sept_, Ben comprit et devint gêné.

-_Non, vous n'y êtes pas el padre, enfin, je pense pas_, dit il, il avait l'air surpris, et regarda où elle avait disparu, quand une tape vint se claquer dans son dos, ça arrive plus tot que tu ne le crois. Ben fixait toujours la porte des toilettes, stressé, si Sara ne se remettat pas, elle pourrait risquer leur vie a tous les deux.

Alors au bout de deux minutes, il s'excusa et alla la rejoindre.

Quand il arriva près de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaître une Sara (enfin Linda) souriante. Il lui prit sa main et lui fit une légère pression.

-_Ils sont pas beaux les jeunes, ils sont vraiment mignon, et je veux qu'ils aient le plus beau de tous les mariages, je veux un mariage grandiose, il y aura du monde, crois moi Sam_.

Toute l'équipe de nuit regardèrent leurs verres, pas un seul bruit se relevait de la table, écoutant la conversation, et soufflé de ce qu'ils attendaient.

-_Comment tu fais ?_ demanda Sara, les larmes au yeux.

-_Comment quoi ?_ demanda t il perplexe

_-La table derrière nous, c'est mon ancienne équipe_.

_-Ah_, fit il en se retournant vers eux, profitant de faire un signe au padre, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien_. Je vois, et celui au fond, c'est Grissom, c'est ça ?_

-_oui, c'est ça_, dit elle en soupirant, il lui prit alors sa tête dans ses mains, et lui caressa doucement la joue, elle lui fit un sourire, et lui de même.

-_Ferme les yeux,_ lui dit il doucement. Elle obéit, puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle resta stoïque, après un baiser que Sara dut inévitablement répondre, il se décala_. Désolé de te le dire, mais MA femme occupait toutes mes pensées_. Elle rigola, le regarda et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec amour, il se recula et lui sourit.

-_Voilà, le plus dur est fait_. Ils se sourirent et partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlé, et revinrent tous les deux a leur point de départ.

Le travail avec Ben était bien, il régnait une super entente entre eux, et heureusement, ils passaient tout leurs temps ensemble.

-_alors, après votre petite explication, ça va mieux_ ? demanda le « padre »

-_oui, très bien, merci,_ fit Sara dans un sourire.

Ils partirent dans la salle de restaurant pour manger, Sam partit dans le restaurant aussi avec sa fille et ses amis.

Le repas se passa relativement bien pour Sara et son ami Ben, lui la touchant toujours, soit son épaule, soit sa main, ils se regardaient souvent, se souriaient, et Grissom qui regardait ça, était aux supplices, il passait la pire soirée de sa vie, il voyait la femme qui occupait son esprit a longueur de journée et de nuit aussi dans les bras d'un autre homme, même s'il savait que c'était pour le boulot, il était malade quand même.

Sara se leva à la fin repas pour se diriger vers les toilettes, Cath qui l'avait vu bouger, la suivit.

En surveillant qu'ils étaient tous vides, elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

-_Salut ma grande_, fit Cath heureuse de la voir.

-_ça va, et toi ?_

-_Bien, très bien même._

_-ça fait du bien de te parler un peu, tu peux pas savoir,_ souffla t elle

-Je vois que tu t'embête pas en, tout cas.

-_oui, c'est sur, mais crois moi, ce n'est pas de plaisir de faire ça._ Elles se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. _Il va comment ?_ Osa t elle demander, Cath la regarda, puis posa son regard ailleurs

-_Il va,_ dit elle simplement.

_-il va,_ répéta t elle en soufflant, sachant que le bien n'était pas de rigueur, mais elle souffrait autant que lui, si ce n'est plus, elle aurait tellement voulu partir de ce restaurant, mais elle savait que c'était chose impossible, et cela les blessaient tous les deux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme, Sofia, Cath la regarda et lui sourie.

-_Sara, voici Sofia_.

-_oui, on c'est déjà rencontrer au labo, équipe de jour, c'est ça ?_

_-non, pas tout à fait, équipe de nuit, maintenant,_ Sara lui fit un sourire, en comprenant qu'elle avait prit sa place.

_-Bon, Cath, je vais devoir te laisser, avant qu'un pit bull part a ma recherche,_ dit elle en rigolant.

_-Oui, j'ai vu que tu te promènes avec un « toutou »,_ rigola t elle.

_-ça fait du bien de t'avoir parlé, dit aux hommes qui me manque beaucoup_, elle s'étreignirent de nouveau, elle se retourna et fit un sourire a Sofia et partit.

**A suivre**

_bon, ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait, je vous assure que le suivant sera...pire_

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, elles sont mechante avec moi ( oups, je crois que c'est plutot moi kà)_

_bon, je crois que je comprendrais si je n'ai pas de feeds a ce chapitre, mais je vous promet que je vous mets le suivant lundi ou mardi. _

_allez see ya, et ne cherchez pas, je suis sortit (lol)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Merci pour vos reviews les filles_

_madame: "je suis pas sure de tenir apres ça" et bien, c'est dommage, parce qu'apres, viens les retrouvailles!!!_

_Siddle13: meme si je suis sadique, Grissom ne va pas terminer en prison pour meurtre!!_

_MissSidle73: je te previens, lit ce chapitre assise par terre, la chute fera moins mal lol_

_alors bonne lecture..._

Gil regarda Sara revenir à sa table, l'air de rien, sans même un regard vers lui. Elle arriva a la hauteur de Ben, celui-ci se retourna vers elle, et lui offrit un large sourire avant de lui prendre la main, dans un geste affectueux, trop pour Gil, il n'en pouvait plus, alors comme plusieurs fois dans la soirée, il prit son verre de vin et le bu d'une traite.

Il commençait a avoir l'alcool qui lui montait au cerveau. Toute l'équipe l'avait bien vu, alors que Sara finissait son café avec ses amis, ils se levèrent et passèrent près d'eux. L'homme âgé qui était avec eux s'arrêta devant Sam, ils firent de même.

-_Bon Sam, je te remercie, on mange toujours aussi bien ici._

_-Mais de rien « el padre », vous savez que vous êtes toujours le bienvenue ici._

_-Oui, et je pense qu'on reviendra plus vite que prévenu,_ dit il en se retournant vers le couple.

-_J'espère, et surtout pensez a moi pour votre mariage, à Vegas, tout est possible._ Ben lui sourit.

_-Promis, on oublie pas votre offre,_ dit il en prenant Sara par la taille. Ils se serrèrent tous la main pour ce dire au revoir.

Sara risqua un regard vers la table, accompagné d'un sourire, tout le monde lui répondit a par Gil, qui l'a regardé froidement, il était en colère, et ça elle le comprenait, elle ne sait pas comment elle réagirait de le voir avec une autre femme. Un frisson lui parcoura le corps, Ben resserra son étreinte.

-_ça va Linda_, demanda t il inquiet, elle ne réagissait pas. Il l'a secoua doucement, _Linda ?_

_-ah, euh oui, excuse moi, je crois que je vais aller me coucher_, dit elle.

Ils quittèrent la table de Sam pour ce diriger au bar, a la porte Sara embrassa Ben et partit vers l'hôtel, pendant que lui rejoignit el padre au bar.

Au moment de partir, Gil ne pouvait plus conduire, donc, Sofia se proposa de le raccompagner.

Sofia conduisait, pendant que Gil restait assis a côté, silencieux, la tête embrumé par l'alcool.

Il avait mal, il souffrait de la voir avec cet homme, il la touchait, l'embrassait, et en plus, ils allaient se marier, même s'il savait que c'était pour son travail, cela lui faisait très mal.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées, Sofia sortit lui ouvrir la porte, devant sa porte d'entrée, Gil avait du mal à mettre la clé dans la serrure, alors, elle l'aida.

-_Merci,_ dit il un peu gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller comme ça, surtout devant du monde, _ça vous dit de boire un café ? _

_-hum… en fait, je crois que se serait mieux d'aller dormir_,_ Griss_

_- de toute manière je pourrais pas dormir, je vais d'abord boire un énorme café, le plus fort possible._

_-bon, d'accord, mais vite fait, après je pars dormir_.

Ils bavèrent une tasse de café, et Sofia fit le tour du salon, regardant ses tarentules, ses cafards, et aussi son cochon irradié.

_-oh, c'est le même qu'au bureau ?_ demanda t elle surprit.

_-oui, c'est son jumeau_, dit il amusé, il se rapprocha assez près de Sofia, juste derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna il l'embrassa, avidement, et elle la tête embuée aussi par l'alcool se laissa faire, pas consciente des répercutions de leurs actes.

Sofia avait besoin aussi de ressentir de l'amour, tout comme Gil, en effet, son fiancé l'avait quitté depuis une semaine, ne supportant pas le changement d'emploi du temps de son amie, même une vie commune de six ans n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses, le vide laissé dans son cœur était grand, elle en avait parlé a personne, et c'était peut être justement là le problème, a tout garder pour soit, ce n'est pas toujours bon, et quand la douleur sort, elle nous fait faire des choses pas toujours bien, et la preuve en était là.

Le lendemain matin, Gil ouvrit les yeux, un mal de tête arriva au galop, il sentit un corps niché près du sien, il regarda cette forme, une femme, son regard se dirigea vers la tête de se corps, elle lui tournait le dos, mais elle était blonde, … blonde, donc ce n'était pas _« elle »,_ non, mais alors qu'avait il fait ? Il se rappela la soirée d'hier, Sara avec cet homme, la douleur dans son corps toute la soirée, le café qu'il avait prit avec… avec Sofia, mais alors ! Oui, c'était bien elle, Sofia. Il se frotta les yeux avec force, comme pour effacer cette image incrustée dans son esprit, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était toujours allongée là, a côté de lui, dormant paisiblement.

Son esprit se torturait d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, des images entrecoupées venait a lui, et oui, il avait bien commit cet acte avec elle. Puis elle commença a se réveiller, doucement, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que ce lit et que cette table de nuit n'était pas a elle, elle sursauta et se retrouva assis sur le lit en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

-_Gil,_ dit elle étonnée. _Qu'est ce …_ elle semblait perdue, apparemment l'alcool n'avait pas fait de ravage que sur lui.

-_Sofia, je … je crois que …_

_-Non_, dit elle en le regardant_, ne dit rien, je suis désolée Griss, je…_ elle semblait de plus en plus gênée

_-Sofia…._ Lui et son habitude de chercher ses mots.

-_Griss, je crois qu'on a fait une erreur, et je te présente mes excuses_. Dit elle en retirant le drap a elle un peu plus, venant de découvrir qu'elle était nue.

_-Je suis désolé aussi Sofia, je n'aurais jamais du…_ Elle le coupa

-_Tu n'es pas le seul en faute, je crois que j'ai ma part de responsabilité la dedans,_ dit elle en lui faisant un petit sourire, auquel il répondit. _Je crois qu'on est assez grand pour pouvoir continuer comme ci de rien n'était, tu crois pas ?_

_-Oui, je le pense,_ dit il en se frottant la nuque, puis il se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-_ça te dérange pas que j'empreinte ta douche, alors ?_

_-Non, pas le moindre, fais comme chez toi_. Lui dit il en lui montrant de la main la salle de bain, tout compte fait, la tension était descendue plus vite qu'ils le croyaient, et c'était vraiment une bonne chose.

-_ça te dérange si je prends la couverture avec moi,_ dit elle amusé, il la regarda un instant, puis se rappela qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup vêtu, il rigola et lui fit un signe de non de la tête, et se retira du drap.

Il se rallongea sur le lit dans un soupir, comment avait il pu lui faire ça, a _« elle »,_ certes, il n'était plus ensemble, mais il lui avait promit qu'il l'attendrait, et là, on peut pas dire qu'il y avait été de mains morte, mais bon, une chose est sure, vu leur discussion et connaissant un peu Sofia, elle serait la dernière a le crier sur les toits, donc, il aurait le temps d'en parler a Sara avant, même si cela serait dur, il avait le temps de réfléchir au comment de la chose.

Dans ses réflexions, le téléphone sonna, il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-_Grissom,_ dit il en portant une mains sur sa tempe, et oui, c'était un fait avéré, l'alcool donné de sacré migraine le lendemain, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que le début.

-_Gil, c'est moi_, fit une petite voix de l'autre coté du combiné, mais cette voix lui fit rater un battement de cœur, il devait se calmer, tout de suite.

-_Sara_, souffla t il entre ses lèvres, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, un réveil avec sa voix au téléphone, cela lui aurait presque fait oublier « sa faute », celle qui prenait une douche dans sa salle de bain, heureusement que Sara ne pouvait pas la voir.

_-Oui, … je … je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir,_ dit elle dans un murmure, _tu sais, c'est mon boulot, et …_

_-Sara, je suis content de t'entendre._

_-Moi aussi, tu sais, tu me manques Gil, je t'ai…_

_-Griss, excuse moi, mais tu ne m'as pas dit où était les serviettes …_ Gil pâlit d'un coup, non, c'était pas possible, qu'avait il fait.

-_Sara, Sara, .Sara,_ il sentait sa présence a l'autre bout du fils, elle était encore là, certainement la bouche ouverte, en train d'encaisser le coup. _Laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait._

_-C'est pas la peine, je vois que ta soirée a été bonne_, dit elle un sanglot dans la voix.

_-Sara, s'il te plait,_ dit il vraiment le désespoir dans la voix, il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

Une tonalité se fit entendre, elle avait raccroché, Sofia resta là, incrédule debout, lui faisant un regard désolé.

-_Excuse moi, je ne l'ai pas entendu sonner_, dit elle dans un murmure, il était assis sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains

-_Ce n'est pas de ta faute_, dit il, mais rajouta pour lui-même_, tout ça est de la mienne_. Il soupira.

Sara s'était levé tôt, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, de voir Gil près d'elle, si près, mais ne pas pouvoir lui parler, lui expliquer tout celà, et elle était nerveuse, trop nerveuse, si bien qu'elle avait fini par prendre son oreiller et avait fini sa nuit plus qu'agitée dans le canapé, et oui, en plus de faire semblant de vivre le parfait amour avec Ben, elle devait partager son lit.

Quand il se leva, quelques heures plus tôt, il la regarda assis sur le canapé, les jambes recroquevillées contre elle, perdues dans ses pensées. Il s'était alors dirigé vers elle, et lui avait jeté un téléphone portable, celui en cas d'urgence, qui ne servait que pour donné des informations sur leur mission, ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ayant que un coup de fil par semaine,

Sara le laisser profiter de ce moment avec sa fille et sa femme, et oui, elle lui laissait toujours ses cinq minutes a elle, pour qu'il cumule avec les siennes, dix minute pour qu'un père et une fille soit plus proche.

-_Je suis sure qu'ils verront même pas que tu as appelé_, dit il en allant dans la salle de bain. Elle lui lança un regard tendre, elle n'avait rien, et lui n'avait rien rajouté, mais il savait qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante pour ça.

Quand il revint cinq minute plus tard, quel fut pas sa surprise de la retrouver en pleure, sur le canapé, il s'approcha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras, sans rien dire, il n'y avait rien a ajouter. Même s'il ne savait pas le pourquoi de la présence de ces larme, il savait qu'elle lui dirait tôt ou tard. Ils restèrent tous les deux là, sans parler, juste a se tenir mutuellement.

_Ne me tuez pas, et je vous avez pas dit, je demenage, je m'en vais loin, tres loin, peut etre sur une autre galaxie ( j'ai meme pas peur des GSR en furie lol)_

_la suite tres bientôt_

_une tite feed???_


	39. Chapter 39

_Voilà, je t'avais prevenu MissSidle73, bon, meme ci celui là n'est pas tout rose, tu ne devrais pas tomber de ta chaise_

_Merci a Siddle13 et Madame de ma suivre toujours, je sais que je vous avez dit que le chapitre serait plus heureux, mais j'avais oublié celui là, mais je vous promet, demain, vous avez une suite, et peut etre vendredi, encore une, et oui, vous pouvez remercier ma beta qui fait son possible, c'est une fille qui se plie en quatre pour vous satisfaire, et je te souhaite beaucoup de courage cette semaine, en esperant que ça ira mieux._

_Allez, fini la parlote, bonne lecture, et see ya!!!!!_

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Sara, l'histoire entre Gil et Sofia avait été peu ébruitée, car, il faut dire qu'avec le physique qu'avait maintenant cette dernière, il fallait bien se douter de ce qu'il y avait eu. Greg avait eu une fois Sara au téléphone, et elle lui en avait touché deux mots.

Gil était assez proche de Sofia, après tout, elle attendait son enfant, ils s'étaient mit d'accord, étant donné leurs sentiments inexistant entre eux, a part pour cet enfant, ils avaient décidé de rester amis, pour le bien du bébé.

Un soir de novembre, Gil recu un appel de Jim, une affaire au rempart, les officiers arrivaient en premier là bas l'avait appelé, soit disant qu'il était plus a même d'éclaircir cette affaire, un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, retrouvé pendu dans un couloir de l'hôtel, avec une balle dans la tête. Alors, il avait demandé a Gil de l'accompagner, et celui-ci avait prit Greg en renfort.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois en même temps, en sortant de l'ascenseur, ils remarquèrent le corps pendu au milieu du couloir, sur une applique.

Il y avait une porte ouverte pas loin de là, Gil jeta un œil dedans et aperçu un homme, « el padre », celui qui avait dîner avec Sara et son ami. L'homme était au téléphone, et rigolait. IL demanda a Greg d'aller voir le corps, pendant que lui interrogerait les personnes qui l'ont retrouvé. Un jeune policier fit son speach habituelle.

-_Alors, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, pas de papier sur lui, pas enregistré a l'hôtel, et les cameras de vidéo surveillance sont toutes HS, donc, nous savons rien,_ ajouta t il.

-_Qui l'a trouvé ?_ demanda Brass

-_C'est ça qui est drôle en fait, c'est un jeune couple de marié, ils se sont mariés hier après midi, et après leur petite fête, ils sont retournés dans leur chambre vers les quatre heures du matin, soit dit, il y a trois quart d'heure_.

En entrant dans la chambre, il eu un mouvement de recul, Sara se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, en train de se disputer avec se Ben.

-_T'as vraiment un énorme problème Ben, le jour de notre mariage, comme ci en plus, nous avions encore besoin de ça._ Soupira t elle

-_Oh oui, comme ci c'était de ma faute, si ce crétin de Wil t'a lorgné toute la journée, et que comme par magie, je te retrouve en train de rire avec lui._

_-Je ne savais pas que marier avec toi signifié ne plus parler a personne sans pour que cela que tu te vois obliger de lui casser le nez._

_-Pourquoi, tu es triste pour lui ?_

-_Arrête Ben, tu es stupide, je veux bien admettre que je n'aurais pas du rester avec lui, mais tu étais parti dieu ne sait où, et il est venu me parler, on a discuté de notre dernière mission, je suis sure qu'il se demande encore ce qu'il s'est passé._

_-Au moins il saura qu'il ne doit plus t'approcher._

_-C'est plutôt sympa de vivre avec toi, mais une fois marié, je ne savais pas que j'étais en prison._

_-Arrête ça Linda, tout de suite,_ dit il en s'énervant encore plus, _dit moi que la dernière fois que tu as vu la serveuse hier soir, me servir un autre verre, dis moi, que si je ne l'ai plus vu ce n'est pas parce que tu es allé trouver « el parde » pour qu'il le foute dehors, a ton avis, qu'est ce qu'elle a eu elle ? c'est peut être pas toi qu'il l'a fait, mais c'est tout comme, tu envoies quelqu'un d'autre le faire._

_-Bon ok, toi et moi on est pitoyable,_ dit elle en rigolant, il la regarda et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Bon, les jeunes, maintenant que vous avez fini, je crois qu'on a de la visite, fit l'homme âgé sur le sofa, les jeunes mariés se retournèrent et vit Gil et Jim, Sara blanchit de suite.

Ben avait du sang qui lui coulait de l'arcade sourcillèrent, sa chemise en était taché, et Sara était en robe de soirée, bleu clair, les cheveux remonté en chignon. Gil laissa son regard sur elle, pendant de longues secondes, avant que Jim, ayant bien pris conscience de la scène qui se passer devant lui, se racla la gorge. Il s'avança sur le vieil homme sur le sofa.

_-« el padre », comme ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de vous voir. Pourquoi quand nous avons le droit à une exécution, je ne m'étonne plus de vous voir._

Gil était étonné d'entendre cette insinuation de la part de son ami.

-_Voudriez nous nous faire croire que je suis dans quelques choses a cette étalage de cadavres ?_ dit il amusé.

_-Non, ne vous méprenez pas, je remarquais juste votre présence dans des cas plutôt similaire._

_-Oui, a croire que je ne devrais plus mettre les pieds dans cette ville, les dernières fois, il me semble que c'était tous des jeunes policier, c'est bien cela ? _dit il amusé

-_Oui,_ coupa t il Jim, simplement. _Donc, qui a découvert le corps_, demanda t il en se retournant vers le couple du fond, feignant de ne pas les reconnaître.

-_C'est ma femme et moi, nous remontions de notre mariage, et nous l'avons découvert_. Dit il en retirant rageusement sa cravate.

-_Il parait que ça porte bonheur un pendu le jour d'un mariage, s'amuse « el padre »._ Grissom qui sembla perdu, prit exemple sur Jim, et décidé de le suivre.

-_Excusez moi monsieur, pouvez vous me dire d'où vient ce sang sur votre chemise ?_

_-Oui, d'un invité de mon mariage, _dit il en regardant Sara, il était devenu un peu trop avenant, dirait on, Sara souffla, et parti s'asseoir a côté du « padre ».

-_Quand va-t-il comprendre, l'alcool le rend encore plus fou qu'avant._

_-Voulez vous bien la retirer et la mettre dans ce sac s'il vous plait,_ dit il en lui tendant l'objet en question. _Je suis obligé, pour l'enquête._ Il retira sa chemise et la mit dans le sac, il était torse nu devant tout le monde, on pouvait voir de nombreuses cicatrices, ainsi que plusieurs coup récent, Gil les regarda.

-_ça va faire trois jours que je les ai, vous voulez aussi les photographier_, dit il sur la défensive, Sara se leva et cria

_-Vas y prends en toi au flic maintenant, comme ça, pour la lune de miel, on aura peut être le droit a une cellule avec un double lit._

_-Au arrête si tu veux bien, j'en ai marre._

_-moi aussi, ça tombe super bien._

-_S'il vous plait,_ calma Jim, _bon, j'ai quelques questions a vous poser, pour ça je vous demanderais de sortir 'el padre',_ dit Jim avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, pour une fois qu'il pouvait le mettre à la porte, il n'allait pas se gêner.

-_J'ai été ravi de vous revoir Jim, a la prochaine, _dit il amusé, en sortant de la suite, _au faite Ben, dans le tiroir du haut de la commode, tu auras de quoi te changer, et dans la penderie aussi, la salle de bain est a toi._

_-Merci « el padre », a toute a l'heure._

Se retrouvant a quatre dans la chambre Sara sourit a Jim et le prit dans ses bras.

-_Salut princesse, je vois que tu as la forme depuis la dernière fois, bien remise ?_

_-Oui merci, ça fait du bien de te revoir, c'est vrai que la dernière fois, c'était pas trop ça, mais là, tranquille, rien a signaler._

_-Tu le connais ?_ en montrant le couloir du menton.

-_Non, mais je crois que c'est un infiltré de New York, mais ben en sait plus je crois._

_-Non, nada, j'ai entendu dire que c'était un nouveau dans le circuit, mais je sais rien d'autre. Jim, trouve nous une diversion, il faut qu'on parle a Bill, le plus vite, trouve un jeune qui le contact, et attention, celui que tu lui donnerais ta vie._

_-Oui, d'accord, je sais, je vais trouver ça, en attendant, va te changer dans la salle de bain. Gil t'accompagne, c'est la procédure_. Il regarda Gil et lui fit un sourire. Ils partirent tous les deux vers la salle de bain.

Un coup a la porte se fit entendre, et « el padre » entra.

-_Je peux revenir deux minutes, j'ai des dossiesr a récupérer dans ma commode_, dit il en regardant Lind et en cherchant Ben des yeux, Sara lui montra la salle de bain et acquiesça.

_-Lind, dans trois heures, on décolle pour Philadelphie, toi ou Ben devait venir, alors, vous réfléchissez et vous me dite quoi ?_

_-Je viendrais seule je crois, on a besoin de souffler un peu._ Dit elle sous le regard étonné de Jim, c'était pas la procédure, et même s'il n'était pas dans leur mission, il savait qu'il ne devait se séparer, c'était risqué, trop risqué.

-_D'accord, tu le préviens ?_

_-Oui, merci_, dit elle pendant qu'il ressortait de la pièce, Jim avait appelé un nouveau dans la pièce, ils l'attendaient, en attendant, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

-_A quoi tu joues ?_ dit il énervé

_-Jim, tu sais pas, alors s'il te plait, ne t'enerve pas !_

_-Il est au courant,_ dit il en montrant du menton la porte de la salle de bain.

_-Non, et crois moi c'est mieux comme ça_.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un petit jeune en tenue d'officier, le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le jeune regarda Sara qui se changeait dans le salon, elle enfilait un jean sous sa robe et quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Sara était en soutien gorge avec un tee shirt a moitié mit, Ben saisit sa chance, il fonça droit sur le jeune, en lui assenant un coup de poing dans la figure, le faisant saigner du nez, de suite Jim appela des renforts, et Ben fut emmené au commissariat, pour coup volontaire a agent. « el padre » le regarda partir et rentra dans la pièce, en colère.

_-Que s'est il passé ?_

_-Rien, juste une nouvelle fois l'effet de l'alcool sur sa jalousie_, dit Sara en soufflant. Et en montrant le jeune officier saignant. « el padre » rigola de bon cœur.

_-Je vois que cela vous amuse,_ lui dit Jim.

_-Oui, très, pour une fois que quelqu'un fait quelque chose de très drôle, mais bon, j'appelle mon avocat, ça serait dommage qu'il reste en prison pour une si petite broutille._

_-Non,_ le coupa Sara,_ vous croyez pas que ça lui ferait les pieds de dormir un petit peu a l'ombre ?_ demanda t elle mesquine.

-_Tu es un démon Lynda, mais je ne peux que t'obéir,_ dit il en souriant.

-_Je vais le rejoindre au commissariat, on se retrouve a l'aéroport, comme prévu ?_

_-Non, je t'envoie une voiture dans deux heure et demie. Ne soit pas en retard._ Il partit.

Sara regarda Jim.

-_Bon, tu m'emmènes, où je dois prendre un taxi ?_

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant Gil partir derrière eux avec Greg, tout les deux ne disant rien, de peur de griller leur couverture.

Cela faisait une demie heure qu'il était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire, seul, Sara étant au téléphone avec bill, puis mettant un garde a la porte de la salle voisine pénétra avec Ben, Jim et Gil entra dans la salle attenante quelques secondes après, Jim avait demandé a Gil de venir afin qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était qu'un rôle, parmi tant d'autre, et que leur mission était vraiment a haut risque, Bill arriva peut de temps après.

-_Bill est là ?_ demanda Ben

-_Non, pas encore, il est en chemin._

_-On a une idée sur le jeune ?_ il était calme, la regardait droit dans les yeux, ça colère était juste une façade qu'il se donnait, on le voyait bien maintenant, il était doux, même dans sa voix.

-_Non, mais ils le seront bien vite,_ elle s'assit face a lui, et il lui prit ses mains.

_-On a eu chaud._

_-Oui, mais ceux sont des pros, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur eux._

_-Oui, _dit il en souriant, _Jim est toujours là pour nous sauver la mise._

_-Oui, mais la dernière fois, c'était a cause de moi,_ elle baissa les yeux.

-_Arrête Sara, tu sais très bien que non, tu n'aurais pas fait ça, ça aurait été toi a l'hôpital et sur la table de la morgue_

_-Oui, et bien peut être que non, peut être que si…_

_-Si tu arrêtais de te prendre la tête on avancerait plus vite._

_-Oui, ok,_ elle soupira, _je pars dans deux heures pour Philadelphie,_ il blanchit, lui lâcha les mains, et se leva passablement énervé.

-_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_-Ben, il fallait, et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé._

_-Non, _dit il en s'asseyant et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. _En y réfléchissant on aurait pu trouver une autre solution._

_-On avait pas le temps, ben, c'était la meilleure solution, tu restes ici, tu parles a Bill, et moi je rencontre la branche là bas, on rentre, je fais mon rapport, et dans un mois, tu passe noël avec ta fille._ Il leva les yeux et la regarda

_-Tu baisse jamais les bras toi ?_

_-Non, et en plus j'ai promit aux plus beau yeux verts du monde que son papa serait avec elle a Noël, et en plus je lui avait promit de prendre soin de toi, et j'ai déjà pas promit ma première parole, laisse moi tenir ma seconde._

_-Sara, tu es inconsciente._

_-Peut être, mais de toute manière, de nous deux, c'était a moi d'y aller._

_-Elle a raison, _fit Bill qui c'était décidé de rentrer dans la pièce.

-_Je sais,_ soupira t il. _Mais…_

-_tout se passera bien, promis,_ dit elle en allant dans les bras de Bill, contente de te voir. Elle aperçut Jim et Gil qui les suivaient.

Ben se leva et serra la main de Bill.

-_Tu sais que si tu mets les pieds là bas, je te donne deux heures avant d'être découvert, tu peux pas y aller_. Il acquiesça de la tête. _Quand a toi Sara, tu fais gaffe, pas besoin de jouer les super héros, tu reste derrière, tu observes._

_-Bien boss._ Elle lui sourit et se retourna sur Ben. _Tu vois, j'avais raison, et en plus demain soir, je suis de nouveau avec toi, alors no stress._

_-Ouais, _dit Ben pas trop rassuré quand même.

Ils décidèrent d'aller a l'étage au dessus, le labo, moins de personne se promenant dans les couloirs, et surtout toutes les personnes présenté étaient de la maison, pas de visiteur qui pouvait les surprendre.

Ils étaient tout les trois dans la salle, Gil étant prit à la réception avec Judith, qui lui passait ses messages, quand il revint à la salle, Greg était dans les bras de Sara. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autre, Gil était un peu jaloux, elle ne lui avait pas parlé, et c'était juste contenté de lui lancer des regards noirs, et le fait de voir Sofia dans les couloirs, avec un ventre plutôt bien arrondi ne fit que durcir son regard envers lui.

Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, l'ignorant, pendant que Bill lui expliquait comment faire pour répondre aux questions de la presse.

Greg sortit une feuille de son dossier.

-_Le mort s'appelait Brian MAC DONAN, un jeune flic de Seattle_. Sara soupira,Ben se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Gil aurait aimé être a la place de cet homme, mais il avait perdu ce droit, a cause d'une nuit, une stupide nuit.

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute_, lui dit il tout contre son front avant de lui déposer un baiser dessus, elle le repoussa.

_-Non, ce n'est pas ma faute, mais on arrive toujours trop tard, et cette fois ci, il l'a fait pour nous, aujourd'hui, c'est pas un hasard,_ s'énerva t elle

_-SARA,_ cria t il, _si c'était pas aujourd'hui, ça serait demain, c'est exactement pareil_, rajouta t il plus bas. Elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir.

_-Tu as raison, mais ça me rends malade tout ça, j'en ai marre, j'ai besoin que ça s'arrête._

_-Moi aussi, tu le sais, mais si on lâche, on a tout perdu, on ne peux pas reculer, et dit toi qu'on a encore un ou deux mois a profiter du champagne a gogo,_ dit il en rigolant, et oui, valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

Sara sourie, et regarda sa montre, elle soupira.

-_Et oui, l'heure du départ arrive,_ dit doucement Bill,_ il serait peut être temps de regler certaines choses,_ dit il en enfouissant sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une clé et lui tandis. Sara fixa la clé un moment puis la prit. Elle se dirigea vers Greg et le serra dans ses bras, elle s'éloigna et vit une femme arriver avec une fille. Elle profita de cette arrivée pour changer de conversation.

-_Ben, je crois que ton cadeau est arrivé_, Ben étonné se leva et une petite fille rentra dans la pièce en lui sautant dans les bras.

_-Papa_, dit la petite ravie que son père lui tende les bras.

-_Bonjour princesse_, il l'embrassa sur le front, heureux de la voir, mais leva les yeux vers Sara ne comprenant pas.

_-Sur la route, j'ai demandé à Jim de demander à Bill de l'appeler, tu as une nuit pour profiter d'eux_. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la femme il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se retourna sur Sara et le remercia d'un sourire. La jeune femme, qui s'appelait Claudia s'avança vers elle, et se prit dans les bras.

_-Merci Sara, ça fait du bien de le voir un peu._

_-De rien, tu sais qu'il fait son possible pour vous voir le plus souvent._

Ils restèrent cinq minutes a parler, la petite sautant une fois dans les bras de son père, et une fois dans ceux de Sara, ils avaient l'air tous heureux. Bill regarda Sara et lui montra Greg, elle souffla et sortit dans le couloir avec. Elle lui parla quelques instant, puis lui tendit une clé, il la prit, mais avait l'air embarrassé, elle lui sourit et se prirent mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Claudia regarda la scène.

_-Voilà le moment le pire, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre._

_-Oui,_ souffla Ben, _mais il faut le faire, c'est la seule chose qui restera de nous si on part, et c'est important pour nous._ Cette clé représentait un coffre a la banque, avec un peu ses derniers moments vécu sur terre, les dernières lettres qui explique un peu pourquoi les choix de sa vie, a donner aux personnes proches, plus un peu d'argent, enfin, déjà une bonne somme ;

Elle souhaitait le donner a Matthew, pour sa vie futur, ses études.

-_Monsieur Grissom, je pourrais vous voir dans votre bureau, nous avons des choses a régler au niveau de l'enquête. _Griss acquiesça et ils sortirent tous es deux dans le couloir, maintenant la porte ouverte. Sara demanda a Greg d'accompagner Claudia et sa fille au distributeur de boisson, de l'autre coté du service, elle s'abaissa et caressa doucement le visage de la jeune fille, elle l'a regardait et se blotti dans ses bras.

-_Dis tatie, tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui, _sa tête de la petite toujours dans son cou elle répondit :

_-Je ne pense pas ma puce, mais papa sera là._

_-Tu viendras toujours à Noël a la maison ?_

_-Oui, je ferais mon possible ma puce, _puis sa mère la pris par le bras, sentant le malaise du groupe s'agrandir, elle regarda Sara et lui offrit son plus beau sourire de remerciement, elle savait qu'a leur retour, elle ne serait plus là, c'était les choses qu'on apprenait assez vite quand on vivait avec Ben, les gestes qui ne trompent pas, les au revoir furtif.

Sara les regarda tourner au bout du couloir, puis se retourna sur Bill

-_J'appelle Ben des que j'ai du nouveau._ Bill l'a serra dans ses bras.

-_Fais attention a toi._

_-Comme toujours,_ rigola t elle, pour faire tomber la pression. Ben était arrivé derrière Bill, et regarda sara. _Arrête Ben, tu sais que j'ai toujours de la chance, ça marchera encore une fois._

_-Tu me le promets_, dit il en l'a prenant dans ses bras.

-_Oui, et puis tu sais, il faut que je revienne, j'ai pas vu les photos du mariage_, ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Elle se retourna sur Grissom, puis doucement Bill et Ben repartirent dans la pièce, fermant la porte, leur laissant un peu t'intimité.

Ils étaient gênés, tous les deux au milieu du couloir, personne ne sachant quoi dire, puis Sara regarda sa montre, elle devait partir, avant d'éveiller des doutes.

-_Gil, j'ai pas le temps, surtout pour ce genre de discussion, alors, je n'ai qu'une chose a te dire, profite de ta deuxième chance que t'offre Sofia d'avoir une autre enfant,_ ces mots étaient très douloureux a sortir, mais elle le fit quand même, et puis tout ces derniers mois a mentir, cela l'aider beaucoup, elle ne fit paraître aucun sentiment, elle ne le regarda pas, la tête tournée sur le couloir où allez réapparaître, d'un moment à l'autre la famille de Ben, enfin, de Marc dans la vrai vie.

-_Je suis désolé,_ dit simplement Gil, lui apposant sa main sur son bras. Sara regarda ce contact, un frisson lui parcouru toute la surface de sa peau. _Mais, il faut que tu saches…_ Elle lui retira sa main avec celle de libre.

-_Gil, je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour je te promets, on en reparlera_, dit elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, puis elle partit.

La nuit, plus qu'écourtée de Claudia et sa fille avait eu un effet d'eux, et s'étaient endormie sur le canapé de la salle de repos, Ben étant réveillé se décida de parcourir les couloirs, a la recherche de quelqu'un, il trouva son bonheur, quand il tomba sur un porte fermé, avec une plaque indiquant « Gil Grissom », il frappa, un petit bruit de tiroir qui se ferma se fit entendre, suivit d'un « entré ». Il ouvra la porte, resta dans l'embrasure a le regarder, derrière son bureau, étonné de voir le collègue de Sara ici, que lui voulait il donc ?

-_Je peux peut être vous aider_, demanda Gil

-_Moi, non en fait, ma femme s'est endormie avec ma fille, je n'arrive pas a faire de même, ce doit être a cause de mes nombreuses nuits blanches,_ dit il en s'amusant, mais en regardant le regard noir de Griss, il réfléchit et se senti gêné du double sens de sa phrase.

-_Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez_, le rassura t il.

-_Ah, bon, et qu'est ce que je crois alors ?_

_-En fait, je n'en sais rien,_ dit il gêné. _Vous devez vous demandez ce qui se passe avec Sara ?_

_-Non,_ il baissa ses yeux et fit semblant de perdre un rapport, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit son mal être. _Sara a sa vie, vous faites ce que vous voulez._

_-Je peux m'asseoir ?_

_-Prenez une chaise,_ dit il en montrant une chaise devant lui.

-_En fait, Sara et moi vivons ensemble depuis plus de six mois, on dort dans le même lit_, voyant la tête de Griss, il compléta, je _dit bien dormir, _insista til sur le mot, _je suis marié depuis dix ans avec ma femme, j'ai une adorable fille de six ans, et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais perdre ma famille._

_-Ah, _dit simplement le superviseur.

-_Ce n'est pas très facile pour ma femme, ça fait quatre fois que je suis en mission, la première fois avec une femme, mais Sara est formidable, la première fois que Claudia l'a vue, elle en était jalouse, elle se sont parlé pendant plus de trois heures, puis maintenant, elle est contente que je fasse cette mission avec elle, elle sait qu'il n'y a rien, pas de sentiment, et que Sara est une personne de confiance, d'ailleurs, il y a un mois c'était l'anniversaire de ma fille, elle a tout fait pour avoir notre journée, elle a prétexté une journée ensemble au « padre », on a prit l'avion, et on a était passer la journée_ _avec ma famille, sachant qu'on ne pouvait pas se séparer, elle a préféré que je profite de ma famille, elle est très généreuse en faite._

-_Oui, je sais_, dit il en écoutant le récits des derniers mois de sara.

_-Des qu'on a l'autorisation de passer un coup de téléphone, elle me passe son temps, elle me dit souvent que c'est très dur de grandir sans père, alors, je dois lui faire ressentir mon absence le moins possible,…_ il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre_. Il y a eu quelques choses dans son passé qui l'a marqué, elle ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était, mais je suis sure que, à la manière qu'elle regarde ma famille, la sienne était loin d'être parfaite_.

Gil baissa le regard, elle ne lui avait rien dit, pourtant, il vivait ensemble, 24 Heures sur 24, pendant plus de six mois, mais il restait le seul à le savoir.

Ils restèrent un moment a se fixer, tous les deux ayant besoin de ce silence, Gil pour penser a tout ça, et Ben, pour réfléchir a ne pas trop en dire, il savait que Sara ne lui pardonnerait jamais sinon.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Gil reprit la parole.

_-C'est quoi la mission où elle est partie ?_

Ben tiqua un petit peu, après tout, il était sous couverture, c'était classé « top secret », mais il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, alors, il lui raconta.

_-En fait, « el padre » est un homme puissant dans le monde des gangs, c'est un peu « le parrain » des gangs, et là ils sont partit voir la branche de Philadelphie, voir son bras droit là bas, enfin, le plus haut placé, il faudrait que Sara et moi s'occupe de plusieurs villes, alors, il nous fait connaître de « sa famille », mais le risque est de rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous reconnaît, quand on fait ce genre de rencontre, on s'arrange toujours pour être à deux, c'est une sécurité de sentir quand qu'a de problème, on n'est pas seul._

-_Alors, si quelqu'un la reconnaissait…_

-_On serait découvert, et le prochain pendu serait, soi moi, soit … _il laissa la fin en suspend, pas besoin de dessin.

Il soupira, peut être que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'aurait vue, non, il se gifla mentalement d'avoir cette pensée, c'était pas possible, elle lui avait promis d'avoir une discussion, il devait lui dire, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait encore, et oui, il l'aimait, il l'avait toujours aimé, même cette nuit là avec Sofia, elle lui avait confié qu'il avait soufflé plus d'une fois son nom a elle, il était gêné, mais elle lui avait dit que de toute manière, elle n'avait pas non plus voulut ça, elle pensait plus à son « ex ». Ils s'étaient même pris d'un fou rire tous les deux, nus dans le lit, en pensant à d'autres qu'eux deux.

Le silence s'était réinstallé, voyant le trouble dans les yeux du superviseur, Ben se leva pour le laisser seul, Gil ne s'en aperçut même pas, mais arrivé à la porte, il se retourna

-_On en a parlé il y a de cela deux mois, et elle a vu la situation d'une autre manière, pas qu'elle vous a pardonné, mais elle vous a compris._ Gil le regarda dans les yeux, il pensa a ce moment là, qu'il avait du jouer les médiateurs pour lui, il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et ajouta

_-merci._

Il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre sa famille.

Il sortit de son bureau trois heures plus tard, IL retrouva Ben dans la salle de repos avec Bill, sa femme et sa fille étant repartit. Ben était au téléphone avec Sara, elle avait l'air de bien aller, elle devait rentrer dans la soirée. Tous les trois furent soulagés de cette nouvelle, puis le nouveau collègue de Sara retourna à l'hôtel, Bill retourna chez lui, laissant Gil seul, repensant a Sara, elle était toujours aussi belle, son sourire le faisait toujours naître des papillons dans son estomac, et oui, il l'aimait encore, il était heureux, parce qu'elle lui avait promit d'avoir une discussion, certes, tout n'était pas gagné, mais après sa discussion avec Ben, il savait que tout n'était pas perdu quand même, il avait peut être encore une chance……. Enfin, peut être.


	40. Chapter 40

_Alors, petit retour de Sara a Vegas, et oui, petite presence de Grissom, et oui, peut pas toujours etre mechante._

_Bon MissSidle tu ne devrais plus tomber de ta chaise maintenant, ou, au cas où, j'essayerais de te prevenir_

_Madame, je suis desolé pour les fautes, mais j'essayerais de corriger, mais je suis pas doué, et ma beta a été malade, il faut l'excusez si elle a laissé des fautes. _

_Diddou, j'espere que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, mais tu verras, deux chapitres en deux jours, ça deviens presque troublant pour ma part..._

_Sidle13, toujours au rendez vous, merci_

_Je vous previens, a partir de ce chapiter, je ne vais plus jouer la sadique, alors bonne lecture. Et a samedi au plus tard_

C'était la soirée du mois de l'équipe, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un restaurant pour fêter la date fixé du mariage de Cath et Warrick, Sara aurait du être là, mais avait appelé une semaine avant pour leur indiquer son absence, elle avait un repas, avec des amis, qui ne pouvait être annulé, bien qu'ils étaient déçue de ne pas la voir, elle avait réussi a les forcer de sortir quand même, et que de toute manière, elle allait se rattraper plus tard, avec une soirée tous ensemble.

Cela faisait cinq mois que Sara avait bouclé son affaire, elle était en poste au nouveau bureau du FBI un peu plus bas dans la même rue que le labo, elle avait son bureau au niveau des affaires anti gang, elle en était devenue l'un des piliers, elle gérait tout le secteur gang de Vegas, il faut dire que sa précédente mission l'avait booster dans sa carrière. Greg la voyait souvent, faisant des sorties ensemble, mais n'avait vu que entre deux feux, les autres collègues, et pas encore Grissom. Greg donnait souvent des nouvelles, de c'est affaires qui lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, et aussi de son déménagement, elle avait habité avec Bill un moment, dans un quartier assez chic de Vegas, puis un moment chez Greg, enfin, deux semaines, mais se croisant tout le temps, et avec ses horaires, c'était trop pour le petit, il n'avait plus de routine, alors elle avait décidé d'emménager ailleurs, il y a quinze jours de cela puis, plus personne avait de nouvelles.

Alors c'était ce soir, tous autour d'une table d'un bon restaurant de Vegas, avec Cath et Warrick à l'honneur, accompagnés de Nick, Greg, Grissom et Sofia, les petits étant gardés par une nourrice, et oui, le petit Andrew Grissom avait vu le monde deux mois avant, et Grissom prenait son rôle de papa avec beaucoup de plaisir, ils s'arrangeaient tout les deux pour le voir assez souvent, si bien, qu'il passait une journée sur deux avec lui, le petit n'avait pas l'air trop bousculé, il avait prit le rythme, et de toute manière, il était hors de question d'imaginer une vie a trois, enfin avec Sofia, il préférait rentrer célibataire, que de devoir vivre avec Sofia, pas que cette idée la dégoûtait, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre avec une femme tout en pensant à une autre, ça jamais, il avait déjà assez fait de bêtises comme ça, alors, il s'était promis à lui, et silencieusement à « elle » de rester seul, avec son fils.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils virent rentrer dans le restaurant un groupe de personne, plutôt d'humeur joyeuse, en écoutant leurs rires, entré dans la salle. Ils aperçurent le serveur les diriger au fond de la salle, et Gil fut surprit de voir Bill, le père de Sara. A la fin du groupe d'une dizaine de personne, une personne souriait à un homme, ils étaient en pleine discussion, très grande discussion, et les yeux de Griss clignotèrent plusieurs fois, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien « elle », Sara, la femme qui hantait ses nuits, en grande discussion avec le Shérif Mobley, ils avaient l'air de même très bien s'entendre.

Le reste de l'équipe suivait son regard, et eut un regard triste vers le superviseur, ils savaient tous que ça lui faisait mal de voir Sara, surtout avec un autre homme, même si là, il n'y avait visiblement rien entre eux.

Sara ne s'était même pas aperçu de la présence de ses amis, trop occupée à discuter avec le shérif, qui était présent pour la première fois à leur « réunion » de famille, et oui, c'était un petit peu les tontons de Sara, les amis de Bill, qui était devenu un peu sa famille. Tous s'installèrent à table, le restaurant avait été choisi pour sa cuisine française, et aussi pour la tranquillité, il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de client en semaine, donc, ils pouvaient faire un peu plus de bruit, et quand on regroupait plusieurs « grosse tête » pour une petite soirée, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils ne se regroupaient que deux fois par an, alors, quand c'était le cas, c'était souvent bruyant, et surtout on ne mourait pas de soif lors de ces soirées. Alors que tout le monde s'installait, Bill resta debout, puis porta un toast.

_-Pour commencer, bonsoir tout le monde,_ fit Bill, un verre levé devant lui, pour trinquer avec les personnes présentes, que des hommes, et une femme, Sara, tout le monde baissa la tête pour le saluer en riant_. Je suis content aujourd'hui que ma princesse est pu venir, alors, pour la remercier, je lui laisse faire le toast aujourd'hui_, dit il en la regardant en s'asseyant, Sara le remercia d'un sourire et se leva a son tour.

-_Merci papa_, fit elle lui octroyant un sourire forcé, elle se leva et prit un verre et le leva, pour trinquer, _alors, je vais faire court, parce que j'ai hâte de manger_, dit elle en s'amusant. _Je voulais vous dire un grand merci d'être là, pour moi, d'être mes « tontons », et d'avoir toujours était là, même quand je vous ai mené la vie dur, et oui,_ dit elle en se tournant vers l'homme à ses côtés, _pas vrai Ben, toi avant d'être le grand juge de Washington, j'étais l'une de tes affaires, une petite gamine a caser, qui te donnait bien du mal, car je fuguais tout le temps,_ le juge rigolait, et oui, c'était le juge Brendon, le plus grand juge de Washington, il était surtout connu pour ces verdict contre la mafia, Gil était étonné que Sara connaisse ce juge. _Et aussi à toi, Steeve, tu étais le petit jeune, à qui on donnait toutes les affaires chiante, comme moi, à rechercher dans tous les parcs de la ville, et maintenant tu es devenu le shérif, et tu crois que je pourrais encore me cacher sous ton bureau quand Bill viendrait me chercher ?_

Ils étaient tous amusé, ça avait l'air d'être une rude équipe tous ensemble, pourtant, ils étaient très sérieux dans leurs boulot, Cath avait « présenté » un peu tout le beau monde aux autres, il y avait Ben, un juge très connu de Washington, Steeve Mac dorman était le plus jeune shérif de New York, la rumeur disait qu'il avait perdu sa femme et son fils, un gang qui avait prit en grippe les avait fait disparaître, ils croyaient qu'il aurait lâché l'affaire, mais il était devenu encore plus obstiné, et du coup, il avait accumulé les arrestations de tous gangs en tous genres. A côté de lui se trouvait Fabien Groue, le légiste le plus connu dans sa catégorie, il avait été le maître du Doc Robbins, il était devenu une figure emblématique, puis après, il y avait Daniel Luke, un homme grand, plutôt bien bâti, mais était assez jeune, comparé aux autres, qui touchaient la soixantaine, lui devait avoir cinquante ans, mais était d'une humeur tout aussi joviale, le sourire sur les lèvres, en écoutant les souvenirs de Sara, avec les diverses personnes, et lui se tordait de rire, quand les autres faisaient grise mine, quand le regard noir de Bill s'abaissait sur eux, et oui, elle aurait jamais dû dire que ces premières gorgées d'alcool se faisaient dans le bureau d'un jeune juge, ou aussi de ces premières fugues avait été pour aller faire le tour de ville dans la voiture de police, ou que sa première nuit où elle avait dormi dehors, en fait, elle était dans la morgue du doc, sur une table, à même pas quatorze ans…

Mais quand son tour fut arrivé, il souriait déjà moins, vachement moins, Cath leur appris que c'était un très grand flic du Canada, c'était un américain, d'origine de Washington, mais après avoir fait divers travail ici, il était partit au Canada, pour suivre un gang, et depuis qu'il les avait arrêté, il était resté là bas, mais il était très respecté en tant qu'agent du FBI par ici, le dernier étant le shérif Mobley, tout le monde fut scotché par les personnalités présente à cette table, comment Sara, avec autant de connaissances dans le milieu, se retrouver simple scientifique, alors qu'une seule de ces personnes, pouvait , par la plus petite demande, lui trouver un poste dans un bureau, tranquille.

Sara finissait son discours.

_-Donc, Brian_, Sara se retourna sur le shérif Mobley, _je te présente ma petite famille, et je suis sure que tu vas trouver les anecdotes que j'ai encore à raconter sur eux, encore plus amusante._ Elle se rassit, sous le rire de tous les membres autour de la table

Au bout de deux heures de repas, Sara sortit en compagnie de Brian, tous les deux commencèrent à se promener dans le parc, un homme les suivant de loin, un garde du corps, peut être, mais Brian s'approcha de deux hommes, en train de fumer, et sourit en apercevant ces deux subalterne, Sara ne les avait pas vu, donc continua de parler

-_Alors, tu crois que tu vas réussir a gagner ton pari, parce que moi je suis sure de ne pas être dérangée_, dit elle amusé

_-Arrêtes, ce n'est pas du jeu, ce soir, ce n'est pas mon équipe habituelle, je suis sur qu'un problème va arriver._

_-Tu me devras une bouteille de champagne, il ne fallait pas faire ce pari ce soir._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, mais m'as tu donné le choix ?_ Rigola t il

-_Je suis désolée, mais mon équipe ne m'appelle jamais les soirs de repos, et si ton équipe ne sait pas faire de même, c'est bien dommage_. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des deux hommes, Sara blanchit en le voyant, mais se reprit assez vite, tournant son regard sur Greg, enchantée de le voir, bien sur, elle était contente de le voir, mais elle ressentit encore une fois le poignard dans son ventre, s'enfoncer de nouveau, elle se sentait trahi.

-_Bonsoir Sara_, fit Greg, enjoué de la voir, elle alla se blottir dans ses bras.

_- Bonsoir Greg, je ne savais pas que vous veniez ici ce soir._

-_C'est Cath qui a choisi le resto, on ne le savait pas non plus._

Griss serra la main de Brian, et fit un signe de tête à Sara, elle s'avança et lui fit la bise, au contact de leurs peaux, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

-_ça fait plaisir de te voir, madame-je-donne-pas-de-nouvelles,_ dit amusé Greg, Sara sourit

_-J'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment, tu le sais, je te l'ai dit._

-_Oui, vous savez Greg, Sara a une équipe à gérer_, dit il amusé, Sara le poussa un peu, elle savait qu'il l charriait, ils étaient toujours comme ça à deux, avant, quand elle travaillait sous ses ordres, elle le trouvait vraiment « con », mais maintenant, elle savait qu'il devait l'être, maintenant qu'elle avait son équipe, et autant de responsabilités, elle savait qu'elle devait tenir son rôle, et maintenant, elle s'entendait très bien avec lui.

-_Eh, tu crois que c'est mon équipe qui m'empêche de vivre, je vis très bien, je me permets même de sortir, plus qu'avant,_ rajoutait elle, Greg acquiesça

-_C'est sure, tu as vécu quinze jours avec moi, je ne t'ai jamais si peux vu, qu'en deux mois, tu sors tout le temps. _Ria t il

-_Non_, fit Sara, faussement vexée, _je suis juste un peu débordées_. Elle se retourna sur l'homme qui les suivait depuis la sortit du resto, puis lui fit un signe il s'approcha d'eux, on pouvait facilement le distinguer maintenant, avant, restant dans l'ombre, son visage ne pouvait être vu, alors, la lumière de la rue fit place à un homme, un grand brun, les yeux verts, le regard se promenant surtout, sur la moindre voiture, la moindre personne, il regarda Sara, le regard amusé, puis lui tendit un paquet de cigarettes, sans un mot, Sara lui rendit son sourire, et prit le paquet, sortit une cigarette, et en proposa à tout le monde, Greg et Grissom en ayant déjà une, refusèrent, et Brian ne fumait pas, le jeune reparti, et le téléphone du shérif sonna, il soupira, et Sara rigola

-_Je viens de gagner une bouteille de champagne, la livraison sera faite par toi ?_ dit elle amusée, il la regarda en souriant.

-_La livraison est comprise dans le prix,_ il s'éloigna en décrochent.

_-Alors Sara, tu fréquentes la haute société,_ fit Greg en rigolant, Sara le regardait amusée

_-je l'ai toujours fréquentée, mais personne ne le savait_

_-Maintenant moi je le sais, mais j'aurais préféré avoir à hésiter de le croiser dans mon salon, surtout quand tu te promènes en petite tenu dans mon appart'._

_-Greg, je suis désolée, il ne devait pas débarquer ce jour là, mais des qu'il sait où je suis, c'est plus fort que lui, il débarque, mais ne t'en fais pas, il débarquera plus._

_-Je le sais, il est repassé il y a trois jours, il te cherchait…_

_-Tu lui as dit où j'étais ?_

_-Non, au cas où tu le sais pas, tu as disparu de ma vie, sans me dire où tu allais._

_-Greg, j'étais obligée, il devenait trop chiant, il m'appelait trop souvent, il devrait le savoir, j'ai besoin de temps, et aussi de mes moments à moi, et il n'a pas compris._

Greg regardait Sara, elle avait raison, depuis qu'il avait appris que Sara était malade, il était soucieux, mais Bill devenait vraiment collant, se trouvant toujours à son appartement quand Sara vivait là, et elle, elle n'avait supporté, et était parti, sans dire un mot, Bill l'avait appelé tous les jours, pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles d'elle, mais il n'en avait pas, mais Bill lui avait dit qu'elle était au travail mais ne lui parlait pas.

Grissom ne pouvait baisser son regard, il était comme hypnotisé par l'image de Sara, elle avait tellement changé, mais était toujours la même quand même, elle était fatiguée, beaucoup, ses traits étaient tirés, mais elle était toujours aussi belle, ses boucles brunes encadraient toujours son visage, au trait un peu plus dur, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux, aussi grand, même si elle évitait de le regardait, elle savait qu'un seul regard croisé, elle pourrait pas le rendre fuyant, non, elle se serait noyée dans son océan, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas, non, s'il voulait la revoir, il fallait déjà qu'elle fasse un grand nettoyage dans sa vie, et pour le moment, elle n'avait pas la force de le faire.

Bill arriva derrière elle, elle se retourna, en entendant ses pas, ça aussi avait changé chez Sara, elle avait l'air toujours sur ses gardes, qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé pendant sa mission, pourquoi avait elle besoin d'un garde du corps, et aux vues des petits sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient, était il qu'un garde du corps ? Décidément, Sara était encore un mystère, lui, qui croyait avoir réussit à la connaître, un peu, il avait tout perdu, à cause d'une nuit, il allait devoir se battre pour la reconquérir, mais il le ferait, il en avait décidait ainsi, il vivrait avec Sara, quoi que cela lui coûte, ils seraient ensemble, même si cela mettrait des années, il attendrait.

Bill alla parler au garde du corps de Sara, et le jeune homme parti assez précipitamment vers le parking, après avoir jeté un regard à Sara, elle regardait étonnée Bill, qui se rapprochait d'elle. Sara se tendit, puis se retourna.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Il y a un problème Sara, tu pourrais venir avec moi s'il te plait ?_

Sara acquiesça, et après avoir salué ses amis, elle parti, Bill mit son bras sur son épaule, et partirent tous les deux, puis arrivant un peu plus loin, Bill lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, elle resta figée, puis Bill la prit entièrement dans ses bras, et elle pleura, on pouvait distinguer ses épaules bouger. Puis, une voiture se gara près de l'entrer, c'était le garde du corps, et Sara s'enfonça dans la voiture, et disparu au coin de la rue, elle était parti, Grissom resta là, à regarder l'endroit où la voiture avait disparu, au coin de la rue.


	41. Chapter 41

_Griss le retour, avec une sara un peu perdu, mais bon, je pense que beaucoup de personne vont souffler, meme si tout n'est pas reglé pour autant. Miss ne tombera plus de sa chaise ( ou peut etre de joie!!)._

_Merci à Miss Sidle, Doud76, Sidle13 et diddou pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours aussi plaisir._

_Reponse a ta review Diddou, encore une quinzaine de chapitres, mais rien que du Grissom/Sara, promit, que de l'amour._

_Dites moi que je suis sympa quand meme, en ce moment je vous poste asssez regulièrement, et si vous me le dites pas, demain, je vous en mets pas, vous etes prevenu, je remettrez qu'un chapitre par semaine._

_Allez, souhaitez moi une bonne soirée, je vais au ciné, voir bienvenue chez moi ( lol, vive les ch'tis)_

_bonne lecture, et je vous attend en bas de la page, merci d'avance._

Gil avait réussi à parler à Bill, celui-ci lui avait appris que la mère de Sara était décédée, il en parla à l'équipe, mais depuis leurs soirée communes, une fois par mois qu'ils avaient demandé, Ecklie regardait d'un mauvais œil les demandes de congés à la dernièr minute, alors comme le jour de l'enterrement, il n'y avait que Grissom de repos, il décida d'y aller.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva trois jour plus tard à San Francisco, près d'un arbre, a regarder Sara, encore plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait les traits tirés, elle devait certainement travailler trop, pensa t il.

Il aperçu Billa à côté d'elle, puis Chris et Maeva, elle arborait un magnifique ventre rond, un petit bébé était prévu pour très bientôt, déduit il en voyant le gros ventre qu'affichait Maeva.

IL y avait une dizaine de personnes, tout au plus à la cérémonie, puis un homme était appuyé sur un arbre, celui à côté de Grissom, il pleurait, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, Bill se retourna et le vit, il murmura quelque chose à Sara, qui ne se retourna pas, Gil put aisément lire sur ses lèvres « je reviens, le travail» dit il, alors il partit en direction de l'homme.

_-Jason_, fit Bill pour le saluer

_-Bill,_ dit il en ne le regardant même pas, ses yeux étant fixé sur le caveau de sa mère.

-_Tu peux venir avec nous, je te promets de te laisser partir après._

-_non,_ fit Jason, _je ne crois pas que Emmy serait ravie de me voir_. Dit il en levant les yeux sur Bill

_-C'était ta mère aussi. Elle comprendra._

Jason eut un sourire, mais pas un vrai sourire, un sourire triste.

_-Je croyais que vous la connaissiez mieux que ça._ Il regarda le caveau descendre dans la tombe, il ferma les yeux, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. _Elle aurait été contente de la voir à son enterrement._

_-elles avaient fait la paix, tu sais, elle lui a pardonné._

_-C'est bien, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandé, partir en paix avec ses enfants_. Il Renifla puis en regardant Bill, il lui fit un signe de tête. _On y va?_ Bill le regarda dans les yeux et posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Je ne peux pas faire ça aujourd'hui, c'est l'enterrement de ta mère, mais je te promets que la prochaine fois que je te vois, tu n'auras pas cette chance._

Jason le regarda, et il baissa la tête.

-_Emmy m'a dit un jour que vous étiez un homme bien, quand je vois Emmy maintenant, je dois dire qu'elle avait raison, merci d'avoir été là pour elle._ Il se retourna pour continuer sa route, mais Bill le retint par le bras.

-_arrête tes conneries maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Jason._

_-Il est déjà trop tard Bill, à la prochaine,_ dit il en lui faisant lâcher prise sur son bras. Il le regarda partir, puis se retourna sur Grissom qui avait entendu une majeure partie de la conversation, il le salua de la tête, et repartit vers Sara.

La cérémonie était fini depuis vingt minutes, tout le monde était reparti, à part Bill et Sara, tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, Gil était toujours là, à la regarder, puis Bill se leva l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et partit prendre la dernière voiture stationnée. Sara se leva à son tour, puis se dirigea sur Gil.

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle avancait, il pouvait voir combien ses traits étaient tirés. Elle avait une triste mine, mais après avoir enterré sa mère, peut on avoir une mine resplendissante?

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, le regardant, lui ne pouvait pas baisser ses yeux des siens, il était envoûté par cette femme. Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant quelques minutes q puis une larmes coula sur la joue de Sara, Grissom fit le dernier pas qui les séparer, puis la prit dans ses bras, elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et laissa tout son chagrin sortir au grand jour.

Elle pleura pendant un temps, qui lui sembla être des heures, et quelques secondes pour Grissom qui se sentait si bien avec sa Sara dans ses bras.

S'étant calmé un peu, ils se séparèrent et décidèrent de se promener dans les rues de San francisco. Ils s'arrêtèrent boire un café, ils parlèrent du travail au labo et de son nouveau poste, des équipes sous ses ordres, et surtout de l'ouverture de ses bureaux, le premier bureau FBI secteur anti gang de Vegas. L'après midi passa très vite, Gil lui apprit que son avion n'était que le lendemain à 14 heures. C'est alors que Sara lui demanda un service qui le surprit.

-_ça te dérangerait de dormir avec moi ce soir?_

Il resta un instant à la regarder, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ou plutôt sachant pas si c'était vrai ou pas, faut dire qu'il avait rêvé de cette phrase tellement de fois, alors il ouvrit la bouche et la referma pour l'ouvrir. Voyant sa réaction, Sara continua

_-laisse tomber, oublie, c'était pas une bonne idée._

_- Si, si Sara, pas de probleme, il n'y a pas de soucis_. Il lui posa une main sur son avant bras. _Je suis désolé, mais je m'attendais pas à…_

_-Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis trois nuits, et j'ai pas passé une seule nuit complète depuis… le dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, je voudrais seulement dormir plus de trois heures_ _d'affiler, s'il te plait_, dit elle en levant ses yeux vers Griss, il ne put que croire ses dires, à la vue de la mine triste et fatiguée qu'elle affichait, il la pris dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-_Je serais toujours là pour toi Sara, je te le promets_. Ils mangèrent ensemble au restaurant de l'hôtel, et allèrent dans la chambre de Sara. Elle alla se mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bains, Griss y alla une fois Sara sortie. Il alla s'allonger dans le lit et Sara ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras.

-_Merci Griss_

_-De rien Sara. Bonne nuit._

_-Bonne nuit_

Il mit du temps à s'endormir, profitant le plus possible de se contact avec elle, se contact qui lui avait temps manqué, tandis qu'elle partit vite dans les bras morphés.

Il fut réveillé vers les trois heures du matin par des bruits de pleures et il sentit des larmes tomber sur son torse, il se redressa pour voir Sara en plein cauchemar.

_-Non, s'il te plait, ne part pas, Jason… ne me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plait… je te promets, je pleurerais plus… s'il te plait emmène moi…_

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, Gil essaya de la réveiller, mais le fait de poser ses mains sur elle, lui fit faire un autre cauchemar.

-_Papa, non, je t'en prie, pas ce soir, s'il te plait… non… s'il te plait,_ elle pleurait encore plus, ne pouvant plus de la voir comme ça, il décida d'y aller un peu plus fort, il la secoua un peu violement, elle se réveilla en sursaut, et s'essuya les yeux rapidement, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, le cœur serré de ne pas avoir su lui faire oublier ses cauchemars cette nuit, elle se nicha sur son torse, il lui déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle le remercia d'être là, pour toutes réponses il le resserra un peu plus sur lui.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il trouva le lit vide, mais entendit sa voix, elle devait être au téléphone.

-_oui, …. Oui, d'accord, tu le déposes à la réception de l'hôtel… au nom de monsieur Jason…_

_Oui, dans trois heures c'est bon? … quoi, la dernière fois tu m'as dit que c'était bon… je m'en fous, je veux pas le savoir, tu me fais pas confiance?... tu auras le solde à la remise des papiers, comme d'habitude, dans le même coffre, d'accord?... dans trois heures. Au revoir, au plaisir de ne plus traiter avec toi._

Elle raccrocha, mais pianota encore une fois sur son téléphone, il pouvait voir tous ses gestes.

-_Stéphanie, pourrais tu me donner un rendez vous avec Bill, dès mon retour…. Mon vol est a 13H… vers 15 H… oui, c'est urgent, j'ai besoin de lui parler, tu me passe en priorité… oui, je sais, mais il faut que je le vois, annule lui son rendez vous avec le shérif, il doit manger avec lui ce soir… s' il te plait, tu sais qui si je te le demande c'est que j'ai vraiment un problème,… oui … dit lui que c'est pour Jason, il y a un problème… je peux pas lui en parler au téléphone, tu lui donne rendez vous dans le parc de Stetson park. d'accord?... Bon, je te laisse, je dois encore régler une grosse affaire ici, et je rentre, merci, …. Au revoir._

Elle raccrocha et soupira, elle décida d'aller dans la salle de bain, prendre sa douche en attendant le petit déjeuner.

Elle sortit dix minutes plus tard, et vit Grissom en caleçon et tee shirt debout dans la chambre, elle lui fit un petit sourire un peu gêné, suite a ses cauchemars de la nuit. Il lui sourit à son tour.

Le petit déjeuner passa calmement, Gil avait proposé à Sara de l'accompagner le matin, elle accepta, aller chercher les affaires de sa mère à l'hôpital serait un peu douloureux pour elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le taxi, leurs sacs de voyage dans le coffre, en direction de la banque centrale.

Sara avait dit avoir une course à faire, elle arriva a l'accueil, et demanda d'aller au coffre, Gil resta avec leurxs sacs dans le hall, elle réapparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, avec un sac à la main, elle laissa quelques instructions à l'hôtesse et sortit en silence de la banque, Gil héla un taxi et partirent en direction de l'hôpital.

Elle vida sa penderie, puis la table de nuit, elle décrocha les deux photo sur le mur, en mit une dans sa poche, et en regardant la deuxième, une larme coula le long de sa joue, les deux photos représentaient les mêmes personnes, elle, son frère et sa mère, elle mit la deuxième photo dans une petite poche du sac qui venait de la banque, et elle glissa le chapelet de sa mère, retrouver dans la table de nuit, avec la photo. Elle se retourna une dernière fois sur la chambre, que sa mère avait occupé pendant de nombreuses années, du à sa maladie.

Elle signa les formulaires administratifs et sortit de ce lieu qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

Arrivé dehors, elle regarda sa montre: 10 heures, il était temps d'y aller.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux au cimetière, Gil restait en retrait, avec les sacs de voyages, et le sac qui venait de l'hôpital, Sara ayant insisté pour garder celui qui venait de la banque. En, approchant de la tombe de sa mère, elle l'aperçut, Jason, assis en pleure devant la pierre tombale. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais lui en la voyant, se leva et s'apprêta a partir.

_-Jason_, l'appela Sara, il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

_-Je sais, j'ai rien a faire là_, dit il

_-non Jason, je suis désolée_, dit elle un sanglot dans la voix.

_-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui t'es abandonné_.

-_Non,… j'ai compris pourquoi… je crois que… j'aurais fait pareil._ Dit elle en laissant tomber ses larmes. Il se retourna et la regarda lui aussi avait des larmes qui coulait.

-_J'aurais jamais du partir,_ elle se rapprocha de lui et il la serra dans ses bras. _Excuse moi._

_-Arrête Jason, ce n'est pas ta faute, je l'ai compris cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve, cela faisait des années que je ne l'avait pas fait… la nuit où tu es parti._

_-Je pouvais plus le voir venir tous les soir, et ne rien pouvoir faire,_ dit il les sanglots redoublant. Grissom vit deux enfants perdus, à ce moment là, à cause d'un homme qui les avait brisés, il détesta leur père au plus haut point, les voyant tous les deux en pleurs, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils parlèrent pendant près d'une heure, assis sur un banc, Grissom se promenant autour d'eux, pour ne pas les déranger.

Sara lui tendit le sac, il l'ouvrit, il y avait de l'argent dedans, il la regarda, étonné.

_-Jason, je veux que tu quittes ce pays, s'il te plait,_ il allait la couper, mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. _Si jamais les policiers t'attrapent, tu iras droit sur la chaise électrique, et je ne le supporterais pas, il y a un passe port qui t'attend, et une réservation pour le vol vers la France, je veux que tu quittes ce pays, et que tu ne reviennes sous aucun prétext_e. Il la regarda et la serra dans ses bras.

_-Tu sais ce que j'ai fait Emmy._

_-Sara, Jason, Emmy est morte, tout comme Jason, tu t'appelles Pierre maintenant,_ il la regarda un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _Oui, je sais, tu as tué un homme, tu l'as battu à mort, parce qu'il abusait de ses filles, et tu as battu un autre homme, il est encore dans le coma, je le sais._

Ils regardèrent tous les deux par terre, _et je sais aussi pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais je veux que tu arrêtes maintenant._ Lui dit elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui prit la main, acquiesça et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, il prit le sac et se leva.

_-Je t'aime petite sœur_.

-_moi aussi, Grand frère_. Ils se lâchèrent la main, et sans se retourner partit. Elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait plus, mais elle se sentait bien, ils étaient en paix, l'un avec l'autre. Gil se rapprocha d'elle un peu surpris de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais il ne la jugeait pas, ils étaient brisés tous les deux, mais elle avait eu la chance d'avoir Bill pour l'aider, lui était tout seul, avec les remords de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour protéger sa petite sœur de son père. Personne ne devrait avoir à protéger ses frères ou sœurs quand les parents sont là pour le faire, mais que faire quand le danger vient d'eux justement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, il serait là maintenant pour elle.

To be continued...

_PS: je recherche quelqu'un pour m'aidais a écrire un passage smut dans une futur oneshot, faite moi signe, parce que moi et le smut, on fait dix huit je crois, merci d'avance._


	42. Chapter 42

_Merci a missSiddle, Siddle13 et diddou d'etre toujours au rendez vous, voici encore une suite, quatre chapitres en quatre jours, on ne m'arrete plus là, hein???_

_alors, hier j'ai été au ciné, et franchement, ça fait hyper du bien de rire comme ça, j'adooooore le ch'ti, donc je m'adoooooore ( et oui, mes chavilles vont bien)_

_Je sais que vous vous en foutez, mais je voulais vous dire que je suis de bonne humeur, et donc que depuis neuf heures ce matin j'écris la suite, et quand je suis de bonne humeur, mes chapitres sont gai._

_bonne lecture, et a mardi pour la suite..._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Grissom et Sara étaient revenu de Frisco, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se revoir, chacun ayant du travail à récupérer, alors qu'un jour, il se trouvait dans la salle d'autopsie avec le Doc Robbins, ils entendirent du bruit venant du couloir, et les portes s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme et Sara. Elle avait du sang qui lui coulait sur le visage, pas beaucoup, mais à sa vue, Grissom blanchit, qu'était il arrivé?

-_Doc, je crois que Sara à besoin de vous,_ dit le jeune homme.

-_Qu'est ce que tu as encore miss,_ fit il, soufflant en approchant d'elle.

-_c'est pas moi, Al, c'est la nouvelle, elle a pas encore pigé que les portes s'ouvrait à double sens, alors, elle m'a claqué la porte, et comme je tenais un stupide objet de malheur dans les mains_, en disant cela elle regarda son collègue, qui lui rigolait de bon cœur. _Je me suis ouverte._ Finit elle bien loin de rire.

_-Et qu'avais tu dans les mains pour te faire un entaille comme ça?_ demanda le doc en inspectant la plaie.

-_une camera_, souffla t elle, d'ailleurs, _mon autre équipier doit m'en rapporter une nouvelle._ Le doc rigola

-_tu l'as pour combien de temps ta camera?_ demanda t il entre deux rire.

-_encore une heure_, son collègue la regarda, _non je suis désolé, le temps ne s'arrête pas pour autant, j'avais perdu, donc je devais l'avoir trois heures, pas une minutes de plus, et je suis désolé, mais le temps ne s'arrête pas._ Le jeune souffla mais rigola encore _quand même._

_-bon, prépare toi, je vais devoirs te faire des points de sutures. Soupira le doc, tu sais que j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de vous réparer à chaque pari stupide que vous faites._

-_Doc, je sais mais mon équipe ne marche qu'aux paris, d'ailleurs j'en ai encore trois en cours._

Elle se retourna et vit Gil, elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa présence.

-_Bonjour Gil,_ dit elle en lui adressant un sourire.

-_Bonjour._ Il la regarda, voyant que sa blessure n'avait pas l'air grave, mais elle avait toujours sa mine fatiguée, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Le doc revint avec son matériel de suture.

-_Je crois que je n'ai jamais recousu autant de vivant que depuis que vous avez emménagé dans les bureau d'en face._

L'intervention ne dura pas longtemps, mais le doc râla sur le fait qu'elle devait faire attention, et d'arrêter ce pari stupide, le jeune acquiesça. Apres un petit sourire à Gil, elle ressortit comme ci de rien était.

Doc lui cria quand même.

-_Je veux tes résultats sur mon bureau, d'accord?_

_-d'accord,_ lui répondait Sara déjà dans le couloir.

Deux semaines après cette entrevue, Gil était chez lui, en repos, il entendit sonner à la porte, il alla ouvrir, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir baissé la sonnerie. En ouvrant ladite porte, il resta bouche bée, elle était là, devant lui. Il se recula pour la faire entrer.

-_Salut Gil, je te dérange?_

_-euh… non, pas du tout, vas y entre._

Elle entra dans la maison et fut accueilli par Bruno qui lui sauta dessus content de la revoir, elle s'accroupit pour être à sa taille et le caressa.

_-Tu veux boire quelque chose?_

_-euh… non, en fait je voulais savoir si on pouvait aller faire un tour?_ Lui demanda t elle. Gil regarda la porte de la chambre d'amis, qui était close.

-_en fait Sara, pour le moment je peux pas trop bouger_. Dit il en restant évasif. Elle regarda la porte aussi étonnée.

-_oh… tu as de la visite_, dit elle, _excuse moi,_ elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand il la retint par le bras.

_-non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, euh_ … il se passa la main sur sa nuque, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait dire. _Andrew est là, tu sais mon fils._

-_oh… excuse, moi, j'aurais du appeler avant de venir_. Il le vit sur son visage, cette déception, non pas qu'elle en voulait à son fils, ça il en était sur, mais c'était la preuve de sa petite aventure avec Sofia, il savait que ça l'aurait blessée.

-_Il dort pour le moment, tu peux rester un peu si tu veux._ Il s'asseya sur son canapé, elle le suivit. Mais ils restèrent là, un long moment sans parler.

Les yeux de Sara se remplirent de larmes, alors il la prit dans ses bras, et commença à la bercer, doucement. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, c'était la seule chose qu'elle acceptait de lui, et c'était déjà énorme, rien que par ce geste, il était heureux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'était calmé.

_-Je suis malade Gil,_ il l'a regarda, pas vraiment étonné, depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, avant sa mission, elle avait perdu au moins une dizaine de kilos, et en plus elle était de plus en plus fatiguée. Il ne répondit rien, la laissant parler, il savait que s'il disait la moindre des choses, elle pourrait se refermer. _J'ai une tumeur au cerveau_. A ces mots, il resserra instinctivement son étreinte.

-_Quelle traitement? _demanda t il

-_c'est la le problème, on avait commençait avec la radiothérapie, et … demain … je me fais opérer_. Il resserra encore plus son étreinte et grimaça.

-_Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?_ demanda t il

-_non, enfin, … non, je crois pas, je veux pas que tu …_

_-je ne viendrais pas si tu ne le veux pas, je veux juste que tu sache que je suis là, si tu as besoin_. Il aurait bien aimé venir, mais si elle n'était pas prête à l'accepter pour le moment, il attendrait.

Ils restèrent un moment, assis sur le canapé, la tête de Sara sur ses jambes, et lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

Andrew commença a gazouiller dans la chambre, Sara se redressa, et fixa Griss, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et lui glissa un merci. Il partit chercher Andrew dans son lit, mais quand il revint dans le salon, elle était parti, il s'en doutait, elle n'était pas prête a connaître son fils, celui de lui et de Sofia.


	43. Chapter 43

_Merci a Doud76; Diddou, Sidle13, et MissSidle73, et oui, encore un chapitre, juste pour toi public ( lol, arrete ton delire)_

_Et le "a mardi", c'est normale, normalement le week end je mets pas de chapitre, et non, mon zomme est a la maison, alors je profite de lui, mais bon, aujourd'hui, il est partit bosser, alors, que de la joie pour vous._

_Pas trop de Griss, mais un Greg tout gentil, et oui, il est vraiment mimi ce Greg..._

_Bonne lecture, et bon dimanche_

Elle alla le lendemain a son rendez vous a l'hôpital, avec Bill, qui d'autres que son papa par adoption aurait pu traversé cette étape avec elle. Il était le mieux placé, elle ne voulait pas que ces amis la voie, le crâne rasé, et venant de ce réveiller d'une opération qui consisté a lui ouvrir le crâne, non, vraiment c'était la meilleure des personnes.

En attendant dans sa chambre, qu'on lui avait attribué, assise sur son lit, en chemise d'hôpital, elle attendait, la main de son père dans la sienne, essayant de la réconforter comme le ferait n'importe quel père, même si lui n'était pour rien décontracté.

Une infirmière vint lui mettre une perfusion, et commença a lui administrer un calmant par goutte a goutte, la trouvant un peu trop stressé, au bout de dix minutes, ces yeux commencèrent a papillonner, Bill lui resserra un peu la main, et lui parla pour la dernière fois.

-_Je suis là mon cœur, je t'attends, n'est pas peur, tout ce passera bien_. Elle sombra dans son sommeil forcé par la suite, entendant de vague murmure.

Elle se réveilla cinq heures après, dans la même chambre, elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma assez vite, une odeur lui chatouilla les narines, mais, ce n'était pas son odeur, ou était il? Que c'était il passé?

Une autre odeur lui chatouilla les narines, une odeur familière, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il était là, et elle l'en remerciait de ne pas l'avoir laissé tombé.

_-Greg,_ murmura t elle, elle sentit une pression sur sa main, c'était lui, il était là, présent, comme il lui avait dit une fois _« je te laisserais jamais tombé»._ Elle se força a ouvrir les yeux, puis essaya de tourner la tête vers lui, mais n'y parvint pas, seulement une atroce douleur l'envahi.

_-Shut_, doucement _princesse, tu n'es pas encore prête à courir le marathon de New York,_ un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle resserra un peut plus sa main sur la sienne avant de retomber dans son sommeil.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, là deux odeur d'après rasage se mêlèrent, Bill était revenu, et Greg était toujours là, lui tenant la mains.

-_Salut mon cœu_r, lui fit Bill, sa voix la réconforta.

-_salut traite_, dit elle en souriant.

_-Je sais, mais je savais que ça te ferais plaisir de l'avoir avec toi a ton réveille._

Et oui, Sara ne voulait personne a son chevet, mais elle savait que Greg n'aurait rien dit, et au contraire, lui et son humour décalé lui aurait peut être changeait les idées.

Une infirmière rentra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, elle le posa sur la table de chevet.

-_Un admirateur secret vous a déposé ce bouquet a l'accueil, je lui ai proposé de venir vous voir, étant donné que vous étiez réveillé, il m'a dit qu'il repasserait_, elle lui tendit un feuille, _il a laissé ça pour vous._

Elle garda longtemps la feuille entre ses doigts, puis se décida a la lire, elle l'ouvrit.

Sara,

J'aurais tellement être celui a tes chevet a ton réveil, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu retrouve cette confiance en moi, que tu avais réussi a trouver il y a de cela quelques mois, qui me semble si lointain.

Je sais que tout es de ma faute, et oui, encore, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers quand ça nous touche de près. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'entraînement non plus;

Je crois que j'ai passé la pire nuit de toute ma vie, je me retournais dans mon lit sans cesse, te cherchant, mais comme toutes les nuits, cette recherche est vaine, tu me manques, et s'il te plait, ne me rejette pas encore une fois de ta vie, parce que cette fois ci, je ne te laisserais plus partir.

Je sais que ce que je te demande est énorme, mais s'il te plait, laisse moi y croire encore.

Gil.

Sara relu encore une fois le message et laissa glisser une larme. Au que oui, elle l'avait pardonné, mais le problème n'était pas lui, c'était plutôt dur de s'accorder a soi même le pardon, elle avait fait un choix, elle l'avait laisser, et lui, il lui demandait de le pardonner, mais la seule faute qu'il avait commise était seulement de l'aimer, elle était parti, loin de leur amour, elle avait fait encore un choix, et celui là était loin d'être le bon, quitter son amour, elle aurait su ce qu'elle l'attendait, elle aurait préféré passer ces derniers mois dans ses bras, tout les deux, vivre chez lui, peut être et qui sait, cette fois ci, ça aurait peut être marché.

Mais voilà, elle était là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, seule, enfin, dans son cœur, elle resserra un peu plus son emprise sur la main de Greg.

Elle quitta l'hôpital le lendemain après midi, accompagné de Bill, arrivé a la maison de celui-ci, elle fut surprise de retrouver Walter ainsi que Greg et Matthew, ils avaient emménagés ici, le temps qu'elle guérisse, Bill ne voulait pas la voir seul, et il savait que le petit Matthew allait l'aider a guérir, on dit toujours qu'un bébé aide, plus que ce que l'on croit, un enfant respire la joie de vivre, en espérant que celui-ci fasse de même, car le moral de Sara était au plus mal, surtout après la visite du docteur, qui lui avait appris qu'une petite partie de la tumeur avait était retiré, il en restait une grande partie dans une zone où l'opération était impossible, donc il lui avait imposé quatre séances de chimiothérapie par semaine. Avec se rythme si soutenue, Bill avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse les faire chez eux, et avait pour cela pris une infirmière a domicile, le docteur ne put qu'approuver, c'est vrai que quatre chimiothérapie par semaine allaient être exténuante pour Sara, alors en plus, si elle devait se déplacer, cela n'aurait pas pu améliorer les choses.

Maria lui tenait compagnie, s'occupait de Matthew, Sara l'appelait pour rire leurs baby Sitter, a Matthew et a elle, en effet, elle était là pour lui tenir compagnie, et aussi l'aider pour s'occuper du petit. Sara tenait à avoir le plus possible de chose à faire avec lui.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était rentré chez elle, deux mois a ne dormir que deux heures pas nuit, faisant des cauchemar, se voyant mourir dans son lit, comme l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt sa meilleure amie, d'un cancer du sein, et oui, le cancer, elle s'avait ce que c'était, les chimio, la perte de poids, bien que là, cela aurait été difficile de faire plus, elle avait déjà perdu dix kilos, et se faisait peur quand elle se regarder dans un miroir, elle n'était vraiment plus la Sara qu'elle connaissait avant. Alors quand elle entendait la sonnette de la porte, elle feignait de dormir pour ne pas voir dans le regard de ses amis de la pitié ou même le reflet d'elle-même, ne ressemblant plus a rien, c'était très dur, alors au bout d'une heure a attendre son réveil, ils repartaient, sans la voir. Gil lui envoyait des roses, toujours avec un petit message, elle pleurait a chaque fois, et oui, il ne devait pas la voir, pas comme ça, alors qu'elle-même se dégoûtait.

Un jour, Greg la poussa pour sortir prendre l'air, elle refusa catégoriquement, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, lui qui fêtait son anniversaire dans une semaine, trois jours après la visite chez le médecin, avait invité quelques amis pour l'occasion, le soleil commencer a réchauffer la pelouse pour la préparer a l'été chaud et aride de Vegas, alors, il lui donna un de ses bandana, il le plia en longueur, et lui mit tout le tour de sa tête. Il prit une glace et lui montra son reflet, ils se regardèrent et se pouffèrent de rire tout les deux. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie rockeuse.

-_eh, général Hammond, c'est déjà mieux,_ fit il en rigolant, et oui, lors d'une rediffusion de stargate, Greg trouva leur crâne pareil, et oui, il préférait la faire rire que de la voir s'en horrifié, alors il l'appelait comme ça, pour voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Greggo, le problème, c'est pas les bords, c'est le dessus, ça ne cache que mes oreilles ton truc.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et lui tendit une casquette CSI

_-c'est la tienne, je l'avais gardé en souvenir,_ il lui enfourna sur la tête, la regardant satisfait. _Tu as l'air d'être une excellente CSI dans cette tenue, mademoiselle_. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux

-_Je pensais que le général Hammond était dans l'armée pas dans la police_, ils rigolèrent tout les deux, avant que Sara se décide de se lever. Ils allèrent tout les trois dans la pelouse, il avait préparé une couverture par terre, ils s'y installèrent pendant que Matt montrait a Sara ces progrès en temps que funambule, et oui, il faisait de tout petit pas, encore tout hésitant, mais ne tomba pas, il prenait son temps pour avancer.

_-Tu vois, avec du temps, et de la patiente, le monde nous emmène partout, _fit Greg en admirant son petit bout.

-_Du temps_, soupira Sara, _il m'en reste plus beaucoup_. Greg se releva et se posta devant elle

-_Ne dis pas ça Sara, il faut rester positive, si tu n'as pas le moral, tu n'y arriveras jamais._

_-Greg, ils m'ont retiré 30 pour 100 de ma tumeur, tu crois que franchement cette saloperie de chimio va faire le boulot toute seule?_ _Moi j'y crois pas, la seule chose que me fait cette pourriture de médoc, c'est de me faire vomir toute chose qui se trouve dans mon estomac, depuis plus ou moins longtemps._

_-Sara, garde espoir s'il te plait, _dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_-J'ai regardé un film cet après midi,_ lui dit elle, un sanglot dans la voix

-_Vu les yeux que tu avais en arrivant, il ne devait pas être geai,_ lui répondit Greg

-_En effet, une jeune femme mourait d'un cancer_, dit elle en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Greg ne comptait plus les fois ou il l'avait vu pleurer, mais il détestait toujours autant ça, il l'a pris dans ses bras.

_-ça arrive parfois_, dit il_, elle avait de la famille?_

_-non, elle est morte seule, dans son lit_. Greg eu un petit sourire, pas qu'il était joyeux, mais il allait lui redonner du courage.

_-Tu vois, toi, tu as tellement de monde qui te soutient, qu'il ne pourra rien t'arriver, tout le monde t'aime, tu verras, on se battra avec toi, on te laissera jamais tomber,_ dit il en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

-_Greg, je crois que tu es trop optimiste._

_-non, je dis la vérité, _il l'allongea sur la couverture et commença a la taquiner, en lui jetant des brindilles d'herbe, _un jour, tu reviendras au boulot, et je te laisserais au labo pour pouvoir te faire faire des analyses toute la journée._

_-Je ne lâcherai jamais mon équipe, je ne reviendrais jamais en tant que scientifique, j'aime trop le FBI. _Greg sourit, voila, elle voulait encore bosser, donc tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Matthew arriva vers eux en marchant, se dirigeant vers Sara, il se mit à l'appeler

-_maman_, dit il avec une toute petite voix, Sara se crispa a l'entente de se nom, elle blanchit, le regarda, et se mit a pleurer, elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en pleure.

Comment pouvait il l'appeler comme ça, elle n'était pas sa mère, et puis il ne pouvait pas s'attacher a elle, elle allait mourir, et lui resterait seul, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, son futur était déjà écrit, elle allait mourir, et très vite, alors non, elle ne le laisserait plus jamais s'approcher trop près d'elle, c'était la seul solution, faire comme avec ses amis, les chasser le plus loin possible, refusant de les voir, comme ça, qui sait, un jour ils l'oublieront tous, et au moins ils ne souffriront pas.

Elle se blotti dans son lit, se mit en boule et pleura, encore et encore, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça de la journée, elle aurait tellement voulu sentir **ses** bras autour d'elle, oui, sentir **sa** respiration, **son** odeur a lui, et l'entendre lui murmurer des mots doux, mais elle ne devait pas penser a ça, si jamais elle le laisser entrer encore une fois dans son restant de vie, il souffrirait quand elle le laisserait, alors, il n'entrera plus, c'était la seul solution.


	44. Chapter 44

_Salut, salut, encore un aujourd'hui. Pour quelqu'un qui ne devait pas poster avant mardi, vous avez de la chance quand meme._

_Alors, toujours un enorme merci a mes revieweuses preferées, merci les filles ( enfin, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mec, sinon, dites le moi)_

_alors, merci a **MissSidle73**, apres t'avoir fait tomber, un nombre incalculable de fois, de ta chaise, je vais te faire un trou dans ta boite a mouchoir, _

_**Diddou**, oui, j'avais annoncé, mais c'est ceux que j'écris maintenant, alors, il faudra attendre, mais ils ne seront pas tous aussi triste, il y en a encore un qui est pire _

_**Siddle13**: et bien, la suite, la voilì ne soit pas si impatiente..._

_**Madame:** oui, la suite est plus geai, ne t'en fait pas, je suis pas une sadique non plus ( enfin, si peut etre lol)_

¦lt;/p

¦lt;/p

Vers les vingt heures, Greg entra dans sa chambre, pour sa première sortie depuis trois mois, ça n'avait pas était une grande réussite, elle s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre, Warrick et Cath était passé dans l'après midi, mais encore une fois, elle ferma les yeux quand il entra dans sa chambre, pour voir si ses visiteurs auraient pu la voir.

-_Sara_, fit il en la voyant endormie_, je suis seul,_ rajoutat il

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, cette fois ci, elle dormait vraiment.

Il vint s'asseoir sur son lit, un ordinateur portable a la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Sara regarda d'un oeil septique l'objet

_-ce soir je pars au travail, mais en ce moment, c'est assez calme, alors quand tu te réveilleras, connecte toi sur msn, je verrais si je peux te parler,_ dit il le tout accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Sara regarda le portable, et releva les yeux vers lui, elle lui accorda un sourire, ce Greg, on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'essaie pas tout pour l'ouvrir au autre, elle acquiesça et ouvrit l'ordinateur, elle resta longtemps a regarder les adresse

Il y avait deux groupe, le groupe maison, avecº «‚ill» Cath¥t Warr'» Chris et Maeva» Griss» Jim» Marc et Linda, Nick

Et le groupe boulot était le même, avec en plusº boulot portable et labo, ce qui était le deux autres endroit pour avoir Greg déduisit elle.

-_Je verrais, peut être que cette nuit je ferais une nuit de douze heures_, s'amusa t elle, et oui, elle avait encore le droit de rêver, sa maladie ne lui avait pas encore enlever se droit lî

-_j'espère pour toi, mais si jamais tu t'ennuis, connecte toi, tu verras, je suis sure que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour parler,_ dit il en se levant, près a aller travailler_. Tu as vu, la webcam est resté dans le salon, au cas où,_ il ferma la porte quand un petit coussin vola ôravers la porte, mais pas lancé en force suffisamment pour arriver au pied du lit, et oui, ses forces s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Elle fixa longtemps l'ordinateur, voyant que personne n'était en ligne, elle pouvait naviguer tranquillement sur internet.

Elle se décidé d'envoyer un message a son équipe, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle du bureau, et oui, Bill disant que les nouvelles lui viendrait si elle décidait d'en avoir par sa propre initiative, elle ouvrit donc une nouvelle fenêtre pour écrire son message.

Trente minutes plus tard et au moins une dizaine de lettre après, elle décida de l'envoyer. 

Le message partit, elle referma l'ordinateur et se coucha pour dormir. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois, mais a minuit, elle se leva pour aller chercher un yaourt a manger, et oui, c'était frais, et en plus ce n'était pas trop gros, peut être que son estomac ferais une trêve cette nuit, en voulant le garder plus de deux heures, alors avec patiente, elle mit vingt minutes a manger ses dix petites cuillère de ce repas improvisé. Quand elle repartit dans sa chambre elle se recoucha, peut être qu'en dormant elle aurait digéré mieux, elle se renicha sous sa couette et se rendormit.

Le réveille fut douloureux, une violente nausée accompagné d'un mal de tête lui fit ouvrir les yeux et courir dans les toilettes d'a coté, tout compte fait, elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien manger tout a l'heure.

Elle se retrouva lì encore une fois, a genoux dans les toilettes, maudissant dieu d'avoir créé un estomac, si seulement tout les aliment n'était pas obligé de stagner dans cette endroit, peut être pourrait elle manger quelques choses. Puis elle se rappela, demain, cette satané infirmière venait pour lui faire encore une chimio, elle en pouvait plus, le traitement était vraiment lourd, tout les deux jours, elle n'avait même pas le temps de récupérer de la précédente, qu'on en refaisait déjõne autre, elle resta dans les toilette plus d'une heure, quand un frisson lui traversa le corps, elle se leva et se dirigea avec ses jambe fébrile dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea lì regardant le plafond, depuis hier soir, rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours 4350 trous dans la plaque de faux plafond au dessus de son lit, et 4355 dans la plaque a gauche, et pareille dans celle de droite, et oui, les journée était suffisamment longue pour avoir le temps de compter les trous, elle soupira et porta son regard sur autre chose, l'ordinateur que Greg lui avait déposé, elle hésita pendant plusieurs minutes, de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas réussi a redormir, le goût amer dans sa bouche était encore trop présent. Elle se décida �l'ouvrir, puis ouvrit la page d'accueil MSN, et sourie.

Greg avait raison, le boulot ne devait pas être au rendez vous, dans la colonne boulot, tout le monde était connecté, a part, Chris, Maeva et Bill, qui eux devait dormir pour les deux premier, et le dernier, sûrement dans les bras d'une jolie blonde, même si depuis que Sara était chez lui, elle devait admettre que c'est soirée était espacé de plus en plus, voulant rester un maximum de temps avec Sara, si jamais un problème arrivait.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Greg lui envoie un petit mot, juste six mots qui lui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage

"_Salut la belle au bois dormant"_

_"Salut",_ répondit elle simplement, elle ne voulait pas trop parler, elle n'en avait pas trop la force cette nuit, il faut dire que chaque nausée qui se finissait dans les toilette la vidé de son énergie.

_"Alors cauchemars au nausées"_et oui, toujours droit au but

_"Deuxième choix, vive les yaourt"_

_"Je t'avais dit, un bon steak avec des frites bien grasse, et tu verras ça ira mieux"_ rien qu'a lire ce message Sara sentit son cœur de nouveau se lever, mais avec un estomac vide, au moins elle était tranquille.

_"Arrête s'il te plait, je crois que la bouffe m'écoeure plus que la vue d'un cadavre en décomposition depuis plus de un mois."_

_"ça se voit que tu en a pas vu un depuis longtemps"_

Une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit, c'était Greg qui avait invité Nick et Warrick, Sara le maudit intérieurement.

_N "Salut princesse"_

W"_Bonjour sar'"_

S "_bonjour les mecs"_

Sara reprit la conversation avec Greg seulement

_"Je te déteste"_

_"Ils ont juste voulu te faire un petit coucou"_

_"Ouais, comme par hasard"_

Elles ré ouvrit la fenêtre de la discussion multiple, la voyant clignoter.

N _c'est chouette de venir tuer le temps avec nous_

W _oui, je m'ennuyais tout seul dans mon bureau._

S _vous êtes chacun dans vos bureaux lÿ_

N _oui, avec un rapport devant moi, comme ça, tout le monde croit que je bosse, lol_

W¦lt;iet tu fais comme moi, je crois qu'il vont trouver ça louche. 

S _surtout qu'ils sont eux aussi connecté, donc ils le savent_

W _grillé_

S _oui, mais vous avez une bonne excuse, vous tenez compagnie õne insomniaque._

N _oui, tu crois que le boss ne dira rien si on passe nos heures de boulot sur MSN_

S _ça serait mon équipe, je leurs botterais les fesses, c'est moi qui vous le dit, lol_

G _viens on t'attend, mdr_

S _tu sais, tu perds rien pour attendre, tu verras demain, je serais invivable._

G _tu crois que tu pourras le faire mdr_

S_ je suis toujours un ange moi, mdr._

N _mon bippeur vibre, attend_

W _moi aussi_

N _une mission, dommage_

W _on est �deux Nick_

S _bisou les mecs, a la prochaine._

N _bisou ma puce_

W _bisou princesse._

Elle referma la fenêtre puis ouvrit celle avec Greg

_"Alors, fini la torture"_

_"C'était pas une torture, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir"_

_"Tu aurais accepté? la réponse mit un moment avant de revenir"_

_"Oui, je crois"_

_"Tu regrette"_

_"Non, pas du tout, heureuse de ma discussion nocturne"_

_"Bon, je dois te laisser, Griss me bip, bisous a demain matin"_

_"Bisou a demain"._ Elle referma son ordi, tout compte fait leur fin de nuit risque d'être agité.

�

�

�

�

_et oui, pas encore de Griss mais ça arrive promis..._

_J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus petit mes chapitres, c'est qu'une impression ou pas?_

_TBC..._


	45. Chapter 45

_Merci a MissSidle et Siddle13 d'etre toujours presente, et oui, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus petit, mais je poste plus regulièrement, alors, j'espere que c'est un bon compromis, sinon je peux en poster deux a la fois, mais tout les deux jours, c'est a vous de voir, dites moi quoi._

_Un grand merci a MIC pour son retour, et j'espere que tu as passé de bonne vacance._

_Bisou a demain_

_P.S: Griss le retour, allé, pas taper surtout!_

_excusez moi mais le site merde un peu, il me fait des symboles bizarre,désolé si j'en ai oublié, mais j'ai fait que survoler, desolé pas le temps aujourd'hui_

Aujourd'hui, Sara avait rendez vous chez le docteur, elle se retrouva encore une fois, a neuf heures du matin dans cette salle d'attente, la main de Bill dans la sienne, elle n'acceptait que sa présence, et lui mettait un point d'honneur a l'accompagner. Ils avaient quitté la maison de bonne heure, profitant de la sortir de la maison pour l'emmener se promener dans le parc avant la visite, cela servait plus pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde, Greg n'était pas encore rentré, encore une enquête qui était arrivé a six heure du matin, coupant les trois garçon et la malade dans leurs conversation, Cath venait régulièrement se joindre àeux, mais Sara ne se sentait pas prête de parler a Gil, et surtout ne voulait pas communiquer avec lui avec ces ancien collègues.

Le docteur Walt s'avança vers eux, un dossier a la main, il les fit entrer, Sara se pesa devant le médecin. Il lui prit sa tension, et fit une légère grimace, ce qui n'échappa pas a Sara

Il se rassit à son bureau et souffla, encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

_-Sara, je…_

_-docteur, allez droit au but, s'il vous plait_

_-vous avez perdue 18 kilos, votre tension chute, il faudrait sortir un peu plus, voila les beaux jours, allez vous promener au parc_. Sara le regarda, de la furie dans les yeux mais respira profondément avant de répondre.

-_Docteur, il me semble que nous sommes venue pour connaître l'évolution de la maladie._

_- oui,_ dit il embêtait,_ il … il n'y a pas eu d'évolution, ce qui est un point positif._

_-mais…_ demanda Sara brièvement

_-il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration non plus_, _il faudrait peut être voir pour une nouvelle opération,_ la phrase terminé, Sara laissa tomber sa mâchoire, tout ça pour rien, les larmes lui piqua les yeux, non, pas encore, elle allait devoir continuer la chimio avec se rythme plus qu'éreintant. Elle se leva et se retourna sur la porte, elle avait trop entendu pour aujourd'hui, elle étouffait, elle devait quitter cette pièce, le plus vite possible, et en plus son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal, encore une nausée, elle porta sa main a sa bouche, elle devait sortir, aller au toilette, en face du couloir, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez a nez avec Cath et Grissom, elle le regarda dans les yeux, ils virent la douleur, et aussi la tristesse, mais elle partit bien vite s'enfermer dans les toilettes, le docteur cria après elle, mais elle n'écoutait plus, Bill se leva pour la rejoindre

-_je suis désolé docteur._

-_Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas franchement la nouvelle qu'elle attendait, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir,_ Bill souffla, la nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, il aurait tellement espéré qu'i lui annonce que la tumeur avait diminué, même de très peu de chose, mais au moins d'avoir un changement.

_-merci docteur,_ il resta un moment interdit, puis rajouta, _je… je pensais que l'opération comportait des risques_

_-oui, de très gros, mais je vous propose de lui laisser le temps, je vous demande de revenir dans une heure, allez l'amener se promener, parlez en, et revenait, je vous direz quoi. _Lui dit il en lui tendant sa main, Bill lui prit

-_oui, mais en ce moment, elle n'a pas trop le moral, c'est ça le pire, c'est cauchemars sont de plus en plus fréquent_

_-vous voulez un rendez vous chez un confrère?_ Lui proposa l'aide d'un psy, Bill esquissa une grimace

-_vous voulez qu'elle me tue de suite_. Ils sourient tout les deux, en connaissant bien la réplique que Sara aurait faite.

Il se retourna et vit la porte entre ouverte, avec les deux scientifiques derrière, ils avaient tout entendu. 

Gil était devenu très pale, le faite de voir Sara si fatigué, si maigre, et surtout si malade, le rendit malà l'aise, comment pouvait il le laisser de coté comme ça, lui qui lui avait promis d'être toujours pour elle, lui qui devenait aussi malade qu'elle, a tout ces refus de le voir, il n'en pouvait plus il devait agir, alors qu'elle sortait des toilette les yeux rougit, il se dirigea droit sur elle, aujourd'hui, il allait de nouveau rentrer dans sa vie.

-_Sara,_ elle frémit a l'entente de son nom, elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, _s'il te plait, regarde moi,_ il lui prit le bras, pour lui montrer qu'il ne partirait pas, elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour lui montrer vraiment qui elle était devenu, peut être que comme ça il s'enfuirait, avait elle pensait. Mais c'était peine perdu, elle scruta ces yeux, pour comprendre ce qu'il pensait, mais ne vit que de la douleur et une étincelle, c'était celle qu'ilavait, quand ils étaient tout les deux, celle de l'amour, son regard étant trop dur a soutenir, elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds, il glissa une main sous son menton, et la força a le regarder.

-_quoi?_ dit elle un peu sèchement.

-_dès que j'ai fini mon service, je viens chez toi, que tu dormes ou pas, je rentrerais cette fois ci, et je resterais avec toi._ Elle allait répliquer quelques choses, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres_, pas la peine, je viendrais quand même_. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, _a tout à l'heure_. Il la lâcha et reparti vers Cath, Bill qui avait vu la scène sourit intérieurement, cette journée ne sera peut être pas pire qu'elle avait commencé.

Gil et Cath était chez ce médecin parce qu'une femme retrouvé morte dans sa maison, une overdose, avait quelques preuves bizarre, c'était un suicide, mais ils pensaient que quelqu'un d'autre était là pour l'aider, alors l'interrogatoire commença.

C: _docteur, Emilie Walters était a qu'elle stade de la maladie?_

D: _c'était une tumeur inopérable, nous devions laisser la chimio faire tout le travail. C'était un traitement lourd._

C_: lors de sa dernière visite, avez-vous décelé quelques choses pouvant prévenir ça?_ Le doc eu une petite grimace 

D: _vous savez, je n'annonce que très rarement de bonne nouvelle, enfin aussi bonne que tout le monde espère, pour ce genre de cancer, il faut beaucoup de patiente, le sourire n'est pas ce que je vois tout les jours, et croyait le que je le regrette._

_-Ils n'ont pas de suivi? _demanda Griss qui semblait s'être réveillé

-_je propose un confrère, mais souvent elle refuse, quoique madame Walters avait prit le numéro d'un spécialiste la dernière fois._

_-c'était quand la dernière fois?_

_-il y a 2 jours, oui, c'est ça_, dit il en vérifiant sur son agenda, _17H30._

-_et le verdict?_

_-rien n'avait changé, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était sous chimio, trois par semaine, je lui avait un peu alléger son rythme, la voyant épuisé, mais vous savez, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, _dit le doc en faisant un geste vers la porte,_ c'est toujours douloureux de voir tout ces efforts pour ne voir aucun avancement, en moyenne, ils prennent ça comme un échec, mais ce qui faut voir la dedans, c'est que ce n'est pas inutile, il n'y a pas eu de progression, mais c'est très dure a vivre. Il faut être entouré, et certaine personne ne le sont pas._

C: _émily y était?_

D: _non, malheureusement, elle venait toujours seule durant ces chimio et ces visites, quand elle a remplie les formulaires, elle n'a noté aucune famille, c'est une grave maladie, et le soutien des autres fait énormément dans ce cas là._

Cath et Grissom en avaient assez entendu, ils allaient pouvoir boucler leurs affaires après que Greg eu fini son analyse ADN, ils rentrèrent au labo.

L'affaire se classa vite, le test apparut positif au sang de la victime, donc c'était bien un suicide, tout le monde resta silencieux devant cette affaire, qui touchait une maladie que maintenant leurs était proche. Ils se préparaient a rentrer chez eux, quand Brass débarqua.

-_Gil, on a besoin de toi, un corps retrouvait dans une maison isolé, plein de tes amis y sont_. Gil soupira.

-_Vous pouvez tous partir, Greg pourrais je vous parler?_

Ils s'isolèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Gil, qui devait prendre sa mallette dedans.

-_Greg, pourriez vous dire a Sara que je fais au plus vite, et que rien me fera changer d'avis,_ Greg sourit

_-Merci,_ Gil releva la tête, n'ayant pas comprit pourquoi il le remercia, voyant son incompréhension, il continua, _de ne pas lui laisser le choix, et de la forcer un petit peu, elle en a besoin._

_-de rien_, fit Gil en haussant les épaules, _mais, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir fait avant_.

Greg rentra chez Sara, elle était habillé, mais le moral n'était pas au rendez vous, surtout quand il lui annonça que Griss aurait eu un peu de retard, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en l'attentant, mais elle avait peur, et s'il c'était désisté, qu'il avait réfléchi et pensé qu'il ne voulait plus passer son temps libre avec une morte en suspend. Elle se mit sous sa couette et pleura de nouveau.

Greg vint la voir quatre ou cinq fois dans la journée, l'heure tournait, il était 17 Heures, et n'avait même pas appelé, Greg rentra dans la chambre et vit Sara en train de pleurer.

-_Je suis désolé Sara_

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne sais pas a quoi je m'attendais, je suis stupide_, dit elle en reniflant

_-Non Sara, je suis sure qu'il a eu un empêchement, tu sais il était sur une enquête avec l'équipe de jour, il a peut être restait un peu plus longtemps, tu le connais, avec ses_ _bestioles il voit pas le temps passer_. Sara caressa le visage de Greg.

-_Tu es un ange, merci d'être là._

_-De rien ma puce._

Elle resta un moment a le regarder, et continua

-_Le doc veut que j'essaie l'opération_, il baissa la tête

_-je sais, Bill me l'a dit,_ Sara soupira

-_je veux pas Greg, il y a trop de risque, je veux pas me réveiller sans la tumeur, mais handicapé, ne pouvant bouger que mes yeux, je ne le supporterait pas, _dit elle en pleurant, Greg la prit dans ses bras, et elle se laissa allez contre son "petit frère"

L'heure tourna, Greg se prépara a aller travailler, il était bientôt 20H.Greg entra une dernière fois dans la chambre de Sara et l'embrassa, elle dormait, il lui remonta la couette sur ses épaules et disparut.

Quand il arriva au travail, il était en furie sur son supérieur, il ne pouvait lui promettre de venir et de ne pas venir, mais cela devait être vraiment important parce que le matin, il avait l'air très décidé a venir, il allait avoir une explication avec lui, et au plus vite. 

Quand il arriva sur le parking, il aperçut la voiture de Nick, Cath et Warrick et Sofia, que faisait il tous là?

Il fut vite au courant, tout le monde était dans la salle de repos, le cadavre avec les petit amis de Grissom n'était autre qu'un procureur, Ecklie avait refilait le dossier a l'équipe de nuit, eux étant soit disant surchargé.

-_Greg,_ dit Griss a peine rentrait dans la salle, _je vous fait un petit bilan de la situation, le mort de ce matin est le procureur Wilson, il a été tué d'une balle dans la poitrine, et il c'est vidé de son sang, ça fait deux semaines qu'il est dans sa maison de campagne, il devait être en vacance, c'est pour cela que personne ne c'est inquiétait de ne pas le voir, mais le facteur voyant la boite au lettre ne pas se vider, il a décidait de jeter un œil, de coup j'ai rappelé l'équipe, je ne vous ai pas rappeler, en ce moment, je pense que vous avez mieux a faire que des heures sup.,_ Greg lui fit un signe de tête pour l'en remercier. _Donc, cette nuit, vous êtes sur une affaire avec Sofia, une prostitué qui a porté plainte pour vol, c'est la quatrième fois cette semaine, ça commence a faire beaucoup, attraper moi ce petit con._ L'équipe désignait sortir de la pièce.

Griss, Nick, Warrick et Cath s'occupèrent de l'affaire en cours, toute la nuit passa a une vitesse folle, mais a la fin du service, ils avaient trouvé le coupable, un petit délinquant qui avait voulu le voler, mais que Wilson avait vu, donc il l'avait tué, mais il avait laissait une trace de sang sur le fusil qui avait abandonné dans les buissons un peu plus loin.

Greg et Griss prirent tout les deux la route vers Sara, quand la porte s'ouvrit, il n'y avait pas un bruit, d'habitude, Matthew était levé est venait l'accueillir. Maria passa la tête de la cuisine est sourit a Greg

_-Bonjour Gregory, la nuit c'est bien passé?_

_-Oui, très bien Maria, mais c'est bien calme ce matin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

_-Allez voir dans la chambre de Sara, vous comprendrez._

Grissom fit un signe de tête a la jeune femme, qui lui répondit, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la chambre, Greg entrebâilla la porte et vit Matthew dans les bras de Sara, tout les deux endormit paisiblement, ils étaient mignons tout les deux.

Un sourire au lèvres, les deux hommes repartir dans la cuisine, en attendant leurs réveilles ils allaient déjeuner.

Au bout d'une demie heure, ils entendirent des petits pas, ils regardèrent dans le salon et virent Sara arrivé en pyjama et tenant par la main le petit Matthew, Greg sourit a cette vue, depuis que le petit l'avait appelé maman, elle s'en écarté le plus possible, elle ne l'avait pas voulu le voir.

Elle entra dans la cuisine encore endormie, les yeux pas trop ouverts, donc n'aperçut même pas les hommes, elle porta avec beaucoup de mal Matthew sur le plan de travail.

_-allez ti bout, nous allons préparer ton biberon, ensuite nous irons prendre un petit bain pour l'arrivée de papa, il ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard aujourd'hui._

_-papa, _fit le petit en voyant son père, Sara se retourna en sursautant.

-_Greg, je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé, je me suis pas réveillé, Matthew a fait un cauchemar cette nuit, je suis aller le chercher et …_elle stoppa net en voyant Gil, il était là, il était quand même venue.

_-bonjour Sara_, fit il en se levant et l'embrassant sur la joue.

-_Bon...bonjour Gil_

-_Je suis désolé pour hier, c'était une affaire urgente._

_-C'est pas grave,_ fit elle en souriant un peu, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était heureuse de le voir. 

Greg donna le biberon a Matthew, pendant que Sara était partie sous la douche, Grissom était content qu'elle n'était partie se renfermer dans sa chambre quand elle l'avait vu, la journée s'annonçait bonne, même s'il était épuisé, il était heureux.


	46. Chapter 46

_Voilà; un petit chapitre tout mignon, et oui, je deviens gentille avec le temps._

_Excusez moi pour hier, j'ai legeremnt oublié de publier, mais je dois vous dire que la fic touche a se fin, encore 5 ou 6 et apres c'est fini, et pour repondre a vos reviews, sara va peut etre guerir, enfin, j'ai fait de fin, alors, selon que vous etes sympa, je cerrais laquelle je vais mettre ( nope, je rigole) mais surprise, surprise pour la suite, allez, un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui, et je pense que demain, il n'y en aura pas, pas trop le temps, je dois faire les courses (et oui, honte a moi, j'ai oublié d'acheter les chocolat de paques... qui veut aller faire les courses?)_

_Bonne lecture, et bonne journée._

Sara se prépara, dans une demie heure l'infirmière aurait apparu dans l'embrasure de sa porte avec sa nouvelle chimio de la semaine, et oui, c'était pas vraiment un bon jour pour que Griss vienne la voir, mais elle était tellement contente qu'il vienne qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire non, même si tout ces plans de laisser personne s'approcher d'elle tombé a l'eau.

Elle entendit la sonnette de la porte, et oui, c'était elle, avec une demie heure d'avance, pour ça elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'arriver avant l'heure, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

Elle entra dans la pièce peu de seconde après, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

_-Bonjour Sara, comment ça va aujourd'hui?_

_-très bien, je vais m'entraîner pour le marathon de new York, cette après midi_, et oui, un point vraiment négatif avec cette maladie et ce traitement c'était les sautes d'humeur, les engueulades avec tout le monde, même Greg y passait, quand quelques choses la tracassait, il fallait qu'elle s'en prenne au monde entier, quand elle s'en rendait compte, elle s'excuser, mais personne ne disait rien, c'était devenu une routine, ils laissaient passer en sachant que de toute manière elle se calmerait, elle se calmait toujours.

Elle lui brancha la perfusion, et Sara s'installa dans son lit, convenablement, elle en avait pour un peu plus de deux heures, alors, il fallait bien se mettre.

-_Vous avez de la visite aujourd'hui_

_-oui,_ répondit elle froidement.

_-ah, ça vous embête qu'il vienne aujourd'hui?_cet homme était il la cause de sa mauvaise humeur?

_-je sais pas, je trouve pas très accueillant le faite de lui vomir dessus s'il décide de rentrer dans ma chambre_, ironisa t elle, l'infirmière lui sourit, voila, le visiteur la contrarié, donc cela expliqué sa mauvaise humeur contre elle, elle sourie

_-ça se passera bien, vous verrez_. Elle sortit de la chambre, quand Sara lui cria

-et _oui, de toute manière avec vous, il n'y a jamais de problème_. Et cria plus fort, _Greg ne lui sert pas de café, elle est toujours désagréable avec moi._ Greg regarda la femme et lui sourie pendant qu'elle fermait la porte

_-je croyais pourtant qu'elle était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui,_ dit le scientifique

-_oh, ne vous en faites pas Gregory, j'ai l'habitude, et en plus c'est vrai que de la piquer tout_ _les deux jours, l'endroit est beaucoup plus sensible, elle ne dit rien, mais elle a vraiment mal._ Elle prit la tasse de café que le jeune homme lui tendit.

_-vous savez, ce que le doc lui a dit?_

_-oui, j'ai eu un compte rendu, je la trouve plutôt bien, je m'attendais a pire quand même, elle a toujours sa plaisanterie sur le marathon._

_-oui, son prochain rendez vous et dans quinze jours, j'espère qu'il y aura du changement,_ soupira t il.

On entendit Sara crier après Maria, elle déposa Matthew dans les bras de Greg et couru vers la chambre, elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, avec l'infirmière qui avait été voir si tout aller bien. Apres un au revoir, elle partit, Maria regarda Greg, il avait compris, elle avait encore vomit, il détestait vraiment cette saloperie de chimio.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, deux coups se firent entendre a la porte, Sara se releva dans son lit, tant bien que mal.

_-entrez,_ elle se doutait de qui provenait ces coups, il n'aurait pas venu ce matin pour la voir quoi, deux minutes, enfin, elle l'espérait, et en fut soulagé quand elle l'aperçu a la porte, il entra doucement, ne savant pas trop comment faire, il aperçu un fauteuil a coté du lit, alors il s'y asseye.

_-désolé de te recevoir dans ma chambre, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, _dit elle en lui montrant la perfusion qui s'écoulait.

_-je trouve le lieu plutôt sympa_, dit il en lui faisant un sourire.

-_dans d'autre circonstance j'aurais dit la même chose que toi_, elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment a ce regarder sans rien dire, la présence de l'autre leurs suffisait.

Puis Sara demanda des nouvelles du labo, auquel Grissom prit plaisir a lui répondre, ils parlèrent pendant près de deux heures, la perfusion de Sara arrivé a la fin, elle appela Maria qu'elle vienne lui débrancher, et pus enfin libérer son bras, ses yeux commencer a se fermer, le produit l'épuisait, alors Maria fit un signe a Grissom de sortir.

_-Je vous ai préparé une assiette, Gregory vous attend pour manger_. Ils sortirent en silence de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, ou ils mangèrent tous les trois, Greg venant de se lever.

_-vous êtes déjà levé?_ demanda Gil

_-oui, je voulais manger avant de rester avec Sara cet après midi, j'aime pas trop quand elle est seule._

_-ah, …sinon, moi j'avais prévu de rester cette aprèm, enfin, si ça vous dérange pas?_ dit il

_-non, pas du tout, je pense que Sara sera contente de vous avoir avec elle, mais ça fait deux service que vous enchaînez, vous devez être crevé?_

_-j'ai l'habitude, et puis j'aurais tout mon temps pour me reposer après._

Apres manger, il repartit dans la chambre de Sara, elle dormait encore, il resta là, a la regarder dormir, sentant ses yeux se fermer, mais essayant de lutter.

Bill passa sa tête par la porte deux heures après, il vit Sara lui sourire, il allait s'avancer quand elle lui fit un signe négatif, en lui montrant Gil dormir, il eut un sourire, et referma la porte, il était content qu'elle accepte quelqu'un dans son sanctuaire.

Gil se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il s'étira et se rendant compte du lieux ou il se trouvait, reporta son regard sur la femme allongé sur le lit, elle était en train de lui sourire.

_-je suis désolé_, dit il un peu gêné

_-non, mais de rien, c'est agréable de voir quelqu'un dormir si bien, tu en avais besoin. Je ne savais pas que tu aurais resté avec moi toute la journée?_

_-je n'avais rien de prévu et en plus demain je ne pourrais pas venir te voir._

_-Pourquoi, tu comptes venir souvent?_

_-oui, aussi souvent que tu m'y autorise. _Fit il en un mouvement d'épaule.

-_Gil, tu n'es pas obl…._

_-ah, ah, non, ne fini pas cette phrase, sinon, je viens tout les jours te voir, _dit il amusait.

_-je te mettrais a la porte avant ça_, s'amusa t elle a lui répondre

-_je reviendrais par la fenêtre, maintenant que j'ai eu ton accord, tu me supplieras pour te laisser seul._

_-Combien tu paries que dans deux jours tu t'enfuis?_

_-Parie tenue, miss Sidle,_ ils se sourirent tout les deux, elle avait beau être malade, elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait.

-_Tu me fausse déjà compagnie demain,_ dit elle un petit air malicieuse dans la voix.

_-oui, désolé, mais c'est mon jour d'avoir Andrew._

Gil savait que c'était un sujet encore un peu dur entre eux, mais après tout c'était son fils, il espérait qu'un jour elle l'accepterait, même s'il regrettait sa nuit passé avec Sofia, il ne regrettait pas du tout son fils, c'était son bonheur, sa fierté, et oui, il connaissait la joie d'être père, et il devait se l'avouer, il aimait assez ça, dommage que ce n'était pas avec Sara, et qu'il n'avait pas de vrai vie de famille a lui offrir, mais il voulait arranger ça, en tout cas, il aurait tout fait pour.

_-Greg dit qu'il te ressemble beaucoup_. Il fut étonné que Sara relève le sujet, surtout après le temps écoulé entre sa dernière phrase, et la réponse de Sara, qu'il n'attendait pas.

-_oui, tout le monde le dit, il a mes yeux, et…autre chose aussi_, dit il en rigolant, pour baisser la tension que lui-même avait, car Sara avait l'air moins gêné, elle souriait même.

_- Tu pourras venir avec si tu veux, …un jour_, elle rajouta ces deux mots en voyant la panique dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, pourquoi avait elle dit cela, c'était sortit tout seul, sa parole marchait plus vite que son cerveau, elle se maudit de cette précipitation, qui risquait de le faire fuir tout courant, il l'a regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

_-Si tu veux, j'en serais ravi,_ tout compte fait, elle allait peut être enfin pouvoir lui pardonner, enfin, déjà essayer, ça serait le plus beau jour de sa vie, les deux personnes réunit tout les deux dans la même pièce, il était déjà aux anges en y pensant.

Sara se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes, elle vomit encore une fois. Elle se leva et alla se passer le visage sous l'eau, elle leva les yeux vers la glace, mais où était la Sara d'avant, ses yeux étaient souligné par d'immense cerne, ils n'avaient plus leur éclat d'avant, elle avait les joues creusées, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et cet homme faisait comme ci de rien était, ils rigolaient tout les deux, feignant de ne pas voir la réalité, elle frappa le porte savon en faïence qui alla se briser par terre.

Non, elle ne devait pas encore rentrer dans une de ces colères, elle devait se calmer, et elle espéra que personne n'avait entendu le bruit du porte savon se briser en mille morceau au sol, mais c'était peine perdu.

-_Ma puce, ça va?_ demanda la voix de Bill

-_oui Bill, très bien_, dit elle après peu de temps, il lui fallait du temps pour chasser ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle souffla plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la porte, en se formant un visage doux, et elle accrocha avec force un petit sourire_. Désolé, il est tombé du lavabo_, dit elle en le regardant, elle repartit dans sa chambre, il regarda la porte savon, projeter sur le mur, a un mètre du lavabo, c'était loin d'être une chute par mégarde, mais bon, si elle ne l'avait pas envoyé promener lui, c'est qu'elle avait passé ses nerfs sur l'objet en question, valait mieux un porte savon, que lui.

Elle rentra dans la pièce, sans un mot, et alla fermer les rideaux, décidant que la lumière était trop vif, et que comme ça il ne verrait peut être pas ces trait si épuisé.

La journée se termina entre discussion et petit somme, l'un comme l'autre, se réveillant l'un après l'autre avec un petit sourire du premier réveillé.

C'était comme ça qui voyait la vie avec Sara, toujours a deux, a se sourire, a discuter de chose et d'autre, bien que la maladie était le point noir au tableau, mais une fois guérit, plus rien ne pourra empêcher ça, oui, il ferait tout pour que ça marche cette fois.


	47. Chapter 47

_Bon, voilà, je viens de finir d'ecrire ma fic, j'ai le cafard, mais comme j'avais promis a certaines d'entre vous, je vous mets un chapitre pour feter ça, meme si c'est une triste fete, enfin, ça fait bizarre quand meme, alors si jamais j'oublie de mettre un chapitre, vous avez autorisation de me rappelez a l'ordre ( je compte sur toi MissSidle!) alors voilà, deux chapitres aujourd'hui, je m'enflamme, et pour tout vous dire, ma fic s'arrete a 53 chapitres... ouf, j'ai plus de doigts lol._

_Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas, la petite case "go" merci._

_ah oui, et j'adore ce chapitre, je le trouve mimi, c'est rare de moi que j'aime ce que je poste, mais là, je suis assez contente, j'espere que ça vous plaira!_

Le lendemain, il arriva vers les dix heures, il sonna a la porte, Maria arriva pour lui ouvrir, Le petit Andrew partit dans les bras de celle-ci, trop contente d'avoir un enfant a chouchouté, il déposa le sac et retourna chercher le lit parapluie, il le monta dans le bureau du bas, près du salon, elle lui avait dit que Sara et Bill était dans la chambre, il alla les rejoindre, après avoir mit Andrew au lit, et oui, déjà qu'il s'était endormie dans la voiture, il fallait qu'il dorme, sinon, il aurait été grognon toute la journée, et ça aurait fatigué beaucoup trop Sara.

Il ouvrit un peu la porte et le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui le fit sourire, Bill était assis sur le lit de Sara, elle avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes, et il lui caressait les cheveux doucement, ils regardaient tout les deux la fenêtre, qui laisser passer les rayons du soleil dans la pièce. Elle lui avait jamais dit, mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ces moments ensemble, comme un père et une fille en avait.

-_Tu vas mieux aujourd'hui, la chimio de hierà l'air de mieux passer._ Constata Bill

-_ouais, bof, mais bon, il le faut alors je le fais,_ elle souffla, _je suis obligé de toute manière._

Ils restèrent calme un moment puis Sara reprit

_-Je peux te poser une question, papa?_

_-oui ma puce, tu sais que je n'ai rien a cacher._

_-Pourquoi tes «amies» sont telles toujours blonde?_ Il sourit a cette demande, puis, pris une grande respiration, il allait devoirs parler de choses douloureuse de son passé, mais, dans un sens connaissant Sara, il savait que la question serait posé un jour.

-_J'ai failli me marier,_ Sara était étonné, elle n'imaginer pas du tout Bill en marié, elle rigola un peu, _qu'est ce qui te fait rire,_ dit il en esquissant un sourire

-_Je t'imagine, le costard, la robe de marié, devant le maire, et ensuiteà l'église,_ ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

-_Tu sais, quand tu trouves la bonne personne, c'est pas si bête, enfin, je le trouvais_. Il reprit un peu de sérieux.

_-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?_

_-Un mois avant le mariage, elle m'a trompé avec mon chef, elle est rentré et m'a tout avoué, j'ai claqué la porte, et je suis parti._

_- T'es parti s'en rien faire?_

_-j'ai été voir mon chef, je lui ai péter le nez, et après j'ai demandé ma mutation, je ne l'ai plus revu après ça, pendant de nombreuse année._

_-Qu'est elle devenu?_

_-cette nuit là, elle est tombée enceinte, elle a élevé cet enfant toute seule, elle n'a jamais eu personne d'autre._

_-Ah bon, et quand la tu revu la dernière fois?_

_-euh…_ il paraissait un peu embêter, _ce matin_, dit il en haussant les épaule, Sara redressa la tête et le regarda

-_Tu lui as pardonné?_

_-j'essaye d'avancer, tu sais moi et mon caractère, j'aurais pu être heureux avec elle, si seulement je m'étais pas mit en colère, il faut savoir pardonner, surtout si c'est la bonne personne, celle avec qui tu es prêt a tout_. Elle réfléchi un moment.

-_ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que des blondes_, il sourit, elle n'oubliait jamais rien, tant qu'il n'avait pas répondu a sa question initiale.

-_Elle était brune,... quand une femme te fais un truc comme ça, tu reste septique sur les autres,_ dit il en haussant les épaule, Sara se nicha sur lui.

-_C'est nul comme excuse._ Ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

_-tu m'as l'air vraiment en meilleur forme aujourd'hui, est ce la présence de «ta bonne personne»_? dit il amusé.

_- je ne sais pas, on est bien ensemble, mais je pense que ma chance est passé, je n'ai pas toujours prit les bonnes décisions._

_-Ne me dit pas que s'il vient c'est que par pitié_?

-_je sais pas, tu sais, en ce moment, mon futur que je vois le plus loin, c'est demain, je crois que l'hiver prochain est encore très loin, peut être trop loin,_ elle renifla, ça y est les larmes coulèrent.

_-Ne dit pas ça princesse, je t'ai promis que tu verrais la neige, la prochaine fois qu'il y en a sur le pays, je traverserais l'Amérique pour que tu l'as voit._

_- Oui, tu as de l'espoir, moi j'en ai plus, j'en ai marre de me battre, tout ça pour être un pauvre légumes, a passer des journée entière dans son lit, ou dans les toilette_. Gil eut mal d'entendre ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras, non pas maintenant, il fallait qu'elle est de l'espoir, il ne restait plus que ça.

- _Il fallait me le dire, j'aurais pris rendez vous chez le notaire pour faire ton testament_, dit il ironiquement, pour faire baisser la tension.

-_rigole pas_, dit elle en accompagnant sa parole par une tape qui s'aplatit sur son épaule.

-_Greg veut ta collection de DVD stargate_. Ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

-_Tu sais, je crois que tout compte fait, de voir Gil m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je me sens moins seule. _Deux sourires vinrent s'accrocher aux lèvres des deux hommes.

-_Apres avoir passé une journée entière dans ta chambre, j'espère que je ne vais pas devoir mettre un garde devant ta porte,_ dit il malicieusement.

_-Bill, tu crois franchement que je pourrais faire des bêtises, vu mon état, plus personne ne me voit comme une femme, je suis une malade, une raceà part, et puis je sais même pas si j'aurais la force._

_-moi, en tout cas, je te vois comme une femme ma puce,_ il déposa un baiser sur front.

Un silence régnait dans la pièce, puis au moment ou Grissom avait décidé de se faire entendre, Sara continua

_-Le dernier homme qui m'a fait me sentir femme était Mike._ Bill était surpris

-_Mike, ton garde du corps?_

_-oui, _elle rigola, _tu le savais, fait pas l'étonné_

_-oui, mais la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, c'était…._

_-à l'enterrement de maman, oui, mais c'était le soir du restaurant, le soir où j'ai apprit, on est rentré a la maison, et voilà, ça c'est passé, tout seul, …j'ai eu l'impression de trahir Gil, c'est bizarre, non?_

_-un peu,_ dit il en haussant les épaules, _tu sais moi, pour me venger de Mélinda, je couché avec plein de fille, et le lendemain, je me disait que c'est pas en faisant que je l'a faisait souffrir, mais ça me soulagé._ Ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

-_on est vraiment pas claire tout les deux_. Et ils rigolèrent encore.

Gil frappa doucementà la porte, ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers la porte.

_-vous faite la fête sans moi?_

_-Salut Gil,_ dit Bill en se levant du lit, _je vous laisse la place_, a ces mot, Gil et Sara se regardèrent gêné, que voulez il dire par «je vous laisse la place», qu'il devait aller dans son lit?

_- Bonjour Gil, tu arrives de bonne heure, tu n'as pas dormit un peu?_

_-non, je voulais t'emmener faire un tour dehors, dans le jardin, ça te va?_

Il attendit un peu pour la réponse, elle réfléchissait, aurait elle eu la force d'y aller, alors qu'un pull tomba du lit, il fixa Bill qui venait de le jetait

-_allez, sort, le soleil est radieux aujourd'hui, profites en_. Il partit de la chambre, les laissant seuls tout les deux.

Elle enfila son pull et se mit sur ces jambes, ils partirent tout les deux dans le jardin, ils s'assirent tut les deux dans la pelouse, en les regardant Bill ne put que sourire, ils agissaient comme deux adolescent, ils étaient loin tout les deux, mais proche dans un certain sens, ils échangeaient de regard complice, puis se sentant gêné, reportaient leurs regards sur autres choses.

Ils rigolèrent de chose et d'autre, Gil était heureux, elle avait le sourire, et même malade, avec quinze kilos de moins, ses yeux fatigués, ces trait tirés, elle rayonnait toujours au yeux de Gil, et de voir cette étincelle dans les yeux d'un homme, il n'en fallait pas plusà Sara pour se sentir un peu revivre. Gil l'a regardé a cette instant pas comme une malade,mais ellesavait qu'il l'aimait encore. Pris dans son regard, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact, ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, mais un baiser quand même, un timide, mais ô combien délicieux, ils s'écartèrent tout les deux pour avoir la confirmation de l'autre, que tout ceci n'était pas une erreur, ils restèrent un moment a se regarder puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau.


	48. Chapter 48

_Voilà, donc aujourd'hui je suis contente, je remercie maCadame et Tottalygsr de m'avoir mis une tite comm, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_un énorme merci toujours a MissSidle73, Sidle13 et Diddou, mes fideles revieweuses, sans vous, je dois avouer, j'aurais laissé tomber!!_

_Je vois que beaucoup de personnes se demandent comment je sais retranscrire la maladie, et les effets de la chimio, mais je dois dire que cette fic m'a aidé a traverser une passe difficile, qui j'espere s'arretera là, je sais ce que c'est que le calvaire du cancer.Je suis desolé revieweuse ( tu te reconnaitra, c'est sure) mais ces images que tu vois, moi je les voyaient trop souvent dans ma tete, et a les écrires, ça m'a aidé a les accepter._

_Bon allez, je sais que vous en aveez rienà foutre de ma vie, alors, bonne lecture..._

Gil et Sara était rentré un peu plus tard, Sara étant fatigué de sa petite balade dans le jardin, ils rentrèrent, Gil la porta jusque dans sa chambre, voyant la difficulté a monter les marches qui permettait de revenir sur la terrasse, elle se sentit gêné qu'il dut la porter, mais Gil lui avait affirmer que ça ne le déranger vraiment pas.

Il l'a remit au lit, et s'installa de nouveau sur le fauteuil, la regardant s'endormir. Peu de temps après, il l'a rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Sara se réveilla deux heures plus tard, elle alla dans le salon, elle trouva Maria avec Andrew et Matthew, elle décida de prendre le petit Andrew, Matthew étant devenu un peu trop lourd pour qu'elle le porte.

Elle décida de lui changer sa couche, cela faisait bizarre de s'occuper d'un autre enfant que Matthew, mais ça lui déplaisait pas, surtout que le petit l'avait tout de suite accepté, il n'avait rien dit qu'en elle le prit avec elle, il lui avait fallu a peine quelques seconde avant de lui faire un sourire. C'était vrai, il ressemblait a son père, les même yeux, la même bouille, elle imaginait bien l'enfant de Gil comme ça, mais dans ses rêves, la mère était différente, et oui, c'était toujours elle, et non Sofia, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'il était deux heures de l'après midi, si elle se rappelait bien, Matthew a son age allait dormir a cette heure l , alors voyant ses yeux commencer a se fermer dans ses bras, elle informa Maria qu'elle allait dans la chambre avec lui.

Elle entra sans faire bruit, puis s'allongea dans son lit et mit le petit a coté d'elle, ils jouèrent tout les deux, puis finirent par s'endormir.

Gil se réveillé plus tard, il regarda l'heure, 16 heures, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormit aussi longtemps, en ouvrant les yeux il aperçut une merveilleuse vue, Son fils dans les bras de Sara, endormit, l'un a coté de l'autre, a ce moment là, son cœur se resserra, il avait tellement de fois rêvait de ce moment là, les deux personnes les plus importante pour lui dans sa vie. Il était heureux.

C'est alors que Matthew commença a se réveiller, il bougea un petit peu, Gil se leva pour le prendre, mais Sara se réveilla.

-_Salut_ _toi,_ fit Gil, en lui donnant son plus beau sourire.

_-re bonjour_, lui répondit elle, elle s'étira, puis Gil prit son petit dans ses bras, Sara le regarda faire, et fit un petit sourire, ça lui allait bien d'avoir un bébé dans les bras. Quand Maeva lui avait dit qu'elle avait craqué de nouveau sur Chris quand il avait pris sa petite Lou dans ses bras pour la première fois, quelques mois plus tôt, elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle avait le même sentiment avec Gil, la paternité lui allait vraiment bien. Gil aperçut le petit sourire de Sara, il la regarda étonné

-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

_-Rien, seulement que c'est vrai qu'il te ressemble_. Il lui sourit, il était heureux que Sara ait accepté son fils, il s'asseye sur le bord du lit.

_-Je vais faire les présentations, même si je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour le faire,_ sourit il.

_-Alors Sara, je te présente Andrew, Andrew Grissom, et Andrew, je te présente Sara,_ le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

_-enchanté_, fit Sara amusé de voir combien il était fière de lui présenter son fils.

Ils restèrent un moment a ce regarder tout les trois quand le petit commençait a s'agiter, et oui, l'heure du quatre heures sonnait. Gil se leva et partit avec Andrew dans la cuisine, Quand Sara se leva, quelques minutes plus tard, il était en train de lui donner le biberon, elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, a les regarder, quand quelqu'un la décolla du sol, par l'arrière, elle sursauta, mais se laissa vite aller, et oui, quand Greg la retrouvait dans la cuisine, il était content, et il le montrait en lui faisant une étreinte pour le moins étreignante.

_-bonjour a toi, Greg, ravie de te voir de si bonne humeur._

_- moi aussi ravi de te voir._ Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

_-Je suis désolé de faire qu'une apparitions, mais je vais devoir partir,_ dit il en regardant sa monte

_-rendez vous?_ dit elle en souriant, il la regarda et lui fit un sourire gêné.

_-je vais faire les courses pour mon anniversaire._

-_tout seul?_ Il la fixa, un air de dire «fin de discussion», mais Sara accrocha encore son regard, elle voulait une réponse.

-_non, peut être pas, mais ceci ne vous regarde en rien, miss Sidle,_ dit il en la taquinant. Il prit les clés de sa voiture, dit au revoirà Sara, Gil et Andrew et partit. Sara soupira.

-_cette maison est pleine de monde, tous plus occupé les uns que les autres._ Gil sourit.

Ils restèrent encore un moment tout les trois, puis Gil commençaà ranger les affaires du petit.

_-tu pars?_

_-oui, je dois sortir un peu Bruno, il s'ennuit tu sais, je le vois plus beaucoup en ce moment_.

-_ah, c'est vrai_, dit elle un peu déçu, elle c'était vite habitué a sa présence, et quand il partait, cela devenait dur.

_-tu sais, il a besoin de compagnie aussi._

_-tu peux me le ramener si tu veux, comme ça je lui tiendrais compagnie et lui aussi par la même occasion._ Gil la regarda perplexe.

_-Que vont dire Greg et Bill?_

_- je sais pas, rien, s'il reste dans ma chambre la plus par du temps_, elle le regarda, et le vis tiquer_… enfin, si tu ne veux pas, laisse tombé, c'était une proposition comme ça, c'est tout._

_-ce n'est pas ça Sara, mais j'ai peur de les embêter, c'est tout._

_-écoute, j'en parle a Bill ce soir, et a Greg, s'ils sont d'accord, ce qui ne m'étonnera pas, demain matin, tu passe chez toi aller le chercher, et tu le ramène, d'accord?_

_-d'accord,_ dit il en lui souriant. Sara voulait bien une petite partie de sa vie chez elle, leur relation avancéeà grand pas en ce moment, mais peut être avançait elle trop vite?

Le soir arrivée, Bill rentra tôt, il alla voir Sara, qui s'empressa de lui demander son avis, il accepta, en ce disant mentalement que s'il pouvait la forcer a sortir un peu plus de sa chambre, et de lui laisser le sourire qu'elle avait collé au visage depuis que Gil avait refait irruption dans sa vie, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Greg acquiesça aussi, en disant qu'un peu d'animation dans la maison ne ferais pas de mal.

Sara se retrouva doncà appeler Gil vers les huit heures du matin.

_-Grissom_

_-salut c'est Sara, bonne nuit?_

_-trop longue, mais bonne quand même, et toi, bien dormit?_

_-pas trop, mon veilleur n'était pas là,_ dit elle en rigolant, et oui, en deux jours passé avec lui, elle dormait beaucoup mieux quand il était là.

_-J'arrive, le temps de passer prendre une douche et j'arrive._

-_N'oublie pas Bruno, j'ai eu l'accord mes deux colocataires._

_-Bill a accepté?_

_-oui, pourquoi tu en doutais?_

_-un peu, mais s'il est d'accord, je te l'amène, mais je te préviens, il faut le faire sortir prendre l'air deux fois par jour, _dit il.

-_je le ferais, promis._ Il sourit, au moins, l'arrivée de Bruno la fera sortir de sa tanière

-_D'accord._

_-au faite, penseà prendre des affaires de rechanges, pour ce soir, ça t'évitera de refaire 20 minutes de route pour rien._

_-ah, euh… d'accord, si tu veux. Bon, je te laisseà tout de suite._

-_Bye. _

Pourquoi avait elle dit ça, prendre des affaires, mais propose lui d'emménager ici, tant que tu y est, _mais où as-tu la tête, tu deviens vraiment folle_, pensa t elle_, si tu veux qu'il s'enfuità toute jambe, continue, déjà que hier, tu l'as embrassé, mais, tu es malade ma fille, pourquoi faire des choses comme ça, en plus tu sais qu'il n'y aura pas d'avenir, tu vas mourir_. Et voilà, ses pensées envahir encore son cerveau, et comme toujours des pensées noirs, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, puis, de colère, jeta un verre posé sur sa table de nuit, sur le mur, a coté de la porte, en se nicha sous sa couette et pleura.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Greg qui venait de rentrer, s'en rien dire il se glissa dans son lit, la prit dans ses bras, et la berça.

Grissom arriva une heure après, il trouva Greg et Sara dans les bras l'un de l'autre en grande discussion.

_-Tu avais dit que tu étais d'accord_. Soupira Greg

_-oui, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais été comme ça._

_-s'il te plait loulou, tu me l'avait promis_

_-oui, c'est vrai, mais je peux pas Greg, pas comme ça, qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser de moi?_

_-je sais pas moi,_ dit il coquin, _que tu es la plus ravissante des femmes_. Elle le frappa gentiment sur le bras

_-ouep, avec un bandana qui ne quitte pas ma tête jour et nuit, de peur que quelqu'un me découvre, ma mine de malade, et surtout mon super caractère_. Dit elle sérieusement.

-_Attend, si tu parle de mon bandana, ça te va hyper bien, ça te donne un style de rockeuse, qui va superbement bien avec ton caractère,_ il rigola.

-_je rigole pas Greg, je peux pas assisterà ton anniversaire, toute l'équipe sera là, je veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça._

_-allez,_ poussa t il Sara_, même Chris vient, avec Maeva et Lou_. Et oui, ça lui ferait du bien de les voir, surtout que la petite avait trois mois maintenant et qu'elle ne la voyait pas souvent.

Une grosse boule de poil sauta sur le lit.

-_Bruno,_ fit Sara heureuse qu'il l'est reconnu, Gil l'appela, mais il ne voulait pas obéir

_-décidément, il n'obéis jamais quand il est avec toi._

-_c'est a croire que tu aime les personnes têtue_, fit Sara mais, en ce rendant compte, de ce qu'elle avait dit rougis de suite. Il s'approcha du lit et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

-_Salut toi._

_-Bonjour_. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, les deux hommes essayant de faire changer d'avis Sara pour l'anniversaire du jeune homme, quand le petit bout entra dans la chambre, encore un pyjama, un biberon dans la main, il se dirigea vers Sara.

-_Maman, _dit le petit, Greg pâlit, il avait vu la réaction de Sara la dernière fois, mais là, elle ne dit rien, lui tendant les bras, auquel le petit s'y précipita, et oui, Sara avait décidé de le laisser faire, en plus il était petit et puis, vu le temps qu'il lui restait a vivre, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. 

Matt monta sur le lit, et alla se nicher dans les bras de Sara, elle commençaà lui donner le biberon. Greg et Gil sourirentà cette marque d'affection que lui portait le petit.

-_Je vois que vous avez fait la paix, _dit Greg enchanté. Sara haussa ses épaules, elle voulait pas lui dire le pourquoi de ce changement, elle savait qu'elle devait rester positive devant eux, sinon, avec une déclaration comme ça elle aurait été envoyé droit chez le psy.

_-et oui, quand tu n'es pas là, il faut bien qu'on se débrouille, _s'amusa t elle.

Greg partit après le biberon avec Matthew, il voulait en profiter un peu ce matin, n'étant pas trop fatigué. L'infirmière arriva peut de temps après, lui brancher la perfusion, après les deux ou trois attaques lancé de part et d'autre, elle partit, Gil était étonné.

_-ça se passe toujours comme ça ensemble?_ Sara rigola

_-oui, c'est devenu plus un jeu qu'autre chose._

Ils restèrent a parler de choses et d'autres, en attendant le produit fini, elle commença a s'endormir, alors Griss sortit de la chambre, Maria l'avait prévenu que le repas était servie. Il avait encore du malà s'habituerà Walter, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de maître d'hôtel avant, et Walter avait du travail en plus avec lui, ce qui ne voulait vraiment pas, il se sentait vraiment gêné.

_-vous verrez boss, ça passe avec le temps,_ lui affirma Greg, qui s'amuser plus avec Walter qu'autre chose, i l s'amusait a le servir, alors Walter était un peu gêné, mais il aimé bien Gregory, il disait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup a Chris, quand il était jeune, il était aussi embêtant que lui, pas sur le travail bien sur, mais il l'amusait toujours.

Quand Gil retourna dans la chambre, il s'installa sur le fauteuil, pour faire sa petite sieste, il se tourna vers Sara, comme tout les jours, mais il aperçut ces yeux ouverts.

_-tu n'as pas trop mal au dos? _Lui demanda t elle

_-non, ça va_, il ne voulait pas se plaindre, toute la douleur s'envolait quand il se réveillait près d'elle, il aurait pu dormir toute une nuit sur des cailloux, pour être près d'elle. Elle lui sourie, et se décala dans son grand lit, elle ouvrit les couvertures et sans rien dire, il se leva et s'installaà coté d'elle. Il ouvrit son bras, pour l'inviterà venir mettre sa tête sur son torse, ce qu'elle fit, et sans un mot, ils s'endormirent, Bruno au pied du lit.

_on avance, tout doucement, mais surement... la suite demain matin_

_une tite comm?_


	49. Chapter 49

_Encore un nouveau aujourd'hui et encore petit je trouve, mais voilà, c'est comme ça, c'est tout._

_merci à:_

_MissSidle73: ce que j'écris est chou, attend a la fin de ce chapitre, tu ne diras plus pareils ;)_

_Macadame: et oui, tout a une fin, et là, je l'ai bine fait trainer cette fic..._

_Totallygsr: j'espere quer tu as su attendre, tu verras la suite d'aujourd'hui va te combler. pdr_

_Sidle13: merci ma revieuweuse de choc, je peux toujours compter sur toi pour me suivre. _

_mic: merci a toi, je vois que tu as repris le cours de l'histoire, un énorme merci pour tes comms_

_Diddou: ta comms m'a fait enormement plaisir, je suis contente de te mettre sur un petit nuage pour quelques minutes, on en a besoin dans ce monde de brute._

_Bonne lecture, et bon week end de pâques_

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il venait tous les jours chez elle, il avait passé du canapé au lit, et son dos l'en remerciait. Il s'aperçut très vite des changement d'humeur de Sara, Greg lui avait touché deux mots sur une enquête où ils étaient a deux, il lui avait dit que ça venait comme ça, et que ça repartait aussi vite, c'était dû au traitement et à la fatigue, mais bizarrement ils ne c'étaient pas encore accroché tout les deux, mais par contre avec Greg, Bill et le plus souvent Maria, les portes claqués, les cris fusaient, pas trop avec Greg, car il préférait partir, et laisser la colère passer, ça passait tout le temps, mais depuis deux jours, c'était avec Bill, dès qu'ils passaient plus de dix minutes ensemble la situation s'envenimait, et cela finissait toujours par le retour de Sara sous sa couette, Gil la retrouvé souvent plus tard, s'allongeant a coté d'elle, elle la laissant pleurer contre lui, elle finissait toujours par s'endormir.

Le repas était au soir, ils s'étaient arrangé pour qu'elle n'avait pas de chimio au matin , les jours de traitement étant trop fatiguant pour elle, on sentait la tension monter dans la maison, Sara était nerveuse, elle n'acceptait plus personne dans son sanctuaire, et oui, elle se repliait encore une fois sur elle-même, mais maintenant il était là, il ne l'a laisserait pas sombrer une seconde fois, alors, il l'a poussé a sortir Bruno avec lui, elle l'accompagnait, mais ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort. Ce matin là, il avait surprit une conversation avec Bill, enfin, vu le ton, cela aller plutôt dégénéré en crise.

_-J'en ai marre Bill, tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis, j'en peux plus._

_-Ne dis pas ça Sara, je souffre autant que toi de te voir comme ça, je te le jure_

_-arrête,_ s'énerva t elle, _tu en sais rien, je supporte plus de vous voir tous, tout les jours au petit soin avec moi, je supporte plus vos regard sur moi, je ne supporte plus de vivre dans cette maison, c'est pire qu'une prison._

_-Sara, s'il te plait, soit patiente…._

_-patiente, ça fait plus de quatre mois que je suis patiente, excuse moi d'en avoir marre._

_-Sara…_

_-quoi Sara, tu vas me dire que ça ira, que je vais guérir? Moi j'y crois plus, et je crois que je ne le veux même plus de tout ça, j'en ai marre. _Dit elle en pleurant_, je veux que tout s'arrête,_ elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour lâcher son chagrin, son courage venait de le lâcher, le moral était partit, cela fit très mal au deux hommes ayant écouté la conversation. Matthew qui entra dans la pièce, ouvrit la porte, Bill se retourna et vit au regard que Gil portait sur Sara,il su qu'il avait tout entendu, Bill était vraiment triste, il voyait sa fille s'enfoncé encore plus tout les jours, et oui, tout les jours elle semblait encore plus maigre, encore plus fatigué, encore plus… malade, et ça, ça le tuer a petit feu lui aussi, il aurait tellement aimé faire plus qu'il le faisait, il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, mais ceci était vraiment impossible, et dieu savait comme il le regrettait.

Matthew s'approcha de Sara et lui tendit les bras pour qu'elle le porte, mais malheureusement cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus la force de le prendre dans ses bras, elle le regarda et s'en bouger, ses larmes redoubla, le petit perturbé par le comportement de sa «maman» se mit a pleurer aussi, et là Sara sentit une douleur en elle, elle arrivait même a faire peur a Matthew, elle se détesta vraiment a ce moment. Bill s'approcha et toucha l'épaule de Sara, qui d'un geste lui retira, elle ne voulait voir personne, ni même sentir personne.

-_Va t'en,_ lui lança t'elle froidement, comme elle savais si bien le faire. Il prit le petit dans ses bras et sortit, baissant le regard devant Gil, et oui, il avait encore essayé, et il avait encore échouer, encore, ce mot lui sembla si familier, mais a chaque tentative, elle s'éloigner du chemin de la vie, elle sombrait un peu plus dans la maladie.

Gil resta un moment à la porte à la regarder, elle le sentait derrière elle, mais ne pouvait se calmer. Cela l'énerva, elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui lâcha.

-_Je veux pas de ta pitié, tu peux partir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi,_ ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe sur Gil, il devient blanc, c'était la première qu'elle lui parlait comme ça, aussi froidement, avec une telle colère dans les yeux.

_-Sara,_ fit il

-_non Grissom, pas de Sara,_ voilà, elle l'appelait de nouveau par son nom, comme ci tout ce temps passé à deux ne signifiait rien pour elle, les baisers échangés timidement tout les jours, leurs petites siestes ensemble, certes c'était des petites choses, mais qui voulaient dire tellement de chose pour lui. _Pars, et ne reviens pas, je veux plus te voir._

Ces mots eurent une grande portée dans l'esprit de Gil, il baissa les yeux, pour pas qu'elle voit toute la douleur dedans. Bruno, avait levé la tête, et regardait ses deux maîtres se disputer, enfin, plutôt sa maîtresse, car lui, son maître, ne disait pas grand-chose, il le vit tourner les talons, fermer la porte et partir, après l'avoir regardé un long moment, comme pour l'inviter a venir avec lui, mais le lit était bien trop confortable pour sortir courir sur la pelouse, pensa t il.

Il arriva dans le salon, calme, l'esprit encore perturbé par les paroles blessantes de Sara.

_-Ne faites pas attention à ça, vous savez, ça lui passera, elle ne croit pas ce qu'elle dit._

_-je sais, _dit il simplement, sa gorge n'autorisant à ne faire sortir aucun autre mot.

-_Vous partez?_

_-oui, je crois, enfin, je pense_, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait mal.

-_ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plait, elle a besoin de vous._

_-je sais pas,… je sais plus._

-_moi je le sais, si vous partez elle sera perdue._

Il ne dit rien, et sortit de la maison, il monta dans sa voiture, alluma le moteur et attendit, regardant dans le vide, il voulait partir, s'éloignait un peu de tout ça, prendre un peu l'air frais, mais il ne pouvait pas, ses membres ne pouvait plus bouger, il était paralysait, une larme coula sur sa joue, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne **pouvait **pas la perdre, sans elle, il ne pourrait plus vivre.

Sara resta seul dans la chambre, après qu'il soit partit. Elle alla s'allonger sur le lit et prit Bruno dans ses bras, elle ne pleurait pas, trop en colère sur elle-même, mais quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et le moteur de sa voiture se mettre en marche elle pleura, encore et encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, le visage marqué par ces larmes, elle s'aperçut que le bruit du moteur lui venait toujours au oreilles, elle se leva, traversa sa chambre et le salon, sans un regard pour Bill, et sortie se diriger doucement vers sa voiture, ouvrit la porte passager et entra, il n'avait même pas tourné les yeux, ce qui l'a blessa vraiment.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_ dit il après un long moment de silence, _je pensais que voulez plus me voir_. Son ton était sec, froid, elle l'avait blessé, et elle se doutait qu'il lui en aurait voulu. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais elle l'essuya, les larmes n'allaient rien résoudre du tout, il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage pour tout lui avouer. Elle respira profondément et lui dit.

_-Je t'aime Gil,_ dit elle, il se retourna vers elle surpris, il se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la bercer, de lui dire que tout était pardonné, qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de se faire pardonner, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas après qu'il est entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, pas après l'avoir vu baisser les bras face à la maladie, face à la vie, elle devait se battre pour vivre, il se battrait avec elle, mais elle devait avant tout retrouver sa rage, alors à contre cœur, il garda son visage froid, et tourna les yeux vers l'horizon.

-_Moi aussi Sara_, ce fut qu'un murmure, alors que son cœur lui implorait de le crier.

_-Mais…_ elle savait très bien qu'il y avait une suite

_-Mais, je t'aime, toi, quand tu es en vie, et non pas ce zombie que tu es, j'aime quand tu sourit, quand tu rie, même si tu es fatigué, même si tu es malade, même en colère, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant Sara, j'en ai pas la force._ Les paroles prononcés firent mal a Sara, et oui, il le quittait, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant avec elle, faire semblant de vivre, il ne voulait plus d'elle malade, les larmes recommencèrent a rouler le long de ses joues,elle posa une main sur la poignet, tout était dit, il ne voulait plus d'elle, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de l'habitacle, il enclencha une vitesse et sortit de la propriété.

-_Tu vas où?_ demanda inquiété Sara

_-Je sais pas, j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour_. Dit il simplement.

_-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, ramène moi à la maison. _Dit elle un peu sec

-_Non_, fut la seul réponse qui lui accorda, il fallait qu'elle se réveille et il l'a réveillerait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, quitte à perdre son amour, il le perdrait, mais elle resterait en vie.

Bill aperçut la voiture partir a vive allure, elle était avec lui dans son auto, il ne lui ferait jamais rien qui pourrait la mettre en danger, il avait confiance en lui, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il savait que quand elle reviendrait, elle irait mieux.

Ils arrivèrent sur les bord du lac, «leurs» lac, et oui, celui où tout avait commencé, les promenades avec Bruno et Matthew, il l'a porta sans dire une parole, puis la déposa près de l'eau, il se sépara d'elle et s'asseye un peu plus loin, regardant le large, de ce coté du lac, les pentes étaient très raide, et même pas à un mètre, il y avait deux mètres de fond, il regarda le lac s'en rien, dire.

-_Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici? _demanda Sara perplexe.

_-Je sais pas, … enfin si je sais, mais…Ça me fait mal de te le dire._ Il ne regarda jamais Sara, comme ci il avait peur de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-_Dis le moi,_ dit elle doucement.

Il se leva la regarda une dernière fois, il s'accroupit pour être a sa hauteur, le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment, pour qu'elle voit tout l'amour qu'il avait a lui donner, puis il l'embrassa, comme ci sa vie en dépendait, Sara fut surprise de ce baiser, mais y participa aussi.

-_Je t'aime Sara,_ _je t'aimerais toujours_. Il se leva est parti dans la voiture, la laissant là, devant ce lac. De ça voiture, il était en train de la regarder, c'était dur, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, il devait le faire, il ferma les yeux pour prier qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle était assise depuis plus d'une heure, à regarder l'étendu d'eau qui s'offrait à elle, une larme coula de nouveau sur sa joue. Elle savait pourquoi il l'avait emmené là, dans son regard et son baiser, elle l'avait ressentit, s'il l'avait emmené ici, c'était parce qu'elle devait faire un choix, si elle voulait partir, qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle devait le faire, quitter ce monde qui ne voulait plus d'elle, qui lui faisait comprendre à travers sa maladie qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans la société, mais dans un autre coté, il était là, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, peut être voyait il un autre avenir pour eux deux, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? Peut être pour la laisser partir librement, la tête haute, enfin si on considère qu'un suicide est partir la tête haute. Elle soupira, pour la dixième fois peut être, pour la centième fois, serait peut être plus juste, elle ne le savais pas, en faite elle ne savait rien, sa tête était remplie de mot, de moments passé tout les deux, depuis le premier jour qu'elle l'avait vu, à Frisco, toute ces petites phrases à doubles sens, leurs enquêtes ensemble, et plus tard, leurs amitié, bien vite transformé en amour. A bien y penser, il n'y avait jamais eu d'amitié entre eux, c'était de l'amour, depuis le début, de l'amour interdit, mais de l'amour quand même. Elle ferma les yeux et ressentit son baiser sur ses lèvres, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait prit sa décision, il l'aimait assez pour la laisser partir, après un si doux moment, elle l'en remercia intérieurement.

_je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de finir un chapitre comme ça, mais je le fais quand meme, et s'il vous plait, attendez demain pour la suite, parce que je crois que si vous me la demandez, ... vous me connaissez assez maintenant, non?_

_allez à demain, pas tapez surtout l'auteur, elle est partie chercher ses oeufs de pâques mdrmdrmdrmdrmdr_


	50. Chapter 50

_Je pense pas que vous en aurez un demain, je suis désolé, mais je vous promet que mardi, je me rattraperais, merci de toujours me suivre._

_Merci a Mic, Diddou, macadame, totallygsr ainsi que MissSidle73, desolé de vous avoir fait tant de peine, mais voilà,... et sachez que j'ai pleuré aussi quand j'ai écrit le chapitre precedent._

_see ya, à mardi... et désolé, pas le temps de relire, j'ai fait que survoler et oui, on est dimanche, ma tite famille est au complet, c'est la fete a la maison..._

Sara entra dans la voiture, elle ne le regarda pas, préféra garder le silence, Gil était heureux mais ne le montra pas, elle avait prit la bonne décision, maintenant il savait qu'ils pourraient se battre ensemble.

-_Merci,_ fit il simplement, elle ne pouvait pas savoir comment cela avait été dur de l'attendre, de la voir autant hésité, mais elle avait fini par prendre la bonne décision, elle lui était revenu.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire, puis sans aucune parole il se dirigea chez lui, ils avaient besoin tout les deux d'un peu de calme.

Sur la route, ils commencèrent à parler.

_-Je dois voir le docteur dans un mois._

_-Je sais, Bill me l'a dit. Tu veux que je vienne,_ elle avait l'air gêné_, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire oui Sara, je comprendrais._

_-En faite, Bill vient a tout mes rendez vous, j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi, …. Tu sais… c'est mon père, j'ai besoin de lui, il a toujours était là pour moi._

_-Je comprend Sara,_ dit il en lui prenant sa main_, c'est normale, il a toujours étais là pour toi._

_- Gil ?_

_-oui mon cœur ?_

Elle le regarda, elle avait envie de lui dire « je t'aime », mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas encore, pas tant que sa vie était en bascule lle lui fit un petit sourire.

Voyant la bataille qui faisait rage dans les yeux de Sara, il lui sourit, et lui fit un sourire, il avait compris, il n'en demandait pas de plus

-_Je suis fatigué_, dit elle en plissant les yeux, _j'ai mal a la tête_, puis sa tête tomba sur la vitre, elle avait perdue connaissance, Bill l'avait prévenu, la tumeur était dans un endroit du cerveau qui quelques fois lui provoquait des pertes de connaissances, cela n'était jamais arrivé quand Gil était là, ça se produisait si elle était contrarié. Il ne paniqua pas, il savait que le choix qu'il lui avait demandé de faire allait la contrarié, heureusement que cela n'affectait en rien Sara.

Il arriva chez lui, la porta et la mit dans son lit, il appela Bill pour le prévenir, puis alla la rejoindre, il se mit derrière elle, l'enlaça, puis lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Il resterait là, avec elle, tout le temps.

Sara se réveilla en douceur, pas de cauchemars aujourd'hui, elle s'en félicitât, puis elle fut tout de suite mit en alerte, cette odeur, c'était pas habituelle, c'était plutôt son odeur a lui, elle ouvrit les yeux et les fit glisser dans la pièce, c'était sa chambre a lui, mais pourquoi n'était il pas rentré chez elle ? Elle avait beau essayé de se rappeler, mais elle se souvenait pas, elle essaya de bouger, mais Gil resserra son étreinte sur elle, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, voila pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, il était là, près d'elle, a chasser ses démons, elle se nicha de nouveau et ferma les yeux, elle allait en profiter encore un peu, elle se rendormit, bercé par la respiration de son protecteur.

Gil se réveilla et regarda l'heure, 17Heures, oups, ils avaient dormit longtemps, ils s'étaient couché vers les midi, il regarda Sara dormir, elle avait l'air plutôt détendu, enfin a part cette petite ride qui lui barré le front, mais celle-ci ne partirait pas de si tôt, pensa t il, il faut dire que son corps ne pouvait pas être parfaitement détendu en sachant que vous alliez peut être mourir bientôt. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé ça, non, elle ne pouvait pas partir, instinctivement il resserra son étreinte, se qui la réveilla. Elle s'étira, puis se retourna, lui offrant son plus beau sourire, mais celui-ci parti bien vite en voyant la mine de Gil

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ demanda t elle inquiète.

_-Rien_, répondit il tout de suite, il se mit a sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. _Bonjour, bien dormi ?_

_-Très bien, et crois moi, ça faisait longtemps_. Ils continuèrent a s'embraser, les baisers devenant plus passionné, mais Gil arrêta, pendant qu'il arrivé encore, il s'écarta d'elle assez rapidement.

-_C'est pas tout, mais si tu veux être a l'heure, ça serait bien d'y aller._ Dit il en se levant.

-_J'ai rien a me mettre, tout et trop grand pour moi, ça te dirait pas une soirée au lit tout les deux ?_

_-Non, pas vraiment, _dit il avec un sourire. _Pour ce qui est de t'habiller, j'ai la solution, mais d'abord, un café, pour nous réveiller, puis une douche pour moi._

Il partit dans la cuisine, puis après dans la salle de bain, une douche froide lui ferai le plus grand bien, et oui, c'était un homme quand même, qui se réveillait dans les bras de la femme de sa vie, et qui plus est, l'embrassait passionnément, mais il savait très bien, que Sara était épuisé physiquement, et qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps lors de leurs étreinte amoureuse. Et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle le découvre, elle en serait vraiment bouleversée. Quand il en sortit il vit Sara dans son placard, il était étonné, il y avait un sac sur le lit, avec divers choses dedans.

_-Tu compte me voler encore d'autres affaires_, dit il en la voyant mettre un pantalon dans le sac.

_-Non, je te prépare des affaires pour laisser à la maison, en l'occurrence, les choses que j'adore te voir porter_. Dit elle en haussant les épaules, il l'a regarda surpris. _Tu crois franchement que maintenant que j'ai reprit goût a la vie, et après la sieste que j'ai fait dans tes bras, je vais te laisser partir sans rien dire, _elle s'approcha de lui, _je ne vous lâche plus docteur Grissom, vous êtes a moi,_ dit elle en le prenant par le cou et en l'embrassant.

_-Il ne faudrait pas abuser des bonne chose, mademoiselle Sidle_, dit il en intensifiant son baiser, mais Sara s'éloigna.

-_En attendant, je t'ai préparé tes affaires pour ce soir,_ dit elle en lui montrant un pantalon noir, avec sa chemise rouge.

Il s'habilla, puis emmena Sara dans un magasin du centre ville, il se gara pas trop loin, sachant que si elle se fatigué trop maintenant ce soir, elle ne resterait pas beaucoup avec eux.

Il entra dans un magasin, Gil fit le tour, et lui ramena un ensemble, pantalon – veste, en jean noir, elle entrant dans la cabine et l'essaya

-_trop grand, au moins deux tailles en dessous_, lui dit elle au bout de quelques instant, il revint après deux minutes, et ajouta a ça un tee shirt rose, elle essaya le tout, c'était la bonne, taille, elle adoré l'ensemble.

Elle ouvra le rideau pour le montrer a Gil, lui, entra dans la cabine et referma le rideau, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et la porta, il lui offrit le plus doux de tout les baiser, puis il s'intensifia, ils se désiraient mutuellement, la tentation était trop forte, mais tout les deux savait que Sara n'avait pas la force nécessaire, alors ils se détachèrent a contre cœur, en plus, ils étaient dans la cabine dans magasin, quand même.

Sara était contente, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, elle avait sorti de sa prison pour la première fois en deux mois, bien qu'elle sortait pour aller a l'hôpital, mais ce n'était pas pareil, là c'était un peu une sortit en « amoureux », c'était plutôt cool, a refaire même, c'était très bon pour son moral.

Ils arrivèrent a la maison, Gil le sourire aux lèvres, et Sara stressé, Gil lui glissa sa main dans la sienne, pour l'encourager, et arrivé a la porte il l'embrassa, essayant de lui faire passer tout son courage qu'elle avait besoin. Ils entrèrent tout les deux et tout de suite, ils entendirent un petit brouhaha, leurs disant qu'ils étaient les derniers. Et oui, toute l'équipe était là, c'était leur soirée de repos ensemble.

Chris arriva et « sauta » sur Sara, en l'embrassant.

-_Bonjour princesse, alors, comme ça tu roules maintenant_. Sara regarda Gil est lui sourit

_-oui, on a profité du beau temps._

Elle dit bonjour a tout le monde, même a Sofia qui était là, et oui, cela faisait un peu moins de un an qu'elle partageait l'équipe de nuit maintenant, elle était de la « famille ».

Gil et Bill se regardèrent, celui ci le remercia d'un sourire, en voyant le sourire illuminé de Sara, il savait que ça irait mieux maintenant, elle avait reprit pied sur sa maladie.

_-alors Sara, je vois que tu as fait les magasins_, fit Greg en l'embrassant sur la joue, _tu es superbe._

_-merci, c'est Gil qui a choisit,_ dit elle en le regardant, il ne détachait pas les yeux d'elle.

Au moment de l'apéro, Sara partit dans la cuisine, Chris le suivi, mais Bill le retint par le bras.

-_Chris, vas y doucement, s'il te plait._ Il le regarda et acquiesça de la tête, et partit la rejoindre.

-_Alors Sara, comme ça il te mène la vie dur_, dit il en rigolant en regardant Bill

_-pas autant que moi,_ lui dit elle, _tu sais des jours c'est dur_. Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse.

-_Sara,_ dit il en la prenant dans ses bras, _tu verras, encore quelques mois, et apres, ça ira _mieux. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme

-_oui, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit._

_-mais c'est la vérité, crois moi. Apres l'opération, tout reviendra normalement._

_-Arrête Chris, ne parle pas de ça, s'il te plait_. Dit elle en le repoussant. _Il n'y aura pas d'opération._

_-Pourquoi ?_demanda t il énervé

-_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi_, répéta t elle furieuse, _parce que je n'ai peut être pas envie de vivre comme un légume, que je préfère peut être mourir que de parler par battement de paupières, ou être nourrit par perfusion, ne même plus pouvoir me laver seule._

_-Sara, tu as une chance sur deux pour que ça marche, ça laisse des possibilités, il faut tenter._

_- Non, chris, je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec ça._

_-Sara…_

_-Chris, arrête,_ monta t elle le ton_. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu viens ici une fois par mois, et tu te permets de me juger, tu te prends pour qui, tu connais pas toute cette merde, tu vis pas avec._

-_Je vis pas avec toi, c'est sure, mais elle me bouffe autant que toi, j'en suis malade d'être a des kilomètres de toi, si je pouvais, je serais la out les jours._

_-Tu partirais plus vite que tu le crois._

_-Je sais ce que tu vis Sara_

_-Non, ne dis pas ça, tu n'en sais rien, personne le sais, personne ne sais ce que ça fait d'avoir une saloperie dans le crâne qui te pompe toute ton énergie, qui te fait rendre tout ce que tu mange, je vais finir par établir ma vie dans les toilette, de voir tout le monde au petit soin avec toi, et que tu ne veux qu'une chose, c'est de partir, t'enfuir d'ici, de vivre comme avant._

_-Tu y parviendras_

_- Non Chris, tu ne comprends pas, je la sens grossir, il n'y a plus que ça en moi, je me sens sale, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est partout_.

-_Sara, il faut te battre._

_-Pour qui Chris, dit moi pour qui._

-_Toutes les personnes qui sont ici ce soir, Sara, elle sont là pour toi._

_-Oui, pour me voir crever la bouche ouverte, tu vois, c'est bizarre, mais maintenant je me dit que c'est plutôt bien que je n'ai pas eu d'enfant, je laisse personne derrière moi, vous votre vie continueras._ Chris était furieux

-_arrête Sara, tu ne le pense pas, tu sais que tout le monde souffriras, moi le premier, et ne soit pas heureuse de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant, si toi tu as oublié, moi non, on avait fait des progrès tout les deux._

_-Oui, des super projet, mais il n'y a plus de nous, plus depuis que j'ai perdu ton enfant_. Dit elle en pleure.

_-Ce n'était pas ta faute Sara, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tout est perdu, un jour tu pourras essayer d'en avoir un autre._

_-Arrête Chris, tu sais très bien que quatre mois de grossesse ne fait pas un enfant, j'en étais même pas a moitié, pour te dire que j'ai toujours eu la poisse, je m'en rends compte maintenant, regarde autour de toi, et dit moi ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, c'est un merdier, un désert._

-_Non, c'est pas vrai, tu as toujours voulu être libre, tu a réalisé ton rêve, tu as était dans la police scientifique, maintenant dans le FBI, tu en rêvais_.

_-NON, Chris, __**Tu**__ en rêvais, __**Tu **__voulais que l'on fasse ensemble nos études, alors je l'ai fait, pour __**Te**__ faire plaisir._

-_tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de ça, pourquoi tu ne la pas fais ?_

_-Je sais pas, moi, je me voyais pas comme ça, je n'ai jamais vu le futur pour moi, tu vois les gènes te suives partout, j'aurais peut être fini comme mon frère._

_-Non, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, tu n'es pas comme eux._

_-Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi maintenant, je te dégoûte_, cria t elle.

_-Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça Sara, je te connais assez pour te contre dire, tu n'es pas comme ça._

Elle s'énerva et envoya un verre contre le mur

_-et bien peut être que maintenant je le suis, cette putain de chose dans ma tête me l'a peut être fait remonter a la surface._ Sara tomba sur le carrelage, la colère, lui ayant provoqué une perte de conscience. Gil arriva en courant dans la cuisine et la porta dans sa chambre, en envoyant un regard noir a Chris, ils avaient pourtant passé une bonne journée. Quand Chris revint dans le salon, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bill lui envoya son plus sombre regard.

_-C'est bon, je me suis emporté_.

-_Elle aussi_, rajouta Bill en finissant d'une traite son verre, _tu aurais pu faire ça un autre jour._

_-Ah oui, quand elle s'enferme dans sa chambre pour pas me voir ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça_. Il sortit de la maison prendre l'air.

Gil était au chevet de Sara, elle se réveilla doucement et le voyant, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura, Gil la berça.

-_Je suis désolé Gil, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive._

_-C'est pas grave mon cœur_. _Les invités aimeraient bien te voir tu sais._

_-oui,_ elle baissa les yeux honteux.

-_On a rien entendu, Lou pleurait, _mentit il. Sara lui fit un sourire, et ils s'embrassèrent. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le salon.

Tout le monde fit comme si de rien était, Sara avait Lou dans les bras, elle en profitait, il devait repartir le soir même, mais le petit Matthew n'était pas tout a fait d'accord, il arriva en pleure.

-_Maman,_ dit il en lui tendant les bras, tout le monde fut étonné par l'appellation qu'avait donné Matthew a Sara, mais elle le regarda et donna Lou a sa mère, et prit Matthew sur ses jambes.

-_alors Matthew, on n'est pas partageur_, fit Gil en prenant Sara par le cou, le petit le regarda et lui fit un sourire, il était dans les bras de sa maman, il était bien.

Gil ne cachait pas de sa relation avec Sara, ils étaient heureux ensemble, a chaque regard qu'ils se lançaient leurs yeux pétillaient. Par contre, personne ne vit le rapprochement entre Greg et Sofia.

Andrew passa une bonne partie de la soirée dans les bras de son papa, lové contre son torse, et Sara admiré ce spectacle, cela lui manquait de ne pas l'avoir tout les jours avec lui, ça se voyait dans le regard qui posait sur lui.

La soirée se passa bien, Greg avait déballé tout ces cadeaux, Gil et Sara lui avait acheté le coffret collector de toutes les saisons stargate,

Chris et Sara avait fait la paix, comprenant tout les deux que ça ne servait a rien de s'énervé sur un sujet que personne ne pouvait rien dire. Et puis quand il l'a vit dans les bras de Gil, dans le salon, ou tout les deux avait trouvé une excuse pour se retrouver seul, il avait sourit, lui, il l'aurait aidé a retrouver sa joie de vivre.


	51. Chapter 51

_Tout petit chapitre, et dites moi si vous trouvez beaucoup de faute, j'ai un petit souci avec ma beta, alors, étant momentanement indisponible, je suis obligé de poster sans lui faire relire, dites moi s'il y a trop de faute, j'essayerais de voir comment faire autrement_

_sinon, toujours un énorme merci pour vos reviews._

_Pas de gil dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais le mettre quand meme, car vous verrez, c'est toujours le moment le plus frustrant dans la maladie._

_bonne lecture, et à demain. ( enfin, s'il yu a trop de fautes, je demanderais a quelqu'un de me corriger, donc, je posterais plus tard dans la semaine)_

Cela faisait un mois que la soirée anniversaire était passé, Sara ne voulait toujours pas ce faire opérer, Gil en avait parlé avec elle, et avait approuvé son choix, parce qu'elle comportait trop de risque, même s'il était contre l'idée de la perdre, il ne voulait pas, enfin, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de vivre en étant handicapé de son corps a 95, juste pour lui, il savait qu'il aurait du la laisser partir, alors, il avait accepté, mais de toute manière, il savait au fond de son cœur qu'elle allait guérir, oui, c'était obligé, maintenant que la vie lui avait donné une autre chance avec son amour, elle n'allait pas lui retirer, non, pas maintenant, il ne se laisserait pas faire, il se battrait avec elle, toujours.

Leurs petite vie était rythmé, la nuit, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, passant son temps avec le labo sur MSN, ou avec Bill, qui lui tenait compagnie, somnolant parfois, une petite heure, toutes les trois- quatre heures, mais quand Gil arrivait, il l'a rejoignait dans son lit pour dormir.

Il avait aménagé le bureau en face de la chambre de Sara, pour que Gil puisse se reposer, quand Sara était vraiment malade, mais le plus souvent, c'était dans sa chambre à elle qu'il dormait.

Ce matin là, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe, la tension dans la maison était à son comble, c'était ce matin qu'elle avait rendez vous chez son médecin, pour surveiller l'avancée de sa maladie, et Sara était plus qu'angoissait de cette visite, elle tremblait de tout son corps, même les bras protecteur de son amant, si souvent comparait à un calmant plus qu'efficace, ne venait pas a bout de cette boule de nerfs qu'était devenu Sara.

Apres un long échange de regard, parce que les mots ne pouvait en rien l'apaiser, elle soupira puis se dirigea vers la porte, l'heure arrivée à grand pas, elle devait y aller.

Elle sortit de la maison, se retournant une dernière fois sur celle-ci, quand ils arrivèrent, elle et Bill, au bout de l'allée.

Le silence durant le trajet était pesant, pas un seul mot fut prononcé, mais les regard échangés entre la fille et le père adoptif étaient plus que long, lui essayant de lui communiquer toute sa force, et son courage, elle malgré le masque joyeux qu'elle affichait tout les jours, n'affichait aujourd'hui que de la peur, de la terreur, de l'angoisse…

L'attente dans cette salle si impersonnelle fut horriblement longue, quand enfin, un infirmier passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et appela son nom, sa main se contracta sur celle de son protecteur, ne voulant pas la lâcher, mais Bill, posa sa seconde mains sur celle-ci, il la regarda une dernière fois, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, afin de lui donner toute la force nécessaire, elle soupira et se leva, suivant l'infirmier.

Elle se retrouva encre une fois dans cette salle, si froide, si dramatiquement sombre, avec tout ces bip que faisait divers appareils, elle étouffait ici, elle en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça se termine, quoique fut la fin qu'ils le lui réservaient, mais elle en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il y est du changement cette fois ci, en bien comme en mal, elle l'accepterait, mais de savoir que toutes ces chimio faites, pour rien, elle n'y pouvait plus, même s'il s'avérait être une avance de sa tumeur, ce qu'elle redoutait, mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait être que ça, elle perdait de plus en plus souvent connaissance, elle ne l'avait dit à personne, elle ne le pouvait pas, mais, au fond d'elle, elle le savait, ça ne prouvait qu'une chose, que la tumeur grossissait a vu d'œil, en faite, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait encore ici, elle aurait dû le dire a l'infirmier, ça aurait peut être évité de passer encore une fois dans ce scanner, restait immobile pendant de longue minute, sur cette table si froide, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle si installait, ce sentait transporté dans la salle d'autopsie du Doc Robbins, elle le voyait au dessus d'elle. Ce cauchemar la hantait même dans ses nuits, où Gil n'était pas là, mais n'avait jamais osé en parler a personne.

Elle se retrouva donc, en sous vêtement, sur cette table, toujours aussi froide, la tête plongé dans cette immense tube, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas claustrophobe non plus, sinon, il y avait vraiment de quoi péter un plomb.

Une demi heure après, rhabillé, et toujours encore plus stressé que cinq minutes avant, elle alla se rasseoir auprès de Bill, dans la salle d'attente, voilà, les dés étaient jeté, elle devait attendre maintenant le verdict du médecin, elle soupira, encore une fois, Bill posa sa main dans la sienne, et la serra, il voulait autant la rassurait que se rassurait qu'elle était là, encore pour longtemps, très longtemps…

Sara garda ses yeux fixait au sol, puis murmura une phrase, que Bill ne voulait pas entendre.

_-Je ne resterais pas ici, je veux rester à la maison_. C'était plus qu'une demande qu'elle lui faisait, elle le mettais en garde, que quoi que ce scanner révélerais, elle voulait finir chez elle, Bill lui fit une pression sur sa main, pour confirmait qu'il la garderait près de lui, puis au bout de quelques minutes, ajouta

_-Je te laisserais pas, je te garde près de moi._

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, qui tout les quatre, se remplirent de larmes, ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps, puis au bout de trois ou quatre larmes glissantes sur leurs joues, ils rigolèrent tout les deux, un rire nerveux, puis ils se les effacèrent en même temps, et soupirèrent tout les deux, c'était assez troublant, même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes gènes, ils faisaient souvent les même mimiques.

Ils patientèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, qui semblait durer des heures, autant pour elle que pour Bill.

La tension était tout aussi palpable a la maison, Gil faisait les cent pas dans la maison, il aurait tellement aimé être à ces coté, près d'elle, quoiqu'en soit le verdict, mais elle n'avait pas voulu, elle lui avait demandé de respecter son choix, et de ne plus en parler, il c'était senti blessé au début, mais il avait vite compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voit si jamais le médecin lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle, tout comme elle refusait qu'il l'a voit malade, l'accès a la salle de bain lui été interdit, pourtant, en l'entendant pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et l'imaginé assis à coté des toilettes, à rendre toute nourriture qui franchissait la barrière de sa bouche, lui était insupportable, s'il était là, c'était pour l'aider, la soutenir dans ces moments là ; mais elle, elle ne voulait pas, elle le repoussait, elle s'enfermait dans sa bulle.

Greg était pareil, ils étaient rentré du travail tout les deux, ils faisaient la route ensemble maintenant que Gil avait élu domicile ces eux, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé, la tension était a son maximum, et Gil n'était pas d'humeur à parler, il c'était enfermé toute la nuit dans son bureau, envoyant promener quiconque qui se décidait à passer la porte. Greg essayé par tout les moyens de calmer le petit Matthew qui, devant le stresse hautement élevé de la maison, faisait son possible pour ce sentir intéressant, heureusement que Maria s'en occupait, et l'emmena se promener dans le jardin, parce que ni Greg, ni Grissom ne voulait quitter le téléphone de la maison, tout deux mit en position « attente d'un coup de fil ».

Walter s'évertué à entretenir la maison, mais se fut peine perdu, il avait déjà épousseté ce meuble au moins trois fois, et il avait déjà fait toute la maison la veille, mais c'était plus fort que lui, quand il était nerveux, il ne pouvait pas rester en place, alors, il travaillait, promenant son plumeau un peu partout sur les meubles, tout en regardant sa montre toute les cinq minutes, en soupirant.

Sara se releva et fit encore une fois le tour de la salle d'attente, trop nerveuse, ses jambes ne voulait pas tenir en place, mais elle le devait bien, elle était obligé, donc, essayant de canaliser son calme, alla se rasseoir. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que Griss vienne avec elle, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter son regard sur elle, et ses gestes attentionnés, fait pour la rassurer, elle ne pouvait pas, d'habitude si, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, pas lorsque que son avenir allait se jouer dans cette si petite pièce qu'était le bureau du médecin, et puis, si jamais il lui annoncerait une mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'aurait pas pu le regarder encaisser le coup, puis elle en été sûre, il aurait plongé son regard azur dans ces yeux, pour lui dire de combattre, mais elle savait pas qu'elle aurait été sa réponse, sa réaction, alors, elle avait préféré demander à Bill de venir. C'était mieux ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, puis un homme en sortit, c'était le docteur, Sara s'agrippa à la main de Bill, fort, si fort que ses doigts en blanchir, mais Bill ne disait rien, étant tout aussi stressé qu'elle. Elle leva ses yeux, et regarda le médecin, il lui fit un petit sourire, Sara paniqua, ça voulait dire quoi ce sourire, était ce un sourire qui voulait dire « tout va bien », ou peut être était ce celui qui voulait dire « Je suis désolé », elle le regarda terrifié, puis il se mit sur le coté

_-Mademoiselle Sidle, s'il vous plait, c'est à vous._

Ca y est, c'était le moment, elle allez savoir si la vie lui donnait un sursit, ou si tout espoir était perdu, elle soupira puis se leva, Bill en fit de même, et entrèrent dans la bureau, elle allait bientôt savoir, mais le voulait elle vraiment ?

_Mode SMS en route, allez, je vous l'ai pas fait beaucoup de fois..._

_TBC..._


	52. Chapter 52

_l'avant dernier, je sais que j'ai pas été sympa avec vous de vous laisser comme ça hier, mais c'était pour vous faire apprecier mieux ce chapitre, alors voilà, petite nostalgie, mais tout a une fin._

_Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout merci de me suivre._

Sara entra dans le cabinet, comme un meurtrier montant sur l'échafaud, d'habitude, le médecin lui disait d'aller se peser, puis il lui prenait sa tension, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y fit rien, il alla simplement s'asseoir derrière son bureau, puis ouvrit son dossier, il leva les yeux, pour apercevoir le visage livide de Sara, alors, il lui octroya un grand sourire.

-_Sara, je dois vous annoncer que la tumeur a bien diminué en un mois, c'était inespérable_. Sara souffla tout l'air disponible dans ses poumons, elle ni croyait pas, Bill était soulager, il lui lâcha la main, mais la prit dans ses bras, heureux.

Sara laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue, elle diminuer, elle était encore là, elle n'était pas encore sauvé, mais elle gagnait une bataille, même si la guerre serait encore longue.

Le docteur la regarda et sourit, et oui, il adorait ce métier quand il annonçait d'aussi bonne nouvelle.

Il parlèrent encore une bonne demie heure, lui expliquant la marche à suivre, ils allaient encore avoir des chimios, toujours au même rythme, pendant un mois, après, suivant l'évolution, ils espaceraient les séances, pour complètement arrêter, mais elle devrait continuer a suivre un traitement, par cachet, mais rien de comparable par rapport à la chimio.

Elle lui demanda pourquoi les pertes de connaissances étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, le docteur vérifia certaine chose sur son dossier, puis lui pris sa tension, et mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, et de la tumeur toujours présente dans la partie de son cerveau qui provoquait ça, mais ceci n'était pas alarmant.

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, puis Bill lui tendit son téléphone, il savait qu'elle devait être pressé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais elle refusa, elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait prendre l'air avant, qu'elle avait besoin de s'aérer, alors, ils sortirent tout les deux de l'hôpital, et alla se promener dans le parc devant le building, elle alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, puis Bill vint se positionné a coté d'elle, il l'a prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort, elle était là, tout aller bien ce passer maintenant, elle vivrait, et lui respirait de nouveau. Elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou et se mit a pleurer, comme un enfant, mais ce n'était pas de larmes de tristesse, non, mais belle et bien des larmes de joie, elle allait vivre, elle le savait, et plus rien n'allait lui retirer ça, elle en profiterait au maximum.

Elle pleura pendant un long moment, Bill lui caressait le dos, en lui disant des mot tendre, cela faisait une heure qu'il était comme ça, sans bouger, et Bill fut étonné de voir quelqu'un se diriger vers eux, il reconnu tout de suite Gil, il était venu, alors,il relacha son étreinte et se leva, Sara parut surprise, il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue, il se leva et partie dans la direction de l'amant de sa fille, il lui parla quelques secondes et partit.

Grissom la regarda, et la prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, appréciant ce contact, puis sans un mot, Sara se leva, il fit de même et allèrent se promener tout les deux dans le parc, en silence.

Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, Gil se décida à parler.

_-Je pense que je devrais peut être partir de la maison maintenant,_ dit il dans un soupir, et oui, il avait pensé que Sara avait besoin d'air. Toute la nuit, il avait pensé a ce moment, que peut être elle l'avait accepté parce qu'elle avait perdue tout espoir et qu'il égayerai ses derniers jours, il se gifla mentalement d'avoir cette pensée, mais il ne pouvait pas l'effacer de sa tête, il savait que Sara l'aimait, mais qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné son erreur avec Sofia.

Sara se retourna sur lui, doucement, et lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

-_Peut être, ou peut être pas,_ dit elle en haussant les épaules, s'il voulait repartir, il avait le droit, elle ne l'avait jamais forcé a rester près d'elle, c'est lui qui était venu.

-_Je ferais comme tu le souhaite_, dit il en regardant un point fixe a l'horizon

_-Tu es maître de ta vie, c'est a toi de prendre les décisions_. Dit elle d'un ton neutre, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait envie d'hurler, mais pourquoi, une fois guérit, il voulait partir, pourquoi lui avoir laissé croire qu'ils avaient un futur a deux, pour qu'une fois guérit, il s'en aille.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, a marcher entre les divers personnes se promenant dans le parc, Sara blanchit, elle était fatigué, Griss le prit la main et la poussa a s'asseoir sur un banc près d'eux.

_-Je voudrais rester avec toi Sara, _dit il, alors que le silence régnait, Sara en fut surprise, mais ne comprenais rien, il y a de ça dix minutes, il lui disait qu'il allait partir, et là, il lui dit qu'il souhaitait rester avec elle, elle rigola nerveusement.

_-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Gil, tu me dis que tu vas partir, et après tu dis que tu souhaites rester avec moi, je dois comprendre quoi ?_

_-Que je t'aime Sara_, dit il s'en avoir prit la peine de réfléchir_, mais que je sais que tu ne m'as pas pardonné ma très courte histoire avec Sofia, _ces yeux étaient perdue dans la contemplation d'enfants, jouant dans le bac a sable que proposé le parc.

_-Griss,_ dit elle en lui caressant la joue, il se retourna, et tombèrent mutuellement dans le regard blessé de l'autre_, ce n'est pas ta faute_, elle posa son doigt sur la bouche de Gil, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle, elle voulait qu'il entende ce qu'elle avait a lui dire, _tais toi, promet moi de parler que quand je te le dirais,_ il acquiesça de la tête, en lui déposant un baiser sur son doigt_. Ce n'est pas ta faute, … tu sais, depuis que je connais Bill, il me dit que j'ai toujours a faire des choix dans la vie, tout d'abord, j'ai eu le choix de vivre soit a l'orphelinat, soit dans une famille d'accueil, j'ai choisi l'orphelinat, juste pour que je le voit les week end, puis après j'ai eu le choix, soit l'orphelinat, soit chez lui, j'ai choisie la deuxième option. Puis il y a eu les études, j'ai choisie la facilité, j'ai suivi Chris, qui rêvait d'être flic, alors j'ai fait comme lui, puis après, tu m'as proposé le poste a Vegas, j'ai choisie Vegas, puis après, comme tu le sais, j'ai eu l'opportunité de partir au FBI, j'ai choisie cette voie, et dernièrement, j'ai choisie de ne pas me faire opérer, tout ces choix, je l'ai est fait seule, j'ai jamais demandé a quelqu'un de m'aider, Bill m'a élevé a sa phrase mythique, « vie ta vie, et laisse personne décider pour toi », mais c'est très dur, j'ai compris que trop tard, que le faite de demander de l'aide n'était pas montrer ses faiblesses, et j'en ai payé le prix fort, mes premier choix n'étaient pas des grosses erreurs, mais plus tu grandis, et plus tes erreurs te coûte cher, moi j'ai failli perdre mes amis, ma famille, sans jamais m'en rendre compte, et le pire de tout c'est que j'ai failli te perdre toi, et ça je crois que je m'en serais jamais remise._ Gil resta silencieux, cherchant le regard fuyant de Sara, mais au bout de deux minutes

_-Je peux parler maintenant,_ dit il en rigolant, ce qui fit baisser la tension. Sara sourie et acquiesça en reportant son regard sur lui, il lui caressa la joue.

_-Je t'aime Sara, et sache que maintenant, je voudrais que tu me demande mon avis sur tout ce qui te touche, je ne veux plus que tu fasse aucun choix sans moi._ Il l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, où Greg commençait à devenir fou à force de l'attendre, ils mangèrent ensemble, enfin, Sara avala doucement ses trois fourchettes, et alla se coucher.

Les journées passèrent plutôt bien, le moral était au beau fixe, Gil et Sara passait beaucoup de temps a se promener tout les deux, mais les nausées étaient toujours là, accompagnés des pertes de connaissances et toujours des chimio.

Un jour, après un long service d'une nuit, d'une journée, Gil n'était même pas rentré prendre une douche, il c'était changer au labo, et profité des douches des vestiaires, il n'avait pas appelé Sara, cela faisait donc 36 Heures sans aucune nouvelle de lui, elle était inquiète, il ne pouvait pas ne pas rentré, et ne même pas lui passer un coup de fil, une nuit, une journée entière, et encore une nuit entière, il abusé, il ne va pas dire qu'il n'avait pas eu deux minutes pour l'appeler.

Elle était en furie contre lui. Elle se connecta durant la nuit sur MSN, tout le labo n'était pas en ligne, mais son ancienne équipe y étaient, alors, elle commença a parler avec eux, jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, ils décidèrent donc de se retrouver chez elle, pour déjeuner ensemble.

Des rires s'éleva du salon, les deux garçons étaient plié de rire, Sara racontait encore une fois une histoire du temps qu'elle était a Frisco, la bonne humeur régnait dans la maison, mais lorsque que la porte s'ouvra sur un Greg et Gil tout aussi fatigué l'un que l'autre, Sara ni prêta pas attention, il l'avait ignoré pendant une journée, alors, elle ferait de même, s'il pouvait l'oublier aussi rapidement, il devait se rendre compte que c'était réciproque.

Les collègues de Sara n'avaient pas entendu la porte, si bien qu'ils continuèrent leurs conversations.

-_Alors, pourquoi a toi, ils t'obligent ton équipe, et à moi je dois choisir, je sais pas comment faire, je sais pas qui choisir ?_ demanda Tim

_-Mais qui te dis que vous m'avez été imposé ?_

_-Tu n'aurais certainement pas choisie un homme avec trois blâmes, et de nombreuses remises a l'ordre._

_-Et bien, je sais pas, tu m'avais l'air plutôt intéressant_. Tim le regarda stupéfait.

_-Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était toi qui m'avais recruté, tu m'as toujours laissé croire que c'était Bill._ Sara rigola

-_Tu crois pas que je t'aurais dit que l'idée venait de moi, en croyant que j'avais été obligé, tu étais plus cool, et je savais qu'on aurait fait une bonne équipe_, il sourit, et lui fait un clin d'œil.

_-Oui, mais ça m'aide toujours pas pour notre nouvelle partenaire_. Souffla t il

_-Oui, mais c'est les joies de chef d'équipe,_ lui dit Sara en lui envoyant un coussin sur la figure.

_-Mais je suis en intérim, je garde ta place au chaud, alors tu pourrais m'aider._

Sara pouffa de rire en acquiesçant

-_Tu serais capable de nous choisir un mec encore plus bizarre que vous deux_

_-Eh,_ fit Nathan, qui n'avait pas encore entré dans la conversation, mais ne rigola pas pour autant. _J'ai rien dit, et c'est encore moi qui prends_. Ils rigolèrent tous pendant quelques secondes. Griss avait bien vu la tête de Sara se retournait vers eux, a l'ouverture de la porte, mais elle ne fit même pas attention a eux, elle avait bien vite retourner la tête, et là, elle parlait comme ci de rien était, il ne savait pas comment faire, c'est vrai, il aurait du l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps, trop occupé a plonger la tête dans son affaires, il s'en voulait maintenant, mais il était aussi en furie contre les anciens co équipier de Sara, elle leurs souriait, et rigolait avec eux, et lui n'avait même pas eu le droit a un regard, il passa près d'eux, avec un petit bonjour, auquel ils répondaient tous sauf Sara, il partit blessé dans le bureau, transformé en chambre, celle qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour où ils avaient appris que la maladie de Sara perdait peu a peu du terrain.

Sara ressentit un poignard s'enfonçait dans son ventre, mais elle devait continuer, lui montrait qu'elle existait, qu'elle faisait partit de sa vie, alors, elle continua comme ci de rien sa conversation, Greg qui avait assisté a ça, disparu dans la cuisine, il verrait pour arranger cette histoire plus tard.

Les deux jeunes partirent près de deux heures après, ça avait fait du bien quand même à Sara de voir son équipe, Bill qui était rentré c'était installé avec eux, parlant du boulot, étant heureux de voir Sara parler de son futur retour au bureau, elle était vraiment bien dans son équipe, et même si elle ne travaillait plus en ce moment, les garçons la considérait toujours comme leur boss, et ça, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Sara était fatigué de la visite, si bien qu'elle partit se coucher, dans sa chambre, tandis que Griss avait passé ses deux dernières heures a tourner en rond dans sa chambre, quand il entendit Sara rentrer dans sa chambre, il prit son courage a deux mains, et se décida à allé la voir, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorait comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, il détestait ça, et il comptait bien lui dire.

_bon, voilà, je me suis dit que comme le prochain chapitre était mon dernier, j'aimerai que toute les personnes qui me suivent me marque un petit mots, s'il vous plait, prenait deux minutes ( je me mets pas a genoux, mais presque), juste pour voir si beaucoup de monde m'a suivit._

_Je vous remercie d'avance._

_nanou_


	53. Chapter 53

_Voilà, petite larme de vous quitter, tres tres dur de le poster celui là..._

_Une énorme merci a : Sidle13: t'es ma revieweuse de choc, un vrai petit ange, ainsi qu'a MissSidle 73: malgré que tu dois avoir beaucoup de bleu aux fesses (pdr) sans toutes vos reviews a chaque chapitres ( je crois que vous n'en avez pas oblié beaucoup) je pense que je n'aurais pas continué merci mes chewie._

_Merci a totallygsr, MIC, diddou, Doud76, madame et macadame pour vos review un peu moins presente, mais qui font tout autant plaisirs._

_Merci a Julia, Sammy64, sophie pour m'éavoir lu, et de m'avoir mit une review, ça fait vraiment plaisirs._

_Encore une fois, j'ai mon petit sourire a la con sur les levres, mais je suis triste a la fois, qu'est ce que vous faites a mon petit cerveau._

_Bon, sinon, j'ai encore un ENORME MERCI a dire ( et oui, promis apres j'arrete) a toi, Caroline, ma beta, et ma copine, merci d'etre là, merci de tes conversations sur msn, merci de me donner ton avis sur mes chapitres, merci de ... plein de choses, et bien plus encore... et merci de me supporter surtout, je pense que c'est le plus dur._

_Voilà, sachez qu'il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, ou si, il commence au milieu de ce chapitre ( et oui, rien que pour toi caroline ...)_

_J'espere qu'elle ne vous decevra pas._

_Bonne lecture._

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit Sara allongée sur son lit, la peau blanche, les traits tirés, elle était épuisée, toutes ces discussions, et xes souvenirs l'avaient éreintée, Griss la regarda un moment, jusqu'à qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

_-Si tu veux bien attendre pour nous engueuler, je crois que je vais pas pouvoir tout de suite._ Souffla t elle, dans un dernier effort, là, toute la volonté de Gil tomba, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout c'était de sa faute a lui, il avait qu'à l'appeler, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tout ce temps sans nouvelle, elle devait s'inquiéter, elle devait être en colère ;

Alors, il s'approcha du lit, et s'y accroupit devant elle.

_-Excuse moi Sara, j'aurais dû appeler,_ il lui glissa une mèche sur son front derrière son oreille, mais elle dormait déjà, il l'embrassa doucement sur sa joue, _je t'aime_, lui murmura t il, lui remonta la couette, et referma la porte derrière lui, elle avait besoin de se reposer, tout comme lui, il repartit dans sa chambre, les épaules voûtée, il s'en voulait, la nuit allé être très longue, il n'arriverait pas à dormir de suite.

Sara se réveilla vers les 16H, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps, mais le fait d'avoir revu son équipe, de revivre des souvenirs avec eux, de la contrariété que Gil lui avait donnée à ne pas l'appeler, la colère, et le dégoût de l'avoir rendu jaloux, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais elle voulait qu'il se réveille, qui se rende compte, qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert.

Elle ouvra les yeux avec difficulté, une douce odeur lui chatouilla les narines, des roses, elle ouvrit les yeux, et un énorme bouquet de rose rouge ornait la table de chevet, avec une petite enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

_Je suis sur que j'ai remporté la palme du plus grand imbécile du monde, mais sache que malgré mon comportement, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toute ma vie, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi et je suis sur que je ne le pourrais pas._

_Excuse moi, je t'en prie._

_Appelle moi, si tu le veux, je reviendrais vers toi._

_Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas._

Elle soupira, pour balayer tout le stresse qu'il y avait dans son corps, il n'était pas partit, il l'aimait, et elle aussi l'aimait, même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit, là, elle allait le lui dire.

C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais à chaque fois, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, ne voulant pas passer l'obstacle que faisait ses lèvres. Au fond d'elle-même, elle s'était juré de ne pas lui dire, par peur de ne pas sortir de cette maladie, elle ne voulait pas lui dire, pour après le quitter à tout jamais, mais aujourd'hui, elle était prête, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, dès la première sonnerie, le propriétaire du téléphone décrocha.

-_Salut, _dit il timidement.

_-Je t'aime_, dit elle pour toute réponse, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais sentit son homme s'allonger à côté d'elle, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'enlaçant, laissant ses mains se promener sur son corps, elle répondit à son baiser, si pressant, si aimant, ils en avaient besoin, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient besoin de se sentir, alors, Sara commença a enlevait un par un les boutons de sa chemise, Gil fit de même avec son chemisier, puis tous les deux torses nus, se caressant, s'embrassant, se serrèrent dans leurs bras, le contact de leurs peaux suffisant, enfin pour le moment… et de toute manière, elle ne pouvait lui offrir plus, et Gil n'en avait pas besoin, il n'avait besoin que d'elle, de ses baisers, de sa présence, il savait que maintenant même s'il y aurait des moments durs, ils seraient ensemble, ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

**25 décembre, 8H00 du matin.**

Sara se leva en hâte, et se rhabilla en vitesse, envoyant un tee shirt et un caleçon à son homme, ils savaient que les petits n'allaient pas tarder. La porte s'ouvrit quand Sara était en train d'embrasser Gil.

Deux poids montèrent sur le lit, l'un sur de lui, puis un autre, hésitant, faisant attention de ne pas tomber, le premier se jeta dans les bras de Sara.

_-Maman_, cria le petit Matthew, _papa noël est venu_, dit le petit bout.

Gil se leva et prit le deuxième garçon dans ses bras, il avait tout juste un an, et marchait déjà, certes, ses pas étaient hésitant, mais il marchait.

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre ensemble, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le sapin, Sara avait voulu le mettre dans le salon, après mûr réflexion avec Matthew, il lui voulait la meilleure place dans leur nouvelle grande maison, qu'ils habitaient depuis deux mois, c'est Gil qui l'avait trouvée, il faut dire que depuis que Sara était guérie, depuis l'arrêt des chimios, la maison de Bill était devenu trop petite pour eux tous, mais maintenant, Greg avait quitté les lieux aussi, étant partit vivre avec Sofia, et oui, leur amour persistait, et en plus ils avaient les enfants une semaine sur deux, Matthew étant très proche de Sara, Greg lui laissait la garde aussi.

Ils ouvrirent tous leurs cadeaux, il fallait se dépêcher, ils devaient aller voir les cadeaux que le père noël avait apporté chez Greg et Sofia, puis ensuite, partir déjeuner chez Bill, et oui, c'était lui qui avait la plus grande maison, il fallait de la place pour l'équipe de nuit du labo scientifique, ainsi que l'équipe du FBI de Sara, qui reprenait doucement le travail, en restant dans son bureau pour le moment, ainsi que Chris et sa famille.

La vie s'écoulait tranquillement, profitant de tous les jours que Dieu faisait, et oui, après avoir passé par une épreuve comme celle là, on voit la vie autrement, et on en profite, elle regarda Griss et l'embrassa, ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux dans l'ancienne chambre de Sara, elle n'avait pas encore eu son cadeau.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur son ancien lit, Griss passa sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit une boite, bien emballée, et il lui tendit, Sara fut surprise, elle l'ouvra, et resta figée devant le contenu, une bague en or, avec un magnifique petit diamant, elle était simple, mais belle, tout comme elle.

Il l'a regarda un instant, puis devant son silence, blanchit.

_-Tu n'as rien a dire_, lui demanda t il, en perdant patience. Sara le regarda et sourit

_-Je sais pas, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais à répondre à ce genre de question muette,_ dit elle, les larmes aux yeux, et oui, malgré tout ce temps, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé passer les fêtes de fin d'année, et encore moins avec Grissom, alors là, une demande en mariage, elle plongea sa tête dans le cou de Griss et pleura, il raffermit son étreinte en lui murmurant des mots tendres, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se redressa.

-_Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter_, dit il maintenant peu sur de lui, elle lui sourit.

_-Tu regrettes déjà_, lui demanda t elle, il s'empressa de l'embrasser.

_-Jamais_

_-Alors, …, j'ai le droit de fixer la date ?_ demanda t elle amusée par cette réponse qui se faisait plus qu'attendre, Gil fit oui de la tête

-_Je t'aime Gil et ça serait un honneur de devenir madame Grissom._

Ils s'embrassèrent et restèrent dans la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes encore, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

Les jours noirs étaient derrière eux maintenant, le soleil brillait de nouveau sur leur couple, tout se passeraient bien maintenant.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, Gil sourit, et fit un signe positif de la tête, et un « ouf » général se fit entendre, il avait mit tout le monde au courant, demandant si elle aurait accepté, il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire, mais il avait tellement envie de lui demander, alors tout le monde avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il fonce, et que de toute manière, elle aurait dit « oui ».

Sara regarda Gil, étonnée qu'il en avait parlé, et oui, son mari avait bien changé, et tout ça pour elle, c'était tellement plus agréable d'avoir des amis, et surtout de merveilleux enfants, certes ce n'était pas les siens, mais c'était tout comme, ils formaient une vraie petite famille recomposée, et en plus, les enfants avaient la chance d'avoir des parents qui s'entendaient a merveille.

_Voilà, ma fic est fini, maintenant je m'en vais pleurer dans mon coin….SNIF, SNIF_

_peut etre a plus tard, pour d'autre aventures..._


End file.
